War in the Galaxy
by ConradVernerN7
Summary: Commander Shepard, the Lion of Elysium, the Survivor of Akuze, and Humanities first Spectre. Will this be enough to combat the Reapers? Can Shepard piece together a team to fight this Galaxy-wide threat? General development of Characters, with some action scenes. Shepard and Tali relationship. First part of the Mass Effect Trilogy.
1. Introduction

_W.i.t.G_

_Hi Guys! This is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction, so if you could review the hell out of this, go right ahead. I just want to say thank you to TheSneakyFox as her stories were some of the first I have ever read on this site, and were a great source of inspiration. Also special thanks goes to Calinstel for his ideas and concepts on Quarians and their culture along with 1054SS325MP for his additional help and advice._

_Just to note, my Shepard will have a few twists and turns for his character development. I wanted to initially have a story mainly focusing on character development, but I maybe inclined to describe in detail combat scenes, if so requested by you, the readers and reviewers. _

_That's enough of me blabbering on.. Without further ado, let's begin the story!_

* * *

_**BEEP ...**  
_

_**BEEEP...**_

_**BEEEEEEEEEPPP...**_

_'Oh for gods sake... __5 More minutes Lucy ...'_

With an almighty thud, Shepard lurched forward, and into the sleeper pod cover. Quickly bolting upright to flinch away from the cold metallic contact that had just invaded every nerve in his body, Shepard fumbled around for the holo-alarm clock he had set in the Sleeper Pod. After an extremely large amount of time, and a large amount of curse words that would have shocked a nun into cardiac arrest, Shepard eventually located the clock, that was right in front of him.

_'Stupid piece of shit.. I was having the best amount of sleep I've had for a long time.. no nightmares, no Akuze, no Elysium, no dead girlfriends...why does the galaxy just **hate me!**' _

After dragging himself from his inner rant, Shepard took stock of his surroundings, as he had always done, as he was always going to do.

_'Well, at least the sleeper pod is big enough for my bulk... heh.. And the Normandy's not that bad.. better than the rest of my assignments... Although, I still have no idea why **I'm** XO.. it's a complete mystery to me.' _

_'I should really get up and check the ship, we should be finished with this stupid "shakedown" run soon.. still doesn't make sense though.. Ah well Shepard, better get your ass out of the pod and into your armor, its the only thing that fits..'_

And that was no exaggeration. Shepard was a hulking beast of a man. When he stood tall, he stood at around 6'3, but his width was the most intimidating part of his body, that and his cold hazel eyes. His barrel chest and general upper torso, complements of a life full of hard work and challenge, was an intimidating sight, but his eyes, when fixated, were unnerving to say the least. His general muscle mass was larger than that of any other human.

He was a living, breathing tank on legs. Like an Elcor.

And when clad in his _Heavy Onyx _armor and equipped with his usual assortment of weapons and ammunition, even a Krogan would think twice.. But that wasn't the extent of his skill; yes he could run into a building and crush skulls like the Incredible Hulk of the 21st Century, but when you throw a biotic amp into the mix, and skills that make you as silent as the wind, like a true infiltrator.. No wonder the Alliance sent you into the pan, day in and day out. That's one of the reasons he had been given the position on the ship he thought, not to mention on the recommendation of his new Captain and long time friend, David Edward Anderson. _'Is it classed as favouritism? I should ask him about it..'._

So to this extent and to come back to Shepard's current problem, none of the traditional alliance marine uniforms that were on the ship, fit his body. He had only been on the _Normandy _for a week, but the Supplies were not generally made for a man of that size. However, Captain Anderson did say that the next time they're on the Citadel for Shore leave, proper supplies would be acquired. At least there was some light at the end of the tunnel. _'New uniforms, just because of me.. ah well.. __Today's challenge, get down to the armoury and put on your armor as fast as possible without being caught! Good plan, let's do it!' _

Stepping out of his sleeper pod once his plan had been established, and the coast seemed clear, the Commander made a mad dash for the elevator, stopping only to collect a shirt from his locker, to wear with his shorts, as an under layer once in his armor. Once in the elevator, the Commander breathed a long sigh of relief, and waited for the maddeningly slow elevator to reach its destination.

The cargo bay was clear. The armoury looked clear. _'Should be smooth sailing now..'_ Silently creeping across the cold metallic bulkhead, which was the floor of the _Normandy,_ Shepard reached out towards his armor locker, when a sound of surprise startled the Commander out of his tunnel-vision of putting on his armor. With instincts that were finely honed, and fuelled by many years of experience, Shepard rolled towards the crates at the side of the lockers. Pulling out and arming his pistol that he kept on him at all times. He swiftly popped out of cover and raised his arm to aim at his new potential target. _'I'm not going to shoot obviously, but I suppose people will have to learn not to piss me off soon enough..'_

"Geez Commander, put the gun down and get some clothes on! You're making the rest of us look bad!"

Standing there, with his hands up in mock surrender, and the goofiest grin you have ever seen, was his long time friend and colleague, Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.

He had known Kaidan from previous service, 3 years ago, when Kaidan was attached to Shepard's squad as an additional biotic marine. The squad was sent all over the terminus system, solidifying the hold the Alliance had out there with its colonies, and destroying established pirate bases. It was on these missions, that Kaidan, and ultimately the rest of the Alliance learnt not to mess around with Shepard. He was simply a loaded gun, waiting to go off on the unfortunate soul in front of it.

"Wow Kaidan, I didn't know you were a stalker, following me down here to see me get changed.." Shepard remarked, with an equally goofy grin on his lips, his 3-lined scar that traced down his left eye to the left uppermost portion of his mouth, twisting with the grin. _'Dammit Alenko, I nearly berated the shit out of you!'_

"Yeah, Yeah, like that would ever happen, I only came down to get my kit, Captain says we're nearing the mass relay, I want to be ready in case anything goes wrong."

"Sounds like a plan Kaidan, I'm sure Anderson would like to know where his XO has go to anyhow.."

"Well Commander, that might be helpful, but get dressed first, we do have female crew on the bridge you know.." Kaidan stated, in a matter of fact tone, with an undercurrent of humour, lacing his words.

"Ha Ha, very observant Lieutenant, it's not my fault the clothes don't fit."

"I wonder why that is? Maybe it's because you have muscles, upon your muscles? That could probably explain the fact that you can get shot alot, and still keep going. I mean, do your muscles and joints not hurt? Or are you like some super-hero?" Again, with the goofy grin...

"Trust me, they do, I'm just as Human as everybody else, just alot bigger and meaner is all.." Shepard stated with a wink at the end, before turning around towards his locker. "How's Nihlus by the way? I keep noticing he's everywhere I am, at the exact same time, like he's ... watching me or something.." Shepard asked while reaching for his gauntlets in his locker.

"I have no idea to be honest Commander, maybe you have a new fan?" With a bark of laughter from the man at the locker, Kaidan continued on. "I mean, it's weird he's here to start off with, maybe it's just because the Council has alot riding on this prototype?"

"Well, I don't care what the Council wants, I just know you don't send a Spectre for a grunt's job.. And I would really appreciate it, if the Shepard Fan Club, could maybe leave me alone for a couple of hours when I want a nap.." said Shepard, in his usual tone.

At this, Kaidan chuckled and walked towards his locker and began sorting his equipment. Shepard saw with a cursory glance what he was doing, and smiled at a distant memory that came flooding back...

_ * "**Listen here Maggots! By the end of today, you will all learn how to sort your equipment and be prepared for anything. You will learn how to fight like marines, you will learn how to be Marines! Is that understood?" **barked Drill Sergeant Jacobson. *_

_*** "SIR YES SIR!" **came the immediate reply of 30 voices, Private Shepard's included.*_

**_* "Your equipment, is your life! You treat it like you would a newborn child; you nurture it, you clean it, but you also have it ready, just in case shit hits the fan.. Like Marlowe's Target Practice exam, right Private?" *_**

**_* "SIR YES SIR!" *_**

**_* "Damn Straight! Now listen up, the first technique I'm going to show you for equipment organisation is favoured primarily by Hell Jumpers and involves having your kit ready to move at a moments notice, so your assault rifle goes first and then ..." *_**

Remembering his training in the Alliance marines was a bitter-sweet feeling for Shepard as he was working his armor onto his body. Although he was glad that his life now had a purpose, the costs of making such a discovery were too high in his opinion. After escaping his orphanage / prison at the age of 11, Shepard had to fight for the rest of his life, every opportunity was fought for, every day of living was fought for, every scrap of food was fought for...

He was offered a choice by a gang on Earth to join them, and 'learn the ropes'. But Shepard refused. He may be a vagrant now, but crime was not the answer. So ... Shepard snuck away on an Alliance freighter one day, when life was becoming unbearable, the hunger was too much, the thirst was excruciatingly painful, and the constant struggle for survival against other vagrants, left him weak. Weak and pitiful. It was then, that Shepard vowed to become bigger, he was going to be powerful, so he would **never** suffer again.

At the age of 13, not realising where he was going to end up, Shepard journeyed away from his 'home' of Earth.

Of course, Shepard would then later be found by one of the crew on the ship, but instead of reprimanding him, one look at his weak and dishevelled frame that slept soundly on top of a cargo crate told him all he needed to know. This boy was homeless, and it was his duty as a decent human being to give him one. He wouldn't tell the others, they would just space him otherwise, rather he would see that he would be given a home on Arcturus. When Shepard arrived and was woken by the worker, he was escorted to the local authorities on the station, to which he was officially registered as a citizen of Arcturus Station.

Finally, Shepard had a home.

However, it may have appeared to be a home, but Shepard had no family, no parents. He was an orphan. Always would be. Therefore, Shepard grew up on Arcturus without someone guiding his every decision. But, Shepard did something with his new life. He did not waste away his new found freedom. He had attended one of the 4 schools on the station, Arcturus High School for an education, for a purpose. For the entire period, Shepard was allocated a room of his own, and a certain allowance of credits to sustain himself on. Of course, Shepard got a part time job to earn extra funds, as well as doing as many activities as possible to occupy his time, to drive away his isolation. Although he was surrounded by people on a day to day basis, Shepard was alone.

But still, he worked hard at school, and took a great passion to learning 'Ancient Earth History', where he learnt of battles and wars that divided the people, similar to his previous life. At the age of 16, Shepard knew that his only avenue for the future was to join the Alliance, to repay his debt, and so, he worked harder than ever, honing his mental and physical bodies in preparation for his 18th birthday. When he did join the marines, on the 11th April 2162, only then did he fully blossom into the person he is now, the person he always wanted to be.

Private Shepard rose through the ranks quickly to reach Corporal, along with other leadership awards. He met every challenge head-on, with a determination his superiors had never seen before. Because of his outstanding record over a period of 4 years in the Alliance marines service, Shepard was sent with 49 other hand-picked marines and a scientific convoy on a special mission, to a planet that was being colonized, but had recently fallen out of radio contact in 2176.

The horrors Shepard would experience on Akuze would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The screams of dying soldiers, dying friends. The putrid smell of singed flesh and fresh blood that permeated the air would stay with him for as long as he lived. But the worst of it all, was the destruction he witnessed, the mangled corpses of his fellow soldiers, limbs strewn about, lying next to sizzling acid patches in the sand, the screams for help, the screams for loved ones, that went unheard. Thresher Maws, the apex predators of the galaxy, similar to extremely large earth-worms, but with extra pincers and the ability to spit acid. On the topic of acid, Shepard remembered when he got his first major wound in battle. He had an acid burn on his left lower leg, that required extremely painful skin grafting surgery to repair and give the appearance of normality. '_Well, as normal as an acid burn can be to your entire lower left leg.' _Shepard thought with a grimace.

Akuze would have broken any normal man, but Shepard had suffered enough in his life already. That was saying alot, as he was only 22.

Because Shepard was the only survivor found, it was believed that he still retained his senses and skills if he had the ability to escape in the squads shuttle. He could therefore still fight for the Alliance. He was still valuable. Corporal Shepard was then deemed 'medically fit for service' by the collective group medical examiners.

However, he was still sent to the garden world of Elysium out in the Terminus, for rest and relaxation after the traumatic experience. _'How wrong I was, to believe I would be allowed to rest..'__  
_

Elysium was to become a hell in the galaxy during the Skyllian Blitz of 2177. Endless hordes of Batarian slavers and pirates, wishing for an easy haul of human slaves, no matter their age, race or gender. At 0634 GST (Galactic Standard Time) the first Batarian frigates broke through the then, disintegrating Alliance blockade and darted straight for Elysium. Straight into the recovering Shepard's AOE (Area of Operations).

_'That didn't end too well for them did it?' _Shepard thought with a vicious grin on his lips, whilst he subconsciously reached up to graze over the scar over his left eye, another trophy from another battle. Shepard could still see Kaidan, working away now at the terminal next to the Mako Infantry Vehicle, looking deeply engrossed into whatever that techno mumbo jumbo stuff was. Elysium may have been crucial in eliminating some pirate factions, but the cost of the battle was too high for Shepard. _'Lucy..'_ With a shake of his head to dispel the depressing thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him, Shepard recalled how his life had changed from there.

Elysium had become the changing point in Shepard's career. Because of his 'heroic' defence of one of the major cities in his AOE, and the saving of 400 innocents from the Batarians, Shepard had been sky-rocketed up the chain of command. He was promoted to 1st Lieutenant and accepted into N Special forces training, with the reward of his own squad at the end of it. Along with being awarded the Star of Terra, the Commander, with orders to hunt down the pirate leaders that had gone into hiding in the Terminus, set out on his new mission with his new squad. Kaidan had joined Shepard's squad back then, in 2180 when Shepard had become an N7 Operative. His squad had eliminated a large number of pirate bases and were known to the Alliance Command as the' Wolf-pack'. The name stuck, but the members had to go their separate ways once Arcturus had deemed the mission a success and the Promotions had been awarded, such as Shepard becoming a Lieutenant Commander.

And that was why he was now on the _Normandy_, after being recently reassigned and, luckily, being re-acquainted with 2 old friends again.

After his thoughts had dragged on long enough, and his armor had been fully fitted and his weapons put into place, the Commander noticed the Lieutenant had already left. _'Always was eager I suppose ..' _With a grin plastered on his face, Shepard moved towards the elevator.

* * *

As soon as the elevator had reached its destination, the Commander, now seething in annoyance, strode with a purpose up the stairs and towards his destination; the Bridge. _'I swear, I am going to fix the damn elevator myself one of these days.. the thing is so damn **slow**..'. _As Shepard was wrestling with his thoughts on how crappy Alliance elevators were, he failed to notice that all hands on the bridge were braced and ready for the approaching jump in the Mass Relay. Shepard continued his walk towards the head of the bridge, the cockpit. Respectful salutes were thrown here and there by the bridge crew, who, although they had not known the man for a long time, all knew of his exploits, and the respect he commanded.

Shepard was used to that crap by now.

_'It's like I'm some sort of god to them or something... It's kinda weird...' _With that thought in mind, Shepard stopped at the boundary of the cockpit to the corridor, listening on the conversation between Nihlus, the Turian Spectre, and the Pilot. _'I should really ask the guy what his name his, I have been kinda rude I guess..'_

_"The board is green. Approach run has begun." _blared out the internal comm system.

As Shepard watched the view of the cockpit, he could only stare in amazement at the sight before him. Just ahead, a solitary Mass Relay lay, suspended in space, and yet emanated a lightning-like blue energy which quickly wrapped around the _Normandy _once it got close to it. _'Space travel.. I will never understand it.. And I really don't want to ruin the magic of it'. _With a new found sense of joy, Shepard watched as the _Normandy _lurched into FTL travel, and rocketed through.

"Thrusters ... Check. Navigation ... Check. Internal emissions sink ... engaged. All systems Online. Drift ... just under 1500K." stated the Pilot, in a matter-of-fact tone, that may have been laced with pride if Shepard could tell.

A deep, reverberating sound rang through the cockpit, and the Turian Spectre spoke up. "1500 is good. Your Captain should be pleased." And with that poor attempt at congratulations, Nihlus turned about face, and walked past Shepard, offering a small nod in acknowledgement to the Human.

Without waiting a moment after Nihlus had left, the Pilot muttered. "I hate that guy..."

Kaidan, who had been seated on the Pilot's right-hand side, decided it was best to throw his 2 cents in.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment ... so you hate him?"

With a snort of amusement and without looking away from his controls, he responded in a humorous, if slightly pissed off tone. "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us half-way across the Galaxy, and hit a target the size of a pin-head. So that's incredible! Besides, Spectre's are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're Paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to protect their investment." Kaidan argued.

Without realising the Commander was stood there listening, in clear amusement, the Pilot retorted back. "Why would we need 2 N7 Operatives, one who became the first N7, and the other is the most famous, bad-ass killing machine that's ever been created, I mean, have you seen the guy?! He could scare away the enemies by just looking at 'em! So don't tell me we need some Council Spectre to protect the ship on a shake-down run."

Shepard decided it was time to reveal himself. "You're too kind, my fist could probably knock them out first, and then I would stare if that didn't work."

"GEEZ! HOW THE..?! C..Commander .. I d..didn't know you were there." the Pilot stuttered in shock, while relaxing back into his chair after the sudden jolt.

"Well I wouldn't be that bad-ass if people could hear me now, would I?" Shepard replied, with a massive grin on his lips.

Kaidan just chuckled.

Captain Anderson's voice rang out over the Comm system in the cockpit. "_Joker! Status report._" _'So that's his name! HAH! Nailed it!' _Shepard thought with sudden amusement at the revelation.

Without a moment of hesitation, Joker responded, "Just cleared the Mass Relay, Captain. Stealth Systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

The Captain responded in a slightly stressed out tone. "Good. Find a Comm Buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye aye Captain. Better brace yourself Sir, I think Nihlus is headed your way.." A warning that dripped with sarcasm.

In an irritated tone, the Captain replied, "He's already here _Lieutenant_. Tell the Commander to meet me in the Comm Room, Anderson out."

"Did you get that Commander? Commander? ... He's left already hasn't he?" Joker stated, suddenly tired of the supposed 'Shake-down run'.

"Of course he has, you should have seen him when we got to this Pirate camp this time a couple of years ago, you couldn't have known where he was if you tried ..." said Kaidan, as he regaled Joker with a tale of the past and Shepard journeyed to the Comm Room.

* * *

As the Commander neared the Comm Room, Corporal Jenkins and Doctor Chakwas were stood talking nearby, when the Corporal snapped of an enthusiastic and crisp salute to his Commander. The Commander acknowledged the man as he moved to get past but found the Corporal in his way, and Doctor Chakwas chuckled softly at the sight of the beast of a man suddenly being cut off by the Corporal, waiting to bombard his idol with questions.

"Commander! We won't be too long on Eden Prime will we? I'm itching for some real action!" Jenkins exclaimed with an enthusiasm that was strangely infectious.

Still chuckling, Doctor Chakwas tried to respond in as serious a tone as she could manage. "I do sincerely hope you are kidding Corporal, whenever someone gets 'an itch for action', I end up having to patch them up."

Now it was the Commander's turn to reply. "Don't worry Corporal, just keep calm and collected, and everything will go just fine."

"I know! It's just.. you don't have to prove yourself Commander, you survived Akuze and the Thresher Maw attack, as well as saving a load of civilians on Elyisum during the Blitz!"

The Commander could understand the enthusiasm, as it reminded himself of what he was like when he first started, "You're young Corporal, you've got your whole career ahead of you."

"Okay Commander." Jenkins' tone wasn't dejected, if anything, it became even more enthusiastic! Doctor Chakwas decided to ask the Commander if he needed anything more, "Anything else we can help you with Commander?"

"I should go."

"Okay Commander."

_'Well, I've done something useful..' _Shepard thought as he walked through the rapidly opening doors of the Comm Room, to admit him entry. He was slightly disturbed to find Nihlus the only occupant of the room, facing away from the door and staring at a diagram of an garden planet, _'Must be Eden Prime..' _

As the Commander was preparing himself to leave, Nihlus spun around to face the Commander.

With mandibles splayed, Nihlus began, "Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

_'I do not like the sound of that..'_ Taking on a guarded tone, the Commander replied, "What about?"

Not noticing the defensiveness the Commander held in his tone, the Turian stated, "I'm interested about this place we're going to, Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

_'What kind of thought is that?!' _Not thinking before he spoke, Shepard said, "I've never been. Apparently it's supposed to be a paradise."

"Yes... A paradise.. Serene, tranquil, a safe haven. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol of your people, hasn't it? Proof that Humanity can not only establish colonies across the Galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?"

_'The fuc.. bring it dino!'_

"Do you have something to say, Nihlus?" Anger laced Shepard's words.

"Your people are still newcomers Shepard, the Galaxy can be a dangerous place if one isn't careful.." A condescending tone, for the condescending Turian.

Nihlus crossed his arms over his chest plate and continued to eye the Commander, "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Shepard's curse-filled answer was abruptly cut off as Captain Anderson entered the room. Before either the Turian or the Human could say anything, the Captain cut in, "I think it's time we tell the Commander what's really going on."

Nihlus dropped his arms, and approached Shepard slowly, voice muted, "This mission is far more than a simple shake-down run.."

_'And the prize for most Obvious goes to ...' _Shepard held his tongue to Nihlus, but turned to face his Captain instead, to voice his thoughts. "I knew there was something you weren't telling me Sir."

Captain Anderson continued on his journey to the hologram, before turning around to face Shepard. "We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." _'Why couldn't you just tell me that?!' _Instead of voicing his thoughts, Shepard pushed his anger away, and locked it up, deep inside himself. _'I can use it if I need too later ..'_

"What's the package Sir?"

"A research team on Eden Prime has unearthed a beacon of some kind. They believe it to be Prothean in origin." _'Protheans.. I remember learning about them.. Wait, aren't they supposed to be missing?'_

"I thought they disappeared 50,000 years ago?" Shepard asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

Nihlus, who had previously been silent in the background, spoke up, "Their legacy still remains. The Mass Relays, the Citadel, our ship drives... It's all based off of Prothean technology."

Now it was Anderson's turn to speak up, "This is big, Shepard. The last time Humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward 200 years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities capable to handle something like this. We have to bring back the Beacon, to the Citadel, for proper study."

Again, Nihlus contributed to the shocking revelation; "Obviously this goes further beyond mere Human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council Space."

_'Wait, if it's just a Beacon, why is there a Spectre, and 2 N7 Operatives being sent to pick it up..' _Still confused, the Commander just had to ask, "Are we going to be expecting trouble of any kind?"

Nihlus was the one to answer, with a cryptic tone, "I **_always_ **expect trouble.."

Anderson continued on from the Spectre, "There's more Shepard, Nihlus isn't just here for the Beacon, he's here to evaluate you."

_'Ah crap.. What have I done?' _Almost hesitantly, as if not wanting to hear the answer, Shepard ventured his question, "What's going on Captain?"

With a smile on his face, which soothed Shepard's fears, Anderson answered as best as he could, "The Alliance has been pushing for this, for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in Galactic Politics and interstellar Galactic Policy. We want more say with the Council. Spectre's represent the power the Council wields, if a Human can get into those ranks, it will show what the Alliance, and Humanity can do."

"Your file is extremely impressive Commander Shepard. If I had not of met you, I may not have believed it. Your valiant service during the Blitz is commendable, along with the focus of protecting the civilians, and eliminating hostile forces, you put down an extremely large number of forces on your own, which is amazing in itself, in addition to your ability to survive, as seen after the Thresher Maw attack on Akuze, and you have become somewhat of a legend. Not to mention, that you can use powerful biotics, stealth technology, and are proficient with all firearms, you would make the perfect Spectre. That's why I put you forward myself."

A hint of pride filtered into the end of the Turian's explanation. '_Huh.. Not as bad as I thought..'_

And then, Nihlus' words sunk in. _'I'm being nominated to be a Spectre! Humanities first!'_ At that moment, if it wasn't for the fact that his Captain and his Spectre nominator were present, Shepard would have attempted a cartwheel in the Comm Room. Shepard suppressed the urge to scream and shout, and tried to keep his face as neutral as possible.

With as close to neutral as possible, the Commander addressed his Captain, "I assume this is good for the Alliance?"

With the hint of a smile on his face, and his tone taking on a sense of pride, Anderson replied, "Earth needs this Shepard, we're counting on you."

Nihlus nodded with the statement and added, "I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll keep your role as Ground Team Commander, Shepard." Anderson said, "Get to the Beacon, secure it, and the _Normandy_ will come in for extraction, Nihlus will be observing you."

This was it, another big opportunity for Shepard. _'I'm going to grab and hold onto this one with both hands!'_

"Just give the word Captain." Shepard said, voice swelling with his own pride. _'First Human Spectre!'_

"That's the spirit! We should be approaching Eden..."

"_Captain! We've got a problem_!" buzzed the Joker in the Comm.

Panic filled the Captain's response, "What's wrong, Joker?"

_"Transmission from Eden Prime Sir! You better see this!" _

"Put it on the screen Joker!" bellowed Anderson.

Immediately, video footage was being played in the previous place of the hologram of Eden Prime. The footage was shaky at best, and heavy breathing could be heard quite profoundly. Shepard realised it was someone's helmet feed. The breathing stopped for a second, while a large cacophony of gunfire rang out. The camera looked upwards to see 2 marines being blown apart by a rocket impact blast, shredding limbs and opening gushing wounds. They wouldn't make it. The breathing continued, the person was running again. Then there was a loud slam, as armor impacted rock. The marine peered upwards from his makeshift cover to make out a distinct image, a massive dreadnought of epic proportions, shaped like, an Earth squid? With appendages snaking off from the sides of the purple metallic hull. A massive flash of red light shot out from one of the ends of an appendage. The marine ducked down, swearing and praying for help. Another explosion rocketed the screen and the marine was flung backwards. Suddenly an Alliance marine, clad in white and pink _Phoenix_ armor stood over the marine, firing shots off at an unknown enemy. The marine got back up to assist, but a grenade bounced nearby. All that was heard in the video was the shout of '_Get Down!' _by the female marine and then the strangled grunts of a dying man, along with the high pitched warnings of multiple wounds by the on-board medical VI, and then, the escaping of air from the lungs. The marine was dead.

After that the video cut out and loud static replaced the video.

Joker cut through the static via the Comm, "_Everything cuts out after that. No Comm traffic at all. It just dies, there's nothing."_

Anderson with his head tilted to the side, in an expression of curiosity said, "Reverse and hold at 38.5."

The ship, of massive proportions appeared on the screen again, its metallic purple hull, gleaming in Eden Prime's evening sunlight. Red electricity crackled around the gigantic ship. '_Oh God.. What the fuck is that?!'__  
_

It was Anderson who suddenly brought Shepard out of his thoughts with his usual gruff tone, "Status Report."

"_Seventeen minutes out Captain, no other Alliance ships in the area."_

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

Anderson rounded on Shepard now, "Get Jenkins and Alenko to suit-up Commander, be prepared for anything."

Shepard's reply was but a whisper as he stood, staring at the image of the massive dreadnought, in a mixture of fear and awe, "Aye aye Captain.."

* * *

_So there you have it! Chapter 1 all done and dusted. If anybody is wondering, yes I did switch the dates of Akuze and Elysium round to make them fit into Shepard's background. And yes, he doesn't fit into any of the clothes, he's a tank, and has only been on the Normandy for a week, and they didn't have sufficient supplies. Don't like it? _

_Tell me in the Reviews! Or feel free to PM me about anything. _

_Not sure about release schedule, I'll try and get out as many as possible when I can._

_Thanks Guys!_


	2. Eden Prime

_W.i.t.G_

_What's up Guys! Just wanted to let you know that I greatly appreciated the reviews and PM's I received over my first chapter.. And there's me thinking nobody would care :) you guys are awesome! Keep it up! _

_It fuels the story ... Kinda.._

_So just to let you know, this chapter shall be dedicated to the Eden Prime section. The debriefing and Citadel shall be next. Don't worry Talimancer's, we're getting there.._

_My release schedule shall be fairly erratic at best, as I do have a large amount of work to do, but never the less! As long as one person shall still read this, then I shall soldier on.. Just to let you guys know, first bit of major Non-Canon in this chapter, now don't shoot me all at once, wait and see what happens, and if you think you know, PM me._

_Cheers Guys! Keep those reviews coming, it fuels the magical fanfiction elves.. ;D_

* * *

_"Entering Eden Prime's atmosphere." _buzzed the Comm, as Joker's voice filtered into the Cargo bay.

Kaidan was nervous.

It wasn't the fact that they were ill-prepared due to a lack of knowledge about their chosen battlefield or the enemy they were fighting, or being potentially out-numbered by insurmountable odds. No, Kaidan was used to that sort of thing after working with Shepard.

Kaidan was nervous, because Shepard was on edge.

The Commander, after attaching his favourite assault rifle, a dinged up old M-7 Lancer that was apparently a gift from an old marine and was nicknamed '_Lucy', _to his already incredible offensive armament, began pacing up and down the cargo hold, deliberating and planning for the best outcome in the mission.

Kaidan had no idea why he was nervous, '_Must have been told he's become the Prime Minister of the Alliance and has to prepare a speech out of toothpicks... wouldn't surprise me...' _That was true as well for Kaidan. He now knew, that if the odds were impossible, Shepard would just see that as encouragement to keep doing the impossible. _'He will have to get new armor though if he keeps it up..' _Glancing over, Kaidan noticed that Shepard had stopped his pacing, and it looked like he was now trying to calm Corporal Jenkins down. _'Poor kid.. It must be pretty nasty to find out your first combat mission involves storming your own home to clear out hostiles..' __  
_

Kaidan continued to watch the scene unfolding before his eyes, Shepard had taken out his old _Katana V _to show something to Jenkin's, and apparently it was doing the trick. Kaidan could hear the Corporal chuckling soon to Shepard's stories about his old shotgun with the Commander speaking passionately, his previous edgy attitude having abated. _'That's our Commander, he could probably talk a Krogan down from something ridiculously serious!' _Chuckling softly, Kaidan began to stare at the Commander's armaments, interested himself in the stories behind them.

Shepard didn't like to talk about his previous life, so he was an enigma in that regard, but his weapons and skills.. He could talk for hours about them and his past battles. The man was simply crafted by the fires of war.

Shepard's armor was dinged in many places, either from impact shots that had breached his kinetic barrier or from hand to hand combat. His large chest piece had a deep gorge that had not been refilled. Kaidan had been told that Shepard kept it because of a past fight that taught him a lot about himself. _'Each to their own ...' _Kaidan thought with a smirk. Continuing, Kaidan noticed the large bandolier of grenades, wrapped around his right bicep, and a bandolier with what appaeared to be throwing knives around his left bicep. A large combat knife, that was worn at the handle due to a large amount of use, sat on the left side of Shepard's chest in its holster, ready for use at a moments notice. The Commander didn't like to wear a helmet with his armor, his short black hair and hazel eyes were free to the world. When Kaidan asked Shepard about it, his reply was something to do with the inability to see the enemy properly.

All Kaidan knew, was not to piss the Commander off. He could ruin your day faster than you could blink.

And that was excluding his biotic amp, and his knack for technology, and his knowledge on how to cause you as much pain as possible without killing you quickly.

Kaidan could suddenly feel the jolt of the _Normandy _as it fully entered Eden Prime's atmosphere and slowed to a crawl in preparation for the drop. '_Man do I hate doing these..' _With a sudden queasiness in his stomach and his nervous coming back into full force, the Lieutenant tried to clear his mind of his perilous thoughts. _'It's okay Kaidan, it's only a drop in full kit and armor, into a hostile controlled zone, with the possibility of being completely outnumbered. Not like its not happened before..' _Kaidan lifted his head after his resolve had been bolstered, expecting to see the Commander helping Jenkins to prepare himself. Instead, he found himself staring back at the Commander's face, no less than 3 feet away, staring back at him. _'Did he know what I was doing? If he did... He might not allow me onto the Planet! Suck it up Lieutenant, and act your position!' _

"Did you hear what I said Lieutenant? We're going to be just fine, stop worrying so much."

_'How the hell does he do that?!' _

Quickly gaining his senses, Kaidan stumbled out a reply. "I apologise Commander, I .. I didn't hear you, But don't worry, I'm ready, I can still fight."

"Didn't say you couldn't LT, if you want to, I could hold your hand ... Just to keep you safe if you're worried." Shepard replied with a wicked grin on his lips. Humour and good-natured banter drenched his words, but Kaidan still felt a spike of annoyance at the man.

_'Think I'm weak huh? I'll show you..' _

Bringing his assault rifle to life in his hands, the Lieutenant stared defiantly at his superior. "I'm ready, able and willing to fight, _**Sir.**_Give me a target and it'll stay down." Kaidan was itching for confrontation with bigger man, it would spell disaster, but still, Kaidan wouldn't be thought weak.

A smile split Shepard's lips apart, and a hearty chuckle escaped the man as he stared down, back at his subordinate. "Carry on, Lieutenant." And with that, Shepard went to go and speak to Captain Anderson and Nihlus, who had recently entered the cargo hold.

_'What the hell just happened?' _

Kaidan was dumbfounded.

Walking over towards Jenkins, Kaidan couldn't believe what had just happened.

'_Did he just trick me?' _Realisation hit the Lieutenant like a speeding bullet.

_'Clever son-of-a-bitch. He **meant** to do that.' _With a smile on Alenko's face, the Lieutenant continued walking, now journeying to stand over by the Commander at the hatch. Jenkins got the same idea and followed suit. As they were walking, Kaidan thought it wise to warn the Corporal.

"Jenkins?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Don't ever try to out-smart the Commander. Just remember, he's always two steps ahead of you. Always."

With that cryptic response left to hang in the air like an unwanted smell, the duo continued their walk until they reached the group, and fell in behind Shepard. All Shepard did was to give an appreciative nod to Alenko.

_'I can't believe I fell for it..'_

_"Approaching drop point one.", _the Comm crackled as the bay doors began to open at the same time as Joker's announcement.

The collective group turned and faced towards the now opened bay doors, all of them staring out at the destroyed, burning landscape that was Eden Prime.

Suddenly, Nihlus pulled out his shotgun from the small of his back and walked towards the doors, when an excited and slightly nervous voice called out.

"Wait Nihlus, aren't you coming with us?" asked Jenkins with a hint of surprise whilst he too moved towards the Spectre with few steps.

Nihlus simply turned his head around to acknowledge the group to his right, "I move faster on my own." And with that, the Spectre leapt out of the cargo bay doors, and into the devastated horizon. Jenkins, realising he had moved without permission, simply moved back into position as inconspicuously as possible.

Shepard just merely smiled.

_"Now approaching drop point two." _

Captain Anderson decided he should intervene, and continue Nihlus' basic explanation. "Nihlus will scout ahead, relaying any useful intelligence for Alliance Command, as well as keeping your squad updated Commander. The drop point chosen is outside the AOE, so enemy resistance should be minimal at best. Radio silence from here on out, understood?"

With 3 immediate nods, the Captain smiled and stood backwards.

Shepard decided to ask the question that was on everybody's minds. "What about survivors Captain?"

Anderson's expression suddenly turned grim and his reply was subdued, as if he was struggling to give the orders. "Helping survivors is a _secondary _objective Commander. Your mission priority is the Beacon."

With a final nod of acceptance from the Commander, Anderson finished his speech.

"The mission's yours now Shepard, Good Luck!"

The response from the Commander was hard to hear, but you knew the meaning of his words.

"Aye aye Captain! Let's move!"

Shepard was first out the door, as always. As it should be.

* * *

Ashley ran.

There was nothing else to do, but to run. The 212th lay in ruins, many of Eden Prime's colonists lay strewn about. Dead.

The last of the 212th ran for her life.

From the synthetic demons. The cold, calculating, synthetic demons.

No remorse. No mercy. No emotion.

Ashley stumbled and fell, after slipping on some churned up ground from a previous grenade blast, in the initial invasion.

She shakily got back to her feet, and kept running, away from the enemy, away from the fight.

The scenery could only be described as hellish, limbs laying around, and blood splattered along the previously white pre-fabs. Alliance marines lay dead, some next to the enemy, some next to colonists, protecting them to their last dying breath.

It was a total nightmare.

But Ashley kept running, hoping and praying to God that he would send a miracle, a blessing in disguise to fix the situation. To save her.

Ashley just ran.

* * *

As soon as Shepard and his squad had landed on the planet, the stench of burning flesh permeated the air. Kaidan tried to keep his stoic face, Shepard was indifferent, he had gotten used to the smell, but Jenkins .. Jenkins simply retched. His home was burning, his friends and his neighbours, were burning.

_'Poor kid, we'll avenge them, don't worry about that..' _Shepard thought with a grim expression.

_'I've got to keep them moving, away from the bodies and away from the stench, and towards the dig-site. To keep them focused, it's the best thing for them.' _

"Move out squad." Shepard was in his famous 'Commander Shepard' mode, the only mode that was suitable for a situation like this one.

Eden Prime was simply a hell.

As the squad moved out, and weapons were drawn in anticipation, all three equipping their respective assault rifles, the once beautiful paradise had now become a cesspit of weapons fire and scorched corpses. The fires that raged in the fields and near the living quarters, the thick black smoke that billowed from the blazing piles of what were once, healthy and happy human beings, made the Commanders vision slightly hazed. It was difficult to see where they were going, which in itself was a blessing, they didn't have to see more foul horrors then they had to.

Suddenly, Shepard's Comm crackled to life, and a Turian's voice filled his hearing. Shepard motioned his squad to move ahead, towards a rocky outcropping, and to hold position.

"I've got some burnt out buildings here, Shepard. _A lot of bodies_.. I'm going to search some of the intact pre-fabs, I'll catch up with you at the dig-site. Nihlus out."

And with that, Nihlus' voice left, and Shepard was brought back to reality. His squad needed him focused, not worrying about his Spectre-ship. _'Nihlus will be fine, he's a Spectre, he can handle himself.' _Shepard jogged back to his squad, who had found a highly defensible position in the outcropping. Alenko was scanning the area for hostiles whilst wielding his _Kessler I _side-arm, and Jenkins was on edge, defending the position, but was obviously scared of what was to come next.

"Listen up." At this, the pair focused their attention on Shepard, and Shepard alone. "Nihlus has moved ahead to scout out the pre-fabs. He's going to meet us at the dig-site, so we proceed as planned. Alenko, anything on the scanner?"

Alenko looked at his scanner on his omni-tool for a final time before addressing the Commander, "There's nothing notable on the scanner Commander, but I did notice some gaseous life form, floating nearby. I'm not sure if there friendly or hostile."

Strangely, Jenkins simply began chuckling whilst looking at the Commander. After a few moments of laughter, Jenkins addressed his superior. "Don't worry Commander, there just Gas-bags, they can't hurt you."

"Noted Jenkins." With a chuckle of his own, dispelling some of the nervous tension in the air, before continuing. "Good work, the pair of you. Now, let's move out."

Immediately, the squad members dismounted their cover in the outcropping and fell in behind Shepard.

"Weapons out, locked and loaded, eyes front, scanning for hostiles." Shepard barked in his Commanding tone. He was pleased to see that his squad was well versed in taking orders.

It was then that Shepard realised he had no idea where he was going, even with the coordinates. Confused and slightly taken aback, Shepard struggled to conceive a solution. Until it hit him. He would hate himself for doing it, but it was the only viable option. Calling out, Shepard began, "Jenkins."

"Yes Sir?" was the immediate reply.

"Take point, we'll be following closely behind, lead us to the dig-site, here's the coordinates."

"Aye aye sir." Jenkins then quickly moved to the front of the squad, whilst reading the recently acquired coordinates on his omni-tool.

After a short period of time, Jenkins stopped the group and turned around to face his superior, oblivious to the enemy behind him.

"It's just ahead Commander, through this clearing..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere came two flying drones, dark blue and metallic in design, with extremely deadly plasma cannons attached to their undercarriage, with a third one, larger and bulkier without weapons, hanging behind in the entrance to the clearing. Without warning, the drones opened fire on the oblivious soldier in front of them, both their cannons working in unison to fire rapid plasma bolts straight through the Corporals body, obliterating his shields as if they didn't exist. Round after round was pumped into the Corporals body until he fell forwards, onto the floor, with a wet flump. Shepard knew, then and there. Jenkins was Dead.

Anger surged through Shepard's veins at the sight of the hovering drones, which had now turned to direct their attention against Shepard. They were too late. Shepard had already charged forward, a shield boost program being activated whilst his biotics flared. The familiar pain in the back of his skull was a welcome reminder to the Commander as his rage clouded his senses. Shepard ran, straight into the closest drone, dropping his rifle on the way. Holding onto the drone, the Commander rammed a biotically enhanced fist through the drone's optics. They fell dead quickly, and the drone became a hollow husk. At this time, Alenko had already begun firing upon the second drone, gaining its attention to allow the Commander to annihilate the first drone. The second drone began to move towards the Lieutenant, its plasma cannon, firing round after round into Alenko's cover. Before the Lieutenant could pop out of cover to attack his foe with his biotics, he heard a bestial snarl as Shepard jabbed his combat knife through the optics of the second drone, allowing that to fall dead.

All that could be heard in the lull of the fighting was the Commander withdrawing his knife from the drone and a statement that expressed the smallest amount of Shepard's rage.

"_**That, **_**was for Jenkins!" **

The third drone at the back of the battlefield, began to move backwards into the forest, before completely disappearing. This didn't stop Shepard from firing his pistols at the space it had been, until an 'Overheating' warning emanated from both pistols. Holstering them, Shepard turned around to face Kaidan, before staring down at the lifeless corpse of Corporal Richard Jenkins. Shame, and guilt flooded Shepard's system now; the thought that he was the cause of an innocents death was unbearable. Shepard slowly knelt down next to the Corporal, and closed his lifeless eyes, one last time, before sitting in silence to say a prayer for the fallen. Shepard removed Jenkins dog tags, and sat in his own mourning for Jenkins.

It was the least he could do.

Kaidan stood in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Only moments ago, Jenkins was teasing the Commander of the threat of Gas bags. Now he was dead. A corpse. A fatality of war some would say, but to Kaidan and Shepard, it was pure injustice. Although they hadn't known each other long, Jenkins was like a younger brother to Kaidan, and now he was dead. Slowly moving forward, Kaidan reached down to pick up the discarded '_Lucy' _and once more, moved towards Shepard. As he reached Shepard, all that could be heard was a hoarse whisper from Shepard, "Never again... Not one more.." Alenko quietly spoke to the solemn Commander, "We have to keep moving Commander, for Jenkins."

"Ripped right through his shields ... He never stood a chance.." Shepard mumbled. This was bringing back horrifying memories of Elyisum all over again, memories of Lucy..

"Commander!" Kaidan barked, hoping to shock the Commander out of his grieving.

Shepard looked at the Lieutenant in shock, then in anger, but then finally understanding. Shepard stood up, and looked at Alenko, speaking in a subdued voice, while Jenkins dog-tags were wrapped around his left fist.

"We'll see to it that he gets a proper burial, it's the least we can do."

"Agreed Commander." Kaidan became hopeful once more, Commander Shepard was coming back, and he was pissed. Whoever those drones belonged to, should run for the hills. And quick.

"Move out Lieutenant, I want to go find that other drone."

"Aye aye Commander."

And so, the pair moved away from their dead friend, weapons equipped, Kaidan his pistol, Shepard his assault rifle, and into the clearing in the forest, both rearing for a fight. For Jenkins.

* * *

Ashley was still running. Her legs were burning with the strenuous effort of constant fleeing. Her breaths were extremely laboured. She wouldn't make it much further. She notice a some rocky cover up ahead. '_Good place for a final stand. Williams' don't leave a fight unfinished.' _A sombre grin was placed on Ashley's face as she began running as fast as possible to reach her new cover.

And then she tripped.

Cursing under her breath, Ashley flipped over onto her back, and began to move, when the ground around her was suddenly ripped open by burning hot plasma bolts being fired by a pair of enemy drones.

_'Oh shit!' _Equipping her pistol as fluently as possible, as well as adjusting her aim to acquire the rapidly advancing drones, Ashley closed her eyes, in case the inevitable did occur. She squeezed off four shots. The first one hit its mark, demolishing the shields of the first drone, the second pierced its optics, sending it hurtling to the ground, with it landing in a loud thud. The other two shots hit the second drone, the first shot again overloading the shields, and the second shot it hitting the optics. Except this time, the second drone blew up in a shower of sparks.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and breathed a long sigh of relief, the sudden surge of Adrenaline slowly abating. Getting shakily up to her feet, Ashley began to move again towards her cover, drawing her standard Alliance issue _Avenger I _assault rifle of her back and into her hands, when suddenly an electronic chirping sound caught her attention. Turning around to investigate the source of the noise, she would later recall that if she hadn't been so full of rage and shock, she would have been sick at the sight before her.

In the distance, Two synthetic beings were placing a confused Colonist onto a purple platform, the left-most synthetic chirping electronically to the other. They stepped back from the podium, when suddenly, a large metal spike was driven through the Colonist's torso. It was not an instantaneous death, nor was it painless. The Colonist's innards and blood trickled out of the gaping hole in his torso, and down the silver spike. Crimson red staining pure silver. The Colonist writhed in pain for thirty seconds before falling silent. The two synthetic beings watched with rapt attention, while Ashley stood in horror. Once the Colonist had died, the two synthetic beings spun around with machine-like efficiency, to focus their attention on the female human clad in Pink and White armor.

'_Oh shit! Oh shit!'_ Ashley's instincts kicked in, and her previous fatigue was now long forgotten. She ran straight for the rocky cover, rifle in hand. Once she had reached the cover she steadied her breathing, and prepared to fill these synthetic bastards full of holes, or die trying. Just like a Williams should.

As she peaked around her cover, she held her breath, aimed her rifle, and her finger inched further to the trigger.

Before she could fire however, a loud crack of a sniper rifle being fired and a victorious cry afterwards was heard, loudly throughout the area. The left most beings 'eye' exploded into little shards of metal and glass as the other being spun around in confusion. The next sound she heard would make her smile in memory for the rest of her life.

"_**Hah! **N__ailed that piece of shit! Alenko, did you see that?! That was epic!" _Turning around she saw a hulking beast of a man, coated in white viscous fluid, raise his rifle into the air in celebration as another man stood chuckling at the sight.

'_Lord, Thank you for this miracle!' _

The other synthetic being however, quickly snapped out of its confusion, and began to raise its oddly-shaped rifle, with an efficiency only a machine could manage. Turning back around, she saw the new threat posed and began to fire on the being, a steady stream of hypersonic rounds, the size of grains of sand, peppering its shield. As its shields began to falter under the barrage of fire, another set of rifle fire joined the fray. It was a strange sound to Ashley's ears, it sounded like an old rifle she had trained with, her father's old M-7 Lancer. As the beings shields shattered and its rifle fire became even more erratic, a biotic projectile was launched into the being, sending it hurtling backwards, about 12 feet. The hulking man she had seen earlier, began to move towards the being, intent on riddling it with holes, Ashley thought as a vicious grin spread on her lips, underneath her helmet.

Smoke billowed from the end of her rifle as she began to approach the larger man, intent on expressing her thanks. The other man had already reached the larger man. Ashley could only stare at the sight of the men before her. One man was of standard male height, and standard male build, clad in standard Alliance armor. The other man ... He was a beast of a man. Standing at around 6'2 or 6'3 she would guess, he stood a head and a half taller than her, but his actual body ... His armor was coated in white fluid, but his weapons ... the man was a walking armoury! As the she got closer, the other man turned around to address her quietly.

"Are you alright marine? You're not injured are you?"

Noticing the other man as a superior, she tried to convey as much conviction as possible with her response. "I'm fine Sir, really. Just a few scrapes and burns, that's all."

"That's bullshit." spoke the larger man, now standing above the being, examining his work of art, his destruction of the chest piece of the being, without even turning around to face the woman he was addressing.

_'Who the hell does he think he is?!' _as anger surged through Ashley's veins, she began to approach the larger man, intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you..." The other man now spoke up, a Lieutenant from the markings on his armor.

_'Just great! Now I get to smash two heads together!'_

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ashley snarled with rage.

The larger man now turned around to face the angry armed woman. The sight before her made her anger dissipate immediately. Replaced with some other very confusing feelings. His hazel eyes, in open view without the restriction of a helmet, stared back into hers. His short black hair was coated in fluid, a graze on his right cheek continued to ooze a trickle of blood, a vicious scar, 3-lines deep, below his left eye struck her as a warning. This man's been through a lot. Don't push it. The most striking feature however, was the smile on his face, beaming with warmth and offering comfort to whoever so desired, she could have been lost in that smile...

Then she noticed the symbol on his chest-piece. A letter and number combination that instantly turned her stomach into an icy pit. N7.

She had just insulted one of the Alliance's best. She was such an idiot...

The Lieutenant, after watching the scene unfold, continued with his explanation, "I'm 1st Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, and this ... is Commander Shepard."

_'Commander Shepard! I just insulted the Alliance's hero ... my Hero!' _

Stuttering out a reply, Ashley tried to salute as best as possible in the face of her embarrassment. "I ... I apologise Sir.. I.. didn't realise it was ... you." she finished meekly.

To everybody's surprise, the Commander just laughed and continued to smile. After is laughter had ceased, the Commander addressed the woman.

"That's alright. I have to give it to you, most people would have run away by now.." Shepard said in a jovial tone.

"Not the first time, and certainly won't be the last.." The Lieutenant chuckled, Alenko wasn't it?

"Damn straight!" Shepard said as he regarded his friend. Turning his attention back to the woman, he felt a surge of embarrassment rush through him. With cheeks turning bright red, and a hand coming to rub nervously at the back of his neck, the Commander asked his question.

"I'm sorry .. I didn't catch your name marine."

_'Dammit, this is what happens when you meet you hero!' _Closing her gawping mouth, which earned a chuckle from the Lieutenant, Ashley stood up straight, and spoke with pride.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, I'm the last of the 212th, I'm guessing you're the one in charge sir?"

"That's me. As I was saying earlier Williams, you're injured." The Commander said, with certainty in his tone.

_'How does he know I hurt my ankle?... ' _Confusion crossed Ashley's face as she regarded the Commander.

With a chuckle, Shepard replied, "You're limping Gunny, I'm not blind.."

_'That would make sense..' _Mentally face-palming herself for her earlier outburst again, the Gunnery Chief spoke in a quiet whisper. "What are these things Sir? ... I mean, they just wiped out my entire unit.. We weren't ready at all.." Tears began to form at the corner of Williams' eyes as she remembered running from her dying friends.

Shepard noticed the droop of her shoulders and head, and placed a giant gauntleted hand on her shoulder, causing her to stare back at the man's comforting face.

Kaidan spoke up for the Commander, "Their Geth Williams, synthetic AI's created by the Quarian's, they've not been seen outside of the Perseus Veil for the past 300 years."

"You did all you could William's, just remember that, you can live to fight another day, live to fight for the memory of your unit." The conviction he spoke with warmed Ashley's heart with hope and determination at the truth in his words. With a new found resolve, the Gunnery Chief pulled her assault rifle off of her back and stared at the Commander, letting her words flow out. "I'm ready willing and able Sir, let's go kick some Geth ass!"

"I don't think so Gunny." The Commander said quietly.

_'Wha..What?!' _Her new found hope and determination crashed in a mighty plummet. She addressed the man in front of her with a small, meek whisper. "It's because I'm not good enough ... It's because of the Williams' curse.." Tears trickled down the young woman's face as she regarded the Commander.

"I have no idea what curse you're talking about Chief ... But I can't send an injured marine into a fight.." Her hopes sunk even further .. "But, I can allow you to stay with Alenko, while I move on ahead to the dig-site. I need an experienced marine such as yourself to help my Lieutenant out."

A giant grin illuminated Ashley's face at his last words and with a breach of protocol and regulations, Ashley wrapped her arms around the kind, gentle man in front of her, as silent sobs racked her body, tears and sobs of happiness. Her hero had let her come along. Shepard merely chuckled, and addressed Alenko.

"Kaidan, I'm going to move on ahead, Nihlus wants me to check out the dig-site, and then the space-port. Keep an eye on this one, she gets quite clingy.." A snotty laugh was heard after the phrase from the grief-stricken young woman, who for the first time in years, let out her repressed emotions, in the presence of the only man in the Universe, who could understand how she felt.

Kaidan's reply was laced with humour and concern for his Commander, along with a smile on his lips at the compassion he had just witnessed. "I think I can do that Commander, just be careful, we can't have it spreading that we're picking up damsels in distress."

As Ashley disentangled herself from the Commander, she smiled at the two men before her, complete strangers, yet they had showed more understanding and warmth to her than anybody else in her entire career. These men felt like friends already.

The Commander just chuckled, and as he moved past Kaidan, he patted his friend on the shoulder, before breaking off into a headlong run.

"The man is completely crazy, but he's one of the best I've ever met." Kaidan said as he continued to watch the Commander running in the distance.

"D..Do you think he'll be alright against that many Geth?" Ashley had to ask, the guilt that was slowly creeping into her heart at allowing the Commander to go alone was beginning to tighten into a vice-like grip.

"Are you kidding? I feel sorry for the Geth, they don't know what's about to hit them. And when they do realise, it will definitely be too late. Now come on." Kaidan said with a smile on his face as he addressed the wounded marine, "Let's get you fixed up, then we can follow the Commander's trail ... All we'll have to do is follow the destruction.."

With a smile creeping onto her own face, the female marine slowly nodded her head, and allowed the Lieutenant to set her down.

* * *

_"Are you near the space-port Shepard?" _Nihlus asked over the Comm channel.

_'If I was there, don't you think I would have said so?!' _thought the Commander angrily, as he withdrew his combat knife from the skull of one of the husk-like enemies. Swiftly turning with the motion, Shepard spun clock-wise and let off three shots with his shotgun in his left hand, straight into another horde of 'Husks'. Dropping his now smoking shotgun, the Commander summoned his biotic abilities to launch a powerful blast at an incoming husk. The crack that resonated throughout the area from the impact of the blast on the creature's torso was loud enough to draw more husks to the area. The Commander was becoming over-whelmed. Thinking quickly, Shepard biotically pulled over a couple of gas canisters that had been placed next to a storage pre-fab, and flung them at the oncoming horde. With a motion that had been practised many times before, the Commander drew his dual pistols from their respective holsters, and begun to fire into the crowd. The resulting explosion devastated the zombie-like cybernetic Husks. _'Bonnie' _and _'Clyde' _made short work of the remaining enemies.

Breathing heavily, the Commander reached down to pick up his shotgun, before addressing Nihlus on the Comm. "I'm on my way now, Shepard out." And with that, the Commander continued with his run to the space-port.

The journey to the dig-site had proved uneventful, with minor resistance meeting Shepard. As soon as he had reached the dig-site however, the confusion on Shepard's face had become apparent to all who could see. The Beacon was missing. Infuriated, the Commander had marched into the pre-fabs, on the ridge above the dig-site, hoping to find some evidence to the location of the now missing beacon, Shepard had located courtyard full of strange purple podiums, with large spikes protruding from them, housing a dead colonist at the top. Shepard did the best he could to avoid the sight and continued for his search. He had found a pre-fab that had housed two scientists, from the research project. One of them was completely insane, ranting and raving about 'a prophet had come to secure their devastation' and 'the higher beings had chosen Eden-Prime as the beginning of the Ascension'. The other scientist however, was not leaking drool from their mouth after speaking, so naturally Shepard listened to her instead. She didn't know much, just that the Beacon had been moved to the space-port. Leaving the scientists in their relative safety, Shepard exited the pre-fab and walked a few feet in the direction of the space-port. Something was amiss however...

The colonists on top of the podiums had disappeared.

Then the groaning and blood-curling wailing began.

Wiping black gunk from his forehead, Shepard took up position on a hilly ridge, overlooking the entrance to the space-port. Unhooking his sniper rifle, Shepard zoomed in on the occupants of the space-port, searching for any signs of the Turian Spectre. After a minute of searching, Shepard found the distinctly red-armoured Turian approaching the steps to the port. As Shepard continued to watch the scene unfold, another grey-armoured Turian entered Shepard's sights. Focusing his sights on the new Turian, Shepard watched as Nihlus began to speak, relaxing visibly at the Turian's words, and turned around from the Turian, to address the landscape.

A heavy pistol was then drawn by the other Turian, aiming for the back of Nihlus' head. Without thinking, Shepard automatically activated his stealth field, allowing for an added boost of stopping power to his rifles shot. Holding his breath, Shepard pulled the trigger, as the scope of the rifle nestled neatly on the grey-armoured Turian's head fringe.

A loud crack was heard as Shepard's rifle kicked against his armoured shoulder and sent a round straight into the shield of the other Turian, starling his enemy as his shield's flashed, and then died. Without time to think, Shepard folded his sniper rifle, whilst unhooking '_Lucy' _from his back, and began to charge down the hill, barrelling into idle groaning husks.

Shepard's shot had staggered the other Turian, but he still let loose a concussive shot on the unsuspecting Nihlus, flinging him into the wall of the space-port. The other Turian moved away from Nihlus, before hopping onto a metallic hover-board, fleeing into the distance of Eden Prime. Shepard double timed his speed when he saw the Spectre be flung, and began letting off shots with his rifle into unsuspecting Geth soldiers and Husks alike.

Reaching Nihlus' location, Shepard began a medical program on his omni-tool, checking Nihlus' vitals. After a dose of medi-gel, the Turian regained consciousness.

"Shepard? Where are we? What's going on?" Nihlus began with a worried tone.

"It's alright Nihlus, you've just taken a concussive shot to the skull, you'll be alright."

Suddenly, Nihlus reached forward and gripped Shepard's armoured body, and spoke in a low whisper. "Shepard! Saren has planted nuclear devices on Eden Prime! I heard him speak about a 'clean up routine, priority Alpha. Saren's going to destory Eden Prime! Spectres use that term when describing a nuclear detonation of hostile territory! You must stop him!" And with that sudden outburst, Nihlus leaned backwards, and fell silent. Fearing the Spectre dead, Shepard once again commenced a medical scan, relived to find that Nihlus had simply fallen unconscious with his exertion.

Standing up, Shepard opened his Comm link to Alenko, "Kaidan, I've got Nihlus here, he's injured, I'm sending you the coordinates for pickup, apparently there's nuclear warheads on the planet, I'm moving ahead to disarm as many as I can. Shepard out." With that, the Commander continued with his run, now directed to the tram station, and the nuclear warheads that posed a tremendous threat to all life on Eden Prime.

* * *

With the last nuclear warhead disabled, and all enemies in the vicinity dead, or severely wounded, Shepard leaned against a crate with his assault rifle in his hands, and breathed a heavy sigh. He was extremely tired. Fighting though platoons of Geth soldiers and bigger Geth platforms whilst under pressure of imminent death from a radioactive blast, took a lot out of a person. Go figure..

Shepard could hear the distinct approach of two sets of footsteps. one was slightly quieter than the other, as if it was a struggle to walk. _'Alenko and Williams made it then..'_ With a wheezy chuckle, Shepard raised his head to regard the pair.

"Well at least you showed up ... Missed all of the fun though ..."

"I can see that Commander ... by the way, you look like hell." said Kaidan with a smirk.

Ashley merely mumbled out her reply, increasing in enthusiasm as she progressed, "So it's true, all of the myths and rumours about you ... They're all true! My god Commander, this carnage is unlike anything I've ever seen committed by one man! You have **_got_**to teach me how you do it!"

Shepard barked out a laugh as he stood forward, before replying in a cheerful tone, "I try my best. A lot of hard work and training can have you like this in no time. Now come on! Let's keep moving!" And with that, Alenko and Williams fell in behind their Commander as they progressed to the Beacon.

Once they had reached the Beacon, the squad dispersed, Alenko and Williams heading in one direction, as the Commander went another, preparing his Comm system to communicate with the _Normandy. _Once a connection had been established, Shepard turned into traditional serious 'Commander Shepard' mode.

"Commander Shepard to _Normandy._"

It was Captain Anderson's voice that immediately answered the Commander, his usual gruff and serious tone in place, "Status report Commander."

"We have located the Beacon and are awaiting extraction. I'm sending the coordinates of our location. In addition, Spectre Nihlus was wounded in action during the mission, first-aid has been given but proper medical attention will be necessary on board the _Normandy_. The required coordinates are being sent now." Shepard finished.

"Copy that Commander." The Captain sounded relieved to hear the report, but his next comment only made Shepard's guilt over earlier events resurface and take a fresh vice-like hold upon his heart, "What about the rest of the squad Shepard? Are they ok?"

With a dejected sigh, and a heavy heart, the Commander eventually responded. "Jenkins .. Jenkins didn't make it Captain. He's KIA. I'm sending the coordinates for his body now, we have to see to it that he receives a proper burial."

"I understand Commander. The _Normandy _will divert once we have extracted your squad. Is there anything else Commander?" Anderson's voice was weary now, as if regretting asking the question in the first place.

"Yes Sir, we've acquired the last surviving member of the 212th, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, she's injured Sir."

"Understood Commander, she'll receive medical attention, don't worry. Good job Commander, Anderson out." And with that, the Comm link cut out, leaving Shepard standing there, staring out at the landscape of Eden Prime.

With another sigh of tension leaving his body, the Commander turned around to face his squad once more. As soon as he had turned around, he noticed that Kaidan was already walking towards him, prepared to fall back in again. But that wasn't what caught Shepard's attention.

Ashley had started to move closer to the Beacon, as bolts of emerald green energy surrounded her body, physically locking her onto her course. She was helpless to struggle against the power of the Beacon.

Without thinking of his own safety, Shepard rushed past the approaching Kaidan and ran straight for Ashley. The Commander wrapped his arms around the slender waist of the female marine as he neared her, and with every last ounce of energy he had remaining, both physical and biotic, Shepard spun with the motion, turning clockwise, and hurled Ashley out of the Beacon's grasp.

Ashley was free from the Beacon's hold. But Shepard wasn't. After using his last remaining sources of energy, Shepard didn't have the energy to fight back against the powerful hold of the Beacon. After accepting his fate, Shepard braced himself for what was about to come.

He was lifted into the air, and the green energy of the Beacon surrounded his body, blinding all of those who viewed the spectacle.

Searing hot pain invaded every nerve fibre of Shepard's body as the Beacon began to forcibly implant images in his head.

_**Death. **_

_**Destruction.**_

_**Gore.**_

_**Synthetics.**_

_**Screaming.**_

_**'Ascension'**_

Shepard blacked out.


	3. Eden Prime Debrief

_W.i.t.G_

_Hey guys! Me again!_

_I just wanted to start off with this little author's note as I, once again, want to say a massive thank you to those of you who have reviewed and have messaged me. Along with those of you who have simply been viewing the story. You're awesome too! So keep the reviews and stuff going people, if you don't like something, or are completely confused at my actions, tell me! I won't be able to help share the crap in my head if you guys don't ask for it!_

_Anyway, just to recap, Shepard and crew had landed on Eden Prime and shit hit the fan. The beacon had pretty much mentally raped Shepard's mind. Nasty I know. _

_Just to let you know, Saren used a concussive blast on Nihlus instead of a regular round as he was going to capture Nihlus, and have him serve Sovereign, two indoctrinated Turian Spectre's... It would have been a nasty combination._

_Back to the Story..._

* * *

Ashley mentally slapped herself, for the fiftieth time, in a space of ten minutes.

_'How the hell could I be so stupid?!'_

_'W..What i..if I.. What if I've gotten him killed?!'_

The ice cold, vice-like grip of guilt that surrounded her heart, tightened ten-fold.

She had killed Commander Shepard.

She had killed the Alliance's hero ... her hero.. her protector..

She felt like she would be sick at any moment.

_'Please God.. Don't let him die.. He saved me! You sent him to protect me! You can't let him die!' _

And yet, God remained silent to her pleas..

Ashley mentally slapped herself again for letting this cluster-fuck occur. She sat on the edge of a bed in the infirmary on the _Normandy_, leaning forward, hoping that the Commander would rise from the dead, just by her look alone.

It was to no avail.

After the beacon had exploded, and Ashley had picked herself up off of the floor from the brutal shove by the Commander, Ashley and Kaidan hesitantly approached their now still Commander. The beacon had completely splintered, with shards disappearing in every direction, and the emerald green glow of the beacon, the same glow that had drawn Ashley towards it, like a moth to a flame, was now extinguished. Dull, cracked and lifeless, the beacon was now only fit to be an over-sized novelty paper weight. Kaidan had radioed the _Normandy_, informing the Captain the Shepard was injured. The response from the Captain was immediate, but subdued. They were under strict orders to prep the Commander for extraction, when the _Normandy_ came around, even if that meant carrying the man.

They did have to carry their Commander in the end after all, into the _Normandy's _open cargo bay.

_'He's a heavy son of a bitch as well...' _Ashley thought with a hint of a smile on her lips, her once radiant features were contorted into a grimace as she continued to will the Commander back to life.

After they had carried Shepard into the med-bay, in which the surrounding crew were stunned and shocked to see the hulking man, their hero, their lion, have to be carried. Doctor Chakwas had immediately set about preparations once she had been informed by the Captain of the news, and so a bed was already prepared, with the necessary medical equipment for any standard operation, standing by, at the ready. Once the Doctor had removed the Commander's armor, and he was situated on the bed, clad in only his t-shirt and shorts, she set about inspecting the various, recently inflicted wounds on his body. He had a small hole, just below his left shoulder, where a round had pierced his armor, and had passed cleanly through. He also had minor cuts and burns on his body, which were quickly remedied by an application of medi-gel. Ashley couldn't help but admire his form, his bulging muscles, and his handsome features as he lay, motionless on the bed. He was a fine specimen of Humanity. Of that, she was sure.

It was strange for Ashley to be having these thoughts, but she simply shook them off as being a result of a stressful experience. She found peace and comfort when she viewed his form, as if he was a lighthouse in a perilous storm.

After that, she had exited the med bay, at Captain Anderson's request. She met up with Lieutenant Alenko, and the duo made their way to the comm room. Once they had informed Captain Anderson what had happened, the Captain dismissed the Lieutenant, leaving Ashley to the demise of a severely pissed off Captain Anderson. She didn't feel angry, or sad, only guilt. She deserved what was going to come at her, all of that and more. For she acted a fool, and got another man killed. A very important man.

However, the Captain didn't shout or scream, or even raise his voice. No, he simply asked Ashley to stick around on the _Normandy _as another member of the ground team, as well as telling her it wasn't her fault, and that she couldn't have known what was going to happen. Ashley simply stood, gob-smacked. Here she was, mentally preparing herself for a massive barrage of hurtful comments, and she gets welcomed onto the _Normandy. _With the briefing over with, Ashley had returned to the med bay, where she could keep an eye on Shepard.

_'It'll be a fun ride, as long as **you** wake up..'_

Again there was nothing.

With a heavy sigh, Ashley leant backwards from her leaning position, and closed her eyes. The fatigue and shock of the whole ordeal was only just beginning to set in.

It was then, a slight moan escaped Shepard's lips. A joyful and blissful sound to Ashley's ears, as she shot back up to regard her Commander.

Another moan, and Shepard began to jostle on the bed, seemingly uncomfortable in his current position.

_'He's alive! Thank you God!' _relief flooded over Ashley like a tidal wave as the man she had thought dead by her actions, began to stir.

His stirrings and moans however, were too quiet or small for Doctor Chakwas to notice, as she sat on the other side of the room, behind her desk, and the still unconscious Nihlus, wasn't able to pay attention to the Commander.

Ashley jumped up from her seat on the edge of the bed, her fatigue and shock completely forgotten, as she remarked with a joyful tone, "Doctor Chakwas! The Commander's waking up!"

* * *

Shepard slowly opened his eyes, not quite open enough to reveal he was fully awake, but open enough for him to gain a sense of his surroundings.

_'White walls, and lots of medical equipment. I must be ... I'm on the Normandy!' _With the realisation that Shepard was in safe surroundings, he allowed his eyes to fully open. Turning his head to the sides, he first spotted a bed that was occupied by a very familiar Turian. Nihlus.

_'At least they got Nihlus out safe..' _Shepard's attention was then drawn to the attractive but yet still bouncing woman on his right hand side, practically bursting with what appeared to be happiness and relief.

"Oh thank God! You're awake!" Shepard pushed himself up from his prone position on the bed, so his back was against his pillows. Ashley looked like she was going to pounce him.

That got Shepard worried more than anything.

Instead of pouncing, she simply leaned over to Shepard and gave him a soft hug, sobs racking her body once more. With her face buried in his chest, only a muffled reply was heard by the incredibly confused Commander. "Thank you... Thank you..."

Chuckling, the Commander glanced once more around the room, to notice Doctor Chakwas was stood close by, a grin on her face. She simply began walking towards the Commander once the Gunny had released him. Her next words were laced with the finest form of humour, that only age can grant. "...And if you think I'm going to give you a hug Commander, you're sorely mistaken." With a shake of his head, whilst still quietly chuckling, the Commander leaned over the edge of his bed and placed his feet on the ground. Doctor Chakwas had decided that a minute was enough time before she asked her questions, with her usual soft British tone.

"How are you feeling Commander? Are you experiencing any discomfort? Pain? Nausea?"

"I'm fine Doctor, really. What about Nihlus? How's he doing?" the Commander asked, not caring for his own well-being at the present moment.

Both women just laughed at their Commander's antics. He had survived a fifty thousand year old beacon exploding before him, saved a colony from certain destruction, and his first thoughts were of somebody else. Chakwas answered in a comical tone, "He's fine Commander, he's just sleeping off the shock he endured, but I'm examining you, remember? Now, are you feeling well? I noticed a lot of strange brain activity as you were sleeping, common to that of intense dreaming.."

"I'm fine, I think.. I'm a little bit tired, but that's usual. As to the dreaming ... I have no idea what I saw ... death, destruction, synthetics ... It's all one massive blur Doc." Shepard said whilst nervously rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly Shepard bolted up, moving away from the bed to address the two women, as his voice took on a near panicking tone. "The beacon! What happened to the beacon on Eden Prime?!"

It was Ashley who answered next, her voice taking on an extremely guilty tone. "It was ... destroyed Commander. I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to get too near it! It's my fault that the beacon exploded... And I'm just .. really sorry." She finished meekly.

Shepard's response was immediate, but his reply was completely unexpected. "It's not your fault Gunny, you couldn't have known it was going to blow. And I'm guessing I have you, along with Alenko, to thank for bringing me back to the _Normandy_."

With a smile on his face as he addressed her, he simply offered her a salute before continuing. "Thank you, Williams. If it wasn't for your efforts, I would be dead back there. Again, thank you." And with that statement, and Doctor Chakwas' look of confusion, Shepard moved towards the med bay door, still clad in his shorts and t-shirt, before opening the door, and stepping out into the mess hall, letting the door close behind him, forgetting all about his near death experience, and simply 'walking it off'.

For the second time in less than a day, Ashley was at a complete loss for words. Her hero had forgiven her stupid actions! He was even thanking her!

"Doctor .. what just happened?" Ashley asked after her brain began to work again.

"Well ... I believe the Commander just excused himself from my med bay. I think he's probably going to go and find Captain Anderson now ..." Turning to face the still perplexed Gunny, Doctor Chakwas simply smiled, and continued, "...And don't worry, the Commander doesn't hold any grudges. His past record shows that. If he's forgiven you, don't question his judgement." With that, Doctor Chakwas simply walked back to her desk, on the other side of the room.

_'Well ... This should be good fun explaining this one to the family.' _Ashley thought, as smile stole its way onto her face.

* * *

Outside the med bay, the Commander was greeted with cheers of approval and relief by the crew members waiting outside. As the Commander moved towards the bridge, the crew's morale improved drastically. They didn't know the Commander personally, but his actions made him a legend in the Alliance. If he died ... then life would become a little bit more bleak. Simply because:

Legends.

Don't.

Die.

* * *

Climbing the stairs towards the bridge and passing through the door, the Commander nodded to the saluting Alliance marines and continued on his journey to the cock-pit. As he was moving along, Navigator Pressly, an elderly officer, smiled and saluted the semi-naked Commander. The Commander simply laughed and saluted back, as he moved towards where Joker was sitting. As he approached, he could over-hear two distinct voices in the cock-pit, one was Lieutenant Alenko, and the other was Captain Anderson. Slowing his walking speed, and allowing his steps to become silent, Shepard stood behind the two oblivious men, who were too engrossed in conversation to notice Shepard.

Captain Anderson was speaking to Kaidan first, "Lieutenant, do we know when Shepard may wake up.. It's vital he stays alive." Worry and concern tinged Anderson's words, like words a father would speak about his injured child.

Kaidan simply shook his head as he addressed his superior, "We're not sure Captain, Doctor Chakwas hasn't sent a report ... Wait a minute, what's this? ..."

Both men leaned in to view Kaidan's omni-tool, before Shepard's voice snapped them both to attention. "I think you'll find the report just says I'm awake now. Nothing interesting." They turned around to see a semi-naked Shepard, standing before them with one of his classical shit-eating grins on his face, as he lazily saluted.

Both men stood in shock at the sight before them, as behind them, Joker spun around in his chair, and in classical sarcastic Joker fashion, he simply said, "Nice one Commander ... Looks like you've broke them now."

Shepard merely laughed before he stood normally and smiled at the men before him, who now both had massive grins on their faces and were more visibly relaxed. It was Alenko who spoke first.

"You do like to make an entrance, don't you Shepard? Sneaking around, scaring poor Joker over there.." A snort could be heard behind them, before Alenko continued, "But I have to say, it's good to have you back up and about sir." It was Captain Anderson's turn to speak now, "Yes Shepard, I have to agree with Lieutenant Alenko here, you always were one for grand entrances, especially when you try to dance!"

The men in the cock-pit simply laughed at the comment as Shepard's face turned beetroot red. It was true, Shepard couldn't dance what-so-ever, it was the only skill he couldn't seem to master.

As the laughter died down, Anderson turned serious as he addressed Shepard, "But seriously Shepard, how are you feeling? Alenko told me about how the beacon exploded, and the state your armor is in, I'm surprised that you're up so soon."

"I'm fine, really, I just keep seeing .. images .. when I close my eyes." Anderson visibly tensed at this, but let Shepard continue, "I keep seeing gore, murder, death and destruction, synthetics slaughtering innocents... It's not pretty, but I'll be okay." Shepard seemed physically tired by the end of the explanation, but he perked up when he asked his next question to Anderson, remembering what his Captain had said previously. "Hang on ... what's wrong with my armor?! How long have I been out?!" Shepard said, as confusion crossed his face.

It was Kaidan that answered this time. "Your armor is pretty much shredded Commander. You could still wear it, but it wouldn't help you in a combat situation, and to answer your second question, you've been out for seventeen hours."

_'Seventeen hours?! It only feels like four...' _The Commander let out a sigh before he addressed his Captain, "Are we heading into more combat Captain? If so, I'll try to squeeze into some standard armor ..."

Chuckling at the mental image of Shepard trying to put on armor, two sizes too small, Captain Anderson tried to maintain his serious edge. "I'm afraid not Commander. We're heading to the Citadel. We're going to try and gain a meeting with the Council."

_'The Council.. the big-wigs of the Galaxy ... those who believe themselves to be higher than the rest ... Power and arrogance ... What a combination (!)' _Shepard bitterly thought, as a frown creased his features. Seeing the change in mood, Captain Anderson began to explain his reasoning, "We're going to the Citadel, because the mess we're in Shepard is huge, things don't look too good. The Geth have practically declared war on the Alliance, the beacon has been destroyed and the addition of ... _Saren ..._ into this mess, has only made things worse." Anderson spat the words at the end of his explanation.

_'I wonder why the Captain's so hostile towards this Saren..' _Shepard thought, as he tried to remember anything he could about Saren. He only knew of him because of Nihlus' outburst before Shepard had rushed ahead, but Anderson's anger at saying his name ... it suggested they had past experience ... Shepard had to ask. "Captain, do you ..." before Shepard could finish his question however, Joker, who had turned around when he wasn't being consulted on anything, now spoke up, addressing Captain Anderson, "Captain, we're nearing the Mass Relay, ETA to the Citadel, 40 minutes once we're clear of the Relay."

'_Thanks for that Joker ...'_

"Fair enough Joker, take us in smoothly, and once we're in range, get Citadel control on the horn." Captain Anderson said.. Completely ignoring Shepard's question.

_'Guess I'll have to ask later ..' _With a sigh, Shepard ceased his desire to question Anderson. For the time being. Anderson then turned back around to Shepard, a humorous smile on his face. "Your armor's in your locker Shepard, put it on, and get back up here, we don't want the Council meeting the man of the hour half-naked .." With a chuckle from everybody else in the cock-pit, Shepard left to go and put some 'decent' clothes on. As he was walking towards his locker, he ran a hand through the black stubble that had gotten a lot longer than he remembered in a long time. Shepard decided to have a shave as well. You have to be presentable in front of ass holes after all...

* * *

Fully suited, with his weapons attached, and his usual appearance in place, Shepard made his way back into the cock-pit. The _Normandy _had already left FTL and was now slowing down as it approached the gigantic Citadel, the throne of power of the Galaxy. Shepard could only stare in awe as he witnessed the sight. The large station, its five white gleaming arms, open and inviting against the mixture of blues, blacks, pinks and purples of the Serpent Nebula, Widow to be precise. It was definitely a sight to behold. The other members in the cock-pit seemingly agreed with Shepard's thoughts. It was simply beautiful.

Except for Joker. He looked like he couldn't give a shit.

_'He's probably seen too much of space to get this feeling any more. Poor bastard..' _With a chuckle, Shepard glanced around the cock-pit, trying to gauge everybody's thoughts. Kaidan was stood near Ashley, pointing out into the Nebula, as if trying to capture the stars with his finger and Ashley was grinning like an idiot as she viewed the swirls of colours and the large ships of the Citadel Defence Fleet that were passing by. Anderson, however, was just like Shepard. Both men simply stood looking out of the view-ports, smiles on their faces, as they viewed the wonders of the Galaxy.

Ashley piped up from her position next to Alenko as a gargantuan vessel glided past the approaching _Normandy_. "Look at the size of that thing! It dwarfs anything the Alliance has!"

Kaidan merely chuckled as he viewed the sight on Ashley's face, before answering her unspoken question, "The _Destiny Ascension. _Flagship of the Citadel fleet. She's definitely a lot bigger .."

Joker added his own thoughts into the mix at this point as he spun around in his chair. "Size isn't everything.."

Laughs broke out in the cock-pit as everybody regarded Joker's stoic face. It was Ashley that spoke next, "Why so touchy Joker?" she replied, a vicious grin on her face as she teased the pilot.

Joker snorted and then defensively replied, "I'm just saying you need fire-power as well! It's no good being that size if you can't deal some serious damage back!"

Kaidan was next to comment on the pilots defensive tone, "Joker, look at the size of the main armament on the _Ascension. _It could rip through the barriers and shields of any ship in the Alliance. I don't think fire-power is going to be a problem.."

Shepard decided to join in on the good natured banter in the cock-pit. "Come on guys, leave Joker alone ... It's not his fault he can't compete with the Asari. It's just what he was given to begin with ..." Raucous laughter broke out once more in the cock-pit as Joker's face went as red as tomato at the comment.

Joker however, didn't let the conversation go without him getting the last word. "Come on Commander! I can take the crap from the ground-pounders, Lieutenant Serious and Gunnery Chief Psycho, but I can't compete against the Alliance's hero! It would be devastating for humanities morale if the Lion of Elysium was put down by a humble Flight Lieutenant!"

Shepard simply chuckled before he replied, "The day that happens Joker, is the day I run around this ship butt-naked!" Everybody smiled as the pilot simply nodded his approval from his seat as he swivelled back to face the controls.

Then the Comm in the _Normandy_ broke in. "This is Citadel Control. Alliance vessel, state your purpose and approach vector."

Joker replied in a lazy tone, as if he was too tired to bother with Citadel control. "This is the SSV _Normandy_ requesting permission to dock."

"Stand by for clearance _Normandy". _There was a pause before Citadel control answered, "Permission granted _Normandy_, sending the coordinates for the docking bay now. Citadel control out." the Comm cut out at that, but Captain Anderson filled the void soon thereafter. "Bring us in Joker, we'll be in the airlock." The Captain also hurriedly added, "Oh! and when Nihlus wakes, send some marine escorts from the ship with him, just to be sure."

Joker's response was calm and collected, as if he was reciting his alphabet, "Aye aye Captain. Marine escorts to go with the Turian Spectre. Gotcha."

Anderson, Alenko, Williams and Shepard just walked into the airlock as Joker answered to the calls of the comm system. As the airlock eventually cycled and opened to the awaiting Citadel, once the _Normandy _was secure, the next sound, Shepard was to remark some time later into his life, was one of the most annoying sounds in his life.

_"Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard are ashore. Navigator Pressly has the deck.."_

* * *

The Presidium was a calm, serene and tranquil place with luscious scenery as far as the eye could see. Many different races from across the Galaxy strolled around on the Presidium, Elcor, Volus, Asari, Turian, Salarian ... It was a comforting sight to the four humans as they ventured towards Humanities embassy. What they didn't expect however, when they entered the office of Humanities Ambassador, was to see said Ambassador in the middle of a heated discussion with three other holograms of an Asari, a Turian and a Salarian. '_They must be the Council'_ Shepard thought.

_'These are supposed to be the representatives of peaceful solutions? ...' _Shepard thought as watched the human man in front of him, go red with pent-up rage.

"This is an **_Outrage!" _**roared Ambassador Udina, despite the presence of the three most powerful members of the Galaxy, Humanity wasn't going to take it lying down. "The _Council _would step in and offer assistance if the Geth attacked a _Turian _colony!"

_'Have to give the man credit, at least he **can **shout at the Council..' _The four humans moved into the room, and seated themselves on the couch, adjacent to the entrance of the office. It was a strange sight if Shepard had ever seen one. An Alliance Captain in his dress uniform, two Alliance soldiers, clad in their respective armor's, and then there was Shepard, a tank on legs, in a place of peace and prosperity, as they watched Humanities ambassador give both barrels to the Council.

It was the Salarian hologram that spoke first, the one that looked like an over-sized frog, with a voice dripping with contempt. "The Turians don't establish colonies on the borders of the _Terminus Systems_, Ambassador."

It was the Asari hologram that spoke next, the blue-skinned 'woman' kept her voice calm and tranquil, as if she were speaking about something as trivial as the weather. "Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the _Traverse, _Ambassador."

Udina was still visibly fuming as he tried a different approach, "What about Saren! You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre! He tried to destroy a human colony along with the Geth!" Thrusting a finger at the Council and stepping forward, Udina bellowed, "I _demand _action!"

It was the Turian hologram who spoke up now, his voice was ice cold as he glared at the Human Ambassador, "You don't get to make demands of the Council, **_Ambassador_**." The way the Turian Councillor spat the word 'Ambassador' made Udina recoil as if physically hit. He was just reminded who he was talking too.

The Asari spoke up now, in addition to her Turian colleague, "Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing, and **_not _**before." With that final statement, the holograms of the Council flickered and vanished, preventing Udina from firing back up again.

Udina turned around at the end of his conversation to face the soldiers who had previously sat on the Ambassador's couch. With sarcasm drenching his words, Udina asked his question, as if he was itching for more confrontation. "I see you only brought **_half_**your crew with you, Captain Anderson."

The Captain just stared back at the shorter man, face impassive as if to show that Udina's attempts had not worked. His reply was similar to his physical stance, "Just the ground crew from the mission on Eden Prime, in case you had any questions. It also looks like you've gained an audience with the Council."

"I have, it was difficult, but they have allowed us a short amount of time to present our case. However, I read in the reports that there was a Turian Spectre on Eden Prime as well. Where's Nihlus? Is this another Turian you've let walk all over you?", Anderson visibly tensed at Udina's comment, but Udina simply carried on, "Nihlus survived an attack by Saren, therefore he's a key witness, _**where is he?!**_" Udina said with barely concealed impatience.

"Spectre Nihlus doesn't want any part of the situation, he wants to remain anonymous, if he speaks out about Saren, he could well be kicked out of the Spectre's, or worse.." Anderson said in a slightly irritated tone. Udina was starting to get to Anderson and they had only been speaking for less than two minutes!

With some reluctance, Udina gave a heavy sigh, and continued. "Fine, Fine .. Nihlus is saving his own plates and scales. What evidence have we got then?! We can't very well go to the Council meeting without evidence, it would be publicly humiliating!"

"You have the reports of three reliable Alliance soldiers who were on Eden Prime, in addition to Shepard's report on his vision he experienced. This should be plenty of evidence, in addition to any evidence that C-Sec can come up with." Anderson said, although he sounded fairly unconvinced at his last statement.

Udina instantly picked up on his lack of certainty, "C-Sec is not going to be able to do anything! The Council don't like having their best agent accused of treason! They're going to do everything in their power to lock everything away!"

Shepard decided it was his term to join in now. "It's not an accusation Ambassador, Saren intended to detonate nuclear devices on Eden Prime! I had to defuse the fucking things! I should know!" Shepard was allowing his pent-up rage to show now.

Udina simply smirked at the angry behemoth in front of him. When Udina spoke next, if it wasn't for the fact that discipline had been shoved into Shepard, he would have knocked the smaller man down in one punch. "Settle down Commander... You've already jeopardised your candidacy for the Spectre's ... If we had the beacon left _intact _then maybe we wouldn't be stuck in this situation.."

_'You arrogant son of a bitch! I should make you swallow your teeth right now!'_

Captain Anderson, realising that Shepard was bristling with anger, placed a hand on the Commander's left arm, in an attempt to prevent the inevitable explosion of anger. Ashley and Kaidan, who had previously tried to blend into the background, now shot forward in Shepard's defence. Udina simply stood, smirking at the ball of rage in front of him, not intimidated in the slightest.

It was Anderson that answered for Shepard, "The beacon exploding wasn't Shepard's fault! Nobody knew what was going to happen if it was activated, it's not fair to blame Shepard for that!"

Udina, leaning back on one foot with his arms crossed over his chest, his face stoic once more, addressed Captain Anderson. "I see. Come with me, Captain. We have much to discuss before the hearing." Turning to face Shepard, who had calmed down considerably, he continued, "And Shepard? Once you've ... calmed down some more.. Meet us at the Citadel tower, I'll make sure you have the correct clearance to reach the top level." And with that, Udina walked away, beckoning Captain Anderson to follow him.

Once both men had left, Shepard sighed and turned to face his squad. They were both burning with rage at the treatment of their Commander at the hands of someone like Udina. It was Ashley who spoke up first, "And _**that,** _is exactly why I hate politicians! Arrogant sons of bitches! You should have hit him Commander!"

_'Ashley ... That is the smartest thing I have ever heard ..'_

Kaidan felt similar feelings. "I don't know how you did it Commander, I think I would have lost it."

_'I knew I kept you guys around for something!'_

Smiling at the loyalty shown by his squad members, Shepard silently beckoned them to follow him as he moved towards the exit. As he approached, he simply said, without turning around, "Trust me guys, I was pretty close to making his pearly white teeth his next meal.." Ashley barked out a laugh as Kaidan simply chuckled.

This wasn't loyalty you could buy. This was loyalty you had to earn. Shepard hadn't had much chance to earn it yet, but he damn well knew he was going to try.

* * *

As the trio moved out of the elevator, towards the Council platform, they noticed two Turians were stood arguing at the top of a flight of stairs. A young Turian, clad in dark blue armor, was arguing with an older Turian clad in dark red armor. As they approached, they could just make out the conversation between the pair.

"Saren's hiding something! I just know he is! Give me more time! Stall them!" the younger Turian was saying to the elder, quite loudly in fact. The elder Turian simply stood there in amusement and incredulity.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous Garrus! Your investigation is over! There is no evidence that Saren was going to destroy that Human colony!" With that statement made, the elder Turian turned about on his heel and walked away, leaving the now fuming younger Turian to stand alone in the Council chambers. Shepard smiled when he heard the younger Turian mutter under his breath, "Of course I haven't found anything on Saren. It's all Spirits be Damned classified! Idiot.."

Shepard then saw that the Turian had noticed Shepard's presence and had begun to move towards him. As soon as the Turian was close, Shepard stopped in his tracks, allowing the Turian to introduce himself.

"Commander Shepard?" Shepard nodded, and the Turian continued, "Garrus Vakarian." The men exchanged a hand shake, before Garrus continued once more, "I am ... **_I was_**, the C-Sec officer in charge of the investigation into Saren's actions."

Shepard simply smiled as he replied, his anger from the conversation with Udina now dissipated after walking though the scenery of the Presidium. "I heard. I'm guessing that was your superior?" With a nod from Garrus, Shepard continued, "Sounds like all the evidence has been locked away then.."

With a sigh, Garrus replied, "I'm afraid so.. All of the available evidence was labelled as part of a Spectre investigation, so C-Sec can't touch it. I apologise Commander." Garrus finished as he bowed his head in shame.

Shepard simply laughed, causing Garrus to look up in confusion, "It's alright Garrus, it's not your fault. That's just how politics works, 'lock it away before it can be used'. It doesn't matter either way to me, I'll stop Saren, of that I'm sure." Shepard said, causing Garrus to swell with hope.

_'This Human's going to do what needs to be done. I wish I could say the same..' _Garrus thought as he watched another Human move up to the side of the Commander, ready to speak.

"Commander? I believe the Council's ready to see us.." the Human said, causing the Commander to simply nod and smile at Garrus before he said, "Well, back into the pan we go.. Wish us luck Garrus!"

As the trio of humans moved ahead, Garrus shouted back to the Commander, "Good luck Commander! Maybe they'll listen to you!"

* * *

Captain Anderson was stood at the base of the stairs waiting for the Commander and his entourage. As soon as he approached, Captain Anderson began, "Come on! The Council's already in session!" The trio of humans then hastened their speed as they climbed up their stairs, eventually to stand on a platform across from another elevated platform which housed the three different Councillors. Councillor Valern, the Salarian representative, Councillor Tevos, the Asari representative, and Councillor Sparatus, the Turian Councillor.

_'At least Avina was useful for something..' _Shepard thought as he remembered questioning the Citadel's VI on the Presidium ring.

However, off to the side of the Councils platform was a twenty foot hologram of the Turian of the hour.

_'Saren.. He looks a lot more ... metallic up close.' _Shepard silently remarked as he viewed the hologram, noticing the metal plates attached to certain parts of Sarens body

The Asari Councillor began, "The Geth attack in question, is a matter for some concern. But .. There is nothing to indicate that Saren was involved in any way."

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." The Turian Councillor further elaborated.

Udina fired up at the mention of this, "We have an eyewitness who heard Saren say he was going to destroy Eden Prime with nuclear weaponry, in addition to trying to kill a fellow Spectre!"

The Salarian now spoke up, "We've looked at the evidence Ambassador, and your eyewitness account is inadmissible. Unless they step forward to be put on trial, their account stands for nothing in this meeting."

"I resent these accusations!" Saren interrupted, "I have no need to destroy a _H__uman _colony and I would never try to kill Nihlus! He's a fellow Spectre and a friend!"

"You despise Humanity! You tried to destroy Eden Prime!" Captain Anderson bellowed.

"Ah! Captain Anderson! Why is it, you are _always_ involved when Humanity presses false charges against me?" Saren said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Sarens eyes landed on Shepard next, "And this must be your **protégé! **Commander Shepard! The one who allowed the Prothean beacon to be destroyed.."

_'How the hell does he know about that?!' _Shepard silently fumed next to Anderson.

Anderson was the one however to ask the question, "How did you know about the beacon?! That was classified!"

"As a Spectre, and the mentor of the injured Spectre on the mission, I may request to view the information and reports submitted, as the Spectre on the mission was injured, as apparent in the Citadel Council regulations for Spectre operations, section 17 of the Spectre clause." At this, the heads of the Councillors merely nodded, as Saren continued "However, I was thoroughly _unimpressed_ with the reports submitted about Eden Prime. But then again, what more can you expect from a _human_..."

"You lying bastard! That is bullshit and you know it!" Shepard roared, his anger finally brimming over.

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard!" Saren snarled, "You're not ready to join the Council, _you're_ not even ready to join the Spectres!"

Shepard snarled with rage at Sarens comment, his anger had already poured over the edge, and Saren was just adding to the inferno raging in Shepard's heart.

Udina came to the rescue however, before Shepard did something he would probably regret. "He has _no right _to say that! That's _not _his decision!" For the first time, Udina didn't seem that much of an ass hole to Shepard.

Councillor Tevos raised a hand as she began to speak, hoping to quell the argument, and prevent any more shouting, "Shepard's admission into the Spectre's is _not_ the purpose of this meeting."

Saren growled back, his tone dark and menacing, "This meeting has _no purpose! _The Humans are wasting your time Councillors, and mine!"

"Stop hiding behind the Council, you fucking coward!" Shepard barked, his passion still burnt strongly.

"Shepard! Control yourself!" Udina stated, staring down the man.

_'Nope, Udina's still an ass hole..'_

It was Councillor Tevos once again, positioning for peace, "Silence! The pair of you! If you do not act with respect towards one another, this meeting shall be finished! Am I understood?!"

Both sides were silent.

"Good. Now is there anything else to add to this hearing?" Tevos said, her voice still remaining calm and tranquil.

"There's one more thing, Shepard's vision. It may have been from the beacon." Anderson stated.

Saren merely laughed, his tone condescending, "Are we allowing dreams into testimony now?" He spread his arms out wide, "How can I possibly defend my innocence against dreams and wild speculations?!"

_'You need some innocence first .. Ass hole..'_

"I agree." Stated the Turian Councillor, "Our judgements must be made on the basis of solid evidence and facts. Shepard's vision, does not constitute as evidence."

Tevos then spoke, "Have you anything more to add Commander Shepard?"

"No." _'What's the fucking point...'_

There was a momentary discussion between the Councillors, their audio devices muted, as not to give away their verdict just yet.

Finally, Councillor Tevos spoke once more, "The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth attack of Eden Prime. Ambassador, your petition to have Saren disbarred from the Spectre's is _denied_. This meeting is adjourned."

"I'm glad to see _Justice_ was served.." Saren mocked, before his hologram winked out of existence.

_'Don't you worry you son of a bitch, Justice will be served, with my boot so far up your ass, you'll choke on it!' _Shepard thought as he walked down from the podium, seething with rage.

* * *

_So there we go! Chapter 3!_

_I was going to try and do more in this chapter, but my word count would have been ridiculously high, so I thought I might as well split it up into seperate chapters._

_Chora's Den and Tali being saved shall be next however! _

_Did you like this Chapter? Are you liking the story thus far? Do you think I'm a really bad writer?_

_Tell me in the reviews! or PM me! _

_Cheers Guys!_


	4. Citadel Shenanigans

_W.i.t.G_

_What's up guys!_

_Chapter 4 already ... we're flying through! Kinda .. Thanks once more to those of you favouriting, following, reviewing and messaging! I shall endeavour not to disappoint you guys! And to those of you who just read the story without reviewing, keep doing it! I'm not a review whore.. I just want people to enjoy my story and tell me if its good or bad at certain points!  
_

_Keep it coming people! And for you Tali fans, we shall be seeing a more protective and epic Tali than any other seen before! Or so I hope..  
_

_Cheers Guys!_

* * *

"It was a huge mistake bringing you into that hearing Captain! You and Saren have too much history! No wonder the Council wouldn't listen to us!" Udina said, his voice becoming more annoying by the second as Captain Anderson visibly bristled at the words. "And Shepard! Can you not control yourself in front of the **_Council?!"_**_  
_

_'Why does the Galaxy send me ass-holes! Give me a break!' _Shepard silently fumed as Udina carried on his rant, as they went down the stairs from the Council podium.

It was Anderson that exploded first however, "I _know_ Saren! He's working with the Geth for one reason! To exterminate the entire Human race!"

They had stopped walking now, and were stood at the base of the stairs, near the exit to the tower. Anderson had a point to get across, and he would be damned if Udina would stop him.

"Every colony we have is at risk!" bellowed Anderson, not caring if anybody was stopping to watch the spectacle. "Every world we control is in perilous danger! Even **_Earth_** isn't safe from that metal bastard!"

Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley merely stood there, content to let both men shout it out with each other. It was Udina's turn to counter Anderson, "He's a Spectre Captain! He's virtually untouchable! We can't do anything against him, you know that!"

As Shepard began to zone out of the argument, he simply muttered to himself, "Fine, why don't we try to find another way to expose him then. Actually get some evidence so those idiots on the Council can't refute the truth!"

Kaidan heard Shepard's comment however, and turned to face his Commander before speaking. "Commander, what about that C-Sec Officer? Garrus wasn't it? Do you think he could know anything else?"

Shepard smiled at the ingenuity shown by Alenko. "That's a good idea Lieutenant, best lead we've got.." Kaidan smiled as well at the complement. It was rare for the Commander to voice his complements to anyone.

The Commander decided to intervene at this point in the conversation. "We think we have a way of exposing Saren!" Shepard shouted.

"And another thing Ambassador.." Anderson continued his argument, oblivious to Shepard's shouting.

_'Oh for fuc..' _"Hey! Didn't you just hear what I said?!" Shepard's patience was beginning to wear thin. He'd already been shown up by Saren and the Council, he didn't want his Captain and his Ambassador ignoring a potentially successful idea.

Udina turned to face the Commander at his comment, his face contorted with anger, before replying, "Commander, what the hell are you talking about now?!"

_'Keep it calm Shepard, kick him in the balls later..' _With a sigh to release the anger that surged within him, Shepard continued, "Lieutenant Alenko has found another lead to exposing Saren." That got both men's interests, and so Shepard continued, "We encountered a C-Sec Officer on our way to the hearing. His name was Garrus Vakarian, and he was the officer in charge of the investigation into Saren. If anybody was close to nailing Saren, then Garrus is our man, our best lead. Do you think you could find where he is Ambassador?"

Udina nodded his head at the end of Shepard's proposition, before he responded, "I suppose it's the only lead we have that will be useful. I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin."

Captain Anderson snorted with amusement at the mention of 'Harkin'. "Harkin? You honestly think that Harkin will be able to track Garrus down?"

Udina became defensive suddenly, "What is so funny Captain?"

Anderson became serious once more, replying to Udina's comment, "The fact that you believe Harkin to be of any use. C-Sec suspended him last month for drinking on the job. The man's a walking distillery. I won't waste my time with that low-life."

Udina's face took on a vicious grin as he replied. "Good. Because you won't have to." Shepard tensed up physically, hoping that Udina wasn't serious. "I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we uncover from this 'Garrus'. Shepard will handle this."

_'Oh no you fucking don't!' _"You can't just cut Anderson out of this!" Shepard roared. Nobody was going to insult his friend. Shepard was going to continue before Anderson intervened.

"No. It's alright Shepard." Anderson said quietly. "He's right. I need to step aside. We can't let the Council use my past as a barrier to justice." Anderson heavily sighed. "I would bet one hundred credits that Harkin's probably getting drunk in _Chora's Den_. It's a ... _**G**_**_entleman's_** ... establishment down in the lower wards. He may be a drunk, but that's better than nothing." Anderson finished, now looking visibly depressed.

Udina, however, visibly brightened at Anderson's suggestion. "It's for the best Captain." Udina turned to face Shepard now, "Commander, go down to _Chora's Den_ and locate Harkin, interrogate him for Garrus' location, it could be vital to the downfall of Saren." Shepard looked like he was about to say something but Udina cut him off, "Use any mean's necessary if you need too. Captain Anderson shall stay with me, as we have much to discuss." And with that, Udina motioned for them to leave.

With a sigh, and a salute to his Captain, Shepard turned about face, and exited the Council tower, Williams and Alenko at his sides.

As the doors shut, Ashley began her rant, anger lacing her words. "That son of a bitch! Who does he think we are! His own personal lackey's!"

It was Kaidan that tried to calm her down. With a false sense of humour in place, Kaidan began, "It's fine Chief, we go in, find Harkin, he tells us where Garrus is, we find the evidence we need, everybody wins!"

"If only it was that simple LT ... What do you think Commander?" Ashley said, trying to gain his input.

Shepard however, wasn't paying attention. His thoughts drifted back to when he was younger, when he was bullied by the other vagrants from being smaller and weaker than them. How he was mocked by them, how he could never defend himself. How his only friends in life, were always taken away, Anderson because he was too close to Saren.. Toombs on Akuze ... Lucy on ... on ...

Lucy ... and the ... Batarians...

_**NO MORE!**_

Shepard turned around in the elevator, looming over the pair, his eyes glistening with a madness unseen before, his lips curled into a vicious grin. This was the face of a maniac released. This was a man you **_definitely_** didn't mess with.

Shepard's voice was quiet and threatening, but his expression and passion sent shivers down the spines of both battle-hardened marines present. "What do I think? .. I think that we find Harkin, we get the location, we get to Garrus and we get the evidence ... _by any mean's necessary .._. And then ... Then we shove it right into the faces of those stubborn bastards on the Council. After that ... I have no idea... I just know that my foot, is going up Saren's ass.. and my knife will slice him open, from gut to neck. Let his shields protect him from that.."

Kaidan gulped, and Ashley visibly tensed. They were terrified of this 'new Commander'. And with good reason.

"That sound good enough?" Shepard said, his madness still present.

Both replied simultaneously.

"AYE AYE SIR!"

"Good." And with that final statement, Shepard turned around, ignoring the two marines behind him.

The elevator ride continued in silence from that point, both marines unwilling to set Shepard off again. Ashley had never seen anything like it.

But Kaidan had, a long time ago.

A mission that had gone wrong. Innocents being tortured and raped by Batarian slavers... One individual Shepard had known ... Shepard had gone manic at the sight. His eyes burned with that same passion, that same unbridled rage that dwelled deep within him. There was nothing left of the slaver camp once Shepard had finished with it. The same goes for the slavers.

Rumours spread throughout the Alliance that the Lion had gone crazy on a mission, that the Lion had wiped out the slavers, single-handedly, with just his knife.

They weren't rumours to the men in Shepard's squad. It was pure, unfiltered truth. Shepard had annihilated them.

_'Somebody watch over the idiots who cross us .. Shepard's pissed and crazy.' _Kaidan thought, staring at the back of the behemoth in question. He shifted nervously as his gaze met his boots.

_'Somebody watch over **our** backs as well, and make sure we don't do something stupid..'_

* * *

The Presidium was a place of tranquillity, of peace and stability, of culture.

The wards were simply ... a mess.

Different species, intermingling with each other. Vendors and stores peddling out their wares. Armed civilians simply walking around. Shifty pick-pockets watching the crowds, looking for their next target, for their next fix of red-sand. It was chaos. It was the opposite to the Presidium.

It was more to the current Shepard's mood.

Hectic.

Unstable.

Unpredictable.

_'Saren wants to get rid of my friends.. mock me ... and hide behind the biggest load of oblivious pricks in this entire Galaxy! Lucy wouldn't stand for this! Not on my watch!'_ Shepard thought as he manoeuvred his body around a lumbering Elcor. Williams and Alenko were struggling to keep up with the charging Commander, who was making his way to the seedier parts of the Wards.

As the Commander moved once more around a corner at breakneck speed, Ashley decided to voice her opinions to Alenko.

"LT .. What's wrong with the Commander! He seems deranged! Psychotic even!" Ashley said as she started to pant with the effort of continuous running.

Kaidan was no better. He couldn't keep up with the inhuman speed Shepard was running at. "You don't want to know Chief. You really don't. Let's just say, If Shepard says jump, You say how high! Got it? You don't question anything he does when he's like this ... It's dangerous to your health!"

Ashley's face took on a worried look, but she remained silent as they continued to race though the Wards.

* * *

Once they had reached _Chora's Den,_ Shepard wasted no time in entering the establishment. Ashley however, was fairly apprehensive when she entered.

All around, there were seats facing tables, tables occupied by scantily-clad Asari and Female Human dancers. Alcohol was being poured out in the gallons for the waiting, lecherous customers. A low orange light surrounded the interior of the establishment, illuminating the wandering waitresses in a vibrant back-drop of colour. All around there were different species. Humans, Turians, Asari, Salarians, even a couple of Krogan! All visitors to the ... _Gentleman's ... _establishment. Ashley felt physically sick at what she saw. Even more at what happened next.

An Asari, her turquoise skin blending magnificently to her red, skin tight outfit, approached the Commander, who had stopped the group to gain a sense of his surroundings. She approached, like a Lion to a Gazelle, something predatory in her walk. Once near, she placed an arm around the Commander's waist and placed her other hand on his chin, turning it downwards to face towards her. Her voice was smooth and sweet, trickling like honey.. She moved her mouth closer to the Commander's ear, to sensually whisper her desires.

Now Ashley was going to be sick.

_'A two-bit Asari whore is going to get off with the Commander!'_

She bristled visibly with pent-up anger, which Kaidan noticed. Kaidan however had a smile on his face when he stopped the Gunny from charging forward. His smile was infuriating, and was fuelling her passion further. Leaning in close as to keep the conversation private, Ashley hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

His voice was subdued, but humour was present in his tone when he replied. "Just watch and see what happens."

_'Sick Bastard!' _Ashley thought as she silently fumed, not happy with having to accept the situation. She turned to see the Commander smiling viciously down at the Asari whore.

All of a sudden, the Asari was flung half-way across the room, crashing into a table that was occupied by a Salarian and a Human Female. The Commander's hands were still glowing azure with biotic power as he moved past, glaring at anybody stupid enough to defend the stripper.

Ashley could just hear what Shepard was saying as she got closer, "Lucy would never.. _never! be that easy!" _

_'Oh.. _' Ashley thought, suddenly overcome with a furious blush. Kaidan simply chuckled at the female marines antics, and followed behind his Commander.

_'I'm such an idiot!' _Ashley mentally face-palmed.

As they neared another door, they saw two Krogan's arguing with each other. One was bigger than the other, clad in red armor and armed to the teeth, _'Must be a mercenary of some-sort..' _Ashley thought with curiosity. The Krogan also had a massive scar on the right side of its face, sort of like Shepard's ... The Krogan also had blood-red eyes and a deep crimson head plate, both of which were currently staring down at the slightly smaller Krogan. The second Krogan wasn't wearing much in the way of armor, _'And that must be the Bouncer..' _Ashley thought, realisation dawning.

The Bouncer, however, still held an air of arrogance in its posture, as if it wasn't fazed in the slightest by the sight of the heavily armed mercenary.

It was the Bouncer that spoke first, with a deep, rumbling voice, "Back off, Wrex." He shoved the armored Krogan away from the door, "Fist told us to take you down if you showed up."

'Wrex' replied, his own deep rumbling tone echoing with humour, "What are you waiting for Whelp? I'm standing right here! This is Fist's only chance! If he's smart, he'll take it!"

The Krogan Bouncer simply leaned back against the wall, next to the door, before replying, "He's not coming out Wrex. Get lost."

Wrex replied, a wicked grin showing, his sharp teeth that glistened in the light. He thrust a stubby finger towards the Bouncer, "This is just the beginning Whelp." And with that, Wrex turned away from his adversary, only to be met by Shepard.

Shepard didn't know much about Krogans, he knew how to kill them sure, but he didn't know how to _communicate _with them. Wrex seemed to be putting on a show of power in front of the Bouncer, a show to intimidate.

_'Better than nothing as long as the dinosaur doesn't eat me first..' _Shepard thought with a wicked grin of his own, his scar being neatly presented as his lips curled.

"Out of my way Human, I have no quarrel with you." Wrex said, whilst standing taller, trying to outmatch the large Human in front of him.

Shepard simply stood to the side, and with a bow, let Wrex past. Shepard couldn't help but smile when he saw the expression of confusion on the Bouncer's face. Moving towards the Bouncer, Shepard quietly said, "I let him go, because he asked nicely." The Bouncer simply grinned at Shepard, before replying, his tone serious, "Nice move Human ... Now get out of here ... You don't want to make the same mistake as Wrex was about to .." He had mistaken the Human as being no threat to him.

Big mistake.

Shepard unsheathed his combat knife, and placed it inches from the Bouncers throat, before he bellowed into the Krogans face, loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to stop what they were doing. "Where's Harkin?! Lie to me you Dino son of a bitch ... And I slit your throat and watch you bleed. Regenerate that fucker!" The knife was now placed against the Krogans throat, a thin trickle of orange blood dripped down the edge of the Commander's gleaming blade.

With a throaty gulp, the Bouncer croaked. "He's ... He's over there! By the bar!"

"Good. You listen well. Make sure you keep that up." Shepard said, his face inches away from the Bouncers. Sheathing his knife, he pushed the unarmed Krogan away from him.

The crowds had stopped in their tracks. They were all staring at the maniac who had intimidated a Krogan.

Shepard simply ignored them as he waded through the throngs of people, intent on his target, not caring if Williams and Alenko were following or not.

They were following, but they were severely shaken.

It was generally considered reckless to fight a Krogan. But .. to intimidate one at close range ... That was simply insane.

They eventually found Harkin, sat at the bar, surrounded by empty bottles. Without a second glance, Shepard stared at the man, waiting for confirmation, "You Harkin?"

The drunken man turned in his chair and replied, his tone slurred due to the amount of alcohol he had drunk, "Yesh..I'm Harkin, who's ... are you lot?"

Shepard suddenly grabbed the man by his collar and dragged the drunken man out of the bar, as the crowd parted, allowing him a clear exit. Ashley and Kaidan followed behind, glaring at anyone stupid enough to speak up.

Once outside, Shepard unceremoniously chucked Harkin to the floor, before crouching down next to him, getting into Harkin's face, his voice but a whisper.

"Where's Garrus Vakarian? Tell me now, and I won't be forced to beat it out of you.."

Ashley and Kaidan were getting seriously worried about their Commander now.. He wasn't acting his usual self. His humour was gone. Now, he was a crazed hulking soldier, determined to complete his objective, nothing more.

Harkin had already pissed himself by now, the sight of Shepard and the tone of his voice had frightened him to different levels of terror. With the smell of urine permeating the air outside the club, Harkin stuttered out his reply, his hands held up in front of him to show he was defenceless, "He.. He's gone.. gone to that clinic.. the clinic in the upper wards ... run by that Doctor ... Doctor Michel ... Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong!" By the end of his plea, Harkin was a blubbering wreck. Snot and tears were present on his face. The sight of Shepard angry, was not a sight to take lightly.

Shepard pulled the man up from his place on the floor, and spoke in a quiet voice, "Thank you Harkin. You've just saved me a large amount of time." Slipping a credit chit into his hands, Shepard continued, "Go back into the club, tell them that you owed me money or something similar, tell them it was a misunderstanding. Go on, get out of here."

"Thank you... Thank you.." Harkin said, his crying not showing any signs of letting up.

Shepard simply walked away from the man, his objective was now set on the clinic in the wards, the clinic where Officer Vakarian was. Except, he didn't know his way. Turning around to face his companions, Shepard's passion didn't let up.

"Any of you two know where this clinic is?"

Both marines visibly stood at attention, hoping that they hadn't done something wrong. It was Kaidan that spoke however, "I think the Clinic's just across from the C-Sec Headquarters, Commander."

Shepard stared down at his companions for what seemed like an eternity, before he spoke again, "Good work Lieutenant, lead the way." Shepard said, motioning with his arm for Kaidan to move ahead. Kaidan simply saluted and responded with "Yes sir."

As the group began moving again, Shepard let some of his 'barriers' down for just a moment, "Let's get this done guys, then we can go back to the _Normandy _and relax. Tease Joker or something ..." Kaidan nodded his agreement, and Ashley smiled at Shepard's back. She had thought that he was going to kill Harkin, or something else reckless, but the Commander she knew was still in there, just locked away...

She prayed to God that the old Commander would come back soon.

* * *

Shepard looked at the Clinic and decided it wasn't anything impressive, rather, Shepard expected a little more. It was a room off to the side of the stairs down to C-Sec Headquarters, nothing fancy or alluring on the outside, just simply the traditional sign for medical aid, a red plus on a white background.

_'Must be universal...' _Shepard thought with a hint of curiosity.

Getting close, they could hear raised voices and shouting coming from within the clinic. Through years of experience as well as hearing the sound many times before, Shepard could recognise the distinct whirring of a Mass Effect drive being activated. Shepard motioned the two marines to the sides of the doors.

Stepping to the side of the door as instructed, Kaidan remarked, "How should we do this Commander? Do you want us to.." He didn't get to finish however as Shepard simply unholstered _'Bonnie' _and _'Clyde' _and with his right fist, smacked the hologram panel on the door, to allow for entry.

Upon entering, the voices became more distinct, and a conversation could be made out, a panicked female voice, French if Shepard had to guess was the first to speak, "I didn't tell anyone, I swear!"

A gruff male voice was the reply, "Smart move Doc.. Now if Garrus comes around, you stay smart! Keep your mouth shut.. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to that pretty face of yours, now do we.."

Shepard had enough. Painful memories were surging through his mind, fuelling his anger. The scars on Lucy's body ...

It was too much.

"Like hell that's going to happen!" Shepard roared as he charged into the room, pistols drawn akimbo.

"Who the hell is that?!" one voice said.

In total, there were six thugs, one had the Doctor in a human shield position, pistol aimed at her head, while the other five were situated about the office. Raising his pistols to aim at the group, whilst Ashley and Kaidan moved up behind him, assault rifles drawn, and aiming on the closest hostiles.

Shepard could see out the corner of his eye a very familiar sight of a young Turian, clad in dark blue armor, a side-arm drawn to his side. With a nod of his head, Shepard continued, "I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Officer. You touch one hair on her head .. I'll rearrange your face ... With my knife..." Shepard was merely waiting for the right moment.

The leader, or so Shepard assumed to be as he was the hostage taker, spoke up, "The Commander Shepard?! Bullshit! You're not him! Why would he be here?!"Fear laced the thugs tone.

Shepard sighed, _'The stupidity of some people..' _Raising his pistols once more, to level on the unarmored heads of two of the thugs, Shepard shouted.

"NOW!"

The crack of a heavy pistol round being fired from Garrus' gun took the hostage taker completely by surprise, the round penetrating deep within the thug's skull, before exiting out the other side in a flash of gore. Brain matter and chunks of skull splattered against the white walls of the Medical Clinic, as well as on the white clothing of the Doctor. Garrus' voice could be heard afterwards, signalling for Shepard's assault to begin.

"Stay down Doctor Michel! It'll be over soon!"

How right Garrus was.

As soon as he had finished his warning, Shepard let loose with his dual hand-cannons, firing heavy penetrating shots into the skulls of the disorganised thugs closest to him. Alenko's and Williams' rifles began spitting out their rounds as well, in addition to Shepard's fast rate of fire. The thugs were decimated. Blood and tissue was splattered against the walls, along with more brain matter, due to the lack of armor being worn by the thugs.

Once it was all over, and Shepard holstered his now smoking pistols, he reached down to pick the shocked Doctor off of the floor. It was Garrus that spoke first, "Perfect timing Shepard! You gave me a clear shot at the bastard!" Garrus had the Turian equivalent of a grin on his lips as he said it. When Shepard turned to face him, his grin abated.

"You're lucky I was here ... If I wasn't.. Would you have even thought about Doctor Michel when you pulled the trigger? The fact that you may have missed and potentially could have harmed her?!" Shepard said. Although he had given the order to fire, if Shepard hadn't of made it in time, the thought that the Turian could be that reckless was worrying to say the least.

Garrus stuttered out his response, "I .. I didn't think .." turning to face Doctor Michel, Garrus' voice took on an extremely apologetic tone, "I'm sorry Doctor Michel! I didn't mean to put you in danger!"

Doctor Michel weakly chuckled at the Turians apology, and turned to face both men. Michel was a fairly attractive red-head, minus the blood and gore plastered on her face. She began to pick brain matter out of her hair as she spoke up, "I'm alright Garrus. Thank you." Turning to face Shepard she spoke up once more, "And thank you to you as well Commander. You and your marines." Ashley and Kaidan just nodded their heads.

Shepard spoke next, wanting to get this journey over and done with now, "What did those men want from you Doctor Michel? What didn't they want you to tell Garrus?"

She hesitated. It was as if she was embarrassed or extremely nervous to say what was on her mind. Garrus thankfully intervened, "It's okay Doctor, you can tell them, I would like to know as well."

Michel visibly relaxed at Garrus' words, and began her explanation, "Those men worked for Fist. He didn't want me telling Garrus about the Quarian I helped earlier."

_'Quarian.. Aren't they nomads or something?' _Shepard thought curiously as Michel continued.

"A few hours ago, a Quarian came into the clinic. She'd been shot, a flesh wound in her right arm, she wouldn't tell me how it had happened however. Once I had treated her, she became extremely nervous and asked me if I knew of any information broker's. She revealed that she had extremely important and dangerous information she wanted to get rid of. Of course I gave her the contact information for the local Shadow Broker agent: Fist."

Kaidan started up at this point, "Wait, wait, wait! You're saying that Fist, the same Fist I'm guessing that owns _Chora's Den_, works for the Shadow Broker?!"

Ashley was thoroughly confused now. "Hang on, who's the Shadow Broker?"

_'We're getting nowhere with this..' _Shepard thought as his patience began to wear thin. Doctor Michel's response was immediate at least.

"Yes Fist is an agent for the Shadow Broker, and the Shadow Broker is the most powerful of all the information broker's." Doctor Michel said patiently.

Garrus spoke up now, "Fist doesn't work for the Shadow Broker any more, that's the problem. He answers to Saren now."

_'How the hell did we miss that massive piece of information?!' _

Doctor Michel spoke up now, "He betrayed the Shadow Broker?! That's stupid! Even for Fist! Saren must have made him quite the offer!"

Garrus seemed to be deep in thought as he replied, "If Fist works for Saren now, then that means that the Quarian must have information that implicates Saren in some way.. information important enough to cross the Shadow Broker.."

Shepard instantly understood what Garrus was getting at, and remarked with joy at the new lead, "The Quarian must have information implicating Saren with the Eden Prime incident! We've got the evidence we need to prove to the Council!"

Garrus joined in on Shepard's joyful mood, happiness ringing in his sub-harmonics as he continued, "We just need to find the Quarian! We need to go and find Fist!"

It was Kaidan that spoke up now, "If we're going to _Chora's Den_ Commander, I think we should go and bring along that Krogan mercenary... Wrex wasn't it?"

Garrus piped up at this, "Wrex? Do you mean the big scarred Krogan mercenary in red?" Kaidan nodded, and Garrus continued, "In that case, you'll find him in C-Sec HQ. He was brought in after he tried to gain access to Fist again."

_'A big wall of meat might be useful with my armor in the condition it's in...' _Shepard thought, smiling at the thought of hiding behind a set of pork ribs.

The Commander spoke up now, his eyes retaining his manic passion, "It's settled then, let's go and find us a Krogan! Alenko, Williams, move out!" They followed the order at once. As the Commander moved to follow his squad members out of the door, Garrus' voice stopped him in his tracks. Garrus' voice held the undertone of desperation and there was a hint of dread there as well. A strange combination.

"C .. Commander? If .. If it's not too much too ask, do .. do you think I could come along?" Garrus finished meekly, his head and shoulders drooping, as if he knew the answer already.

"Of course. It's always good to have an extra man with a gun. Let's go." And with that the Commander walked out of the Clinic, letting the doors shut behind him.

_'Did he just? ... He said yes! By the Spirits! The man said yes!' _Joy filled Garrus as he rushed out of the Clinic, hoping to quickly catch up with his new Commander.

With everybody gone, Doctor Michel just spoke to herself, "I'll stay here and ... clean up then ..."

* * *

Walking down the stairs to C-Sec HQ, Shepard could only see the objective in front of him. Standing in front of a group of C-Sec officers, was his wall of meat. Wrex.

Getting closer, Shepard could hear the conversation occurring between Wrex and one of the officers.

"... I mean it Wrex. If you go near Fist again, we will bring you in and we will charge you." the shorter C-Sec officer was saying.

Wrex smiled, his toothy maw opened wide, revealing his sharp predatory teeth. His voice was the same deep rumble that Shepard remembered from _Chora's Den_.

"I'd like to see you try and bring me in." Wrex said, after which, a deep rumbling laugh came from the mercenary.

"I'm warning you Wrex.." And with that, the C-Sec officer walked away, his entourage following after him.

Wrex turned to see Shepard and his group, and with a smile still on his face and his arms now spread out wide, Wrex exclaimed, "Human! I remember you! You're the one from _Chora's Den_!"

Shepard stepped forward from the group. The Commander thrust his hand out towards the Krogan, to which the Krogan wrapped his own meaty paw around Shepard's hand. If Shepard was to be frightened by the sight, it wasn't working. Smiling broadly at the Krogan, he simply addressed himself.

"I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Military."

Wrex seemed to be taken aback by his address, but the smile on his face just clearly displayed disbelief, "The Commander Shepard? The same Commander Shepard that survived a Thresher Maw attack on Akuze?" They had released hands by now, both staring at the other.

Shepard visibly flinched at the mention of the horrible cluster-fuck, but his smile didn't waver, "The very same. I suppose you have heard of me then.."

"Every Krogan knows of the Human that fought against a pack of Thresher Maw's in their own nest! That takes a quad Shepard, something Krogan can respect." Wrex said, with enthusiasm befitting a child.

"Yes well.. I hear you're after Fist? That right?" Shepard said, hoping to get the subject back to hand.

"That's correct Shepard. Since we're both warriors, I must warn you, I intend to **_kill_** Fist. The Shadow Broker is willing to pay a lot of credits for his head.." Wrex said, his smile turning into a vicious grin by the end of his statement.

Shepard merely chuckled with the Krogan in front of him, before he responded, "Well .. It seems we have a mutual enemy. How about you join us, and then you can kill Fist a whole lot easier?"

Wrex barked out a laugh before he replied as well, "My people have a saying Shepard, 'The enemy of my enemy, is a friend'." Moving back in for a close hand-shake, Wrex continued, "I'll follow your lead for this one Shepard."

Shepard could only respond with, "Sounds good to me."

Turning around to face his other squad members, Shepard addressed them all, "Let's move team! Fist's got a pretty nasty wake-up-call coming his way!" At this, Williams and Alenko waited for Shepard to move forward before falling in, Garrus simply moved behind the two Alliance marines, and Wrex took up the rear.

_'Why is it I feel like the Pied Piper all of a sudden ...'_ Shepard remarked, a grin settling on his features. A fight was coming, and manic Shepard was going to get one.

* * *

As soon as they had approached the club, two Turian assassins had tried to ambush Shepard and his squad. What they hadn't expected however, was the speed of Shepard's throwing knifes being thrown straight towards their unprotected throats. With a echoing, ghastly gurgle of both Turians life forces leaving their throats, blue blood gushing from their respective wounds, and the echoing thump of their bodies hitting the floor, Shepard signalled the squad towards the doors. Leaning down, he unplucked the knifes from the Turians and closed their still open eyes. He was a cold-blooded killer when he needed to be, but respect should still be given.

Shepard stood up, and slotted the knifes back into their respective parts in his holster on his left arm. Wrex stood, watching the spectacle with fascination, before he spoke up, "Shepard ... I haven't seen somebody use knives like that in centuries. Why do you still use them?"

Shepard shrugged his shoulders as his body glowed with azure energy and_ 'Bonnie'_ and '_Clyde' _were released. "I like to use them, simply because, their quick, silent and efficient." The Commander faced his other squad members: Garrus had equipped his sniper rifle, a _Reaper II _model, Alenko and Williams had taken out their assault rifles, and Wrex had his ... shotgun._  
_

_'I'm sure that thing should be attached to a tank or armored vehicle..' _

As everybody nodded their readiness, Shepard smacked the entrance to the door, ready for anything.

As soon as they had entered, armed guards were waiting for them. Without hesitating, the Commander fired a bullet straight between the eyes of the thugcloses to him. As the bullets began to fly around the room, citizens were ducking to the floor in the cross-fire, hoping to avoid the rounds. Shepard, although still in a blinded state of anger and hatred, could see that innocents were going to be hurt. Summoning his biotic powers, Shepard launched a shock-wave into the room, knocking those standing up, onto their backs. Immediately afterwards, Kaidan and Ashley moved into the room, each going a separate direction, but still giving covering fire for the rest of the advance. Shepard shouted over the din of the gunfire to Garrus, "GARRUS! GET THESE CIVILIANS OUT OF HERE!"

Garrus moved forward, letting off a round into the unprotected chest of a sniper on the catwalks, not even stopping to take aim as he continued to move towards the cluster of scared civilians. Shepard entered the room with Wrex next, his dual pistols spitting death in every direction, as Wrex's shotgun boomed next to him, causing a thugs chest to explode inwards. The gore didn't faze Shepard. He was used to it by now. The thing that did faze him however, was the surplus of reinforcements flooding in from the previously locked doors on the other side of the room. The extra guards, fifteen or so, surrounded the group of civilians that Garrus was trying to get to.

Garrus turned around to face his Commander, hoping the man had a plan for the recently changed situation. Shepard however, was seeing another shade of red.

A memory came bolting into the fore-front of Shepard's mind as he remembered the mission ... that mission where everything went wrong.

It was eerily similar.

Hostages were huddled into a group on the floor as the pirate's stood over them, weapons raised, ready to mercilessly execute them.

It was too painful. Shepard faltered for a slight moment, Garrus was still looking expectantly at his Commander, hoping he would do something miraculous.

Death.

Destruction.

Innocents being slaughtered.

The beacon's images came flooding back, mixing with the painful memories.

Shepard's eyes glossed over, turning charcoal black.

It was a terrifying sight to see.

Shepard charged forward, his welfare of no concern, as bullets pierced his already shredded armor, adding to his list of injuries. As soon as Shepard was close, he opened fire on the unprotected thugs, his pistols ripping the first wave of 'soldiers' to shreds. Once his pistols had overheated, Shepard charged forward, holstering them, and then immediately equipping his next line of offence. His knife was now in his right hand, and biotics in his left. He let loose a bolt of biotic energy into the chest of one thug, while his knife embedded itself into the windpipe of another.

The others just stood in a mixture of awe and fear. Shepard was annihilating them. They were dropping dead like flies, the threat posed to the other squad members now was non-existent.

Ashley looked on in surprise, whilst Kaidan was reminded of that fateful mission. The eyes, the movements.. He was a graceful angel of death. It was all too familiar for Kaidan. Wrex stood, watching the display of power, seemingly impressed, whilst Garrus looked on, terror apparent in his appearance.

Garrus was the last one too look into Shepard's eyes, but whatever he saw... it terrified him.

When the last man fell to Shepard's attack, he simply wiped the blood stained knife on the clothes of a dead thug, before suddenly falling to his knees, kneeling in a pool of blood.

Blood coated Shepard's features, his face was stained with it, his hair was drenched, his armor.. it was a combination of his enemies and his own. He had taken a number of rounds to his person, his armor being of little use in protection.

A few medi-gel dispensers still worked however, so the pain wasn't as bad as it could be. Shepard closed his eyes and let out a long, shaky sigh. It was Garrus that approached the Human first, his movements displaying his hesitancy at what he may see again.

The eyes.. They were something Garrus would never forget in his life.

Garrus approached and laid a hand on the Commander's shoulder. The Commander's head snapped up to regard Garrus'. Garrus was extremely relieved to see the usual hazel eyes of Shepard staring back at him.

Shepard croaked out, "Help me up.." Garrus did as told, and lifted the heavy man to his feet. The civilians were now being escorted outside by Alenko and Williams, as the fight had long since finished, they didn't wait for obvious orders. Wrex lumbered over towards the pair before he regarded the Commander.

"Are you sure that you needed me here Shepard? I knew the stories but.." Wrex said, awe laced his words as a chuckle escaped him.

Shepard weakly chuckled, before he turned serious, "Come on .. let's finish this .."

The Commander signalled for Alenko and Williams to guard the doors, in case any more reinforcements showed up, whilst Shepard, Garrus and Wrex continued through the locked door. As they stepped through the boundary, two Krogan guards could be seen stood at the end of the hallway, nervously holding weapons. Wrex stepped forward, ready for confrontation, but it was Shepard that spoke, "If I was you .. I would get out of here quick ... Your friends didn't last long .. do you think you'll do any better?"

Wrex added to that, "I'd listen to him Whelps ... He just took them all down outside ... By himself.." If the sight of the blood drenched Human wasn't enough initiative, being stared down by an experienced Krogan was. Both Krogans dropped their weapons as they moved towards the door the trio were stood in. One Krogan remarked, "I didn't get paid enough to die needlessly.." Wrex grinned viciously as he approached the door to Fist's office.

"He's in here Shepard. I can feel it." Wrex said, the thrill of a fight fuelling his movements.

"Garrus, cover us." Shepard said, as he took his shotgun into his hands, and stood next to Wrex. Garrus nodded his silent acknowledgement, as Wrex moved towards the door. Before Wrex could open it however, the doors opened of their own accord, and two automated turrets met the group. All Shepard could hear at the moment was the spooling of the guns as he shouted, "GET DOWN!" Wrex and Garrus dived to one side of the door, whilst Shepard had made it to the other.

"What the hell are we going to do now Shepard?! I can regenerate, but not that fast!" Wrex bellowed over the roar of automated gunfire. Shepard was at a loss.. Until Garrus piped up, "I could sabotage the guns with my omni-tool!" Shepard merely nodded his acceptance, and Garrus got to work. Three seconds later, the automated firing ceased, and Wrex stormed into the office. Shepard smiled and nodded at Garrus, who smiled back at Shepard. Both men followed after their Krogan companion.

Inside the office, Fist was cowering on the floor, his hands raised above his head in surrender, as Wrex's shotgun hovered behind the back of his head. Shepard asked his first question, _'Bonnie' _aiming down at the man in front of him.

"Where's the Quarian, Fist?"

Fist stammered out his reply, sweat dripping down his face from fear, " I ... I ... I ... I don't know where she is! That's the truth!"

Wrex chuckled, a low intimidating sound, before speaking, "He's no use to you now Shepard. Let me kill him!"

Fist screamed in terror at the feeling of the shotguns barrel being forced against the back of his head, before he squealed out his reply. "Wait! P.. Please! I don't know where she is! I just know where she will be!"

_'She? I thought.. Never mind..' _Shepard thought, mentally face-palming himself.

The words were still pouring out of Fists mouth. "She said she would only d .. deal with the Shadow Broker himself!"

"Face to face?! Impossible! Even I was hired through an agent!" Wrex grumbled. He was getting bored of all this talking.

"I know! Even I don't know his real identity! Nobody meets him. _Ever.. _But she didn't know that.. I told her ... I told her I'd set up a meeting. But when she shows up... It will be Sarens men waiting for her.." Fist finished meekly.

Shepard's anger peaked once more. _'This bastard will beg for his life ... But he'll kill an innocent with treachery.. He doesn't deserve to live ..'_

_"You son of a bitch! _Tell me where the meeting place is now!" Shepard then reluctantly added, "And I promise ... I won't shoot you ..." Shepard growled.

"Okay .. Okay! She's meeting them here! On the Wards! In the back alley by the markets! It's an old access corridor or something! She's meeting them right now! P.. Please .. I don't want to die.."

_'Shit! We don't have much time!' _Shepard mentally cursed himself, yet he knew what must be done.

Activating his Comms, Shepard told Kaidan the situation and told him to get to the meeting place with all speed, as well as to set up a cross-fire of the meeting place if possible. Switching off his Comm system, Shepard turned around to address Garrus. "Garrus, meet up with Williams and Alenko near the entrance to the corridor. Get up onto the walkways and find a suitable sniping position to cover the exchange, understood?"

"Yes Commander!" Garrus said, and complying with the order, left the office.

Wrex and Shepard were now left in the room with Fist.

The man in question hesitantly asked, "C .. Can I go?"

Shepard sighed before he regarded the man, his expression betraying nothing. "I said I wouldn't shoot you.. And I am a man of my word.."

Fist visibly relaxed at this and let out a nervous chuckle. Wrex however looked furious.. But before the Krogan could speak, Shepard raised his hand for silence, before he continued. "You were going to send an innocent woman to her death .. weren't you?"

Fist, his smug attitude back in place replied, "She's a Quarian ... So what if she dies?!"

_'Wrong answer..'_

Shepard looked towards Wrex, before he said, "Do it."

Wrex smiled a toothy grin as he regarded Shepard.

Fist was having none of it. "But .. You said ..."

Shepard rounded on Fist. "I said ... I wouldn't shoot you ... I said nothing about Wrex here."

With that Shepard turned around and began to walk off when the booming sound of Wrex's shotgun going off met his ears. Shepard didn't turn around to see the mess, rather he waited for Wrex to catch up. As soon as Wrex got near, Shepard began, "If you're up for some more fighting, follow me. If not it was a pleasure to meet you." Wrex just chuckled as he regarded the Human, before he replied, "I haven't got anything else to do Shepard.. Let's get moving!"

Shepard smiled at the Krogan warrior that had saddled up to his side, before he remarked, "Sounds like a plan! Now, let's double time it!"

* * *

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya stood nervously, fingers dancing as they were clasped together. She had been waiting for the past hour in the same dingey alley, waiting for the 'Shadow Broker' to make their appearance and take the _Ancestor's be damned! _Geth data from her. The data had been nothing but trouble since she had acquired it from a lone Geth soldier, one that had split away from its ordered patrol. Removing the memory core and gaining the data she had was difficult enough.. She didn't need assassins and Spectres hunting her down. She still had her Pilgrimage to complete for _Keelah's_ sake!

_'What would Father say, if he saw me now?' _Tali thought, her fingers still clasped together, her feet now nervously shuffling at the thought of her stern Father and his disapproving comments. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was the only daughter of Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Rayya, and Mala'Zorah vas Rayya, two extremely competent and respected Quarians back on the Migrant Fleet.

Tali had always been given high expectations to meet, due to her parent's reputations, her Father being an Admiral within the Fleet, and her Mother was ... her Mother **_used_** to be a well-respected Chief Engineer on the live-ship, _Rayya_.

_'Mother ... What would you do? What can I do? ... Please .. Ancestors guide me in this time of need ..' _A tear rolled down Tali's left cheek at the thought of her Mother. She had died from an airborne infection when Tali was just seventeen years old. The pain and grief had never fully settled for Tali, the wound had never closed.

_'Keelah .. It would take a miracle to get me out of this situation ...' _She bitterly thought, remembering the times of her childhood when she had read about Knights of the Quarian Order, sworn to protecting Quarian civilians in their time of need.

_'It's not like I'm going to get a shining Knight in armor ... coming to my rescue ...' _Another tear rolled down Tali's cheeks as she contemplated her situation once more. Here she was, a lone Quarian pilgrim ... out on her own .. nobody to protect her. She was being hunted mercilessly by assassins and mercenary's. She'd already been shot. _Shot! _And now she stood, waiting for an illusive information broker to take away her troubles, to take away the pain and torment.

_'Maybe I could even get a shuttle out of this deal!' _Tali's spirits raised at this thought, her confidence returning as she noticed, out of the shadows came a lone, brown-faced Turian. A Turian, with an ominous white skull, painted onto his face.

But he wasn't alone. Out of the shadows came more men, Batarians, Turians, Humans ... She didn't know much about Humans, just that they were a fairly new species to the Galactic stage, but they were incredibly violent and dangerous. Her new-found confidence evaporated quickly at the sight of the thugs. Her fingers began another nervous dance as she mentally counted the number of thugs there were in front of her, behind her opaque, purple-tinted visor.

_'Why does he need this many people for protection?' _She nervously began to think, her anxiety creeping up on her.

There were Ten thugs. They had circled her by now, the Skull-faced Turian stepping forward.

Too many to fight. No route of escape.

It was a hopeless prospect.

The Skull-faced Turian began, "Do you have it? Do you have the information?"

_'Oh Keelah ..' _Nervously, Tali began, her voice creating a slight warble due to her helmet. "W.. Where's the S.. Shadow Broker?" Her speech improved as the built up emotions stored within her, fuelled her passion, "Where's Fist?!"

"They'll be here. Don't worry.." The Turian moved closer to Tali. The Turian placed a hand on the side of her neck, then let it roll down her shoulder, before rubbing her arm.

_'What does this Bosh'tet think he's doing?!' _Fury welled within Tali, as she smacked the hand away from her before decisively shouting, "No way! The deal's off!"

The Turian stood there, a smirk on his face as his words rolled off his tongue, "Such a shame ... The suit I mean .." Turning to face the other thugs, the Turian continued, "I know boys! Why don't we get the information in a more ... **_forceful_** manner... Then we can see what the Suit-rat looks like!"

_'Keelah ... P .. Please no!' _Tali tried to run away, but a Human grabbed her by the waist and chucked her onto the floor. Into the middle of the now closing circle.

_'Their going to.. P.. Please no! ... Ancestors help me! Why won't you help me!' _Tali started to cry as the men started to crowd around her. Grunts of approval rang through the air. The Turians voice broke through however, a sick tone of humour lacing his words.

"I wonder what will kill her first ... The infection ... or us.."

_'Ancestors! Do something!' _

But the Ancestors did not hear her prayers.

Tali shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face, as her shotgun and other pieces of equipment were taken from her person. Now she was truly defenceless.

Tali crawled into a ball, and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

Shepard bolted down a corridor, intent on making it too the meeting in time. Wrex was doing his best to keep up.

He had heard Kaidan recently, and was warned about the situation. Apparently, Saren's men had already shown up.

And they were in force.

Kaidan advised caution as he mentioned that Garrus had already set up a suitable position and was just waiting for Shepard's signal.

As Shepard rounded the corner, he could see what the problem was.

A large group of thugs, about ten or so, were huddled around something on the floor. As Shepard got closer, he could make out what one of the thugs was saying.

"I wonder what will kill her first ... The infection ... or us.."

_'No.. No.. Don't say that they're going to...' _

An image of Lucy slammed into his mind. An ugly memory that would stay with him for the rest of his life.

_Her scarred corpse branded with marks of being a slave. _

_The marks of a sex slave. _

_Discarded condoms ... laying around her body.. Fluids lying in a pool..._

_**NO MORE! **_

Shepard's eyes glazed over once more. Manic Shepard had been unleashed. The pain of the memory, fuelling his anger, stoking the fires of the primal beast within him.

Shepard simply unsheathed his combat knife, the same one he had used against ... **_those_**... criminals. Turning around, he nodded at the Krogan warrior, before he activated his stealth cloak, and charged forward._  
_

The Commander had made it to the thugs in no time at all. The first thug in front of him was a Batarian.

_'Perfect ...' _

With a quick flick of his hand, the combat knife being used, was jammed into the back of the Batarians throat. Blood splattered outwards as a primary artery was severed, a thick yellow blood, coating the other thugs.

It was chaos from there on out.

The thugs were completely disorganised in their response, lumbering towards the towering enraged Human in front of them. They hadn't even bothered to draw their weapons. They simply thought that hand-to-hand combat would be sufficient.

_'Big mistake..'_ Thought Shepard, a vicious grin splitting his lips, as his knife was driven on home into the skull of another thug.

Shepard was now coated in different varying colours of blood.

Blue, red, yellow ...

Wrex had already joined in a while ago, taking on two Batarians at once. They hadn't fared much better as Wrex simply squashed their skulls within his massive hands. Garrus had been taking shots at thugs, who had moved away and were isolated. Ashley and Kaidan had created a 'kill-zone' in which their assault rifles would open fire on anybody moving way from Garrus' line of sight, or the Commander's blade.

There were three thugs left as Wrex had finished with his thug, its head now completely missing in-between the Krogan's teeth. Jamming his knife into the gut of the Skull-faced Turian, Shepard swiftly turned with the motion to face the remaining two thugs, he dis-attached _'Lucy' _and sprayed rounds into there bodies. With a thump, the bodies fell to the floor. Dead.

Turning around, Shepard once more faced the Skull-faced Turian, who had crawled over to lean against the wall, the knife still embedded into his gut. Wrex stood with an amused expression as he approached the Turian. Getting close, Shepard yanked the knife out of the Turian's mid-section, and brought it closer to the Turian's face. The blade was coated in blue blood, droplets dripping from the serrated edges. With the blade inches from his face, Shepard whispered, a terrifying sound as the Turian stared into the Commander's soulless black orbs.

"You _will_ feel pain..."

With that, the Commander took one of the Turian's mandibles in his left hand, and with the knife in his right, sliced it off. The Turian wailed in agony, the pain searing his nerves.

Wrex just simply chuckled.

Without letting up, Shepard took his other mandible and sliced that off as well. The Turian was in hell.

His face burned with the agony of having two of his limbs being forcibly removed.

Shepard leaned in once more, a vicious grin on his lips, the light illuminating his features, portraying him as a ghastly Spectre.

"You will know what it feels like ..."

Shepard placed the severed mandibles into the Turian's mouth, placing them so it allowed the mouth of the Turian to stay wide open.

Crying in agony the Turian could only look on, as the deranged Human in front of him removed a grenade from a bandolier on his right arm. Leaning in close once more, Shepard finished his speech.

"You will _always_ deserve this ... deserve this and _more_..."

Placing the grenade into the Turians mouth, Shepard simply smiled at the Turian, as he stood up, and away from the Turian. Skull-face began to wail, not wanting it to end like this.

Shepard merely stood there, watching the Turian, before placing his finger on the button of the detonator, and smiling viciously at the result. The Turian's head had been completely annihilated, blue mist floating in the air, surrounding the corpse.

Turning to face Wrex, the Commander threw a lazy salute before saying, "... And that .. Is how you kill a Turian."

Wrex bellowed a great rumbling laugh before slapping the Commander on the shoulder, a massive grin on his face.

Shepard walked over to the still huddling, sobbing Quarian on the floor. He knew exactly what to do.

Kneeling down, he simply lifted the woman into a sitting position, before embracing her into his arms. He let the woman simply let it out. All of the stress, the anger the sadness.. all of it.

When she had seemingly finished, she gazed up to meet Shepard's hazel eyes; eyes so full of warmth and comfort, she couldn't help but relax. She noticed a tear streaming down the man's face, rolling down his cheek.

But she also noticed the genuine smile on his face, a smile full of warmth, just like his eyes. This was a kind man. That she could tell.

Shepard stared down into the woman's luminescent silver eyes, happiness flooding his system, a tear of happiness streaming down his face.

He had made it in time. He hadn't failed this woman like he had Lucy. He had saved this woman from a fate far worse than death.

He had done right.

The woman whispered quietly, just enough for Shepard to listen, "A..Are they g..gone?"

Shepard couldn't help but smile at the woman as he answered in an equally quiet whisper, his filled with passion and determination. "Yes. You're safe now. You don't need to worry any-more."

Shepard didn't know, but he could swear that the woman behind the mask was smiling at him. Her eyes conveyed happiness and joy, beyond any boundaries, into his.

She whispered once more, content to let this stranger, this kind-hearted hero, to hold her a little longer. "M..My name's Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. B..But you can call me T..Tali."

Shepard whispered back, his conveying his own emotions, "And mine's Commander Shepard, but you can just call me Shepard."

Tali simply answered, "I'd like that."

Shepard stood up with the woman, still holding her hand as he stood up, three fingers interlaced with five, as he turned to face his other bewildered squad members.

"Let's move out! We're going to the Human embassy ... It'll be the safest place on the Citadel at the moment. We'll work out what to do there."

And with that, the squad members began to move forward, not saying a word to their Commander, who was still holding the Quarian woman's hand.

Shepard simply leaned down and spoke to Tali softly, "Shall we go?"

Tali, relief flooding her system by being in the presence of the man, simply replied.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

_So there you have it! Chapter 4 done! Over 10,000 words! Geez, my fingers hurt! _

_Did you like my little twist on things? _

_Do you like bad-ass Shep?_

_Let me know guys in the reviews! Or message me!_

_Cheers Guys!_


	5. Spectre Induction

_W.i.t.G_

_What's up everybody!_

_I'm back with another chapter! _

_Hope you guys liked the last one .. bad-ass Shep was a lot of fun to write!  
_

_Last time, Shepard went crazy due to painful memories of his past, being forced onto him. _

_This Shepard is not going to be a squeaky clean Shepard.. The guy had to survive on his own for a large period of time as a kid, of course he's going to be fairly messed up! Not to mention the mission on Akuze, the assault on Elysium.. and that one mission that ties everything off into one, nice little mentally torturing package.. ;D _

_Tali has got a lot of work to do.. Mentioning Tali, she will be a fairly different Tali to what you guys know.. Now don't jump down my throat all at once at this, and don't think I'm weakening her character in anyway! That is a lie! She just trusts Shepard more than she trusts the others.. good basis for a relationship, no? _

_Let's get cracking guys! Keep the reviews coming in! It cheers me up, when I see a few emails in my inbox when I wake up in the morning!_

_On with the show!_

_P.S. Just wanted to say, for the last chapter, and a bit of this one, I was listening to 'Monster' by Eminem, ft. Rihanna. Just letting you know!_

_P.P.S If you guys think I'm being too forward with Tali and her feelings with Shepard ... Tough. I told you .. My sweet tooth needs satiating! And we won't see the relationship come into fruition for at least a while. Tali will have feelings for her saviour, it's only natural. Shepard is also a big emotional character. He's not Commander Serious like he is in the games. So if he seems a bit too emotionally involved, remember, I'm making this about character development as well. It's no good having a stoic Quarian, that only just realises her feelings for the Commander when it's too late, or a Commander that has the emotional capacity of a brick. No. Some basis for their relationship can be seen akin to the Warrior Ethos stories, and even Keelah Se'lai by Full-Paragon. If you haven't read them.. Well.. You're the one missing out.. not me.. ;D_

* * *

They had been walking for a few minutes, continuing down the corridors in the lower wards. Ashley and Kaidan were walking ahead, their assault rifles drawn, in preparation for another ambush if one came. Garrus was walking behind them, his sniper rifle equipped, scanning the ends of the corridors for any potential threats, whilst Wrex was holding the rear with his 'shotgun'. Tali and Shepard were walking in the middle, as the squad continued on their journey to the Human embassy on the Presidium.

Shepard had let go of Tali's hand as they were walking to the embassy, and yet Tali still remained very close to Shepard, near touching even. It was strange for Shepard, the last woman he had let that close to him in proximity was Lucy, and now he was allowing a complete stranger to walk closely with him. It was definitely strange ... but not uncomfortable. It was ... right almost walking with his Quarian companion at his side. Everything just seemed ... right for a change.

* * *

There was barely any conversation in the group, aside from the odd mutterings of Kaidan about moving forward, or Garrus stating that no hostiles were present. It wasn't an unwanted silence however, everybody had there own personal musings to contend themselves with. Ashley was contemplating what she had just witnessed, with Shepard, the thugs and the ... _Quarian_. She was furious on the inside when she had seen the way Shepard had acted with the thugs, the complete lack of his own well being was a disturbing and quietly terrifying thought for the Gunnery Chief.

On top of what she had just witnessed, she was trying to combat her ... _feelings_ ... towards her Commander. Alliance regulations stated that fraternization within the ranks was unacceptable, _especially_ when it occurs with a superior officer.

Her body however, didn't give a damn about the regulations.

Ashley continued her inner turmoil between body and mind, as she continued searching the surroundings.

* * *

Garrus was combating his inner anxiety and his adrenaline surge of the fight he had just participated in. In C-Sec, sniper rifles and all out combat was inherently banned, with only senior, trained officers partaking in anything as .. _exciting_ .. as what Garrus had just done. Although a minor part of Garrus was seemingly worried about the Commander and his actions towards the Skull-faced Turian, the majority of Garrus' anxiety lay in the conflict between his heart and his brain. His brain was arguing against asking the Commander to go with him, to hopefully hunt down Saren, due to his responsibility as a member of the Citadel Security force, and that his Father may look down on him as nothing worse than a bad Turian. His heart however ... His heart however, reminded Garrus about one of the key things that influenced his next decision. With the thought entering his mind, Garrus allowed hope to surge through his veins, and his scanning actions were increased two-fold due to his enthusiasm.

Garrus remembered something key ... He _was_ a bad Turian .. And he didn't care who thought it.

* * *

Wrex was simply beaming at Shepard's back, seemingly impressed with the slightly smaller Human. Wrex hadn't seen fighting of the Commander's calibre in decades. The way he had ripped through the enemy, his merciless destruction of the Turian thug, the smiles and laughter he had expressed whilst fighting... Yes, this Human was more Krogan than anything. He would make a fine warrior.

Wrex continued his silent appraisal of Shepard's actions from his position in the rear, with enthusiasm befitting that of a young impressionable child.

* * *

Tali was keeping close to the Commander ... _Shepard_ ... due to the fact that she didn't quite trust everyone else yet. They had all given her strange looks as she was lifted off the floor by Shepard, but none of them had said anything.

Tali was only quick to trusting Shepard, as he was the one who had saved her life.

He was the one that risked his own life to save that of a Quarians.

He could have simply of picked her up, and then he could have just taken her belongings, the information, and left her there in the alley.

He didn't though.

He had raised her up, he had held her when she needed someone to help her let out her pent-up emotions, he had defended her and had cared for her. The man hadn't even asked for the information she had ... He simply wanted to get everyone out of danger, by moving to the Human embassy.

He was definitely a good person.

_'Hopefully he'll let me stay with him ... I don't know what else to do otherwise...'_

What she had experienced of Humanity was extremely mixed. On one end of the spectrum, there were the Human thugs, cruel and heartless, renegades to the core. But then... Then there was Shepard. He was a hulking beast of a Human, his armor torn to shreds, with trickles of blood leaking from certain areas. His entire body was coated in the blood of his enemies .. _her_ enemies .. He was a terrifying sight from his arsenal of weapons alone.

But ... Shepard wasn't terrifying to Tali. He was .. comforting.

He was strange.

He was ...

Exotic.

She had only known him for a space of five minutes, and yet ... To Tali, there seemed to be some sort of connection. As if one another understood each other instantly. As if ... They had known each other for years.

Tali stared back at the man walking closely with her. He hadn't been ashamed or embarrassed to walk with her. He acted as if she wasn't a Quarian!

And yet .. He hadn't told her to move away from him when she started edging closer to him, once they had released hands. She had at first done it to test his reaction, thinking that he was going to move away from her. When he didn't .. Tali just wanted to try her luck some more.

'_He doesn't help himself ... Warm, comforting, ... attractive Bosh'tet..'_

Her mind raced with the thought, her body surging with heat at the implications, her face becoming a furnace.

Yet she had a smile on her face.

Once her mind had calmed down somewhat, she continued.

_'Looks like I did get saved by a Knight after all .. Keelah ... Thank you Ancestors .. What a **Knight **that I've been given ...'_

_'I do owe him my life ...'_

_'He has a cute butt as well!'_

Her body raged with heat at this thought. Her face felt like it was melting, and her mind mentally berated itself at such thoughts. It was strange for Tali to be having said thoughts, due to the fact, that on the fleet, she had never looked at other Quarian men, the way she was looking at Shepard now. It felt strange.. But not unwelcome.

She still had her smile though. In fact, it had only increased at the thought.

With a spring now in her step, Tali continued next to the completely oblivious Human at her side, her school-girl crush just beginning to bud, the seeds being planted, starting to grow.

Walking next to her Human companion, everything just seemed ... right for a change.

* * *

Kaidan, on the other hand, was a lot more panicked due to what he had witnessed. The passion and the feelings expressed by the Commander's actions were exactly similar to how he had reacted before hand. Kaidan was still confused and slightly curious as to why Shepard had flipped in the first place. Although he knew of the past mission and its effects on the Commander, this mission was completely different. And had a completely different outcome.

Kaidan, however, was glad that the Commander had been emotionally purged with his actions. He seemed like his normal self again.

_'That much is apparent on his face.'_ Kaidan thought as he turned around to face his Commander, intent on walking beside him, and allowing the Gunny to take point.

Tapping Ashley on the shoulder, and a nod of his head, Kaidan dropped back through the ranks of the squad to talk with his Commander. As Shepard came closer, Kaidan could see the Quarian they had just saved, fairly close to the Commander, as if nervous of the entire situation, and the Commander was the only one she could trust. Filing that thought away in his memory, Kaidan began to walk next to Shepard once he had moved closer.

It was Shepard, however that started things off.

"Are you alright Kaidan? Is something the matter?" Shepard said, his voice containing the same calm, peaceful tone it usually does.

_'A very sharp contrast to how manic Shepard sounded'_ , Kaidan thought as he contemplated the Commander's expression. Shepard's face was as calm as his voice portrayed, no hint of his previous inner breakdown apparent anywhere. His hazel eyes were full of warmth and determination that spirited Kaidan's resolve as he looked into them. His eyes were that of a natural leader, inspiring any who looked into them and his mouth was creased into a warm smile as he regarded the Lieutenant. The one feature however that did seem out of place however, was the sight of a tear in the corner of the Commander's left eye.

That caught Kaidan off-guard.

_'Has ... Has Shepard been crying?!' _Kaidan thought in shock as his next words escaped his mouth, quicker than he intended.

"Am I alright?! Stop asking if everyone else is alright Shepard! What about you?!" Kaidan said, as he allowed his frustration at his Commander's antics to overwhelm his thought pattern.

Shepard simply turned his head back around to face the front, before he regarded the Lieutenant. "I'm fine Kaidan, really. I feel a lot better now.." Shepard said, his head turning to regard the silent and solemn Quarian woman next to him.

Now Kaidan was thoroughly confused.

"Sir .. I don't understand .. What happened? The last time this happened ..." Kaidan said as his voice was filled with innocent confusion and concern.

Shepard motioned for Ashley to stop the squad with an Alliance hand signal, knowing that she was paying the utmost attention to her surroundings.

Once the squad had stopped, and Ashley, Garrus and Wrex had dispersed into a defensive formation, and Tali was safe enough next to the Commander, Shepard finally turned around to regard his sub-ordinate, moving close to prevent anyone from listening in.

Before Shepard began however, he took out a set of dog-tags from a pocket on his person. Kaidan was fully curious now as to his Commander's actions but, what came next however, made Kaidan regret his decision to ask, increasing his sympathy for his Commander ten-fold.

Shepard took out his dog-tags, and when they were in his right hand, he passed them to Kaidan, so he could see for himself.

Kaidan, in his gauntleted hands, inspected the various parts of Shepard's chain.

One of the obvious parts, was a pair of metal dog-tags on the chain with the Commander's name on it and his Alliance service number. The other parts of his chain however ... Kaidan began to feel a vice-like grip of something unknown forming around his heart.

There was another set of dog-tags on the chain. As Kaidan began to read the name on the metal plate, he began to feel that his heart was being crushed under the immense weight of this unknown feeling. Inscribed on one of the metal dog-tags was the name:

_Lance Corporal Lucy Staffordson, Alliance Marine Corps Medic._

It was known fact, that only a _fallen_ marine's dog-tags were added to your own. And that the fallen marine, was usually somebody _extremely _close to you. It was a final sign of respect.

Continuing along the chain, from the set of dog-tags, Kaidan felt his heart stop as he regarded the final object.

It was a ring.

A silver band, with a single diamond sat on top.

It was an engagement ring.

Staring back up from the chain, Kaidan stared back into his Commander's sorrowful eyes and felt a few of his own tears begin to well in his eyes. Shepard silently whispered to Kaidan, his voice cracked as it leaked raw emotion.

"Do you.. remember that mission?" With a nod of his head from Kaidan, Shepard continued, "Do you remember that marine we found... in the pre-fab?" Kaidan slowly nodded his head, the image of the tied up, naked female marine, scars all over her body, fluids and other assortments scattered around her corpse flooding back into his memory.

A few tears escaped Shepard's eyes as he uttered his next sentence, his sorrow apparent. But for Kaidan ... It was like being stabbed in the gut with a freezing cold blade.

"That was Lucy.. She was kidnapped by the Batarians on Elysium .. during the Blitz.. I .. couldn't save her ... She .. was very .. close to me. I was going to ask her to marry me ... once I had got better after Akuze.."

"But I..I didn't get the chance ..." Shepard finally finished, his eyes closed and his head bowed in shame and mourning.

Kaidan was speechless.

_'This man ... He's been through so much ...' _Kaidan now understood what the unknown feeling was surrounding his heart.

It was Guilt.

Kaidan had re-opened Shepard's recently closed wound, once more.

Shepard looked up and stared back into Kaidan's eyes, his brimming with anger, an unquenchable fire raging within his soul, before he spoke, his tone passionate and determined.

"I never got the chance to save her.. But seeing Tali being close to it ... It brought back the memories.. I'm sorry.. I just, had to help her.. I had to do right.." Shepard finished, rather quietly.

Kaidan could only nod his head as he regarded his Commander in a new light, the revelations allowing for the pieces to begin to fit together. Handing back the Commander's dog-tags, Kaidan could only salute his superior as he stood at attention, hoping to convey how much respect the Lieutenant had for his Commander.

Shepard weakly chuckled at Kaidan's antics before continuing, his voice holding something similar to his authoritative tone, "So yes, Lieutenant, I'm fine. Now, shall we get the squad moving again? We don't want to be hanging around down here for too long.."

Kaidan nodded his head as a small smile was placed on his lips. Kaidan began, his voice full of emotion, "Aye aye Commander."

With that, Shepard moved away from Kaidan, towards the out-of-place and nervously fidgeting Quarian woman, who visibly relaxed as he got nearer. Kaidan turned around, approaching Williams before bellowing to the other squad members.

"Alright! Back in formation! Let's get moving to the Embassy!"

As the squad formed up, Kaidan turned around to face his Commander. Shepard simply smiled at the Lieutenant, his smile full of warmth and comfort once again. Kaidan turned back around and continued his walking, a smile on his face as he thought about what had just happened.

_'The Commander trusts me enough to tell me something that personal .. He definitely deserves everything I have to give. 110% percent.'_

Thinking about the Commander's well being, Kaidan simply stopped his worrying with one thought.

'_The man will be fine, I'm sure of it. He's Commander Shepard after all...'_

It was Ashley's voice that broke him out of his appraisal of his Commanding Officer.

"What was that all about LT? Back there with the Skipper?" Ashley said, her voice full of curiosity and concern.

Kaidan turned around to face the Gunnery Chief, before he addressed as they were walking, keeping his voice low just to make sure that Ashley could only hear.

"Williams ... If I was you .. I would ask the Commander myself. It would be disrespectful of me to speak about what's just happened. If he wants to tell you, he will. If he doesn't, don't push him about it." Kaidan said, his tone stern as he addressed his sub-ordinate.

Ashley remained quiet, as she contemplated the Lieutenant's words, and the squad continued on their journey.

* * *

"You're not making my life easy Shepard!" Udina's words were clipped, almost deliberate in the way he spoke them, as if he had planned his rant before hand.

The squad had made it back to the Presidium with considerable ease, after exiting the lower wards, and then the upper wards. There were a few situations in which the squad, specifically Tali, did receive dirty threatening looks from onlookers. However, once the large Human in the middle of the group took his assault rifle off of his back, and the others tightened their position around the Quarian, the looks began to stop. A few idiots had too be glared at by Shepard, who was openly standing with the Quarian, but most of them left the well-armed group well enough alone. They had only just stepped into the room, before Udina had turned around from the balcony he was leaning on, to begin his rant at Shepard, with Captain Anderson observing the scene in front of him.

"Fire-fights in the Wards ... an all out assault on _Chora's Den_ ... Not to mention the carnage you left behind in the back alley, next to the club. Really Shepard, did completely destroying a Turian's head make you feel better by any chance? Did you feel artistic, splattering the walls with the different shades of blood?" Udina ranted, sarcasm dripping from his words at the questions he proposed.

Shepard however, was not fazed in the slightest, as he replied, traditional shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Yes I did actually. The blending of the colours was quite creative really..."

Snickering and chuckles could be heard from the squad, positioned behind Shepard, with Tali standing directly behind Shepard's impressive bulk.

Udina visibly reddened in rage at Shepard's comment, and his response was laced in anger.

"Don't get smart with me Commander! You've made a huge mess as it is .. There's no doubt now that Humanity won't get its first Human Spectre with you as the candidate! I should never have approved the candidacy!"

Shepard just continued to smile as Udina ranted, unaware of the visibly bristling Quarian behind him.

For Tali, it was too much.

_'Who does this Bosh'tet think he is?!' _

Tali stepped out from behind Shepard's bulk, and stepping in front of the Commander, Tali positioned herself as if defending and protecting her Human saviour. Jabbing her index finger towards the elder Human, Tali snarled with rage at the man's insolence, physically behind her mask, with her sharp canine teeth bared, and her words were laced with anger.

"**_Don't you dare insult Shepard!_** He did everything to protect me! Stop being such a _Bosh'tet_ for _Keelah's_ sake!"

Everybody present was shocked at the young woman's outburst. A Quarian of all people in the Galaxy, had just insulted Humanities Ambassador because he was insulting the person who had saved her from a fate worse than death.

After a period of considerable silence, Wrex broke through it with a snort, and a deep rumbling laugh followed, before speaking in his usual gravelly tone, "She's got a quad, Shepard."

Udina bristled with his own rage, stepping forward as if to strike the woman in front of him. Tali however, stood her ground, refusing to give up her position in front of Shepard. Seeing the look in Udina's eyes, Shepard had begun to move forward, when a low growl was heard from the Quarian in front of him; a predatory growl, a growl to assert dominance. Shepard also noticed that Tali had her little toes on the sides of her feet splayed, and her legs were bent, as if ready to attack when necessary. Shepard could only stare in wonderment at what he was witnessing.

_'Why is she defending me? Is this a Quarian thing?' _Shepard was thoroughly confused.

It was Captain Anderson's voice however, that broke everyone out of their tense states.

"**Enough!**" Anderson bellowed, his voice ringing in everybody's ears.

Tali ceased her actions against the elder Human, and began to slowly straighten her posture, but still refused to move her position from in front of Shepard. Udina similarly stood straighter at the Captain's tone.

Udina's anger had not abated however, it had simply been converted into a cold menacing tone.

"What's this? A Quarian defending the great Commander Shepard? What are you playing at Shepard? Can't defend yourself?" Udina said, his tone mocking and derogatory.

Tali growled again, but Shepard was prepared this time. Stepping forward, the Commander placed a large hand on Tali's left shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before he stepped forward, at which the Quarian visibly relaxed.

Tali had been prepared to rip the elder Human's face off, **_suit be damned!_ **She wasn't going to stand there and allow her saviour to be insulted by such a cold, callous man. Maybe it was just the shock and experience Tali had been through that had provoked such a response, but she couldn't physically allow Shepard to be insulted. It was ... painful for her. When the elder Human had spoken again, his sneering tone provoked another unusual response from Tali. Now she was going to rip this _Bosh'tet _limb from limb. It was only when she felt a large hand touch her shoulder, did she relax.

For Quarians, personal space, and close proximity was a lot smaller than usual, due to the cramped conditions of the Flotilla. Therefore, the only space Quarians could get, was considered extremely precious and sacred. It was unheard of on the Flotilla, for touching to be used as a form of communication. Because the Quarians lived in their suits the ... _feelings ... _that came from being touched were extremely unusual. But for Tali ... The contact just shown by Shepard, sent her body into an internal frenzy.

_'KEELAH! W..What was that?! That was ... ' _Tali thought, as more thoughts rushed through her mind.

Shepard's voice however, broke her out of her internal musings.

Turning her head around, she looked up into his smiling features, and couldn't help but smile back.

_'What in the name of the Ancestors is happening to me?'_

"It's okay Tali .. I'm a big boy.. I can handle this.." Shepard said, his voice quiet but his tone ringing with humour. With a wink, he moved forward, past the defensive Quarian.

_'Bosh'tet ...' _Tali could only smile at Shepard's back, as the other squad members stood in preparation.

Once Shepard had got closer, he stopped just before Udina, and came into a salute before the man, before speaking.

"Yes sir Ambassador! I do require Tali to defend me! She could take down a Krogan in unarmed combat sir! I've seen it with my own eyes! I am **_completely_ **scared of her..." Shepard said, sarcasm drenching his tone as he turned around to wink at the nervously fidgeting Quarian.

Udina raged once more, before Anderson stepped in.

_'You are such a Bosh'tet Shepard..' _Tali thought as she continued to fidget with her hands, gazing upon the Commander in his discussion with the other Human.

"You look like shit Shepard ... What happened?" Anderson said, his tone laced with concern.

Shepard still had his traditional grin on as he regarded his Captain. "You know.. A little bit of this .. A little bit of that .. My armor was wrecked anyway.."

"I see.." Anderson said as Shepard winked at him. The Captain chuckled at his XO's behaviour before he continued. "So.. did you find anything about Saren?"

Tali stepped forward at this, reaching into one of her many pockets, she removed an extra omni-tool, an ancient _Blue-wire_ I that had a backup of her original omni-tool, the one she had lost to the thugs. As she neared Shepard's side, and began to speak.

"I believe I can help with that Captain. With Shepard's permission of course." Tali said, her head tilting upwards to beam at the larger Human. Shepard simply smirked, as he looked down upon his Quarian companion, his voice was filled with good-natured humour, as he spoke. "Go right ahead, Miss nar Rayya, knock yourself out.."

Tali stood still, her eyes now betraying her confusion, along with the tilt of her head. It was Anderson that spoke however, "He means, go right ahead.."

"Oh! Why didn't you say that, you _Bosh'tet_?" Tali said, as she stared back at Shepard, enjoying the good-natured banter that was occurring.

Everybody was silent, as all eyes regarded the Quarian woman. Tali stopped in her motions on her omni-tool, as she looked around at the puzzled faces.

"What?" Tali said, her voice innocent.

It was Ashley that spoke first however, her voice filled with anger, and something else, that Tali couldn't identify.

"**_What_** did you just call the Commander, _**Quarian**_?!"

_'They're not Quarians.. Should have realised that one Tali...' _Tali mentally face-palmed at her choice of words.

Before Tali could stutter out an apology, Shepard spoke up, his voice full of humour. "I have no idea Gunny, but ... It's kinda cute.. don't you think?" Shepard winked at the Quarian woman as he said this, enjoying the banter.

Tali visibly blushed at the comment, her face melting with the heat surging through her. She smiled up at the Commander, before scanning through her omni-tool again, allowing a comfortable silence to settle.

It was Udina however that spoke up now, "Yes this is all good fun and games Shepard, but has the Quarian got anything useful? Or should we just space her?"

The Commander's eyes darkened as he rounded on Udina, his voice low and menacing, "This _**Quarian**_ has a name Udina .. And **_nobody_** .. is going to space her. Not while I'm here."

Most of the squad seemingly agreed with their Commander, showing their support by nodding their heads.

Ashley however, remained still.

Udina continued however, "Fine, Fine ... Where did she come from anyway? We don't see many of her **_kind_** around the Citadel.."

Shepard's response was ice cold. "I have no idea Ambassador. Why don't we actually ask Tali? That way, I won't have to become a mind reader.."

Udina glared at Shepard's back as he turned around to face the oblivious Quarian.

* * *

Tali was in her own little world.

She was scanning through the various files on her omni-tool, some from before her Pilgrimage began, and others were from just a few days ago. It was Shepard however, that broke her out of her trance. His voice called to her, and she obliged. Turning around, she was met by her saviour.

His features were soft, calm and tranquil, as he spoke, his left hand resting on her shoulder. "Tali? The Ambassador would like to know how you ended up on the station ... and to be honest .. I'm pretty curious myself." He finished, a soft smile on his lips as he regarded the young woman.

Tali couldn't believe what she had just heard.

He was paying attention to her, with genuine curiosity! He actually cared enough to ask a question about her culture!

With joy refreshing her senses, Tali spoke, her tone proud.

"I am on my Pilgrimage. It's my rite of passage into adulthood. It's where young Quarians are sent out into the Galaxy, to gain life experience, and bring something of worth back to the fleet."

Shepard continued to smile as he replied, "Interesting .. I never knew that .. Thank you Tali." With a slight squeeze of her shoulder, Shepard turned around to face the Ambassador, his tone cold once more, "Does that answer your question Udina? Satisfied?"

Udina simply snorted before he replied, glaring at the Quarian woman, "Yes Shepard, I am. Now, Quarian, what evidence do you have?"

Tali's posture slumped at the insult thrown towards her. The way the elder Human had said the name of her species, it was laced with prejudice and contempt. It wasn't all that surprising, she had just hoped that this group of Human's were different ... She was going to let it go, due to the fact that she had been exposed to a lot of racism in her travels, before Shepard intervened.

"What the hell did I say Udina? Tali has a name! Use it! I'm not surprised that the other races think we're primitive when our representative can't remember someone's name for more than a minute!" Shepard spat out the words with such venom and conviction, that Tali could only stare in shock.

Udina continued to glare at the Commander, as Tali stood, and stared at Shepard.

This man had only known her now for half an hour, and yet she felt as if he was a very close friend, and had been for a long time. Her feelings started to slot into place.

And then she remembered that, Shepard would probably leave soon.

Without her joining.

_'He may be the nicest person I've ever met, but there's no way that he would let me join his crew.. It would be a miracle for that to happen..' _Tali thought, as sorrow filled her heart.

Tali's spirits fell at this, as she finally located the necessary file. With a downcast tone, Tali spoke.

"I .. I've found the evidence you need."

Pressing a holographic button on her omni-tool, the recording began:

_"Eden Prime was a success. The beacon has been located, allowing us to be one step closer to the Conduit. However, Nihlus still lives. He will not become a willing servant." _A familiar voice rung out throughout the room, and the Humans all tensed with excitement at the implications. It was Anderson however, that spoke first.

"That's Saren's voice! We've got the evidence we need! This proves that Saren tried to assassinate Nihlus, and that he was on Eden Prime!" Anderson exclaimed, joy filling his heart.

Tali didn't know what to do with herself. Should she laugh? Should she cry? She didn't know, so she simply kept quiet, allowing for the recording to continue.

_"It is unfortunate that Spectre Nihlus will not serve the masters. But no matter, The Conduit will be one step closer to the return of the **Reapers**." _A female voice rung out in the room this time, and it was Kaidan that spoke now.

"That's an Asari's voice ... That must mean that Saren isn't working alone!" Kaidan shouted, his own relief settling in after the discovery.

Shepard, in his enthusiasm, ran over to Kaidan and lifted him up into the air, whilst shouting, "I don't know how you know that was an Asari, Kaidan, but I could care less right now!" Kaidan simply blushed with embarrassment as the Commander put him down again. Shepard turned around to Ashley, and repeated the process, earning a little squeak from the hardened female marine, and a heavy blush afterwards.

Shepard was overjoyed!

He shook Captain Anderson's hand before he moved over to Tali.

Tali didn't know what to expect when he came over.

As Shepard got nearer, Tali braced herself for anything.

Shepard simply opened his arms wide and wrapped them tightly around the lithe Quarian woman. Shepard sighed with relief, and spoke up, "Tali .. You have just saved us a whole lot of work! How can I ever repay you?"

Tali just melted into the comforting embrace, forgetting that people were watching. It wasn't a love filled hug ... not quite. But the warmth and comfort that Shepard shared with her, was enough to galvanize her spirits enough, to allow the young bubbly Tali to return. Tali simply laughed at Shepard's comment, an odd sound with a warble due to her helmet, but to Shepard, it was quite ... cute.

Tali softly spoke, just enough for Shepard to hear, "You don't owe me anything Shepard. I should be the one who says that. I'm the one who owes you.. A debt I can't ever repay.."

Shepard softly chuckled, a sound that reverberated through his chest piece.

It was a beautiful sound.

Shepard responded, equally quiet, his voice betraying his humour, "How about we call it even then? Sound good?"

Tali leaned backwards and smiled up at Shepard, something he instantly picked up on, before she whispered back, the light on her voice emitter flashing whilst she spoke, "I'd like that."

Tali was about to ask one of the most important questions in her life, whether or not she could journey with Shepard, when a _'Bosh'tet' _ruined her chances.

"Commander!" Udina shouted.

Shepard smiled down at her, and with a wink, he turned back around to face the impatient Human Ambassador.

Udina however, continued, oblivious to the Quarian's attempts at asking the Commander a question.

"Commander, gather your squad, Captain Anderson and I are going to require an escort to the Citadel Tower. Whilst you were ... **_thanking_** ... the Quarian, I messaged for an important meeting of the Council. They have approved, and now we must make it to the meeting with all haste. I have a copy of the Quarian's evidence with me.. So we must hurry!"

Shepard bristled with anger at the mans insolence, and yet, he still had to obey an order from a superior.

Even if it was Udina.

Shepard turned around to face his squad members, before he said, in his 'Commander Shepard' tone of voice.

"You heard the Ambassador, move into formation! Form up around the HVT's! I want weapons out at all times. Everyone understood?"

Everyone gave their acceptance, either by verbally offering there acknowledgement, or in Wrex's case, simply grunting.

Tali moved next to Shepard, getting as close as she had done beforehand, as the squad surrounded the Captain and Anderson. The squad remained silent as Shepard gave the order to reach the Citadel Tower with all haste. No obstacles to stop the group, even if that meant brute force was needed..

* * *

Once the assembled squad had made it to the Citadel Tower, after a trek across the connecting bridges from the embassies, Udina and Anderson split off from the rest of the group. Now that the squad was assembled, and the fact that the hearing didn't start for another ten minutes, meant that Shepard could start a conversation up.

Turning to face Tali, his Quarian companion on the journey there, he asked a question that had been seemingly pestering him. When he spoke, he couldn't help but allow his tone to take on a sense of disbelief and awe.

"Tali ..." At this, Tali snapped around to face Shepard, "Back there in the embassies, that information you gave us ... It must have been pretty hard to get a hold of.. How did you do it?"

Tali was taken aback once again, but couldn't help but feel herself relax in his presence, and his sincerity when asking his question only enhanced her sense of pride in her work. She spoke with enthusiasm, as the larger Human paid rapt attention.

"On my travels, I came across a report that Geth forces had been located outside of the Perseus Veil. I was curious, and so .. I set off to try and locate a Geth patrol. On an uncharted world, I managed to capture the memory core of one of the Geth soldiers that had become isolated from its unit."

Shepard's eyes widened at this, remembering his extra reading about the Geth. Shepard started up in exclamation.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying ... you managed to disable a Geth soldier, and extract its memory core?" Tali simply nodded her head enthusiastically, smiling at the bewildered Human. Shepard continued, "I remember reading somewhere on the extranet that it was impossible to remove a Geth's memory core!"

Tali winked at the Human before she replied, "Don't believe everything you read on the extranet Shepard. I'm a Quarian, we created the Geth. With some skill, and a lot of luck, you can get a little bit of information.."

Shepard gave Tali a wry smile, as he spoke up, "Somehow, I don't think any Quarian could have done what you did ..."

Tali blushed at the comment, and her hands began to dance together, before she stuttered out her reply, "W..Well .. I..I don't know ..."

Shepard simply smiled at her nervous behaviour, before seeing the other squad members, who had moved away from the duo during their conversation, come back to their Commander.

It was Kaidan that spoke for the group, "I think they're ready for us, Commander."

Shepard nodded his head, as he regarded the group, 'Commander Shepard' mode in place.

"Okay, listen up! I want Garrus and Tali up on the podium with me, due to the fact that one of them provided the evidence, and the other was the officer in charge." Ashley was about to speak up in protest before Shepard continued, "But that doesn't mean that you guys can't come up as well. Garrus, Tali and I will be at the front, then I want Kaidan and Ashley behind us, Wrex will take the rear. Everyone understand?"

Nods of approval met Shepard, as he motioned for the squad to move out.

* * *

As they reached the podium, Shepard could just make out the end of Udina's sentence, a smirk was obviously on the mans face as he said it, " ... You wanted proof? There it is!"

Moving to stand next to Anderson and Udina, Shepard waited for the Council to continue, Garrus and Tali at his sides.

The three Council representatives just turned to look at each other, before once more facing the Human Ambassador. It was Councillor Sparatus who spoke up now, "The evidence you have collected is irrefutable, Ambassador." Hanging his head in what appeared to be shame, the Turian Councillor reluctantly added, "And ... Saren will stripped of his status as a Spectre .. In addition, to all efforts being made to bring him in, to answer for his crimes."

It was Councillor Tevos that spoke now, her voice as calm and tranquil as before, "I recognise that other voice .. It is Matriarch Benezia's. The Matriarch's are powerful Asari, who have entered the last stages of their life. With their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides, mentors and leaders to my people. If that is Matriarch Benezia.. then Saren possesses a formidable ally.."

"I'm more interested in these, 'Reapers'." Spoke Councillor Valern, the Salarian representative. "What do you know about them?"

Shepard turned his head around to face towards Udina and Anderson, both looking completely bewildered. They turned around to look at Shepard, hoping he knew something about them.

It was, however, the young woman in an enviro-suit that saved the Humans humiliation.

Tali, already close to Shepard, tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Once the Commander had turned around, and had leaned down to Tali's vocaliser, she began speaking softly, "Shepard.. The Reapers are believed to be a hyper-advanced machine race, that existed fifty-thousand years ago, and had wiped out the Protheans, before they vanished! At least .. That's what the Geth believe.."

Shepard smiled at Tali, before he stood back up, and spoke to the council.

"I have been recently informed that the Reapers are believed to be a hyper-advanced machine race, that existed fifty-thousand years ago, and had wiped out the Prothean race, before they simply vanished.. Or so the Geth memory core has stated." Shepard said, reciting Tali's words perfectly.

Councillor Valern nodded his head at the explanation, and decided to ask only one further question.

"And do we know what the Conduit is?"

Shepard turned around and smirked at Tali, to which she simply shook her head, indicating she didn't know. Turning around, Shepard put his communication skills to the test. "The Conduit is a key component of Saren's plan, something that will bring back the Reapers once used. Either way, we cannot allow Saren to use this device." Shepard said, matter-of-factly.

Councillor Sparatus simply snorted, before speaking, a mocking tone in place. "Listen to what you're saying! Saren wants to bring back the machines that had eliminated the Protheans, fifty thousand years ago? Impossible! It has to be! Why would these 'Reapers' simply disappear? Why can we not find any evidence that supports this theory? I believe that part of the evidence must be incorrect. Tell your source to check again.."

Shepard stood, his arms crossed across his impressive chest, as he leaned back on his right leg, smirking at the Turian Councillor. Sparatus noticed this, and in an irritated tone, asked his question.

"Is there something wrong Commander? Is there something 'funny' in what I've just said?"

Shepard chuckled, before he replied, "In all fairness ... You didn't believe me about Saren when I told you about him .. You're not **_really_** in a position to dictate the validity of any evidence presented ... _Councillor_."

Sparatus started up at this, his posture reflecting on the raging inferno he felt inside at the Human Commander's insolence. It was the Asari Councillor that spoke first however, after she had placed an arm on Sparatus' arm, simply to calm him.

"This is different. The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the Geth to his will."

Shepard stared in amusement at the Asari, before he asked his question, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Are you saying then, that Matriarch Benezia, the one who **_actually_** said the word, '_Reapers'_, believes in Saren's myth as well then? You believe that, one of the most powerful Asari in the galaxy, believes a children's tale from Saren?"

A snicker could be heard behind Shepard, as he smirked at the Council.

Tevos stood in shock at the Commander, before Valern stepped in, "Yes .. Well.. Saren is now a rogue agent. On the run for his life. He no longer has the resources and rights of a Spectre. This Council has stripped him of his position.."

Udina raged at this, his previously quiet position now completely forgotten. "That's not good enough!" Raising a fist in exclamation, Udina continued, "You know he is hiding somewhere in the _Traverse_! _Send your fleet in_!"

It was Valern once again, answering for the Council. "A fleet cannot track down one man, Ambassador."

"It could secure the entire region! It would prevent the Geth from attacking any more of _our colonies_!" Udina practically shouted.

Sparatus matched Udina's fire, as his inner rage burned once more, "Or it could trigger a war with the _Terminus Systems_! We won't be dragged into a Galactic confrontation over a few dozen Human colonies!"

Udina was incensed now, by the Turian's comments. It was like waving a red flag in front of a charging bull. Shepard had to give the man credit, he may still be an ass-hole, but at least he fights for Humanity. Udina roared, "_I'm sick of this Council, and its anti-Human bullshit! We're not second class citizens!"_

"Ambassador!" Tevos bellowed. It was fairly shocking for Shepard, this was the first time he had heard the Asari, actually raise her voice.. "There .. is.. another solution.. A way to stop Saren.. Without the use of fleets or armies.."

"NO!" barked Sparatus vehemently, "It's too soon! Humanity is simply not ready for the responsibility that comes with the position!"

* * *

Tali was completely confused at this statement.

_'What responsibility? What position? What's going on?'_

The Salarian spoke up now, addressing his Turian counter-part. "It was a Turian Spectre that has caused this situation. The Humans have provided evidence. It seems only just that Humanity is allowed to help solve the problem.."

The Asari turned her attention to Shepard now, the Commander standing formally now.

"Commander Shepard, step forward."

Shepard moved forward at this, and stood at attention. Tali was about to follow him, when Garrus placed an arm in front of her. Turning up to address the Turian officer, concern laced Tali's words as she spoke quietly. "What's going on? Why's Shepard being called for?"

Garrus looked down and smirked at the Quarian, before he replied, his voice full of humour. "Just watch .. Shepard's not in any trouble.. The opposite in fact.."

Tali looked quizzically at him, before her attention focused on the man in front of her.

Shepard had his head bowed in respect, as if in preparation for a major decision.

Other diplomatic representatives of varying races, now surrounded the chambers, hoping to view the spectacle.

The Asari continued, "It is the decision of this Council, that you be granted the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

Tali's brain shut down at this statement. She simply stood in awe at the man in front of her.

_'Shepard's a Spectre?! What ... How ... When ... He never ...'_

_'Wow ... Keelah ...'_

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service in battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file." stated Councillor Valern.

Councillor Tevos followed up immediately, as if on cue, "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

Councillor Sparatus' words were reluctant, but held passion nonetheless. "Spectres bear a great burden. They are the protectors of Galactic peace, both our first line, and last line of defence. The safety of the Galaxy, is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first Human Spectre, Commander." Spoke the Asari Councillor, and with this, Shepard raised his head, a genuine smile on his face as he regarded the Council. Tevos continued, "This is a great achievement for you, and your entire species Commander. Congratulations."

Shepard bowed his head once more, before replying, "Thank you Councillors. This is a great honour."

"We are sending you into the _Traverse_ after Saren, Spectre Shepard. He is a fugitive from the Council, and from justice. You are authorised to apprehend him if possible, or eliminate him if necessary." Councillor Sparatus ordered, not wasting any time in laying out the orders.

Shepard nodded towards the Turian, "I'll find him, Councillor."

With that, silence rained down upon the hearing.

The meeting was now adjourned.

The Councillors filed out from the chamber, off to the left, leaving Shepard stood at the fore-front of the podium. He simply turned around, and with a vicious grin on his lips, spoke, "I'll find him alright ... That metal bastard is mine ..."

* * *

Commander Shepard walked down the steps, his squad forming behind him instantly, nobody saying anything. As the squad entered the elevator, the silence continued. It was only when they had eventually got out of the elevator, did Shepard turn around, a massive grin on his lips as he spoke. "So .. Anybody want to buy a Spectre a drink?"

Everybody began to speak at once, but it was Udina's voice that was louder than the rest. "I don't think so, Shepard! We have too much to do!"

Anderson slapped the younger Commander's shoulder, a smile splitting his lips, before he spoke up, "You did it Shepard! You're a Spectre! Congratulations! You know what this means don't you ..." With a shake of his head, Shepard watched in amusement as Anderson raised his arms in exclamation, "You can get specialised equipment and training now! A Spectre has to have the best equipment.." Anderson slipped a credit chit into Shepard's palm, before he whispered, "Consider that a present from an ex-Spectre.."

Shepard's eyes widened at this, but Anderson continued, "It's true.. I was to become Humanities first Spectre ... But Saren made sure that didn't happen.. Don't worry, we'll return the favour.." Anderson winked at Shepard, as a vicious grin was placed on Shepard's lips. Shepard quietly muttered, "Yes we will.."

Udina spoke up now, directing his attention to Anderson. "Come with me, Captain. We have much to do! Shepard is going to need a crew, supplies .." And with that, Udina walked away from the group, Captain Anderson waving his goodbyes as he quickly followed suit, but not before shouting, "Shepard! Meet us at the Docking bay! We'll meet up by the _Normandy_!"

It was Shepard's turn to speak, once Anderson and Udina had left. "Well .. Looks like I'm not getting a drink any time soon.." Smirking at the others he continued, "Well.. I'm going to head off to the Normandy now. Ashley, Kaidan, you coming?" With two nods, Shepard looked towards the alien trio, his smirk transforming into a soft smile, "Well guys .. It's been good fun. Take care of yourselves.. alright?"

Wrex smiled a toothy grin at Shepard before he spoke up, "Shit, Shepard ... I'll be fine .. I'm more bothered about you and your battles. Who's going to give you tips on how to execute people?" Shepard barked out a laugh at Wrex's comical tone, before Wrex turned serious, "Seriously Shepard .. You're going to be getting into big fights.. I want in on it.." Wrex said, his voice holding conviction.

Shepard simply walked up to him, and offered his right arm. Wrex, on instinct, clasped his arm with the Human's before both men drew the other nearer. It was Shepard that spoke first however, a smirk on his lips, "Wrex ... You didn't have to sweet talk me .. Of course you can come with us .. Nothing better than having an efficient killing machine on the team ..." Wrex smiled at this, but he barked out a laugh as Shepard finished, "... And a Krogan."

"You've got a Quad, Shepard.. This should be interesting." Wrex said, amusement in his gravelly tone.

"Sounds good to me .." Shepard said, as he rounded on Garrus.

"What about you Garrus? Do you want to join this rag-tag group of misfits I've got?"

Garrus' posture screamed his enthusiasm, as he moved forward to shake Shepard's hand. "If you would allow it Commander, I could think of nothing better.."

"Glad to have you aboard Garrus!" Shepard said, his tone joyful as he shook the Turians hand.

Tali was about to speak up next, when the Commander, completely oblivious to Tali's impending question, spoke first. "Alright! Let's move out people!"

Tali didn't get a chance to speak. She silently decided to follow the group, not sure what she should be doing, or if she was part of the squad any more.

She felt ...

Depressed ...

Downtrodden ...

Alone.

Tali suddenly felt the pangs of loneliness, penetrate her heart.

She silently followed the group, as they made their way to the docks, feeling unwanted once more.

* * *

Once the squad had made it to the Docking bay, via C-Sec HQ, Anderson and Udina were already waiting.

Tali moved away from the rest of the group, staring in awe and amazement at Shepard's ship, her loneliness partially forgotten.

_'Keelah ... Shepard travels in this?! No wonder he's Humanities first Spectre!' _Tali thought, as she completely focused on the ship in front of her, moving toward the railing, and leaning on it to get closer to the ship.

* * *

The other squad members, simply walked away from Shepard once he got nearer to the Ambassador and his Captain, realising that the conversation was meant to be private. Ashley and Kaidan moved off to one side, whilst Garrus and Wrex went to another, both seemingly ignoring the other. Shepard began to panic when he wasn't able to see Tali anywhere.

_'She's usually close by .. Where the hell is she?!'_ Shepard thought, as worry began to set in.

Shepard stopped in his tracks, just before he got closer to Udina and Anderson. He spun around, trying to look for the Quarian.. It was only when he found her leaning against a railing, quite far away from the others, did he stop panicking. Relief set in on his features as he once more approached the pair.

It was Udina that spoke first, "Shepard, good! Anderson and I wanted to speak with you in private."

Shepard simply remained silent, as Udina continued, "I've got big news for you Shepard!" Turning to face Anderson, Udina continued, "Captain Anderson is stepping down as Commanding Officer of the _Normandy. _The ship is yours now!"

Shepard could only stand and stare at the Ambassador, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Once Shepard had his sense brought back to him, he stuttered out his reply, laced with disbelief, "Y..You're joking ... right?" When Udina shook his head, rage filled Shepard's posture.

Shepard roared, loud enough for the other squad members to turn around, "You have got to be fucking joking!"

"Commander!" Udina said, conscious that the other squad members were watching. Shepard ignored the Ambassador, and turned to face Anderson now, his voice lower, "Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke.."

Anderson let out a heavy sigh, before he regarded the Commander, "She's quick, quiet and you know most of the crew. She's a perfect ship for a Spectre. I .. I know you'll treat her well Shepard.."

Shepard couldn't believe his ears.

_'What the fu..'_

"I can't take the damn ship! She's yours! It wouldn't be right! You know that!" Shepard said, desperation lacing his words.

Anderson took another heavy sigh, as he spoke up, his eyes full of sadness, "She's not any more Shepard.. The Ambassador is right.. I need to step aside, and you have a mission to complete. You will have to be in control of the _Normandy_ if you're going to catch Saren.."

Shepard got closer, just so Anderson could hear, his voice tinged with raw emotion, "I can't take it David .. It's not fair.."

Anderson offered his right hand, to which Shepard clasped it, before Anderson spoke, a soft smile on his face, "Life's not fair Shepard ... You know that better than anyone .. Just .. Look after the _Normandy_ for me? Please?"

Shepard nodded his head, regret filling his heart, as he watched one of his closest friends, give up his future for him.

But Shepard wouldn't waste it..

_'The hell I will ...'_

"Don't worry David, she's in good hands." Shepard said, as he regarded his mentor and friend.

"I knew it would be." Anderson said, a grin on his lips, before he released the hand hold, and turned to face Udina, "The _Normandy_ will be in safe hands!"

Udina nodded his head, before he spoke to Shepard. "Good. We have some leads you may want to follow in your investigation of Saren .."

Shepard nodded his head at this, and motioned for Udina to continue.

"We have reports of Geth forces in the _Feros_ system shortly before our colony there, dropped out of contact. There have also been reports of Geth sightings around _Noveria_. I took the privilege of adding the data to the _Normandy's_ systems. You may review it at your leisure." Udina said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Shepard now spoke up, facing towards the pair. "Is there anything else?"

Udina continued, "There is one more lead. Matriarch Benezia, the accomplice of Saren, has a daughter, a scientist that specialises in the Protheans. It might be a good idea to locate her and see what she knows. Her name is Dr Liara T'Soni. Reports indicate that she was exploring an archaeological dig-site on one of the uncharted worlds in the _Artemis Tau_ Cluster."

Anderson followed up from this, "Either way Shepard .. You don't answer to us now. You can make your own decisions."

"However .." Udina sharply said, his voice cold, "Your actions will reflect on Humanity as a whole. If you make a mess, I get stuck cleaning it up."

Shepard responded, his voice equally cold, whilst a vicious grin pierced his lips, "I'll try not too make your life harder than it _already is_ Udina ... I'll be _extra_ careful .."

Udina didn't let up, "See that you do." Turning to face Anderson, he spoke once more, "Come Anderson, we should let Shepard get on with his travels."

Anderson moved towards Shepard, before saluting crisply at Shepard. Anderson spoke up, his voice full of pride, "Good luck Commander, I know you can do this.."

Shepard saluted as well, his voice tinged with emotion, "I'll try my best sir.."

"That's all I could ever ask.."

The two men shook hands once more, and then Anderson, along with Udina, turned towards the elevator, ready to leave.

Shepard stopped him however, getting close so only Anderson could hear.

"Anderson, do you think I could get some temporary Alliance commission forms? For the other members of my crew that is.."

Anderson smiled at the Commander, before he simply said, "Come and find me in half-an-hour.. I think I'll have just the thing.."

With a nod of his head, Shepard let Anderson go off towards the elevator, a new plan of action forming in his mind.

* * *

Walking over to the other squad members, Shepard motioned them to come closer.

Once everyone was near, even Tali, Shepard began.

"Alright, this is the situation ... I have now been put in charge of the _Normandy_ .." Wide eyes and shocked expressions met this comment from both Ashley and Kaidan. Shepard continued however, " .. But, I have to go and sort some things out before we leave .. So, if you have something personal that needs to be done, you have an hour, and then I want you back here at the ship. Everyone understood?"

A few nods met Shepard at this, but he noticed the hesitancy of Tali and Kaidan, so spoke up once more, "If you haven't got anything to do .. Then stay here at the ship, and wait for me to get back, clear?"

More nods met Shepard this time.

Wrex had decided he was going to collect his bounty for Fist.

Garrus had to go and speak with Executor Pallin about a temporary resignation.

Ashley had to go and find a Holo-terminal, so she could tell her sisters about her big news.

Kaidan and Tali, were simply going to wait.

Shepard had one more thing to say however.

"Well alright then .. Tali, wait here with Kaidan, I need to speak with you once I get back." Shepard said, singling out the Quarian woman.

With that, Shepard darted off, towards the elevator of the docking bay, his objectives in mind.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes, and Tali and Kaidan were still stood outside the _Normandy_, waiting for Shepard to return.

After another minute of silence, Tali hesitantly spoke up, more to herself than to actually starting a conversation with the Lieutenant.

"Come on Shepard ... Where are you?"

Kaidan laughed at this statement, before turning around to face the smaller Quarian. "I don't think I actually introduced myself, must have been caught up in the moment .. I'm Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, but you can just call me Kaidan."

Tali shifted nervously, uncomfortable with the conversation already, "I'm .. Tali'Zorah ..."

Kaidan smiled at the nervous woman, before he continued, "Pleasure to meet you Tali'Zorah.."

"Likewise.." Tali said, shifting on the balls of her feet, as she continued to watch the elevator.

Kaidan noticed this, and picked up on the problem straight away. He waited a moment, and then asked his question, "Waiting for the Commander huh?"

"Yes." Tali said quietly.

"He'll be fine.. He's just got a lot of stuff to do I suppose.." Kaidan said, fairly unsure as to why the Quarian woman was worrying.

"It's just .. He saved my life .. I can't ever repay him for that .. But I .. I want to make sure that he's okay .. to make sure he stays safe.. It's the least I can do.." Tali said meekly as she continued to watch the elevator.

_'Oh.. Well.. What do I say to that?' _Kaidan thought as he regarded Tali'Zorah.

"You know .. He doesn't see it as anything but doing a good deed." Tali rounded at this, to stare at the Lieutenant. Kaidan, noticing the look in her eyes, quickly added, "I mean, he's Commander Shepard .. He always helps people.. It's just what he does." There was some truth to this statement, but Kaidan didn't dare tell the woman that he acted the way he did, due to his dead girlfriend.

Tali tilted her head inquisitively, and began to fiddle with her fingers, as she spoke with a curious tone, "I ..guess I don't know anything about the man, do I?.."

Kaidan detected a hint of sadness and regret in her tone as well, but he decided that he would give Tali'Zorah a little history lesson, just to let her know, who had actually saved her.

"Well.. You've met the man himself, and you've seen his best qualities, so I would say you do.." Tali softly smiled at this behind her mask, whilst Kaidan continued," .. But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to know ... Would you like me to tell you about him? The best that I know of anyway.." Kaidan said, hoping to draw the woman out of her worrying.

Tali perked up at this, and nodded her head, happy to learn something about Shepard.

Kaidan chuckled as the Quarian woman got closer, "Okay, well .. I first met Shepard in 2180, but there have been stories about him even before I had met him ..."

As the Lieutenant began to speak, his tale beginning, Tali could only feel joy, as she began to learn about her saviour.

* * *

Shepard arrived back at the _Normandy, _after acquiring the documents he required. The Alliance Temporary Commission forms (ATC's) allowed a non-Human to be part of Alliance Military operations. They would be given their own pay, and their own benefits. They were essentially non-Human Alliance Personnel. The ATC's would allow for Shepard's alien crew members to be accepted by _Alliance High Command_ as legitimate soldiers.

Shepard had also gotten some ... _shopping_ ... done. New equipment and weapons were to be delivered to the _Normandy_. However, Shepard wanted to keep that little fact quiet. It was always great to get a nice surprise ... Well, it was for Humans anyway.

Moving out of the elevator, Shepard could just hear the end of a conversation. Two voices were heard, and Shepard could only smile when he stood listening. It was Kaidan and Tali speaking, but what Kaidan was saying, was far more interesting.

"So then, the Commander _rips_ his knife out of this pirates throat, spins around, in one motion, and unloads a full clip of assault rifle round into a group of pirates. Completely annihilating them!" Kaidan said, joy and enthusiasm tingeing his words.

A distinct voice came next, causing Shepard's smile to widen, "_Keelah_ .. He did that, all by himself?!"

"Of course he did! The man had distinctly told us to watch and learn, after a soldier had said that we shouldn't believe the rumours!" Kaidan replied, a smile was apparent within his voice.

"What did Shepard do afterwards? Did he find this pirate he was looking for?" Tali said, wishing to know the rest of the story.

"He did .. The pirate that had been influential in the organisation of the Skyllian Blitz.. He got what was coming to him.."

Shepard smirked at the memory, remembering how the Batarian had begged for his life. Shepard had simply cut the mans eyes out, and stuck them on a chain, which was then placed around the Batarians neck, as a warning to others. Shepard decided it was time for story-time to end, and so he moved out of his hiding place, and advanced on the pair.

Tali had heard the noise before Kaidan had, due to her Helmets amplifiers and her own natural hearing. She spun around to face Shepard, relief evident in her posture.

Kaidan looked up from the crate he was perched on, and whistled at the sight of the Commander.

Shepard had decided to freshen himself up, and so, he had cleaned his face of the blood that had previously dried, in addition to buying a new set of heavy armor. It was charcoal black in colour, akin to his hair and the bandoliers were placed on his arms.

_'The Commander cleans up well...'_ Kaidan smirked at the comment, as he got up from the crate, and moved over towards Shepard.

Tali spoke first however, "Shepard!"

Shepard simply smiled at the pair as he approached, not willing to say anything.

Kaidan just had to tease his Commander, it was too much of a perfect opportunity not to do so!

"Nice look Commander .. Are you hoping we're going to be fighting female enemies by any chance? Hoping they get distracted somehow?"

Shepard barked out a laugh, as he replied, "Nah .. It wouldn't be fair to them.."

Kaidan smirked as Tali began to get nervous once more. She stuttered out her question, hoping that Shepard was in a good mood.

"Y..You wanted t..to speak to m..me Shepard?"

Shepard turned his head around to face Kaidan, "Kaidan, why don't you have a look at these forms I've got, get them filled out for Garrus and Wrex would you?"

"Sure Commander." Kaidan said, as he accepted the trade of information, and began to walk away from the pair.

Shepard now turned around to notice the nervous looking Quarian in front of him. Her fingers were engaged in a frenzy at her waist, she was rocking on the balls of her three-toed feet, and her head was looking towards the floor. Shepard could only smile as he regarded the woman.

It was Tali however, that spoke first.

"You don't want me on the ship .. do you?"

Shepard stood in shock, unable to speak, as Tali raised her head to speak, and moved to the left of Shepard.

"Thank you Shepard ... For everything. I understand that you don't want me around, I do. I'm a Quarian after all."

Tali bowed her head, as tears began to trickle down her cheeks, sadness filling her voice.

"May the Ancestors watch over you Shepard ... _Keelah Se'lai_."

With that, Tali moved past the Commander, unwilling to look him in the eye, as if it was too painful.

What she didn't expect however, was Shepard's hand clasping into hers, preventing her from moving away.

Turning her head around, Tali could only watch as Shepard simply smiled at her. She sniffled, the tears not abating, as Shepard began to speak softly.

"Tali ... I would never judge you for being a Quarian, that doesn't matter to me. I don't understand why you think I don't want you around either.. I'm lost on that one.."

Tali was about to protest, to say something, when Shepard continued, ".. I was going to ask you, whether or not you would like to travel with me? On the _Normandy_.. I could always do with having a technical genius on my squad.."

If it wasn't for the hold that Shepard had on her hand, Tali would have melted to the floor in a puddle of Quarian goo.

Relief washed over her, as a huge grin crept onto her lips.

Shepard noticed the spark in her eyes, indicating she was probably smiling, and his smile increased as well.

"Does that sound good to you?"

Tali could only sniffle, and continue to smile at Shepard, before she whispered out her reply.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much.."

Shepard nodded his head, and let go of her hand. Shepard simply said, "Shall we go?"

Tali obliged and moved next to Shepard, before he spoke up once more, just loud enough for Tali to hear.

"To be honest .. I don't think I've been entirely fair to you.."

Tali stared at the man in bewilderment, wondering what he was talking about.

Shepard met her stare with a smirk as he softly continued, "I mean.. I know your first name.. But you don't know mine.."

Tali stopped in her tracks as Shepard turned as well, to face the woman.

In a low voice, he spoke to her, and only her.

"How about, when we're on missions and such.. You can call me Commander, or Shepard. Deal?" With a nod of her head, Shepard continued, "Off-duty however ... How about you call me Chris? Does that sound okay with you?"

Tali stood and smiled softly at the Commander, her tears beginning to trickle once more. She quietly replied, "Okay, Chris."

Chris nodded his head, and spoke up once more, "Well.. now we're even! How about we go find Kaidan, and then we can wait for the others?"

Tali nodded her head, as she replied, "Lead the way, Chris."

After this, they moved forward, in the search for Kaidan.

Tali was rolling the name around in her mind, and decided that it did fit the man. He was definitely a Chris.

Her tears continued however, leaving stains down her cheeks, as they walked together.

They weren't tears of sorrow, however.

They were tears of joy.

* * *

_Well there you have it! _

_Shepard's a Spectre! _

_The next chapter should be Therum and Liara. That one is going to be pretty big..._

_Like the chapter? Thoughts?_

_Tell me in the reviews!_

_Cheers guys!_


	6. Normandy Travels

_W.i.t.G_

_What's up guys! _

_Just wanted to say a massive thank you to those of you who are reviewing the story! It really does help me to try and improve the story! Plus, I just like to get an email in the morning, telling me that somebody appreciates my work! To those of you just reading, and not reviewing, keep it up! War in the Galaxy is of course my first Fan Fiction and its nice to know that people do like to read it._

_Next point ... I'd like to just say, that my story will be deviating from canon (Don't know if you've guessed that already xD). What I mean by this is, what you know about Mass Effect the game, I am going to take it, and use it for my own devices. They own Mass Effect, I'm just going to .. spice .. up the story a little ;D_

_Cheers Guys! _

_Now ... On to the story!_

* * *

"Finally! How long does it take?!" Kaidan exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in mock annoyance.

Shepard and Tali simply looked up at the approaching trio, Tali not making any movements, whilst the Commander just chuckled at his Lieutenant's antics.

Shepard and Tali had found Kaidan by a stack of crates, seemingly filling in the paperwork the Commander had given him. Once Kaidan had finished his work, and Shepard had been given the copies, the Commander had sat down on a stack of crates, and had begun to fill out Tali's ATC. Once done, Shepard had called over the already close Quarian, to inspect the document, making sure he hadn't made any mistakes in her personal details. Once everything was in order, Shepard submitted the document, and a reply was received immediately. The ATC's allowed a non-Human to be part of the Alliance military, temporarily. This new status allowed for Tali to receive a pay-check like everybody else, in addition to receiving half of the benefits a Human would receive.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Wrex and Garrus had shown up, and the Commander had gotten up to inform them of their new statuses. Tali had gotten up as well, but realising what Shepard was doing, sat back down again. The squad were just waiting for Ashley to show up, before they could disembark.

Ashley came running at breakneck speed towards the Commander. As she got closer, Shepard looked up at the panting woman, waiting to hear her excuse.

In a breathless tone from the heavy running, and struggling with her salute, Ashley began, "I ..I apologise for my .. being late .. Commander.. Damn Holo-terminal .. just cut out on me.."

Shepard got up, as did Tali, and moved over to pat the struggling marine on the shoulder, before he spoke, "That's alright Ashley, I understand, you must have run pretty far..."

Ashley got her breath back a little bit, before staring up into his smiling features and replying, "I did. I came running when I got the reminder on my omni-tool. It took me a while .. But I made it."

With a nod of his head at the female marine, Shepard moved away, towards the _Normandy's_ entrance, before he spoke, seemingly to the whole squad, "Alright people, let's get inside! We've got a rogue Spectre to catch!"

Shouts and cheers of acknowledgement met the Commander's ears at this statement, and Shepard simply smirked as the airlock door opened up, to allow the squad into the decontamination chamber, Tali next to the Commander, on his right hand side, whilst Ashley stood on the left-hand side of Shepard. Kaidan, Wrex and Garrus filled up the space at the back, as the VI blared once the decontamination sequence had finished.

_"XO Shepard is aboard. Navigator Pressly stands relieved."_

_'I'm going to have to change the VI's settings..' _Shepard thought in annoyance, as he approached the pilots chair, hoping to speak with Joker before giving the tour of the _Normandy_ to the others.

* * *

Joker was too engrossed in his magazine to hear the airlock cycling, or to hear the droning of the monotone VI, or to even hear Shepard approaching!

_Fornax_ was just too entertaining for the Human pilot.

_'Look at these Asari ... Is that a female Drell? Wait.. wait.. wait! Is that a Hanar?! With two Asari?! Man! Aliens are into some freaky shit ..'_

"Something catch your interest, Joker?" Shepard said, leaning on the back of Joker's chair, as he looked down at his pilot.

'_Oh shit..' _

Joker threw the magazine to the other side of the cock-pit, before turning around to face the amused Commander. Trying to maintain a serious visage, Joker began.

"Commander Shepard, sir! I .. I didn't hear you enter.."

Shepard chuckled before he responded, in a quiet tone, just enough so Joker could hear him as humour laced his words, "Well .. If you took your face out of that porn-mag, then you would have realised we have guests .." With that, Shepard stepped out of the way to reveal the squad.

Everybody looked at Joker with different expressions.

Garrus and Wrex wore plain expressions, although it was apparent that Garrus was struggling to hold in his laughter.

Tali didn't have a clue what was going on, and so stood innocently, in between Garrus and Kaidan.

Ashley ... Ashley looked visibly livid.

Kaidan was chuckling whilst shaking his head.

Ashley spun around at this, before huffing and walking away, a few choice words could be heard as she walked down the bridge, "Men .. Pigs .. The lot of them.."

Shepard just laughed along with the Lieutenant as he watched the furious Gunnery Chief storm away. Joker managed a weak, nervous chuckle, before Shepard turned around to face him. The Commander smiled at Joker before he said, "If you want to do a bit of .. _extra reading _.. do it during third shift.. no one will be up then.." Shepard could only viciously grin at the spluttering pilot, before he spoke up once more, "So Joker ... Do you think we're ready for departure?"

Joker's embarrassment abated at this, as confusion took its place. Joker cautiously began his reply.

"Why would we be ready to ... depart Commander? Captain Anderson isn't aboard .."

Shepard's face took on an a pained expression as he quietly whispered, "There's .. been a change of plans Joker .. Anderson has given up his position as CO of the ship.." Joker was about to retort, when Shepard cut him off, ".. They've given the ship to me now.. I'm the _Normandy's_ new CO."

Joker was at a loss for words.

It was Shepard however that filled that space, "I know ... sucks right?"

Joker shook his head immediately disagreeing with his new CO.

Shepard quietly chuckled before he continued, "It just .. doesn't seem right.. Anderson survives hundreds of battles, and yet he's taken down by back room politics ... I can't wait to find out what's going to happen to me, if shit hits the fan on the mission."

Joker managed to speak now, his lack of sense clearing. "It's not your fault Commander.. And at least Anderson has put somebody capable in charge of the ship.. You'll do fine sir. I'm sure of it." Joker finished, his words holding conviction.

Shepard smiled at the man, before he asked his next question, "Think I could make an announcement to the crew? Just to ease tensions and such.."

Joker nodded his head at this, and he turned around in his chair before pressing a button on his Holo-graphic display. A beep was heard within the cock-pit as Joker responded in a quiet and hushed tone, "The intercom's open for you, Commander."

Shepard stood up straight, before he cleared his throat. Once ready, the Commander began, his voice containing his passion and determination.

"This is Commander Shepard speaking."

Throughout the ship, the random crew members going about their tasks, stopped in their tracks to listen to the Lion speak. Ashley looked up from her locker, half of her armor removed, as she listened in intently. The trio of aliens, and Kaidan, all stood listening to the man who was only a few metres away, speak on the intercom.

"As of now, and with Captain Anderson's permission, I am the Commanding Officer of the SSV _Normandy_. We have our orders, and they are simple. We are to locate, and eliminate Saren as a threat. As you already know, Saren is a rogue ex-Spectre and has an army of Geth at his command. In that respect .. He won't go down without a fight."

Shepard let that thought sink in, allowing for the silence of the crew to remain in expectation.

He began again, his voice holding the fire that burned within his soul.

"He may already be expecting us ... And I won't lie to you crew, this mission is _not_ going to be easy.. But he can't simply throw us out of the fight! When the pirates invaded Elysium during the Skyllian Blitz, did I give up and let them win? NO! When we were on Eden Prime, did I simply roll over and die? NO! I came out fighting! With that spirit in mind, I intend to lead us to the biggest fight of our lives, and I'll be damned if I don't give Saren a good fight!"

Cheers of approval met the Commander's words at this, as the intercom continued to ring out in the ship.

"You are what makes Humanity great in this Galaxy! You! The individual that keeps the Alliance running! Without you, I couldn't do what I do ... Crew, I know that we can find Saren, and I know we can hunt him down! I will make a promise to each and every one of you personally .. I will personally drive my foot so far up his ass, he will be tasting it! Remember Eden Prime! Remember those that have fallen already! Remember that our actions and efforts, reflect on Humanities spirit. We work not just for Humanity, but for every race in the Galaxy! Trust your ship-mates! Trust your friends! Work together! Work with the other members of the crew, Human or not! We are in this fight together! Have hope ... and trust in the _Normandy_."

"That is all. Shepard out." Shepard finished.

At the end of Shepard's speech, all over the ship, a powerful uproar of emotion from the crew was heard, as the determination fuelling Shepard's words, leaked out into the individuals in the crew. With new resolves and passions being stoked, the embers being brought to life, the crew began anew. They were ready for the fight. Shepard needed them, and everyone of them would be ready and willing, for Shepard! For Eden Prime! For the Galaxy!

* * *

Once the Commander had finished his speech, Joker switched off the comm. Turning to face his Commander, he could only chuckle at the sight of the hulking man, turning red with embarrassment, whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Shepard decided to ask his question after Joker kept chuckling.

"It .. wasn't that bad .. was it?"

"No Commander ... Not at all. Captain Anderson would have been proud to hear that." Joker said, conviction and seriousness entering his tone.

Shepard simply smirked at the man, before with a free hand, he offered it to the pilot. Joker was slightly taken aback, but he quickly grasped the mans hand as tightly as he could physically allow.

Vrolik's was a bitch..

Shepard said his next words with passion, fuelling the resolve within Joker, "Plot a course for the Artemis Tau cluster, Joker. All possible speed. Let's see what the Normandy's made of.."

Joker had a vicious grin planted on his lips when he spoke next, his own voice now determined, "Aye aye Commander. We won't disappoint.."

Shepard nodded his head, letting go of his grip, before he turned around and walked away.

Joker could only smile at the mans back, happy that Shepard wasn't that fazed by the pressure now put on his shoulders. Turning around, Joker in-putted the co-ordinates for the Mass Relay in _Widow_, before sending an urgent message to Navigator Pressly for the co-ordinates of the Artemis Tau cluster.

Joker leaned back in his chair once the Normandy had disengaged from the magnetic locks in the docking bay, and was heading out into open space.

He grinned wickedly as he reached for his crutches, a thought popping into his mind.

_'Now where did that magazine get to ..'_

* * *

Tali could only stand in amazement as she listened to Chris speaking. His passion and determination in his words had galvanized the ship back into life, as if it was a dormant beast waiting for life too be bestowed upon it.

Once he had finished and had turned around to face the trio, she couldn't help but feel the tingles that ran down the length of her spine. His words lingered in her ears and his smile had caused something else within Tali to occur. She didn't stop it, rather, she allowed it to happen. It was .. different. But again, like it was back on the Citadel .. It wasn't unwelcome..

It was .. pleasant.

It was ... refreshing.

_'I could get used to that .. I wonder ... Do you think he'll believe me if I said that the CO of the ship had to pay extra attention to Quarian crew members? Extra back-rubs and massages?'_

Tali blushed heavily behind her mask as the thought rushed through her senses. The thought was silly and childish, but it would make tonight's activities .. A little more interesting...

Once Chris had gotten closer, Tali snapped out of her internal ramblings, and paid rapt attention to the Human in question.

* * *

"Right .. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the speech .." With a smirk on his face, he continued, "Anyway ... Seeing as you are all temporary Alliance personnel, I am obligated to assign you a position within the ship." Turning to face Wrex, he simply chuckled before he spoke, "I don't see you being a chef somehow Wrex.."

Wrex barked out a laugh at this, before replying, "I could just be internal security ... Saves the crew from getting food poisoning.."

"Good idea Wrex!" Shepard exclaimed, smiling widely at the Krogan mercenary. Shepard then rounded on Garrus, before speaking, "Any ideas Garrus?"

Garrus just shook his head, dejected, before replying, "I can't think of anything Commander.. I apologise."

Shepard looked bewildered at the Turian, before he moved closer and slapped Garrus on the shoulder, a friendly gesture. "Don't be sorry Garrus! It doesn't matter! We'll find you something to do .. I'm sure of it!"

Garrus looked hopeful once more, and nodded his head before replying, "Yes sir."

Shepard smirked at the Turian before he said, "And you can cut the sir crap out as well. Just call me Shepard, or Commander, either is fine." Shepard then turned towards Tali, offering a wink, before he looked at Garrus again.

Garrus was perplexed.

_'If I don't call him sir.. How will he know that he remains the superior? .. I should ask him about that..' _Garrus thought, mentally saving the idea for later.

Kaidan, who had seemingly blended into the background, spoke up now, "Commander, do you want me to show them their accommodation aboard the ship?"

Shepard smiled at the Lieutenant, before he replied, "No thank you Kaidan, I'll do it.. It's only fair after all.. Besides, I've got to clear out my pod. Two birds with one stone, right?" Kaidan smiled at this reference before replying, "Aye aye Commander, I'll be at my post if you need me."

"Of course Lieutenant. I'll message you when the time for suiting up begins. Carry on." Shepard said. Kaidan offered a crisp salute, to which Shepard responded in kind, and moved away from the group, towards the stairs at the back of the room.

Tali had been quiet up until this point, nervous of whether or not Shepard would allow her to work where she wanted to. It wasn't that she wouldn't be happy with her assigned role .. _Keelah _no! She was just thankful she was on the ship! She would scrub the latrines if need be!

_'I hope I don't have to..' _Tali thought, as her fingers began another frantic frenzy at her waist.

Seeing this, Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to relax. She turned around to see Chris' smiling features, too which she responded with her own beaming smile. The twinkle in her eyes let Shepard know she was smiling, and he simply pointed her towards the stairs with a hand out before him, motioning her forwards. Wrex and Garrus didn't understand what was going on, but some of the Human crew began chuckling at the Commander's antics.

Tali stood and stared, perplexed at Chris, wondering what he was up to. It was only when he spoke next, did she begin to blush once more, "Ladies first, Tali .. Old Earth tradition." Smiling, Tali walked in front of Shepard, but slowed down to allow him to draw nearer. Wrex and Garrus just looked at each other quizzically, before they followed as well.

* * *

The four squad members had made it down towards the sleeper pods, and were now stood outside. Tali and Garrus were listening with rapt attention, as the Commander explained the procedure for using the pods. He also explained the rules and the shifts that everybody would be working.

Wrex, however, simply remained quiet until the end, when Shepard had seemingly finished.

"Are there any questions?" Shepard said.

Wrex lumbered forward from his position at the back of the group, before he spoke up. "Shepard ... I'm not going to physically fit in one of these." Wrex's tone was serious, as he regarded the Human in front of him.

Shepard just chuckled, before he turned serious as well. "Well .. Looks like you'll be sleeping in the cargo bay then. Sorry Wrex, it's the best I can do."

Wrex smiled a toothy grin before he regarded the Human, "Shepard .. You're going to get me big fights. I'll be fine. I just need food, enemies and a place to sleep. That's all."

"I think I can arrange that.." Shepard smiled at the Krogan, before he turned to regard the Turian and Quarian stood listening to the conversation. "So Garrus, you'll be having pod NO.9 .. And Tali will have .. huh.. Guess Tali's going to be having my old pod, NO.3." Shepard smiled at the pair, before he continued, "If you two have anything you want to put in your pods, you can do so now.. Tali, just give me a few minutes okay?"

Tali smiled at the Commander, before replying, "Okay, Shepard."

"Good." Shepard said, as he turned around afterwards and opened his pod up.

Garrus moved over towards pod NO.9, intent on storing the few possessions he kept on his person. Wrex wandered away from the group, and moved over to where Alenko was stationed.

That left Chris and Tali at pod NO.3.

Chris reached into the pod, and with one hand, began to collect his few possessions from the storage areas in the pod. Tali couldn't help the sudden surge of interest as she noticed some of Chris' personal effects. There was what appeared to be a Holo-graphic music player, an alarm clock, which was also Holo-graphic, and a collection of pictures. Chris set them down, one by one, on the floor, except for one picture chit that had fallen from his grasp, and had gently fell to the ground, near Tali's feet. Leaning down to pick up the fallen picture chit, Tali could only stare in wonder and curiosity as she viewed the small image that had appeared at her touch. It was of a beautiful young woman, smiling into the camera, pearly white teeth glistening in the light, with raven black hair, flowing over her smooth shoulders, whilst she leaned against a smiling man, both huddled together in a loving embrace.

Tali recognised that man as Chris, but the other woman ... She had no idea who she was.

Something gripped Tali's heart at the sight of the woman and Chris ... But she couldn't understand what it was.

Holding the picture chit in her left hand, Tali gently tapped Chris' shoulder with the other, not removing her eyes from the picture being displayed. Turning around, Chris was met with a strange sight, as Tali continued to look at something, before she offered it back to Chris. Seeing the look of surprise on Chris' face as he held the picture in his large hands, Tali began to nervously speak, afraid she had intruded on something private of Chris'.

"I .. I didn't mean to pry .. It's just ... The .. The picture chit fell on the floor.." Tali's hands began to nervously dance at this, as she continued to stare at her feet, ashamed of herself all of a sudden. Her speech picked up its pace. "I mean, I didn't pick the picture up because I'm curious about your life, which I am, I mean, I'm curious of Humans in general and.. it's just I thought the picture was quite odd, and I recognised you in the picture, smiling and happy, but I didn't recognise the other woman in the picture, and it's just .."

"Tali.." Chris said, smiling at the sight of the nervous woman in front of him. Tali's head shot up at this, to regard the smiling man, akin to the one in the picture he was holding. Tali relaxed as she saw the sight of the smile on the mans face, and couldn't help but return a soft one of her own, being conveyed by another twinkle in her eye. Chris gave the picture back to the woman, which she hesitantly took, before he explained the origin of the image.

"That image.. It's fairly old to be honest .. But I can still remember the day it was took.." Tali tilted her head inquisitively, as Chris continued, "That picture was taken on a fairly special day .. A day where Lucy, the woman in the picture, and I had a day to ourselves on shore leave .. Not to mention it was her birthday.." Chris smiled softly at the memory, before what appeared to be a tear entered the corner of his left eye. Tali could only stare in wonderment and curiosity, as she regarded the man in front of her, curious as to know who this 'Lucy' was.

Tali spoke up softly and hesitantly, not wishing to allow others to listen. "Chris .. Was Lucy ... _special_ .. to you?" The word 'special' had seemingly become stuck in Tali's throat, her mind not really wanting to hear the answer.

_'If she is special.. Well .. There goes **tonight's** entertainment ... and the fantasies as well..'_

Tali began to lament herself at this.

_'Nice going Tali.. Of course the man has a partner! How could he not!'_

Chris softly spoke up, just so Tali could hear, his voice full of emotion. "She is ... _**was**_..." Chris corrected himself, before he continued, as Tali's inner lamenting ceased, ".. very close to me.." Chris sighed at this, before he spoke up once more, "But.. she's been gone for a while now.. That time has passed.." Chris raised his head to regard the young woman, who was paying rapt attention, before he smiled softly, "She was important.. But that was the past.. I need to put the memories away.."

_'I should ask someone about this 'Lucy'... Maybe that Lieutenant knows something..'_ Tali thought, mentally saving the conversation starter for later, as she continued to pay attention to Chris, her body in a mixture of emotions.

Chris shoved the picture chit into a pocket in his armor, locking it away, intent on forgetting his past. A resolution he made to himself, one that he intended to keep to. Chris smiled at Tali, conveying a new Shepard, a changed Shepard.

Tali couldn't help the shivers that occurred once more, sending waves of heat, rolling across her body.

_'Damn attractive Bosh'tet..' _Tali thought, as she smirked at Chris.

Chris nodded his head, before speaking up, "Well.. There's your new pod Tali. All for you. Once you're done, come and find me down in the cargo hold. If you need help, ask anybody for assistance, and if you need to.. Just name drop me. That should work." With a wink, and a squeeze of the Quarian's shoulder, Chris moved away from the pods, towards the now waiting Turian, who was standing next to Wrex, near Kaidan's workstation. The group, with Kaidan as well, all moved towards the elevator.

Tali moved towards the pod, and, whilst nibbling on her lower lip, smiling widely at the contact just shown, Tali let her thoughts wander off, into pure, blissful oblivion, intent on losing herself for a while, as she organised her new living space, with the few possessions she had on her person.

Her mood, however, shifted fairly quickly.

_'So did she.. Did this 'Lucy' leave him? How.. Why? ...' _Tali thought, confused at the situation as she turned around to place her own photo chit into the pod. Anger, however, overcame her senses, as her imagination played out scenarios in her head. Rage swelled within Tali, as she began to berate the woman who had made Chris so upset.

_'How could anyone leave him?! That's just plain idiotic! Stupid Bosh'tet.. It's not even fair.. He doesn't deserve someone like that..' _

When a thought struck her, like lightning to a tree.

_'She may not want him any more.. But .. Maybe..'_

Tali changed her mood, as the thought in her mind completed itself. She had been saved, in more ways than one, and now, she had a chance to repay her saviour. She would be there for him, where Lucy had failed.

* * *

Tali found the whole ground team in the cargo bay, after she had exited the elevator, her few personal possessions now within her pod. She walked towards the huddled group, over by a stack of crates and what appeared to be lockers. Getting closer, Tali could just make out the end of the conversation occurring.

"..So, to finish, Wrex, you'll be staying down in here in the cargo hold, using these crates as a personal space if you so wish. Garrus, you'll be working on the Mako, correct?" The Turian nodded his head enthusiastically, as Shepard continued, "Alright then .. Ashley will be over in the corner, with the weapons. If you need a weapon servicing, see the Chief." Shepard nodded his head towards the Gunnery Chief, who simply smiled at the acknowledgement made by the Commander. "These lockers will be for storage of weapons and other mission essential items only. No storing clothes or anything in here.. Only I can do that." Shepard winked at Kaidan, who simply laughed in response.

"Is there anything else you need me to tell you? Or are you guys going to be fine settling in?" Shepard said, scanning the faces of the squad members. It was Tali however that spoke up now.

"I'm sorry Shepard.. I didn't get the explanation.. I was putting my things away.." Tali said meekly and quietly, consciously aware of the stares she received from the other squad members.

Shepard smiled before he addressed the Quarian, "That's fine Tali. I'll go through it with you." Turning to face the other squad members, he simply said, "Dismissed." With that, Wrex lumbered over towards the crates, and once he had slumped down into a sitting position, he pulled out his 'shotgun' and began to clean it. Garrus moved towards the Mako that was parked in the corner of the cargo hold, enthusiasm evident in his posture, as he began to read off the schematics. Ashley and Kaidan nodded their heads at the Commander, before, in perfect unison, they both performed crisp salutes to their CO. Once done, Ashley moved towards the weapon bench, and Kaidan journeyed towards the elevator, leaving Shepard and Tali standing in the middle of the cargo hold.

Once everybody was gone, Chris spoke up. "So.. Do you have any preferences where you want to work, Tali?"

Tali could only stare in bewilderment at the man.

_'Y..You're asking me.. Where I want to work? B..But.. I.. I thought I wouldn't be given a choice..'_

Tali spluttered out her reply, allowing her heart to speak for her, "I .. I wouldn't mind.. working in engineering if possible, Chris.."

Chris smiled softly at the woman before speaking quietly, "I think we can do something about that.."

Chris motioned with his hand to a set of doors, down a corridor. Tali remembered what had happened earlier, and quietly spoke as she moved forward, "Thank you, Chris.."

"You're welcome, Tali."

Tali smiled behind her mask, as the pair entered through the sliding doors at the end of the corridor.

The sight before Tali, was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen.

Standing, in its full technological glory, was the largest mass effect core, Tali had ever seen, in a ship the size of the _Normandy_. Beaming behind her mask, Tali couldn't help the few tears that trickled down her cheek at the sight before her.

It was simply .. amazing.

And Chris was going to let her work in here..

It was as if she had died, and had joined the Ancestors.

Tali's only words, were spoken in a breathless tone, "_Keelah .."_

Shepard smirked at the woman, before he spoke up. "I'm guessing that you do want to work in here then.."

Tali's reply was immediate, as she rounded on the Human man, but her tone was quiet, as if it was a personal conversation.

"Chris! This is amazing! Look at the size of the mass effect core! It's bigger than anyone I've ever seen on a frigate!"

Another voice entered the conversation at this, causing Chris to turn around, whilst Tali had turned back around again, and was transfixed on the mass effect core. "Commander? Doing the rounds then?"

"You could say that Adams." Shepard said, as he addressed the elder Human who was coming closer.

Adams just laughed as he looked towards the young woman. He spoke, seemingly addressing the fascinated Quarian in front of him.

"Tantalus drive core. Prototype, built especially for the _Normandy_. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

Tali could only nod her head, as she turned around to face both men again.

Shepard smiled at the dumbfounded woman, before he introduced Adams to Tali. "Tali.. This is Chief Engineer Adams." Shepard turned around to face Adams before he spoke again. "Adams, this is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Tali will be working in the Engineering department as her chosen work obligation while she's aboard ship. There won't be any problems I hope?"

Adams quietly chuckled, before he addressed his superior. "No sir. Just from her enthusiasm at seeing the core.. I think she'll fit right in here."

Shepard smiled at the man, confident that Tali would be well looked after, "That's good to hear Adams."

Tali spoke up now, her posture screaming her nervousness as she regarded Shepard. "I'll do my best, Shepard, I won't let you down.. I hope I won't let you down..."

Shepard chuckled before he placed a hand on Tali's shoulders, unaware of the feelings that surged through her body at the contact. She visibly relaxed in Shepard's presence, as he began speaking softly, "I don't think you could let me down Tali.. The fact that you agreed to help me.. That means a lot.."

_'Is this man for real?! I should be saying these things! The Galaxy is just teasing me now..' _Tali could only silently regard the Commander in her own mixture of happiness and confusion.

Adams spoke up now, "She'll be fine Commander, I'll give her some work to do. She'll be right at home, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Adams. That means a lot." Shepard said, patting his Chief Engineer on the shoulder, whilst grinning at him.

Shepard rounded on Tali now, ready to depart, and check up on the others on the ship. He had to make sure Joker had gotten the plot right, and that the extra supplies were in the right places..

"I've got to go now Tali.. But I have a feeling you'll be just fine here. If you ever need to talk, or you have some problems, come up to the Captain's cabin, and we can talk, okay?"

Tali smiled at the man, as more tears of joy trickled down her cheeks, a sparkle in her eyes, twinkling brightly. Shepard understood what that meant, and was about to leave, before a three-fingered hand shot out, and clasped into his. Shepard was fairly surprised at this, but turned around nonetheless.

Tali spoke up now, her voice filled with raw emotion.

"Thank you Chris... You have no idea what this means to me.. I can't ever repay this debt.."

Chris just chuckled, as he squeezed her hand, speaking up as well. "I told you.. There is no debt.. We're even. That's how it will always be." With one final squeeze and a heart warming smile, Chris turned around, and left Engineering.

Adams pretended to ignore what he had just seen, as he once more approached the Quarian woman.

"So Tali'Zorah nar Rayya... Shall we get to work?"

Tali smiled at the man, behind her mask, as Chris' kind words played once more through her mind. They warmed her soul and her heart. Tingles and shivers, racked her body, underneath her suit, and the strange feelings that Tali had begun to feel towards the kind Human man, had come back, at full force. She could only sigh, a contented sigh, as she began to replay fantasies within her mind, allowing her imagination to wander once more.

Her feelings were beginning to slot into place, once more. The seeds planted, were blooming.

She finally spoke up, her voice soft, as her heart still remained happy.

"Please .. Call me Tali."

* * *

_That's the end of the Chapter guys!_

_I know .. I know.. I did say that Therum and Liara were going to be next.. But I just had to do a separate chapter for this part. Normandy Banter!_

_I promise the next chapter will be devoted to Therum ... There's nothing else that can happen really before then, so Liara shall be saved! Be warned however, the chapter will probably be extremely large..._

_Enjoyed the chapter? Liking how the Characters are developing?_

_Tell me in the reviews! I will listen to your opinions! That's what I'm here for! You can message me as well if you wish! If you want to discuss some ideas in private, or just want to generally chat about Mass Effect, give me a buzz!_

_I must reinforce however, that this is my story. The character interactions and developments are down to my own personal beliefs of how they should have developed. _

_Nerve-Stim for the Win! ;D_

_Cheers Guys!_


	7. Therum

_W.i.t.G_

_Well, here it is! _

_The Therum mission! Fighting Geth and banter in the Mako!_

_Thank you once again, to those of you leaving reviews, or, who are favouriting and following the story. I do seriously appreciate it; it's nice to see that people enjoy what I write. So, keep it up guys! :D_

_Right! We all know I don't own the characters, so I can't get in trouble for not mentioning that disclaimer ;D _

_Onto the story.._

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the _Normandy_ had embarked from the Citadel, journeying to the Artemis Tau cluster.

Once in the cluster, Shepard was informed by Navigator Pressly, the newly appointed XO of the _Normandy_, that there were four different systems, one of them housing the planet that Dr Liara T'Soni resided upon. They were: _Athens, Macedon, Sparta and Knossos_. Given this crucial information, the Commander was tasked with the decision of choosing a system. He did what any good Commander would do in the situation.

He simply guessed.

Choosing the Knossos system, the Commander had left the rest of the work, of scanning the system, and the individual planets, to the experts; namely, Joker and Navigator Pressly.

Half an hour later, the Commander had been informed that the scan was successful, and that the planet had been chosen.

They were to land on _Therum,_ and extract the good Doctor.

_'Not bad for a guess really is it?' _Shepard smirked, as he journeyed towards the cargo bay, from the Captains cabin, his armor now adorned, with their respective attachments.

The weight and general feeling of the armor on Shepard's body was a welcome feeling, a reminder of who he was. He was a soldier. Plain and simple. This thought had only occurred to him, simply because, the new thought of being the CO of the ship, and its responsibilities, was beginning to settle on the Commander shoulders ... That, and he had finally been able to procure some standard clothing whilst on the Citadel, and was unused to the feeling of walking around the _Normandy_ without his armor on.

The crew had been quite receptive of the Commanders change in apparel, some even complimenting the man on how he looked, genuine respectful comments.

It still felt ... weird however.

_'I'll get over it.. Just have to get used to the lack of weight on my body is all..'_

As the Commander continued on his journey, he activated his omni-tool, before sending out a priority message to all of the ground-team members; the message indicating that the Commander wished for a meeting in the cargo bay, by the lockers.

The Commander couldn't help the elated feeling he felt as he stood in the elevator, a joyful whistle emanating from his lips as he crossed his arms, waiting for the elevator to complete its action. Once done, he stepped through the boundary, before scanning the surroundings, looking for the squad members already organised and waiting.

Shepard quietly chuckled at the sight before him.

Stood, in the middle of the cargo bay, was Tali. She was on her own, and was still unarmed ... but she had still made it.

Ashley was still over by the weapons bay, not moving over to stand near the Quarian.

_'We'll soon correct that situation..' _Shepard viciously grinned, as a wicked thought of teasing sped through his mind.

It appeared to Shepard, that Tali had not noticed the man enter the cargo bay, she was simply facing the other way.

Without a moments thought, the Commander began to move closer to the lone Quarian. Once near enough, Shepard stood to his full height, his 'Commander' tone in place, whilst his hands became clasped behind his back.

_'This should be fun..'_

When suddenly, the Gunnery Chief decided to turn around at that moment, noticing the Commander stood behind the oblivious Quarian. Instincts took over for the female marine, as she bellowed whilst coming into a crisp salute.

"COMMANDER ON DECK!"

At this, every crew member presently in the cargo hold, whether they were simply checking the supplies, or were trying to relax, shot up in their own respective salutes, stiff as boards.

_'Oh for fucks sake ... There goes that plan...' _Shepard silently fumed as his plan to try and tease the Quarian woman was now thrown out of the respective port hole.

Tali, at the sound of this order, and noticing the other members of the cargo bay stand straighter, tried to imitate the others, her back became straighter, as her hands tried to mimic the hands of the closest crew member, hands to the sides, with thumbs pointing downwards.

Shepard couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at the sight of the young woman straighten, and try to imitate the others, his silent anger at the Gunny's interruption gone, being replaced with joy and humour.

* * *

Tali could hear a beautiful sound echo behind her, as she tried desperately to copy what everybody else was doing, unsure as to what was going on.

_'Keelah.. What is going on?!'_

Turning around, Tali was met by another wonderful sight. Chris was stood in front of her, beaming down at her as laughter spilled from his lips. Tali couldn't help the smile that split her lips at the sight, and she began to softly chuckle as well. Chris winked at her before he bellowed out his own reply. She didn't move from her awkward position however.

"AT EASE!"

At this, the other Humans in the cargo bay visibly relaxed, as they all adopted another pose; their hands clasped behind their backs, and their feet were spread, shoulder-width apart.

Tali was simply baffled.

_'What in the name of the Ancestors is going on?..'_

Tali also tried to mimic this action, spreading her legs a little too far, as she smiled at the man in front of him. Chris just chuckled at Tali, before he finished.

"As you were."

Understanding, flood through Tali's mind now.

_'They were standing at attention for Chris..'_

The Humans now relaxed completely from their stances, and were continuing with what they were doing.

_'These Humans are so strange...' _Tali quietly chuckled as she thought back to a memory from her childhood. The memory was of a formal ceremony back on the _Rayya_, a rare occurrence, where the Migrant Fleet Marines were in attendance. They had simply stood in the traditional Quarian military form of attention, there left arms crossed over their chests, as their right arms were bent at a ninety degree angle. The Humans had many different military stances, whereas the Migrant Fleet Marines, simply had their form of attention.

Chris' voice dragged her out of her inner reverie, filling her heart with warmth at the sound and the meaning of his words.

"I'll have to admit Tali.. You put most of them to shame there.."

_'Bosh'tet..' _Tali smiled gently at the man, as the Gunnery Chief approached. Once near, Ashley came into a formal stance again, saluting before she spoke up, her voice crisp and clear.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, reporting for duty sir."

Shepard smirked at the Gunny before he simply said, "Fall-in Ashley.. We'll wait for the others here."

Ashley nodded, before she visibly relaxed, her stance becoming less rigid. "Aye aye Skipper."

Shepard smiled at the nickname, speaking up once more, "Skipper .. Huh. I kinda like the sound of that. Has a nice ring to it."

Ashley beamed at the man, before she spoke up as well, joy in her voice. "It does, doesn't it Skipper?

Shepard smirked at the woman, before Tali spoke up, her voice quiet.

"I'm sorry, but.. What's a 'Skipper'?"

Ashley turned around to stare at Tali incredulously, staying silent, whilst Shepard answered her question.

"A Skipper is another term for a Captain of a vessel. It's a fairly old Earth term."

Tali visibly brightened at this, her words laced with understanding. "I get it now.. It works.. You are the Captain after all."

Shepard softly chuckled at this, before he shook his head, "No Tali.. I'm just a Commander. Not a Captain."

Tali stared defiantly back at the man, leaning back on one foot, whilst she crossed her arms, "Are you not the _Captain_ of the _Normandy_?"

"Well .. Yes I am.." Shepard meekly said.

Tali nodded her head, before she spoke up. "So therefore, by Quarian standards, _you are a Captain_. You're word on this ship, holds the greatest importance."

Shepard chuckled softly, before he spoke up, his words quiet. "Whatever you say Tali.. I'm not arguing with you.."

"That's what I thought_ Captain_.." Tali couldn't help the smirk on her lips as the man went slightly red in the face at the use of the term.

At that moment, the other members of the ground crew appeared, clad in their respective armors. Wrex, Garrus and Kaidan stopped just before the Commander, ready and waiting. Shepard smiled at the Lieutenant, to which he was given one in turn. Shepard motioned them to stand in a semi-circle in front of him, whilst a Holo-graphic display of information became visible from the Commanders omni-tool.

Shepard began his explanation, his voice not betraying the enthusiasm he held within him, at the thought of the gifts he had to give them.

"To start off with, we're now approaching the designated planet, Therum, that is believed to house Dr T'Soni.. We are to extract the Doctor, and protect her from enemy forces, if any are located. The first step in the plan is..."

* * *

After twenty minutes of talking, Shepard finished his explanation. "... Are there any questions as to what we're doing?"

Five shaking heads met Shepard at this, to which he responded with a small smile, his voice full of childish humour as he spoke up.

"Well then.. I suggest you go and check your lockers for your respective equipment and weapons. Do a final weapons check, and then meet me back here. Dismissed."

Kaidan and Ashley saluted the Commander before they walked off to their lockers, the practice instilled into them already. Wrex just lumbered over at his own pace, to his respective locker. Garrus simply moved towards his locker, leaving Tali to stand next to Shepard, her fingers engaged in a furious nervous frenzy, as she regarded the _Captain_ hesitantly.

"C..Chris.. I..I don't have any .. weapons.." Her eyes fell to the floor, as her shoulders drooped in shame. "I'm really sorry.. I should of thought about this.." Tali finished meekly.

Chris grinned at the woman, his excitement peaking. "Tali." The Quarian looked up at this address, her body still holding her nervousness and shame. Chris smiled softly now, whilst placing a hand on her shoulder. Squeezing lightly, Chris began, "It wasn't your fault Tali.. You don't have anything to be sorry for.. Besides.. You should go check out your locker .. Just in case."

Tali had relaxed immensely at the feeling of Chris' hand on her shoulder, whilst his softly spoken words soothed her nerves, and eased away her feeling of shame. She simply looked up at the man, tears in the corner of her eyes, as she quietly whispered, "Thank you, Chris.."

Chris just gave her another warm, comforting smile at this, before he motioned her towards her locker with his hand. Tali hesitantly walked towards her locker, before she stopped and turned around, looking at Chris. He simply chuckled and smiled softly at the woman.

* * *

Once Tali had gotten to her locker, the door to the locker opened automatically, to which an automated message came through on her omni-tool. Forgetting to look into her locker, she checked what the message said. It simply read:

_"Surprise!"_

_'What the ...' _Confusion was apparent on Tali's face as she turned around once more to inspect the contents of her locker.

Her jaw dropped behind her mask at the sight.

_'Keelah ...'_

A huge grin crept onto her lips, as the tears began anew, trickling down her cheeks.

_'Did Chris .. He must have done.. that Bosh'tet..'_

Within the locker was: an assault rifle, a _Banshee IV; _a pistol, a _Raikou IV; _a sniper rifle, a _Striker IV; _and a shotgun, a _Firestorm V. _In addition, a new omni-tool was located within the locker.

Everything was brand new. Everything was better than what she had ever had. And it was all hers..

Tali turned around to try and find Chris, her eyes twinkling with the emotions flooding through her, her heart soaring.

Chris met her gaze, and simply gave her a wink, before he moved over towards the other crew members, who had unveiled their new weapons. Tali could only stare at the weapons presented to her; the weapons in her locker, the weapons she now owned. As cries of joy and thanks were passed around, the different squad members thanking the Commander for his gifts, Tali could only hear the thud of her heart beating, as her body was flushed with emotion.

As Tali reached forward to attach her weapons, she switched off her vocaliser, silencing herself from the others.

She silently wept behind her visor.

Tears of joy, once more streaming down her face at the generous and kind actions displayed to her by her saviour.

He had given her more.. Something she could only hope to try and repay.

But, by the Ancestors was she determined to do it. She would prove her worth with the new gifts bestowed upon her. She would do her utmost.

Even if that meant her own death, for that of her saviours life.

Of that, she was certain.

* * *

Shepard sat in the drivers seat of the Mako, as the other squad members filed in. Ashley and Kaidan were first, moving towards the back of the armored carrier. Wrex came next, sitting in front of the Alliance marines, on a bench of his own. Garrus came thereafter, situating himself at the gunners position, just behind the drivers seat. Tali was the last to get in. Before she had gotten fully into the Mako, unsure of where she could sit, Shepard spoke up.

"Tali, I need you on the diagnostics station, up front."

_'Where's the diagnostics station?' _Tali swivelled her body to face the front, scanning for any available seats. She only noticed the seat at the front, opposite to the drivers seat, but yet fairly close. She smiled as she welcomed the familiar feelings she usually felt around Chris, begin to surge through her body.

_'He even trusts me on the diagnostics! ... Not too mention I'm sat fairly close to him...'_

She moved towards the seat, getting herself strapped in, her weapons comfortably placed on the magnetic strips on her back. The added weight was unfamiliar, but she smiled at the thought of getting used to it.

She turned her gaze towards _her Captain_, as the thoughts continued to warm her heart, a gentle smile on her lips.

'_Oblivious Bosh'tet ...'_

A pang of guilt however, gripped her stomach in an icy-cold grip, as she thought of the money spent on her, and the suffering of her people.

_'I don't deserve this treatment...'_

"Tali, you ready to go? I need you concentrating on the displays ..."

Tali realised she had been staring at the man, and regained her sense back in reality. Chris was looking back at her, twisted in his seat, a smirk planted on his lips.

Tali smoothly replied however, "Yes Captain, I'm ready to go when you are."

A chuckle could be heard from the larger man as he turned his body to face his controls, flipping a switch at the same time.

All that could be heard in the back of the Mako was the confused voice of Alenko as he spoke up.

"Did she just call Shepard, Captain?"

It was Garrus now that spoke up, "She did, and I have no idea why.."

Wrex just grumbled as he tried to get himself comfortable, "Probably a Quarian thing.."

The Comm buzzed within the Mako, as Joker's voice filtered through, putting an end to any conversation within the APC.

_"Joker here, Commander."_

Shepard was quick to respond. "Joker, are we near the drop zone?"

The reply was immediate, _"Yes Commander, shall I open the bay doors?"_

"Do it."

At this, the massive cargo bay doors lowered, and the red skies of Therum were visible.

Tali began to look at the external sensors on her monitors, confusion and panic beginning to grip her body.

_'What's going to happen? ... We are landing, right? ... Right?'_

_"Drop-zone right below Commander! Have fun!"_

"Copy that Joker, Shepard out." Shepard switched the Comm off before turning to face the others. When he spoke, a tone of childish enthusiasm laced his words while his countenance displayed a slight madness.

"You ready for this?!"

Wrex grunted his approval; Garrus' eyes went wide with fear, unsure of what was happening; whilst Kaidan and Ashley gave a loud "OORAH!"

Tali looked at Shepard, her eyes wide with panic as she spoke, her voice trembling. "Shepard ... What's going on?"

Shepard smiled widely at the woman, before he spoke up. "You'll see!"

With that, the Mako screamed forward out of the cargo bay, and was sent hurtling out of the Normandy, plummeting towards the planet below.

Tali held onto the seat for dear life, her eyes wide with fear, as she shrieked in terror. Garrus was doing something similar, except his eyes were squeezed shut, and instead of shrieking, he was swearing in what could only be his native tongue.

Ashley was hollering with joy, whilst Kaidan was simply laughing; Wrex remained silent as he simply looked forward, unfazed by the drop he was experiencing within the Mako.

Tali launched a hand out as the Mako began to speed up, hoping to clasp onto something.

Her hand intertwined with another, five fingers melding with three, as she involuntarily clasped her hand with Chris'.

Her body surged with heat, as her fear abated at his presence. Looking across, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the man simply leaning back against his chair, almost as if he was dozing off. It was as if Chris hadn't even realised she had done it. He made no movement, simply laying still.

Because of the seats being so close together, the others couldn't see this action. Tali let go of Shepard's hand eventually, and the Quarian relaxed within the APC.

On the way down, Tali's hand tingled with the contact she had felt with the man, whilst the smile on her lips spread.

Tali's fear had been taken care of, due to the actions of her saviour once more. He seemingly hadn't been aware of it, but he had still helped her, once again.

_'Shame Garrus doesn't have the same..' _Tali smirked behind her visor at the thought.

The Mako got closer to the ground, before Shepard leaned forward, and with the simple touch of a few buttons, decelerated the velocity of the Mako, as well as adjusting its angle of trajectory.

The thrusters on the Mako kicked in before it touched the ground, stabilising the impact to some extent. The crew were still jostled, but were no worse for wear.

Shepard stopped the Mako, before swivelling round in his chair once more.

"Everybody good?"

Grunts of approval by some met Shepard's ears, whilst others voiced their opinions:

"That was awesome! Let's do that again!" Ashley couldn't contain her excitement.

"I'm alright Captain, thank you for asking."

The funniest response however, one that made Shepard chuckle, was Garrus'.

"Spirits curse you Commander ... I think I'm going to be sick.."

Shepard barked out a laugh, before starting the Mako up once more.

"Good! That's what I like to hear!"

The Mako moved off, across the red, dusty plains of Therum, the landscape barren, akin to the landscape of Mars, with the squad all seemingly ready for any dangers ahead.

* * *

When Navigator Pressly had given the information on Therum to Shepard, the Commander had seriously underestimated the advice.

_'It's a hot environment my ass... I'm roasting in this armor!' _Shepard silently grumbled as the Mako rolled across the rocky ground, narrowly avoiding yet another pool of molten hot lava.

They had been journeying for only five minutes, with nobody saying anything within the Mako.

That is, until Joker buzzed on the intercom within the Mako.

_"Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings.."_

Shepard sighed in irritation, not because of Joker, but simply because he was sick of Therum already. Speaking up, Shepard tried to keep his voice neutral. "How strange Joker?"

_"Like, off the damn charts strange! That strange!" _Joker exclaimed, before his voice turned more serious,_ "It looks like it's coming from an underground complex, a few klicks away."_

Shepard perked up at this, as his objective was made clearer. "Copy that Joker. Send the co-ordinates, we've found our destination."

_"Aye aye Commander. Joker out." _With that, the comm cut out, leaving the Mako in silence once more. The co-ordinates were sent to the Mako's on board computer, which were then sent to Tali's screen. Shepard spoke up, as Tali inspected the information. "Tali, could you put that into the navigation system for me? Please?"

Tali cheerfully replied, happy that Chris had a task for her. "Of course, Captain."

Shepard just chuckled, as he softly spoke, "I don't know if I'm going to get used to that.."

Tali smirked behind her visor, already knowing the answer.

_'You haven't got much of a choice,** Captain**..'_

Once the co-ordinates were in-putted, a synthetic voice rang out within the Mako.

The on-board VI.

_"Destination within four point two miles. Continue straight ahead, and at the second rocky out-cropping, take a left, then, continue straight for four hundred yards."_

Shepard simply stopped the Mako, and looked towards Tali's screen. Everybody watched the Commander as in a serious tone, he spoke to the VI.

"Well that's not going to fucking happen any time soon ... There's a pool of lava right in front of us." Shepard dead-panned.

True to Shepard's word, on the external cameras, fifty yards ahead was a giant lake of molten lava.

Kaidan could only whisper his surprise to Ashley, as he tried to keep the humour out of his voice. "Is the Commander getting angry at the navigation VI?"

Ashley was struggling in maintaining her serious composure, so she simply nodded her head.

Wrex was still as serious as ever, but was checking his 'shotgun' to make sure the attachments that Shepard had given him, were fully functioning.

Garrus tried to stifle a snigger, whilst Tali, as serious as Shepard, spoke up next to him.

"What shall we do, Captain?"

Shepard exhaled heavily, releasing the tension in his body, before, in a slightly cheerful tone, he simply said, "Don't worry Tali ... I'll improvise."

"Yes, Captain.." Tali quietly said as the Commander started up the Mako once more.

The Mako remained momentarily quiet whilst Shepard began to drive the Mako.

Shepard had driven over towards the side of the lava lake, before the VI had spoke up once more, its monotone voice piercing the silence in the Mako.

_"Make a U-Turn when possible."_

Shepard simply growled in frustration as he started to drive around the lava.

Garrus was snickering quietly now, whilst the two Alliance marines were chuckling amongst themselves. Tali was just keeping herself under control, squeezing her fingers together in an effort to not laugh at her saviour being mocked by a navigation VI.

It was what came next, that truly set her giggling off.

Shepard was approaching a curve, with lava on both sides, when the VI spoke once more. _"Incorrect path taken, make a U-Turn when possible. Current route is not viable, U-Turn is required.."_

Shepard sped up in the Mako, making it around the curve, whilst trying to ignore the repeated blaring of the VI. After five repeats, Shepard's patience had left him.

As the VI was about to speak again, Shepard roared in anger at the Mako's internal computer screens.

"**Oh just,** **fuck off!**"

Everybody was silent.

Then, as silence ensued for a few moments, the VI spoke up once more.

_"Bare left."_

Everybody in the Mako, excluding Shepard, began laughing, even Wrex found the situation comical, giving a short chuckle. Laughter rang out in the small space of the APC, as Shepard quietly muttered, "This is going to be a long mission..."

* * *

The Mako continued for a few minutes afterwards, the laughter of the squad dying down to a low murmuring chuckle, at their Commander's frustration.

It was Tali however, that spoke up, her voice holding a panicking tone, "Shepard! I've lost my display! It's only showing static!"

Garrus spoke up at this as well, his voice not as panicky as Tali's, but it held a wariness. "Same here, Commander.. The screens are dead.."

_'Just great. The VI decides to play up, and now the tech isn't working properly..' _Shepard mentally face-palmed as his own navigation displays cut out as well.

Shepard was now driving without assistance.

It was then, that a loud droning noise could be heard, above the Mako.

There were quiet murmurs from the squad members, worrying about what the noise was.

Shepard however, continued to drive forward, the blast shields on the windows now open, to allow for a better view.

The droning noise grew closer, until it suddenly cut off.

Silence reigned in the area for a moment, with the only sound coming from the crunch of the Mako's wheels against the rocky ground of Therum.

A screeching sound, pierced the silence, and a large purple object was sent hurtling towards the road in front of the Mako.

Shepard shouted out, whilst he applied the brakes on the Mako. "Hold on!"

The Mako slid to a stop, just before the large purple object. Everybody held their breaths, not speaking in the slightest.

The large purple object began to unfold in front of the Mako, revealing a large purple metal machine, that was supported by four large metal legs. The head of the machine leaned down towards the Mako, a light glowing from within the head-piece.

The sound of a charging mass effect generator could be heard from the machine, and Shepard's instincts kicked in, after previously remaining dormant as the Mako sat in front of the larger construct.

Shepard slammed the Mako into reverse, as he bellowed out his orders, "Garrus! Fire at will! Tali! Shield boost, now! The rest of you, hold on!"

As the Mako rolled backwards at great speed, a glowing projectile impacted the ground the Mako had previously sat on, chunks of ground were sent flying up into the air, and a haze of red dust surrounded the area.

Tali spoke up now, her voice laced with worry, "It can't see us Shepard! We could retreat to safety!"

Shepard viciously smiled, as he slammed the Mako forward, "**_Fuck that__!_ **Hold on!"

Everybody held their breaths, as the Mako screamed forward, towards their unknown enemy.

All that could be seen in the area, was the scanning head of the purple machine, seemingly confused as to where its enemy had gone, when suddenly, through a cloud of red dust, the Mako rocketed towards the side of the machine.

It had no time to react.

The Mako impacted the machine at full force, hitting the legs of the machine on its right-hand side. The sound of metal crashing into metal could be heard, as the Mako came to a stop, the force being expelled into the machine. As the machine toppled over, the Mako reversed to a safe distance, to which, the door of the Mako swung open.

It was Shepard who got out first, as he jumped to the ground, a temporary helmet on his head. Tali came towards the door, intent on jumping out as well, until Shepard spoke up, "Tali! Stay inside with the others! It's too dangerous!"

At this, a bolt of energy surged past Shepard's form, narrowly missing him, whilst plasma rounds began to pepper his form. Shepard spun around to face the being now, and with no hesitation, he ran over towards its head, his shotgun now in his hands.

* * *

Tali had too make a choice.

Stay where you are, as you have been ordered by your superior.

Or..

Disobey those orders, to protect your idiotic _Bosh'tet_ of a superior.

Without hesitation, or concern for her own well-being, Tali jumped out of the Mako, and ran after her saviour, intent on being close to protect him.

Orders be damned.. Her saviour needed her.

* * *

Shepard was on top of the machine in no time, with his shotgun being jammed into the rubber-like neck of the creature.

All that could be heard was the silent hiss that emanated from the Commander's lips.

"Metal piece of shit.."

After this, the sound of Shepard's shotgun, filled the area.

Shot after shot was sent into the creatures neck, white fluid pouring out of the holes left behind.

Shepard gave the machine a _**coup de grâce** _by placing his shotgun barrel against the glass of the creatures optics. One more round was fired, to which the optics exploded in a shower of broken glass and electronic sparks. The creature now lay dead at the hands of the Spectre.

As Shepard stood atop his prey, his shotgun and chest piece coated in white hydraulic fluid, he noticed a sight he didn't expect.

Tali was stood, only a few metres away from him, her omni-tool aglow.

It was only then, did he feel _his_ shields coming back to life. Turning his head in confusion, Tali spoke up.

"I gave your shields a boost.. I thought you might have needed it.." She said, her voice meek and quiet.

Shepard barked a laugh, before he placed his shotgun in the small of his back. Moving off of the creature, he got closer to Tali, before he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his helmeted visor, finding his eyes behind his visor. Shepard smiled at her, as he gave her shoulder a brief squeeze.

"Thank you Tali. You saved my life.."

Tali was speechless.

And yet.. no words were needed to express her happiness and relief.

Her eyes did that, as she gazed towards Chris. Her feelings slotting once more.

Chris moved away from her, and faced the creature. He lightly kicked the metal being in the optics before speaking, "So.. What the hell is this thing?"

Tali simply activated her omni-tool, and showed the Human. "It's Geth. Armature class. I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was true, so I didn't say anything. Geth Armatures are some of the best conventional weapons at their disposal."

Chris nodded his head, before he winked at the woman, causing Tali's stomach to flutter and her face to erupt in a furious blush. Chris spoke up, and Tali couldn't help the feelings she got when she heard Chris speak, his voice warm, comforting and.. _attractive_..

"Well.. I don't think the Geth were planning on a crazy Human driving an armored personnel carrier into one at full force.. Lucky they didn't.." Chris smirked at her, before he gave the Armature one last kick. He turned around, and began walking back to the Mako.

"Come on Tali, let's keep moving.."

Tali simply followed her saviour at a close pace, as her heart and soul soared.

He may be oblivious, but nobody could stop her from dreaming..

They may just be hopes, but they were her hopes.

* * *

The squad had moved towards their objective once more, with no more distractions getting in the way of the Mako's journey. Luckily for Shepard, the VI had been too badly scrambled from the Armatures cyber-warfare attack against the Mako's systems, for it to annoy him any further. The screens were up and working, with other functions coming on-line as well after the Armatures destruction.

Shepard had warned the others that there were Geth on the planet, and that they would eventually encounter enemy resistance... That it was inevitable.

It didn't faze the squad at all.

Rather, it spirited them further in their goals.

Everything was going smoothly ... Until a massive enemy outpost blocked off the route in the canyon. The Geth that Shepard had warned them about, had come in force. And they were defending their objective, the opening to the underground complex.

The Mako sat away from the entrance to the canyon, with just Shepard stepping out to view the surroundings. Shepard had to give Tali a look before he got out, a look that told her he would be fine.

She still wasn't happy with it.

She sat nervously in her seat, her fingers in a frenzy as she watched the external cameras with rapt attention. The cameras however, were solely focused on just Shepard. He was more important in her mind. The other squad members talked amongst themselves, whilst Tali simply ignored them, waiting for Chris to get back in the Mako, back to where she could try and keep him safe.

After a period of time, Shepard stepped back into the Mako, and sat down in the drivers seat. Nobody said anything to begin with, but it was Kaidan that spoke up for the squad, his tone holding concern and a hint of nervousness.

"Everything alright, Commander?"

Shepard was silent and unmoving for a few moments, before he turned around in his chair, to face the others.

"Yeah .. Everything's fine Lieutenant ... I just needed to make sure the plan would work is all.."

"What's the plan, Commander?" Garrus spoke up now, his voice containing curiosity.

Shepard viciously grinned at the Turian, as he relayed his thoughts and his plan, to his squad mates.

Once Shepard had finished explaining his detailed, and complex plan, the squad simply sat in silence. It was Wrex that broke the silence with a short laugh, as he regarded the large Human. Wrex smiled a toothy grin, as he spoke up, humour and enthusiasm lacing his words.

"Damn Shepard! I like it! Let's do it!"

Everyone apart from Tali and Kaidan, seemingly agreed with the large Krogan, and Shepard regarded each and everyone of them with a nod of his head, and a smile.

Tali just kept looking at Chris, as anger surged through her veins.

Kaidan just didn't like the plan, but accepted it nonetheless.

Shepard just had to ask one more question, and then the operation could commence.

"So.. Does anybody have any objections to their roles in the plan?"

"No ... Commander." Kaidan hesitantly said.

"Negative Commander." Ashley said.

"Let's do it already Shepard!" Wrex said as he continued to grin at the man.

"I'm fine with the plan Commander." Garrus said.

"I have an objection." Tali said, as she stared at Chris.

Everyone turned to regard the Quarian, as she continued to look at Chris.

Shepard turned around to face Tali before he spoke, "What's your objection Tali?"

Tali exploded at this, the anger that swelled within her, pouring forth like water escaping from a dam. "MY OBJECTION?! Who in the name of the Ancestors is going to watch over you?! You can't just go out into the open, where you're surrounded by Geth, Geth for _Keelah's_ sake, and not expect to get away unharmed!"

Everybody looked towards the pair, not knowing what to make of the situation.

Chris just stared at the woman, before he spoke up. "Tali.. It's not safe for anybody else to come with me.. Wrex will be busy, Ashley and Garrus will be on the hill opposite us, and Kaidan will be here in the Mako, with you. Who's going to look after me? I'll be fine.."

Ashley looked as if she was about to object to the Quarian's rant, but Tali rounded on the Lieutenant first. "Lieutenant." Kaidan looked directly at Tali now, allowing Tali to continue, "Do you know how to operate the shield controls of the Mako, on your own?"

Kaidan stared at the Quarian, understanding what she was trying to do.

Kaidan spoke up, his voice displaying his confidence, and his support for Tali.

"Yes Miss Zorah.. I can operate the systems on my own, you wouldn't be required."

Tali nodded her head in satisfaction, before rounding on Shepard.

"That leaves one extra squad member free.. I volunteer to assist you Shepard."

Shepard looked at Tali dumbfounded.

Ashley now spoke up, "Hang on! If anybody is going with the Commander, into the thick of the fighting, it should be me! I'm a better shot than you are! I'm a **_marine!_**".

Tali didn't back down. "Shepard saved my life! It's only right that I assist him in this fight! If I die, and he lives, then so be it! This _Bosh'tet_.." Tali jammed a finger in Shepard's direction before speaking again, "... Is not going out there on his own. **_I am going with him._** There is no argument." Tali spoke with such passion in her words, that Chris couldn't help the shivers that were sent down his spine.

_'She sounds just like .. just like Lucy did..'_

Ashley was about to angrily retort, before Tali growled at the woman. A growl of female dominance.

Everybody was silent at this.

Then Kaidan spoke up, "You can't go on your own Commander.."

Wrex spoke up as well. "Take the Quarian with you Shepard.. She'll be useful."

Garrus remained silent.

Ashley quietly seethed, and glared daggers in the direction of the Quarian woman. Tali still didn't back down.

Chris quietly spoke now, as he turned and addressed Tali. "That's not going to happen Tali."

Tali rounded on Chris, and she looked like she was about to unload another verbal shotgun shell into Chris' chest, but with a raised hand from the man, Tali held her tongue.

"What I mean is.. You are not going to die out there for me. _That's not going to happen_. Not while I'm breathing." Tali experienced her own shivers, as she felt the passion in his words, like flaming hot arrows, piercing her inner soul.

Chris continued as he leaned closer to her, blocking out the others, oblivious to Tali's brewing passion. "You have to promise me ... Promise me that you will stay behind me ... promise me, you won't put yourself in harms way.."

Tali simply whispered back passionately, "I promise ..."

_'I promise to keep you alive Chris ... No matter what..'_

"Good." Shepard genuinely smiled at the woman, before he spoke up once more, addressing the squad as a whole.

"That's settled then.. Tali goes with me. You sure you can manage Kaidan?"

"I'm sure, Shepard."

"Fine ... Let's move." With that, Shepard put on his helmet, and opened the Mako's door, stepping out onto the cracked dusty plains of Therum, once more.

Tali followed after, staying close to the Commander. Wrex followed, with Garrus afterwards. As Ashley stepped out, Kaidan spoke up, "Chief." Ashley spun around at this, before Kaidan spoke up again, "Keep an eye on the Commander for me.."

Ashley viciously grinned, "I intend on keeping both eyes on him LT."

Kaidan smirked at the woman, before the Mako's hatch closed. The Mako began to drive towards a side entrance to the base, one that Shepard had previously spotted on his reconnaissance, one that outflanked the Geth.

_'Don't you worry about that LT.. I'll be watching him **very** closely..'_

Ashley detached her new sniper rifle, a _Striker V, _a gift from the Commander, as she began to walk up the hill, alongside Garrus.

Shepard looked over at Tali, smiling as he spoke, "You ready for this Tali?"

"I'm ready Chris. Let's go destroy some Geth." Tali said, as she got closer to the man whilst detaching her new shotgun.

She hefted the weight in her hands, getting a feel for the weapon.

She was definitely ready.

Three hundred years ready in the making.

* * *

Shepard did a final check on _'Lucy' _before he turned around to see Tali's acknowledgement. When both were ready, Shepard quietly spoke into his comm. Although his voice lacked volume, it did contain his unbridled passion.

"Light the fuckers up!"

At this, a roaring sound pierced the air, as a heavy cannon shot impacted the ground in front of Tali and Chris. The Geth troops that were positioned there, were nothing but smouldering piles of metal and sizzling white puddles of goo.

A wonderful sound.

Across the battlefield, two Geth troops, dropped down dead, as their heads were removed by mass accelerator rounds, sparks and bits of Geth debris flying in all directions.

A glorious sound.

Suddenly, Wrex came charging into the battlefield, his shotgun booming as a Geth troopers torso was removed from its legs. Wrex didn't stop, as he kept firing into the crowds of disorientated Geth.

A beautiful sound.

_'Let's make some of our own..' _Shepard viciously grinned as his assault rifle joined the cacophony of erupting gunfire, spitting death at any unfortunate soul in his vicinity.

_'Disrupter rounds are a bitch..'_

Tali joined in as well, keeping close to her Human saviour, her shotgun's deep boom coinciding with the high pitched whining of Chris' assault rifle.

It was a perfect melody, as chaos broke out.

The Geth were completely taken by surprise. The Mako's cannon was tearing large groups of them to shreds, the coaxial heavy machine gun suppressed those who weren't affected by the cannon shots. The sniping duo, Ashley and Garrus, were taking out lone isolated groups of troops with extreme efficiency, one firing while the other reloads. True professionals.

The larger Geth, what Tali had called 'Primes' and 'Destroyers' were trying to rally the remaining troopers into some form of coherent counter-attack.

That plan sank like a lead-balloon.

Wrex was keeping a number of the Geth busy, whilst Chris and Tali were moving through the back ranks of the once, thirty strong Geth force. The turrets the Geth had erected, were of no use against infantry. They were anti-air turrets. They couldn't lock onto the organics currently fighting their Geth counterparts.

As Tali's shotgun blast tore into another Geth trooper, one that was getting too close to Chris, she spun around as her scanner picked up a hostile behind her.

There was nothing there. She turned around once more to locate Chris. He had already moved ahead.

That was when the pressure against the back of her helmet came in full force.

A Geth Hunter had deactivated its tactical cloak and had jammed a shotgun at Tali's helmet.

There was nothing she could do, to defend herself.

Tali didn't back down, however.

She didn't cry.

She didn't feel fear.

The Geth were emotionless machines, and a Quarian was not going to feel any more fear at the hands of one. Of that, Tali was certain.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, a Quarian Pilgrim, was prepared to die. The Geth had killed Billions of Quarians during the Morning War ... What was one more?

As Tali had prepared herself of her inevitable death, she whispered a prayer for her end to be quick.

She whispered a prayer for her Father's safety.

She whispered a prayer for her Mother to receive her.

She whispered a prayer for.. for Chris.

She prayed that he would stay safe, that he would be happy, that she could have been there to be with him. She prayed for him. She prayed that she could tell him her growing feelings.

Only then did she feel fear.

Fear that she would leave Chris, alone.

A single tear trickled down Tali's cheek as she closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

_'I'm so sorry Chris.. I .. I think I..'_

* * *

And yet..

The Ancestors proved once more, how they looked over Tali.

Out of nowhere, Chris came barrelling into Tali, twisting his form as he rolled with her, so his shoulder would take the shot from the Geth Hunter. Chris released Tali from his hold, so she could roll to the ground.

The split second that Tali's mind had used to prepare for the end, was all for nothing.

The plasma shot impacted Chris' left shoulder, leaving a scorch mark across his shoulder. Blood seeped from his new wound, the pain becoming excruciating ... And yet ... Anger surged in his veins.

Rage was one hell of an anaesthetic.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Chris roared, as he swung his right gauntleted fist towards the machines optics. A shower of sparks erupted from the Geth's 'eye' as it staggered backwards at the power of the blow. The Geth tried to feebly defend itself with the shotgun in its grasp.

That was just another weapon for Chris to use. Moving with the motion, Chris spun with the blow, and brought his left leg round to crash into the Geth's right 'knee' joint. The sound of metal giving way, drew a vicious smile from the enraged Human, as he picked the recently dropped Geth shotgun up, and brought it crashing down, stock first into the optics of the Geth.

Tali sat and simply watched as the Human man completely obliterated her enemy.

Over and over again, did Chris pummel the Geth Hunter that had come so close to killing Tali. By the time he had let his rage abate, the shotgun was nothing but broken scrap, and the Geth was a pile of fluid covered junk.

Once he had finished, Chris rushed over towards Tali, ignoring his own pain, as he began to speak hurriedly. "Damn it Tali! Are you hurt?! Please tell me you're okay.."

Tali smiled softly at the care and concern Chris was displaying for her well being. The hand that Chris had placed on the side of Tali's helmet to support himself, was now encased in Tali's hand, as she placed it over his. She simply whispered to the man.

"I'm okay Chris ... Thanks to you.. I .. I thought I was going to die.. A..And I..I didn't get t..to.." Her voice became choked up at the end, as the surge of emotions she had been trying to contain, rushed forth. Her tears began once more, as she continued to softly smile at her saviour..

Chris was overcome with relief, and without thinking, he simply grabbed Tali, and tightly hugged her. His voice became cracked with raw emotion as he spoke up, "D..Don't ever.. Do that t..to me again.. Tali.."

"I.. I.. P..Promise, C..Chris.." Tali was sobbing now, and was holding onto Chris, as if her life depended on it.

_'I ... I nearly lost him...'_

Both looked into the others helmets and both softly smiled at the other. They were both safe. That was all that mattered at that moment.

It was then, that Chris began to feel a connection towards the young Quarian.. Not strong enough .. Not yet..

And Tali began to feel an even stronger connection towards Chris, her flowers beginning to bloom..

* * *

Chris let go of Tali, and stood up, before offering a hand down to help Tali up. As three fingers interlaced with five, Tali was hoisted to her feet. The two began to walk towards the entrance, when Chris stopped, and reached down to pick up his assault rifle, and Tali's shotgun. Once both had their respective weapons, Chris activated his medi-gel dispensers within his armor, to soothe the burning pain in his shoulder.

Once done, Chris simply continued onto the entrance, with Tali staying close to his side.

The rest of the squad were already waiting for the pair, and said nothing as their Commander simply walked past them, and through the entrance. He couldn't help but smile when Tali moved next to him.

Tali looked towards the man, her brain formulating a thought for her emotions.

_'Is it love? ... Could I have started the Path with him?'_

_' ... Yes.' _

Tali simply smiled.

* * *

"Hello? ... Can anyone hear me? ... Hello?.." An Asari voice called out, into the corridor.

"Dr T'Soni? ... Liara T'Soni?" Shepard said, his voice perking up at the thought of finally finding the Doctor.

"Yes! Yes! I knew someone would come!" Dr T'Soni said, as Shepard and the squad rounded the corner.

The sight before them, was slightly baffling. Inside the chamber, was a hole in the side of the wall, barricaded by a force field of some kind, and behind that, was Liara. Trapped and suspended in a bubble of some sort. Shepard tilted his head in confusion, as he regarded the Asari.

Liara must have seen the look of confusion on the mans face, as she spoke up once more. "It's a Prothean security device. I tried to protect myself from the Geth.. But I must have activated something I shouldn't have by accident.. You have to help me, please!"

"Calm down.. We're going to get you out of there.. Just .. stay where you are." Shepard said, as he noticed a walkway to the lower levels.

The squad moved down the walkway that the Commander had discovered, and onto the lower walkways, whilst Liara simply sat in her bubble.

Once down on the floor, Shepard spotted a group of Geth soldiers, to which he opened fire on. _'Lucy'_ knocked the first two troopers out, before the rest of the squad joined in, putting the rest of them down as well. Once the threat was eliminated, Shepard turned around, to take account of his surroundings.

There was nothing of use.

There were some cluttered work stations, some discarded excavation tools, an old mining laser..

_'A mining laser!'_

"Jackpot!" Shepard said, as he ran over towards the large piece of machinery. Tali was close behind, confusion in her tone, "Jack what?"

"It means we've found a way past the barrier!" Shepard exclaimed.

The squad situated themselves to the side of the laser, as Shepard began to check its systems. After an excruciating amount of time, Shepard turned around, defeated.

"The things a pile of junk... Fit for scrap.." Shepard said, his voice dejected.

Tali chirped up at this, her voice enthusiastic, as she checked over the laser, "No it's not! This laser is similar to the one's we use on the Flotilla!"

"Do you mean ..." Shepard became hopeful once more.

"Yes! I can get this working again! Just give me a few minutes.."

Shepard grinned at the technological skill Tali had, and turned around to face the other squad members.

"Well then .. While the tech genius gets that thing fixed, us lackeys will have to defend the position. Sound good?"

Shouts of acknowledgement met Shepard's ears, as he took up a defensive position, close to Tali.

Tali simply smirked at Chris, as she fused the fuel line connectors, into a bypass, to allow the system to jump-start itself.

True to her word, the laser came back on-line, and beeped with life.

Shepard simply winked at the woman, another blush-inducing wink, as he spoke, "I knew you could do it Tali.."

Tali quietly whispered, her body surging with heat, "Thank you, Chris."

Chris nodded his head, as he spoke up once more, "Well then ... Let's get to Dr T'Soni, and then get the hell out of here.."

Tali smirked as she fired the laser up.

At this, a bright beam of light emanated from the laser, instantly carving a path through the solid rock wall. Once it had finished, all that could be seen was Shepard running through the hole, ahead of the others.

_'Bosh'tet ..' _Tali smiled, as she ran after her saviour.

* * *

"He wasn't worthy enough to be associated with the Krogan name.. He was a Pyjak.." Wrex growled, as he kicked the corpse of the bullet-ridden Krogan warrior. There were Geth parts lying all around, orange blood mingling with white hydraulic fluid. It was a brief fire-fight once Shepard had knocked the Doctor out of the way, for her own safety. The Geth had fallen prey to the combined and skilled assault rifle fire of the squad, whilst the Krogan warrior, the one Shepard had thought as 'retarded' had fallen to Wrex's shotgun in the end.

Suddenly, there was a quaking tremor, with debris falling down from the ceiling.

Liara could be heard screaming, "The mining laser must have destabilised the structure of the ruins!" A rock rebounded off of Shepard's helmet, to which he motioned forward with his hand towards the exit, whilst bellowing, "Move it! Get to the exit unless you want to be swimming in lava!"

At this, Wrex moved forward, and began charging for the exit. Ashley and Kaidan followed next, as Garrus grabbed Liara, and ran as well for the exit. Tali and Chris both ran for the exit, dodging falling chunks of debris.

They had just gotten near the exit, able to see the light of Therum at the end of the corridor, when a chunk of debris hit Tali, causing her to stagger and fall over.

She was dazed as she tried to get up, tried to escape.. But it was no use..

She couldn't move.

Tali turned her head, to regard Chris, before she simply whispered, "Go.. Just go.."

Chris came running towards her, and in one smooth motion, hooked his arms under her legs, and picked her up.

Chris pumped his legs as fast as he could, straining with the pain he could feel, as he carried Tali to safety.

Tali could only feel the beating of Chris' heart, as she was pressed against his armored chest.

Another beautiful sound.

It was soothing to listen to, as she craned her head upwards, to regard the man in question, her eyes brimming with tears.

He was in pain. That much was obvious.

And yet he still carried her.

He was her saviour.

Tali simply lost consciousness, listening to the soothing beating of Chris' heart, not caring if she died right now.

At least she died in his arms.

* * *

Chris exerted himself, using up all of his energy, as he jumped through the collapsing exit, carrying Tali.

The last thing Chris could remember, before he succumbed to fatigue, was the sight of the _Normandy_, hovering overhead, a glistening angel at the brink of death and destruction.

_'We made it.. We're safe..' _

* * *

_So there we have it! _

_Therum is done! _

_Dr T'Soni has been saved!_

_Now I just want to add, the different plot points, or the changing or relationships within the story, is due to the fact, that Tali and Shepard shall have an early romance, as in they will be in a relationship, sometime in ME1. No, they're not going to get it 'on' soon, it will happen after a couple of main missions, I just think it's worthwhile to see how that relationship can blossom, mainly on Tali's side, but Chris is starting._

_Enjoyed the Chapter? Leave me a review, or send me a PM!_

_Cheers guys!_


	8. Post-Mission Debriefing

_W.i.t.G_

_What's up guys!_

_Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!_

_This chapter shall be a Normandy transition one! To address the fears of some readers: _

_No. I don't mean for Tali to become some sort of isolated Shepard addict. She will bond with the others. My story will try to emphasise that transition. For example, did anybody else notice how, in the games, after a few missions, everybody was believed to be close friends? I don't get that personally.. So! I'm going to try and show how it came about... Hopefully..._

_Onwards and upwards!_

* * *

_"You know.."_ Joker began, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he launched a verbal attack through the comm at Shepard.

_"It's been scientifically proven, that star-ships don't function that well, when exposed to freaking Lava! __What was that Commander?! Come on! That was way too close! __My baby can't land in exploding volcanoes! The lava tends to melt the hull, and fry the sensors! __Just putting that out there! You know ... for future reference!"_

As soon as Shepard and Tali had been brought aboard the _Normandy_, they had both been escorted to the med-bay first. Under the supervision of the motherly Doctor Chakwas, the Commander was given an adrenaline shot to give him a boost of energy. Chakwas had also wanted to treat the Commander's shoulder wound there and then, but he wouldn't have any of it. The energy wouldn't last for long, just long enough for Shepard to complete his briefing, as well as to try and gain some information from Dr T'Soni. After that ... Shepard would need a _long_ rest to combat his fatigue in the med-bay. Only then, could he get his wound tended to.

'_Adrenaline's good at keeping you awake, but my shoulder stings like a bitch... Should have gotten some painkillers or something ...' _

Tali, however, had been simply left to rest in the med-bay, the ordeal completely draining her. Once the Commander had checked that she was fine, he had ordered a full mission debriefing in the communications/briefing room. All squad members were to attend, including Dr T'Soni, but excluding Tali.

Once in the briefing room, the Commander had placed himself in the centre of the room, so he could better position himself so as to speak with his squad mates. Everybody was still armored and armed, and all were waiting for Shepard to begin. When he was about to begin, Joker had decided to intervene, both verbal barrels aimed at Shepard.

_'Apparently .. Pilot's don't like their ships being put near environmental hazards.. Should remember that for next time..'_ Shepard could only chuckle quietly before he spoke up in the room.

"Alright Joker .. I get it. You can catch your breath now. Get us near a communications array, and get me a secure line with the Council."

Joker simply retorted, "Yes _sir_.. Oh! And another thing!"

_'Here we go...'_ Shepard placed his face in his hands, as he waited for another attack from the pilot.

"I prefer gold to silver! Y'know, for the medal I'm going to get for pulling your ass out of the fire.. I am going to get one right? It's only fair after all..."

Shepard smirked as he folded his arms across his chest, humour lacing his words as he spoke next, "I'll get you a chocolate medal if you want.. You can have both silver and gold, Joker.. I know that Pilot's get distracted by colourful things after all.. Like Fornax ..."

A few chuckles came from the direction of Garrus, Wrex and Kaidan. Ashley was simply not amused, and Liara just looked bewildered.

Joker barked out a laugh before he replied, his tone suggesting he had been beaten, "Aye aye, Commander smart-ass. Let me know when you want the Council."

"Don't you forget it either Joker! Shepard out." Shepard cut the comm in the briefing room, as he turned around to face his squad mates once more.

"Now, for the debriefing ... I want to start with ..." Shepard was cut off, as at that moment, a loud echoing knock came from the locked comm room door. With a puzzled expression, Shepard moved towards the door to see what it was.

* * *

Tali stood outside the comm room door, one of the rooms Tali could remember, due to the tour that Chris had given them. Tali stood with her hands at her sides, and her body as stiff as a board. She had just knocked on the door, as was the proper thing to do.

_'I hope I haven't missed the meeting.. I should do what the Gunnery Chief did as she approached Chris .. It's the right thing to do..'_ Tali thought, as she waited for the doors to open.

After a few moments, the doors opened, revealing a sight that Tali would never tire of .. Her saviour.

Chris looked at Tali with confusion on his face, as Tali remained stood in her position. After a few moments, with nothing happening, Chris spoke up, "Tali.. Why aren't you getting any rest in the med-bay?" His tone held genuine concern, flushing her body with heat, as the usual emotions she had around the man came flooding in.

Tali could only stand and continue to stare at Chris..

_'He has such wonderful eyes, deep and warm, and ... Wait! He asked a question Bosh'tet! Say something! Do what the Gunnery Chief did!'_

Stuttering, Tali spoke up, her posture not relaxing, "T.. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya .. R..Reporting for duty, Captain.. I .. I didn't want to miss the meeting.."

Chris continued to stand in puzzlement, before a grin was plastered on his face, his features softening. A bark of laughter could be heard from Ashley, as she watched the spectacle with rapt attention. Everybody was now watching the Quarian woman standing at the doorway, who had become nervous and embarrassed in the presence of the man, in addition to the laughter emanating from Ashley's lips.

Tali felt humiliated.

_'Stupid Bosh'tet.. You're not Human! Why try and be like one?!'_

_'... So I can feel wanted...'_

Tali's gaze fell down towards her feet, not wanting to look at Chris, not wanting to see the obvious disappointment on his face.

A few tears escaped from her eyes, as she began to shuffle her feet, her posture slumping, and her fingers coming together at her waist in a mad frenzy.

What came next however, made Tali's spirits soar.

Chris simply stood at attention, and while giving a salute to Tali, he spoke up, "Permission granted, Tali.. Fall in." It was the whisper that came next, that truly turned her face into a furnace, "Better than Williams as well ... Your showing Humanity up Tali..."

Tali's head rose at this, to regard the mans face. He was grinning at her, and with a wink, he moved to the side, allowing entry for her.

Tali beamed behind her mask, her depressing feelings being forgotten, as her saviour accepted her once more.

Although she had become elated, a growing sense of sadness had crept up on Tali, a sadness that had been building. And with the thoughts, she nearly lost her elated mood altogether.

_'There would never be anything between us ... He's Commander Shepard .. He's Chris! ... I'm just some vagrant, lousy Quarian.. There would be no way he could ever look at me, the way I look at him.. It's impossible...' _A tear escaped her eye at this, as the logic of the situation, supported that argument.

Sitting down next to Liara, Tali tried to perk herself up.

_'At least I have my hopes ... Little girl hopes .. But hopes nonetheless.'_ Tali did feel a bit better at this thought, the overwhelming sadness that was approaching, had been forced into retreat.

Chris spoke up now, dragging Tali out of her inner turmoil once again.

"Right .. Now that we're all here." He glanced across to Tali, giving her another wink. Tali's heart fluttered, and her mood became elated once more.

"To start off with, I just want to say how impressed I am with all of you. We were sent straight into the thick of it there, and I'm impressed with how the squad worked together. Saying that ... I think I can help improve certain areas for each of you.. Yes, even you Wrex." Chris chuckled as he looked towards the Krogan. Wrex smirked at the Human before he spoke up.

"We'll see."

Shepard nodded his head, as he continued, "I'll be coming around, and talking to each of you individually. I don't have a schedule, but I'll try and fit you in, in my spare time. Some people may need more help than others, so be patient with each other.. You're not all up to my standard just yet.." Shepard chuckled as he thought in his head who would need the most help. Some of the ground team smirked at the Commander, taking his words seriously.

Those in the Alliance knew his accomplishments and feats..

It was standard legend for the grunts.

For Garrus, a quick extra-net search had brought up all he needed to know..

Don't mess with the man.

For Wrex ... The rest of the stuff didn't compare to Shepard's stand at Akuze against Thresher Maw's.

That was what had gained Wrex's respect ..

For now.

Tali and Liara were the only ones who had no idea who the man truly was. Tali had a little bit of knowledge about him, but not as much as she would like. Liara ... She didn't have a clue what was happening.

Speaking quietly and meekly, Liara addressed the Commander, "Commander ... Forgive my insolence, for I have little experience with your kind, but ... earlier, before the Quarian appeared.." Tali visibly tensed at the way the Asari had said her name, but looking across towards Chris, she calmed herself, allowing for the Asari to continue, "...Why did the pilot make 'fun' of our near-death situation?"

Everybody turned towards the pair, unsure of what was to come next. Chris simply barked out a laugh, before folding his arms again, the wound in his shoulder starting to become excruciatingly painful now. He hoped nobody had seen the discomfort that had passed across his features for just a split second. "It's because he's an ass.. But he's the best pilot in the Alliance.. I suppose he's allowed to make shitty jokes every now and then.. Keeps him happy at least.." Shepard said, as he simply smiled at the Asari woman.

Liara nodded her head, as she stared into Chris' face, almost as if she was evaluating it, before she spoke up, "I see.. It must just be a human thing.."

Chris just smirked at her, as he continued, "I suppose it is.." Turning serious now, the Commander continued his conversation with the Asari woman. "Well Doctor T'Soni.. I think its best if I introduce my self properly. I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance military."

Tali chirped up at the end of this, "And he's a Spectre! Humanities first!"

Chris bowed his head at Tali before he spoke, "Thank you, Tali."

Tali simply nodded her head, as Liara looked upon the Quarian next to her in what appeared to be disgust. "Yes .. Well.." Turning her attention back to the more _... interesting... _Human man in front of her, "I want to thank you Commander, for risking your life to save mine.. I am truly grateful." Liara said, her tone thankful and full of gratitude.

Chris just smiled at Liara, before he spoke up, his voice soft, "You're welcome Dr T'Soni, I just did what needed to be done, everybody else deserves that thanks, not me."

Liara smiled as well, before she spoke up, seemingly addressing everybody now, "Thank you everyone .. I can't ever repay you for your generosity.."

Ashley was getting annoyed now, and spoke up, her tone impatient, "Alright! Now that we have that out of the way, I think you should come clean about your involvement with Saren, _Doctor_."

_'About as subtle as a brick to the face Ashley..' _Chris mentally face-palmed at Ashley's comment, before he spoke up, hoping to correct the situation.

"What the Gunny means is.." Chris glared at the woman, to which she shrunk into her seat, allowing Chris to continue, ".. I have been tasked with hunting down the ex-Spectre Saren Arterius, and .. It appears that, your mother, Matriarch Benezia, has sided with Saren." Liara was physically taken aback at this, and was about to protest these absurd accusations, before the Commander continued, "To this extent, I have come to find you in the hopes that you may know what Saren is doing.."

Liara looked as if she had been physically hit.

Hard.

Reeling back, the Asari stuttered out her response, "I .. I .. _Goddess ... _I haven't spoken to mother in nearly twenty years.. I .. I had no idea.."

Chris moved over towards the Asari, and placing a hand on her shoulder, he spoke reassuringly, "I'm sorry .. I had no idea.."

Liara chuckled nervously, before looking up into the face of the Human, his features striking.

They were .. Warm, comforting, sincere ... His scar on his face should be considered repulsive, but yet ...

It was ... Exotic.

Liara dragged herself out of her thoughts, and softly smiled in the direction of the Commander, before she quietly spoke up, "You didn't know Commander ... You don't have to apologise.."

Shepard smiled, and nodded his head, as well as giving Liara's shoulder a squeeze.

Tali visibly bristled at the action, and silently seethed.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by Kaidan..

_'**Chris! ... **Keelah why do I feel so angry at seeing that?! He's not even my mate!'_

_' ... Because he's your **Nehya**... Because your starting **Pemla'tiyl with him.**' _

Tali started to wring her fingers together, but a smile had still crept onto her face, as she regarded her oblivious _Nehya_.

_'He may never want me ... but ... He's still my Nehya.. It's down to him, whether or not that changes...'_

Tali simply sat and listened to the conversation that was occurring, never taking her eyes off of Chris.

".. You can just call me Liara, Commander."

_'Blue Bosh'tet..'_

"In that case, you can just call me Shepard then ... Now, do you think you could possibly offer me some assistance?"

"Of course, Shepard. I'll do _an__ything_ I can to help ..." Liara said, her voice sweet as she regarded the man. Tali couldn't help her hands tensing into fists at this, and was oblivious to the actions of the Gunnery Chief, as she too visibly tensed.

Chris simply remained oblivious.

"Thank you Liara.. Do you know anything about something called the 'Conduit'? I only ask, due to the fact that Saren wishes to find it."

Liara straightened at this, and spoke excitedly, her interest evident, "Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction ... That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years of my life.." Ashley took on a bewildered expression, as the Commander simply continued to listen to the Asari, ".. Trying to figure out what happened to them."

Shepard nodded his head, as the painful images from the Prothean beacon started to return, making the pain in his shoulder barely noticeable. He tried to keep his voice level as he regarded the Asari, "Well .. I think I might have something that could help you with that-"

Liara suddenly cut in, not allowing the Commander to finish, "With all due respect, Shepard, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind. It's as if .. someone did not want the mystery to be solved." Liara paused for a moment, before she spoke up again, her voice still portraying her excitement and pride, "But! Here is the incredible part! According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilisation to mysteriously vanish! The _cycle_ began long before then!"

Garrus snorted in disbelief, before he spoke up, "Excuse me? Did you just say cycle? ... That sounds pretty crazy to me..."

Liara replied patiently to the Turian, her countenance not expressing any anger or impatience, "The Galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilisation rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down ... Only ruins survive ... The Protheans rose up from a single world, until their empire spanned the entire Galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. I believe that their greatest achievements - the Mass Relays and the Citadel - are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like all other forgotten civilisations throughout Galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. That is why, I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

Everybody simply looked at the Asari, before Shepard spoke up, "So .. If I said I knew what happens, would you believe me?"

Liara stared incredulously at the Commander, before she spoke up, "Like I've said Shepard, I've heard every theory there is. Whatever you know, I have probably heard it before."

Shepard smirked at the woman as his growing headache from the beacon's images started to filter in, "It was the Reapers, a race of machines, that wiped out the Protheans."

Everything was silent, as everybody regarded the duo, with the exception of Tali, who was simply lost in her own fantasies. Liara spoke next, her voice slow and cautious as she began, "How .. do you know that? ... What evidence do you have?!" Liara practically demanded at the end of her question.

Shepard began to rub his neck with his right hand, as he began, "I don't know much ... Just what the beacon put into my head ... It's still fuzzy ..."

Liara stood up at this, her voice displaying her passion, "Beacon?! ... You don't mean ... You were exposed to a _Prothean_ beacon?!"

"Ta-da .." Shepard meekly said, as he continued to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Wha?.. How?.. The beacons are not designed to interact with Human physiology! I'm surprised you are able to understand any of it!" Liara exclaimed, as she began to get closer to the Commander.

Tali was preparing herself to intervene.

"That bad?" Shepard said as he weakly chuckled.

"I ... I am truly amazed, Shepard ... A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed in the process ..." Liara got as close as she could, laying a hand on Shepard's arm, before in a quiet, almost _seductive_ voice, she spoke, "You must be remarkably strong willed, Shepard.. If you want, we could ... _Meld_ .. if you would like some assistance in ordering your thoughts.."

Shepard simply stood, frozen to the spot, unsure of what he should do.

Tali stood up from her place, and crossed towards the pair, before slapping Liara's hand off of Shepard, a snarl emanating from her vocaliser.

Ashley joined in as well, "This isn't helping us find Saren! Or the Conduit!"

Liara glared at Tali, as she turned around and faced the Quarian. Tali's cognitive functions shut down, as something primitive took over. Splaying her feet, wide apart, Tali looked ready to pounce the Asari.

Kaidan could only watch in fascination, and understanding.

_'THAT'S **MY NEHYA!** BACK-OFF!' _Tali snarled behind her mask, as she regarded the Asari, an azure glow beginning to encapsulate the Asari.

Shepard moved towards Tali, and whilst placing a hand on her shoulder, he spoke softly, "Tali ... What's the matter?"

Tali instantly relaxed at the touch and at the sound of the voice speaking to her. Tali simply looked towards Chris' worried face, and mumbled meekly, whilst stumbling slightly, "I'm sorry, Chris ... It was .. nothing.. I'm just tired is all.."

Chris just chuckled as he regarded the woman, "I did tell you to stay in the med-bay to get some rest ..."

Tali nodded her head, as she whispered to the man, "I'll go and get some after the meeting.."

Chris just nodded his head as well, as he released the hold he had on Tali's shoulder.

At this, the Quarian stood back up, and moved towards her seat, and as she sat down, her hands became engaged in a furious frenzy.

The only sound in the room was the quiet chuckling of Kaidan, as he watched the Quarian.

"Right ..." the Commander mumbled, as he looked at Liara once more, noticing what appeared to be a purplish tinge in her blue cheeks.

"Well.. If you would like transport to the Citadel, I would be happy to take you there if you so wish. We should be on our way now.." Shepard said, as he looked at Liara.

The Asari spoke quietly to the man, her own feet shuffling nervously, "If it's fine with you Commander ... Is it possible if I could ... stay with you?" With a puzzled look from the Commander, and another growl from across the room, she hastily added, "On the ship of course ... My knowledge on the Protheans could be useful at a later date.."

"And her biotics." Wrex added, his gravelly tone piercing the near silence in the room.

Shepard simply nodded his head. His headache, at the remembrance of the beacon's images, had become a dull, throbbing ache, and the wound in his shoulder had become almost unbearable.

"Welcome aboard, Liara." Shepard said quietly.

"Thank you, Commander. I am extremely grate- Oh!" At this Liara raised a hand to her forehead, as she stumbled backwards. It was only because of the Commander's reaction times, and his grip on her arm, that prevented Liara from falling over.

Liara simply mumbled as she began to stand uneasily, "I .. I am .. feeling rather light-headed.."

"I know what to do." The Commander said, as he spoke up in the room. "Joker?"

There was a click of the comm initiating, and then the Pilot's voice filtered through, "_You rang, Commander_?"

"Send the Council a message. Tell them that I'll give my debriefing of the mission once we reach the Citadel. You did set course for the Citadel .. Right?"

_"Of course I did! I'll let them know, Commander. Anything else?"_

"Let Doctor Chakwas know that we have an added guest to the ship and that the room at the back of the med-bay should be prepped for her. I'm on my way down now anyway, for some painkillers."

_"Aye aye Commander, messages sent. Joker out." _With that, the comm cut out, and the silence was engulfed in silence once more.

"Okay everyone, dismissed." The Commander said, as he guided Liara to the door of the comm room. Ashley, Wrex and Garrus simply got up and walked towards the door. Kaidan stayed behind for a moment, before leaving as well.

Tali, Liara and Chris remained now, and it was the Commander that spoke up now, as he regarded the Quarian woman.

"I'm going to take Liara to the med-bay now, Tali. She'll be checked by Chakwas, for any problems. I want you to get examined as well. Come to the med-bay in about ten minutes. That good with you?"

Tali nodded her head, as she spoke up quietly, just enough for Chris to hear, "Okay Chris.."

"Good." Chris softly smiled at the woman, as he guided the Asari to the med-bay, out of the comm room's door.

When Tali was left alone in the room, she couldn't help but place her head in her hands.

_'Chris is ashamed of me ... I can tell ... Why did I get up?! Why did it hurt when I saw Liara move towards Chris?!'_

The answer that came next flooded her body with emotion, both positive and negative, with tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

_'Because ... I .. I .. I think I.. I love him.. Because ... He's my ... **Nehya**..' _

Tali simply wept behind her mask, the emotions becoming all too powerful.

_'I need to tell him ... I need to let my emotions out ...'_

Tali tried to imagine the scene that would occur, but all the outcomes were simply too painful.

After a few minutes, Tali was still sitting in the comm room, feeling depressed.

Until ... A message came through on her omni-tool.

Checking the message, Tali could only begin to smile, as her depression was swept away.

The message was from Chris, and it read:

_"Tali, Liara's in the back room of the med-bay now, getting some rest. You said you were tired earlier, could you please come down and get some of your own? I'm worried. I'll see you down in the med-bay. Chris."_

Tali smiled as she saved the message to her omni-tools storage, and picking herself up, Tali moved out of her chair, and towards the comm room door, her mind set once more.

* * *

Walking out of the comm room door, her body physically exhausted and in need of rest, Tali moved towards the med-bay. That was, until she was suddenly ambushed by Kaidan outside of the comm room.

"Everything alright miss Zorah?" Kaidan said, as he stood in the path of the Quarian woman.

Tali began to move around him, as she spoke, "I'm fine Lieutenant .. Just tired is all.."

Kaidan, not missing a step, fell in beside Tali, as they continued towards the staircase. "So... What happened earlier? You didn't seem tired then.."

Tali stopped, and as she rounded on the Lieutenant, she couldn't help the anger that laced her words. "I said, I'm fine Lieutenant, I'm just tired. What happened earlier was a ... mistake." She hesitated before she ended her statement, not believing herself that her intervention was a mistake.

Kaidan smirked at the woman, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Mistake, huh?"

Tali was now beginning to seriously lose her patience, "If you have something to say Lieutenant Alenko, say it."

"I'm just wondering why you're not admitting it is all..."

_'Wha ... What does he mean by that?! ... Does he ... He can't ...'_

Stuttering nervously, Tali gave voice to her inner conflict, as her fingers began to frenzy at her waist. "Wh.. What do you m... mean?"

Kaidan chuckled before he spoke up, "You know what I mean.. I can tell. I'm not as oblivious as Shepard is .."

_'Ancestors ... How does he know? ...'_

"H..How.. How do you..." Tali choked up at this, the negative emotions of Chris rejecting her, piercing her very soul. A pain that she hadn't felt since the death of her Mother.

Kaidan nodded his head, before he spoke up softly, "I can just tell .. You're not exactly inconspicuous with your emotions.. I had a hunch."

Tali nodded her head at this, unable to speak, as they began to walk down the stairs.

What Kaidan said next however, caused Tali to stop, at the bottom of the stairs. "So.. If you have these emotions for him.. Why not let him know? Just tell him.."

_'Is he being serious?..'_

Tali spoke incredulously at the marine Lieutenant, "Tell him?! How could I?! He would never take me seriously! He would never look at me like I look at him! He.. He.. would never love me.. He's Commander Shepard... Why would he want me?! He's probably got somebody already.. It would never work out.."

Kaidan barked out a laugh, whilst regarding the woman. They had moved over to his station, and he had drawn up the logistics reports for the Marines stationed on the ship, as was his role. Logistics officer of the Marine detachment.

Tali glared at the man, causing him to speak up, "You're being serious? ... Man.. You're as dense as he is.."

Tali moved forward, her fists balled, ready to strike the insolent man, until he spoke next.

"I'm not going to say anything miss Zorah.. But I will tell you one thing ... He has no one right now. You may not notice it, but I've known him longer ..."

What came next, nearly drove Tali to the depths of her despair, her heart reaching out for Chris.

" ... He's lonely ... He puts a brave face on, but ... Underneath .. The man's broken. Broken and alone ... You don't even realise ... He's never had anybody, except for one person.. And she was brutally taken away from him.."

Kaidan became passionate at this point, his tone colder, "So, don't ever think that the man would reject you.. He needs somebody to be there.. I'm his friend, and the way he lights up when you're near, tells me a lot ... I learnt something about the man, that has driven my respect for him to higher levels.. I'm not going to tell you, that's his choice.. But know this, don't think that your 'not worthy' for him ... If you could see what I could.. You'd realise how ridiculous you really sound."

Tali was simply ... speechless.

Kaidan sighed heavily, and spoke next, his voice warmer, "Anyway ... I just wanted to let you know .. I now know what's going on. I think the Commander wants to see you in the med-bay.. You must be exhausted after the mission.. I'll let you go."

Tali mumbled out a reply, as she turned towards the med-bay, "I .. I .. I didn't even know.."

Kaidan reached out, and grabbed the Quarian's shoulder, spinning her round to face him. Kaidan spoke up now, his voice quiet and yet deadly serious. "Remember what I've said ... You think he doesn't watch you? You think he doesn't brighten when you enter the room?! You should have seen the expression on his face before you came in the room .. It was as if somebody had just died.."

Tali held her breath, as what came next, shut Tali's brain down.

"You matter to him. If you matter to him, then don't think you're not worthy.. He's just like everybody else.. His blood is red .. He has two arms and two legs .. He has one heart.. But he's broken. He needs somebody to fix him. To make him like he was.."

Kaidan seemingly had tears in the corners of his eyes, as he inhaled heavily. He smiled and nodded his head, before he turned around to face his reports, the conversation meeting an abrupt end.

Tali turned towards the med-bay, and began to walk towards it. Her mind reeling..

_'He .. He's lonely?! Who? .. Why?.. Who broke him?! Is.. It true? ... Do I matter to him? ...'_

There was no simple answer.

But yet ... Life didn't seem as bleak as it had done.

There was a new light at the end of the tunnel for Tali.

Her soul and heart soared.

Hope refreshed her.

With a final thought, Tali gained a bounce to her steps.

_'If I matter to him.. and he's ... broken and ... alone ... Then ... Then ... __I'll be there ... __for him.. I'll help fix him.. It's the least I can do... The least I can do .. for my **Nehya**..'_

* * *

Her mind refreshed, and her heart full of purpose, Tali moved her hand to the holographic panel on the door, meaning to gain entry to the med-bay.

What came next, made Tali's heart soar further, her face erupting in a furious blush, as tingles danced upon her sensitive skin, beneath her suit.

Inside the med-bay, was her saviour, her broken man.. Chris.

Yet ... with an improvement.

He was shirtless.

His armor was in a pile on an adjacent bed, and the man was stood in tight fitting shorts, as Doctor Chakwas rubbed medi-gel into his shoulder, facing away from Tali.

The sight was,

_'Keelah ... Well ... Umm...'_

Heat surged through Tali's body, as she continued to absorb the sight before her.

His muscled body looked like it had been sculpted by the ancient Quarian artists Tali had read about ... His back was covered in scars, but yet .. It was _extremely_ attractive to the young Quarian woman.. His skin looked so ... Soft ... Warm ... Inviting...

Tali continued to stare at the man, her jaw wide open, before he turned around, revealing more of his body to the woman. Another wave of heat surged through Tali at the sight.

_'My Nehya..'_

* * *

Chris simply smiled at the sight of Tali, the pain in his shoulder, abating instantly. He couldn't help but notice her figure: Her feminine form, her strong toned legs, with an elegant curve, that was .. exotic to the man ... Her wide hips were enticing, and her narrow waist accentuated her curves ... Her entire form was simply.. gracious.. elegant... beautiful.

Chris smirked at the thoughts that surged through his mind, as he gazed upon the young woman, his face reddening ...

It was true. He did feel something for the quirky young woman. He hadn't known her long, but just talking to her, soothed him of his pains ... He didn't feel alone when she was around ...

He felt ...

He felt ... whole.

He had nearly lost her on Therum ... He honestly couldn't think how he would feel with her gone ... Her appearance brought happiness to his soul, like sunlight to a dwindling plant. He was galvanised in her presence..

Something that hadn't happened since Lucy was around..

And yet.. Tali was different to Lucy.. They were similar, but ... Tali was different. In her own special way..

Lucy would always be in his heart, but ...

_'Could I ... Could I maybe ... Could I love again? ... Could I be falling again? ...'_

_' ... Yes ..'_

Bringing himself out of his inner turmoil, Chris smiled once more at the woman, his feelings slotting into place..

The two were beginning to understand now ... They were getting nearer ...

It was Doctor Chakwas that spoke up now, her tone humorous, "Commander? ... _Normandy_ to the Commander? ... You can put your shirt back on Shepard.. I've finished with your shoulder.."

Shaking his head whilst chuckling, Chris spoke up, "Alright Karin ... Tali, could you pass me my shirt please? It's kinda cold in here.."

Tali continued to stare at the mans torso, her mind floating away into blissful ecstasy..

Doctor Chakwas began to take note.

Chris began to laugh, a beautiful sound, drawing Tali back to reality.

Chris said his question again, "Hey Tali! Can you pass me my shirt please? Seriously, it's getting cold in here.."

Tali hesitantly reached forwards, and grabbing the mans shirt, got closer to him.

That was when ... instinct took over.

Opening her omni-tool, Tali synced the controls of her suit to the device, and selecting the olfactory receptors, she engaged her lecherous, and extremely dangerous act.

Opening them just a few nanometres, just enough to hopefully prevent any bacteria in the room from entering her helmet, Tali inhaled deeply.

The smell of the man, his pheromones, wafted into Tali's nose, infusing itself into her very being..

Because of the fact that Quarians used to be nocturnal predators back on the plains of Rannoch, their 'hunter' senses were more evolved than most races in the Galaxy. They were faster, more agile, had better hearing, relied on smell to a great extent etc... The use of smell for Quarians, was for hunting, or for identifying a potential mate. The specific pheromone given off by the mate, would be infused into the natural chemistry of that Quarian. There smell was like a physical memory. Tali, now had Chris'.

It was only for a couple of seconds, but that was all that was needed.

Shutting the receptors, Tali stood away from the man, getting used to the new smell.

Chris nodded his thanks with a smile, overloading Tali's systems.. Her brain shut down once more in the presence of the man, his smell accentuating her feelings one thousand times over..

Before Tali had even realised, Chris had left the room.

Tali looked about, confused, before Doctor Chakwas spoke up, "If you're looking for the Commander, he just left.."

Dejected, Tali spoke up, "Oh.."

Doctor Chakwas tilted her head, confused, as she regarded the Quarian in front of her. She remembered the conversation she had had with Shepard, before Tali had come in.

_**'"Everything alright Commander? ... You seem worried.."**_

_**"I .. I'm alright, I suppose.. Just a little concerned is all.."**_

_**"Concerned about what, if I may ask?"**_

_**".. Well ... I'm a little worried about Tali.."**_

_**"Oh?"**_

_**"Yeah ... I think she's pushing herself to hard.. She seems exhausted.. I can't help but feel that it's my fault.."**_

_**"Hmm.. Have you tried talking to her about this worry?"**_

_**"No.. No, I haven't.. I just asked her to get some rest after the meeting, she should be here in about five minutes.."**_

_**"Commander.. May I ask a question?"**_

_**"Go on."**_

_**"Why are you worried about Tali so much?"**_

_**"I.. I .. I guess I just don't want to see her hurt.."**_

_**"So.. In that case.. Would you say you .. care about her?"**_

_**"I care about everybody on the ship."**_

_**"Enough to personally ask them to get some rest? Because your concerned?"**_

_**"Well.. She ... Maybe..."**_

_**"You're not a very good liar Commander.. Just admit it.."**_

_**"Admit what?!"**_

_**"You care for Tali's well-being, and from my years of experience, that means one of two things.."**_

_**"Which are?"**_

_**"You either feel extremely guilty about something you've done to her.. Or.. You may be experiencing .. feelings.. for the girl."**_

_**"We're just ... colleagues.."**_

_**"Again, Commander ... You're a very bad liar.."**_

_**"... Have you finished psycho-analysing me yet Karen?"**_

_**Chakwas just simply laughed..'**_

Smiling at the thought, Chakwas addressed the nervous woman, "Is there something you need, dear?"

Tali spun around, and spoke hesitantly, "Well ... Chr.. Shepard asked me to get some rest in the med-bay.. But.. I don't ..."

Chakwas just smiled at the woman, before speaking up, "Well, if the Commander has asked you to, then it matters to him. Get some rest dear, use the bed in the far corner if you so wish.."

"But.. I have a pod.."

"Yes, but those pods don't compare to an actual bed .. Trust me dear, get some rest.. You sound exhausted.."

"I .. am.."

Smiling at the Quarian, Chakwas turned around, prepared to tackle another report that would be filed into the Commander's medical records. It was Tali that spoke up however, drawing her away from her task.

"Doctor?.."

"Yes?"

"Do.. Do you think you could .. teach me about .. Humans?" Tali said, her voice displaying her nervousness.

Turning around and smiling, Chakwas nodded her head, "Of course I can. I'd be happy to help you in what you would like to know.. But.. You must get some rest first. I'll tell you afterwards.. Deal?"

"Deal." Tali replied happily, as she walked over towards the medical bed in the corner of the room.

As Tali laid down on the bed, Chakwas' voice filtered over.

"Is there anything you would specifically like to know? ... Something about an individual perhaps?" Karen couldn't help but smile as she said the words, hoping that Tali understood her meaning..

All that could be heard, was a sleepy reply, as Tali rolled over, and mumbled, "I'd like to know about someone in particular.. I'd like that very much ..."

With that, Tali drifted off into a well needed sleep, her mind escaping, as it floated lazily off into her blissful imagination, her _Nehya's_ smell embedded in her thoughts.

She slept soundly, for the first time ever on the _Normandy_.

* * *

_There we go! _

_Post mission wrap-up!_

_Guess where I got the pheromone concept from? ;)_

_Shout-out to 1054SS325MP and Calinstel for being Awesome!_

_So, Tali is happy now, she has a purpose.. To fix her broken Bosh'tet of a **Nehya**.._

_Sounds like fun! ;D_

_If you're wondering, or if I hadn't made it very clear.. Tali does believe that she is beginning to love Chris. Chris, is starting to feel love for Tali. _

_Fluffy Stuff is getting pulled together!_

_Just to let you know, I was listening to Mockingbird by Eminem when I wrote parts of this chapter.. Give it a go! Trust me! :D_

_Here's some Quarian terms for you:_

**Bosh'tet: **Animal. Native to Rannoch. Basically, is the Human equivalent of an extremely stupid dung beetle. The term is primarily derogatory, meant as an insult such as, 'Son of a bitch' or 'Bastard'.

**Nehya: **Term of endearment. Similar to 'Sweetheart'. In Quarian, it translates as, 'Interesting one'. It is usually used at the start of a relationship, and is used to express deep interest within a person.

**Pemla'tiyl: **Term for courtship. Translation in Quarian = Pathway to the mind, the first of three phases that lead to bonding. In this respect, Tali has begun her bonding process with Chris. Usually, both _Quarians _would need to express a desire or deep interest to each other, before this phase could commence. Due to the fact that Chris is Human, Tali may begin her bonding process without his parallel desire. This can end with either the second phase of bonding, or a deep seated frienship between the two involved.

Based off of Calinstel's concepts.

_(It's there though.. Don't worry about that!) ;D_

_Any queries? Any comments? Don't like what I'm doing?_

_Let me know in the reviews! Or, just message me! My inbox is always open! :D_

_Cheers guys!_


	9. Inner Spark

_W.i.t.G_

_What's up everybody! _

_I'm back! _

_Chapter 9 here ... Not too shabby huh? xD_

_Just wanted to say a massive thank you to those of you who are still viewing the story, it's greatly appreciated, trust me! :D _

_In addition, another major shout-out to those of you who are reviewing, or are messaging me, it truly is awesome to see! If you leave a review, I shall try my best to speak to you individually, either about any concerns you have, or to simply express my gratitude. :)_

_Last, I checked, the story had 1,921 views ... That is better than I have ever imagined, so thank you guys!_

_I'm a big softie, I know :P_

_Onto the story guys!_

**_WARNING:_****_ Mature Content! WARNING:_**

* * *

_His hands dance across her bare arms, sending tingles of pleasure through her entire body. He draws closer, his smell wafting into her very being, soaking into her skin, infusing with her. His hot breath plays upon the back of her neck, shivers of pleasure rack her body, while his hands begin to roam. They lay on her shoulders, sensually caressing them, with gentle, loving motions. He ventures downwards in his quest, his hands grazing over her flat, toned abdomen. His lips press against her bare skin, the smoothness of his lips, gently playing on her neck, his hands venturing downwards, across her toned legs, massaging as he goes. His lips continue downwards as well, kissing lightly against her shoulder, his body close to hers, the heat spreading, like the never-ending fires of the Devil's furnace.. His hands move round towards her rear, cupping them, causing her to shudder. She turns around, and moves her arms around his neck, his muscles gleaming in the light. His hands remain where they are, as her hands begin to venture and play with his hair, the short bristles gently grazing against her unprotected hands, waves of pleasure wash over her, the feeling indescribable, his scent lingering in her mind as the ecstasy continues. He moves his head lower, his lips kissing gently against her bare chest, his hot breath close to her sensitive skin, sending tingles of pleasure throughout her being. His lips move towards her hardened nipple on her right breast, as his hand finds her left. His warm, gentle touch, with the sensual feeling of the moisture surrounding her nipple, his breath becoming cool as he blows gently, lovingly, causing another wave of pleasure to roll over her. He continues for a time, before his head moves further downwards, towards its final destination. She shudders in excitement, the pleasure building once more. She is close already. He continues downwards sensually kissing her stomach, whilst massaging her rear, she remains motionless. As he reaches her womanhood, he takes his time, letting the pleasure ride out as long as possible.. His tongue pokes at her moist folds, and she shudders in anticipation.. He begins his gentle lovemaking, his tongue getting ever deeper. Her hands play in his short rough hair, the different textures overwhelming her senses, her passion building as he continues his gentle caressing. She's close to her breaking point, the apex of her ecstasy, the pleasure rolling over her like the tidal waves of a passionate storm. She can feel it, her pleasure coming to her, like water gushing forth from a dam.._

_'K..Kee ... Keeeellaaahhhh ...'_

_A gentle and sensual whisper enters her ear, __"I love you Tali.. More than anything.."_

_Tears of joy and happiness leak from her eyes, as she regards the man, "I.. I love you too... With .. Everything I have.."_

_Suddenly, her world is shaking, but her lover does not release his hold.._

_That is, until everything disappears..._

With a gentle shake, Tali was brought back into reality.

Tali's eyes opened slowly behind her mask, staring upwards, straight into the crisp white ceiling of the _Normandy's_ med-bay.

_'It.. It .. It was ... It was just a ... dream ... Just a dream..'_ Tali thought depressingly, suddenly becoming dejected, her mood falling rapidly.

As Tali began to take stock of her surroundings, she slowly sat up on the bed, her fantasy still lingering.

_'Keelah ... It felt so ... **real **...'_

Looking around, Tali noticed Doctor Chakwas was smiling from at her, a short distance away. Tilting her head in confusion, Tali hesitantly spoke up, "D..Doctor? Is.. Is everything alright?"

Chakwas smiled softly, nodding her head, before she spoke up, her tone calm. "Of course dear.. Nothing's wrong. It's just that, we're nearing the Citadel, and I presumed that you wanted to be awake for when we arrive.."

Tali nodded her head, before she eventually regarded her feet, as the Doctor continued.

_".. Plus.. Shepard _wanted to know, whether or not you wanted to meet him on the Citadel after he's finished his business.. Something to do with parts.."

Tali's head snapped up at this to regard the woman, her heart rate increasing immediately.

Just the mentioning of his name, brought back the surge of emotions, his smell rushing forth, his smiling appearance..

But so did her dream..

Understanding dawned on the young woman.

_'Chris ... Chris was in my dream .. And we ... He was ... Keelah ... That's ... Wow ...'_

It was true. The mystery man in her dreams, was her very own dashing Human Commander.. Chris.

Similar to Chris' grins, a massive grin was plastered on Tali's face, as her face became a furnace once more..

Tali spoke up as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her passions fuelled, her mood passing the boundaries of elation, "He wants to meet with me?! Me?! Where would he meet me?!"

"Well.. We haven't gotten there yet.. I was just asked if I could let you know when you woke up.. He said he wanted to get some parts for the _Normandy_ .. I was supposed to let you sleep for as long as possible .. Commander's orders.." Chakwas said, as a smirk broke out on her face as she said it.

Tali stood up, and walked quickly to the med-bay door, speaking as she went, "Thank you Doctor! I've got to go and speak to Shepard!"

Chakwas shouted after her, "Tali! Don't you want to learn something about Humans?"

Tali didn't turn around as she continued to walk, "No thank you, Doctor! Some other time if possible!"

As Tali left the med-bay, Chakwas chuckled softly, before turning towards her desk, to file more medical reports, mainly the Commander's..

The only sound that could be heard in the med-bay, was Doctor Chakwas' quiet mumble.

"Of course ... Young _love_.."

* * *

"Approaching the Mass Relay now Commander.." Joker said, as he focused his attention on the displays in front of him, correcting the _Normandy's_ path by just a few millimetres.

Stood behind the Pilot's chair in his usual armor, Chris continued to stare out of the view-ports, his fascination peaking as he viewed the ancient Mass Relay approaching quickly..

He spoke quietly, his attention focused more on the wonders of the Galaxy, rather than on Joker's statement.

"Take us in Joker.. You know what to do.."

Joker chuckled as he spoke up, a smile on his face, "Aye aye Commander.. I won't spell it out then.."

Chris quietly chuckled as well, before he turned around, his destination now the comm room.

As he got closer, Chris opened up his omni-tool and began to type a message to all of the squad members, excluding Tali however.

_'I'll go and wake her up.. Save Karen a job ...'_

Walking forwards whilst typing on his omni-tool, Chris was completely unaware of what was to come next.

Tali had just come up the stairs, and was also typing on her omni-tool, a message being sent to Chris. She had been given the Commander's omni-tool address, along with the other squad-members to be used in emergencies or in urgent situations.

For Tali, finding Chris was definitely urgent.

The two continued to walk along their paths, engrossed in their respective messages, completely unaware of the other.

Tali continued walking, until suddenly, she collided with what felt like a solid bulk-head, like that on the Rayya.

Completely off balance and startled from the object she had collided with, Tali began to fall backwards, as she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable thud she would feel as she impacted the floor.

A quiet squeak could be heard from the young woman, as her hands reached out, to clasp onto something, anything..

Her arms found a solid object to wrap themselves around, halting her fall to some extent .. A strong pair of hands were placed on Tali's back, preventing her from falling any further.

Opening her eyes slightly, Tali could only gasp, as a furious blush spread across her face.

Just a short distance away from her face plate, was the sight of her saviours amused expression. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, and he had caught her before she had fallen.

Smiling and with a wink, Chris spoke up quietly.

"Well .. You just saved me a trip.."

Tali's brain shut down, as the warmth she had felt during her fantasy came rushing back in his presence. The closeness they shared, his smiling face..

Tali shuddered in Chris' arms, as she continued to stare into his deep, rich eyes..

Chris lifted her back to a standing position, and let go of her from his hold, before he spoke up again, a smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing up anyway?"

Tali continued to stare into the man's eyes, a connection established, before she quietly spoke up, "I.. I was coming to find you.."

Chris opened the comm room door, humour in his tone as he stepped through, "Well ... you've found me ... What do you need?"

Tali chuckled weakly, as she spoke up, "Doctor Chakwas ... said you may have wanted to .. meet up .. with me.."

Chris turned around and nodded his head whilst speaking, "I do. I have some stuff to do first, but then I'm all free. I wanted to go and get some parts for the Normandy, but, I'm fairly clueless ... If you've got some things to do, you can just go off and get them done.."

Tali spoke up, her voice nervous, as her heart pounded in her chest, "I .. I don't have .. Anything to do .. I'll .. I'll just stay on the ship ... Help Engineer Adams or something ..."

A heart-warming smile split Chris' lips, as he replied, "Whatever you want to do Tali.. It's up to you.. Just send me a message, and I'll come and find you, then we can go and get those parts, and after we're done ... who knows?.."

Tali nodded her head at this, as she sat down in one of the chairs, with Chris standing in the middle of the room, a comfortable silence settling in.

Moments later, the loud sound of thudding foot-steps that could only be recognised as Wrex, as well as other, quieter thuds that indicated the others, could be heard outside of the comm room. The sound of Wrex's gravelly voice filtered into through, and increased as he stepped into the comm room.

"A sniper rifle is of no use against an enemy that's in close quarters. You should know that _Turian ..._ basic military training."

Garrus retorted, facing off against the larger Krogan, "And I'm saying, that if you take the opponent out, _before _they reach close quarters, then a sniper rifle is much better, _Krogan_."

Chris watched the pair bicker and argue, and hoped that he wouldn't have to step in if things got physical.

Wrex chuckled, before he jabbed a finger towards Garrus, "We'll see.." Wrex turned around and spoke to the Commander, "What do you think Shepard? A sniper-rifle, or a shotgun?"

Chris just quietly chuckled, before he spoke up, humour lacing his words once again, "I think, if it fires projectiles, and puts my enemies down, then it works for me. Different situations, dictate different tactics."

Wrex stood for a moment, before, with a toothy grin, he nodded his head, "Well said, Shepard." Turning to Garrus, he spoke up, "Pay attention to Shepard, Turian, you could learn something.."

Garrus just snorted, before he took his seat, Wrex following afterwards. Ashley and Kaidan had seemingly blended into the background, and were simply observing. With a smile from Chris, Kaidan and Ashley quietly took their seats. Liara simply walked in, and without saying anything, took the seat closest to Shepard. The door to the comm room, locked thereafter.

Seeing that everybody was in, Shepard began: "Good. We're all here, so let's get started.. First things first, as you know, we're close to the Citadel. I'm going off to get some things done, and I want you guys to have some form of shore leave.. To that extent, the Normandy will be running on a skeleton crew, with the ground team having their own leave.. If you've got things to do, get them done. I don't plan on staying here long."

Looking around, Shepard finished up, "So.. If there are no objections to this plan.." Nobody spoke up at this, and Shepard continued, ".. Then this meetings done. Just make sure that your emergency beacons are active, and that everybody is able to contact each other.. If there's a problem, and you can't reach me.. Call for somebody else. We're a team, we look out for each other, clear?"

Everybody gave their own forms of acknowledgement, and Shepard nodded his head, "Dismissed."

With this order, everybody stood up, and began to walk towards the comm room door.

Once everybody was outside and had begun to walk off to their respective areas, the Commander also walked off to his cabin, intent on getting out of his armor, just so he could relax whilst he was on the Citadel. He would however, take a kinetic shield generator that would be covertly clipped to his trousers, and his combat knife holstered within his jacker, along with _'Clyde'_.

Just in case.

_'I can just get some things done, and then we can continue on trying to find Saren.. It's not like I'm going to get shot at or anything...' _Chris could only smirk as his next thought rang true..

_'Then why am I taking my knife and gun? Let's face it.. Trouble always finds me ..'_

* * *

Tali walked through the doors to Engineering, and couldn't help but smile as she regarded the Tantalus drive core, one of her responsibilities aboard the ship, one of her joys on-board, all thanks to Chris. Engineering was practically empty, except for the presence of Chief Engineer Adams. When Tali first came aboard, Adams had been very positive with her working down in Engineering, and had been genuinely kind to her, whenever he spoke with her, even going as far as answering some of the questions Tali had about the Commander.

Walking to her station, Adams called over, "Hey Tali! You feeling any better?"

Tali stopped as she neared her monitor, and turned her head to regard the man, confusion evident in her voice, "I'm feeling better Adams.. How did you know?"

Adams chuckled from his position, turning to face the Quarian woman, as he spoke up, "The Commander came down to talk with me, about the fact that you were feeling extremely tired.. He just wanted to let me know, that under no circumstances were you to do any work in here before we reached the Citadel... Really, on those orders, I shouldn't let you in here.."

"But.. What else would I do? Why would Shepard not want me working in Engineering any-more? ... Have I done something wrong?! Keelah, I'm really sorry if I've done something wrong Adams .. I'll fix it, just give me another chance!" Tali said, her voice displaying her anxiety as her fingers began to engage in another furious frenzy.

Adams chuckled as he regarded the nervous young woman, "Don't worry Tali.. You haven't done anything wrong.. I was just told not to put any more pressure or stress on you is all. The Commander wanted to make sure you felt better first .. He was concerned is all.."

Tali's fingers stopped in the middle of their dance at her waist, as she thought on what Adams had said.

_'Chris ... Chris was concerned for me.. He just wants me to relax.. I ... I.. Keelah .. He actually cares about me..'_

As Tali's face erupted into another blush, her heart and soul soared, as his smell lingered within every fibre of her being, the dream coming back at full force to the fore-front of her mind, her entire body became warmer at the thoughts that surged within her.

Tali spoke up quietly, as she regarded Adams, "Well.. Thank you Adams.." The smile on Tali's face didn't abate, as her spirits continued to soar "...Is there anything I can do? The Commander doesn't need me for a while .. So, I can stay on the ship and help, if you want.."

Adams turned back around to face his screen, humour lacing his words, "'Fraid not Tali .. Commander's orders.. You're not to do any work.. Guess you'll have to actually go and _relax_.. Like he ordered .."

Tali nodded her head, as she walked towards the exit to Engineering, before she stopped, unsure what to do. Turning around, Tali spoke up again, her voice dejected, "What should I do Adams? .. I don't have anything to do.. And Shepard's going off on his own.."

Adams chuckled, not turning around as he replied, "Well.. Why don't you go with him then? Ask him if he needs some company? I'm sure he won't say no.."

Tali's spirits rose once more, as she nodded her head, her happiness apparent in her voice, "Yeah .. That's a good idea.. Thank you Engineer Adams!" With that, Tali left Engineering, her sights set on Chris once more.

Adams quietly chuckled to himself, "Heh .. The Commander's got _no idea_ ... He's _all_ she talks about down here.."

* * *

Chris walked out of his cabin, his armor now discarded and his leather jacker on his body. It was a plain, charcoal black jacket, that fit Chris' form perfectly. Making sure his knife was holstered correctly and his side-arm was hidden away, the Commander walked towards the bridge, a lively tune emanating from his pursed lips.

Once Chris had reached the bridge, he continued walking towards the cock-pit, that is.. Until he stopped to regard his squad mates.

Standing outside of the air-lock, the sight of four armored and heavily armed soldiers, along with Liara, in her civilian attire, was a strange sight for Chris, as different races from around the Galaxy, mingled together, combined in their cause.. A Krogan mercenary .. A Turian C-Sec detective .. An Alliance Sentinel .. An Alliance Soldier .. An Asari doctor ...

_'Strange crew alright ...'_ Chris quietly chuckled, as he moved a little closer.

And then there was Chris .. Stood in a pair of jeans, and a plain black leather jacket, the Alliance Commander stood with the others, as he waited for the _Normandy_ to dock with the Citadel.

Moving next to them, it was Wrex that turned around at first, a chuckle emanating from the older Krogan, "Shepard."

Chris simply nodded his head, "Wrex."

Garrus turned around at this, and viewed the Commander in confusion, "Commander ... Where's your armor? We're at the Citadel now.."

Chris chuckled as he regarded the Turian, "I know Garrus .. I just wanted to get out of my armor for a bit, you know?"

"No.. I don't. I usually wear my armor.." Garrus dead-panned.

Chris simply patted the man on the shoulder, "Well.. If you want, we can go and buy you some clothes... A nice pretty pink dress and everything.." Chris viciously grinned at Garrus, as the others began to laugh.

Garrus gave a Turian smirk, before he turned around to address the man, "I'm fine, Commander .. Honestly .. Maybe Wrex might take you up on your offer though .."

Wrex barked out a laugh, before he spoke up, "Not bad ... For a Turian.. Although ... I've heard better from a dead Pyjak.."

Laughter broke out in the air-lock, as the banter between Wrex and Garrus passed between the individuals..

It was Liara that spoke next, her voice meek as she moved closer to Shepard, "Commander?" Chris turned around, and smiled softly at the Asari, seemingly calming her somewhat, "Are you worried about not having any protection with you?"

Chris quietly chuckled, as he suddenly became serious, "I'll be fine Liara.. I've got my shields, my knife, and a side-arm. I'm good to go."

Liara simply nodded her head in response, as Ashley picked up on the conversation, "I agree with her Skipper, you need somebody else to go with you.. If you want, I'll join you."

Chris shook his head, as his words took on a teasing quality, "I'm alright Gunny .. Someone needs to watch over Kaidan however ... do you want that detail?"

Ashley continued with the good natured banter, "Aye aye Skipper.. I'll keep an eye on the LT.."

Kaidan turned around at this, and spoke in mock-annoyance, "Hang on.. Why do I need protecting? I'm wearing the armor, and I have my weapons.. The Commander doesn't have anything!"

"I told you, I've got a knife and a side-arm." Chris dead-panned.

Kaidan simply chuckled, "Well alright then.. Better armed than I am.."

* * *

At that moment, Tali came running down the bridge's corridor, her destination the air-lock, hoping that Chris hadn't left already.

Getting closer, she could hear the end of a conversation, as a deep gravelly tone spoke up, "Where's the Quarian, Shepard? I would have thought she would be going with you.."

Her saviour spoke next, his voice deep, warm and comforting. "Tali wants to stay aboard ship."

It was then, that Tali spoke up, as she regarded Chris, "S..Shepard?.."

Chris turned around at the sound, stunned. It was Wrex that spoke first however, "Told you.."

Chris walked over to the now nervous Quarian, and began to speak quietly, "What's the matter Tali? I thought you were staying on the ship..."

Tali began to nervously speak in his presence, "Well ... Engineer Adams.. Doesn't need me for anything.. I'm not allowed to do any work.. I don't have anything to do... So.. If it's okay with you.. Could.. Could I ... maybe .. come with ... _you_.. please?"

Chris smiled gently at the end of Tali's request, and placing a hand on her shoulder, he spoke up, "Of course you can.. You might get bored though.. I'm just doing standard Commander stuff.."

Tali smiled at the man, the twinkle in her eyes reaching Chris', as she simply moved closer to the group at the airlock.

Once near, Chris spoke up, addressing the Gunnery Chief. "See Ashley? I've got an armed escort.. I'll be fine."

The Chief turned around and smirked at the man, before facing the door once more.

Moments later, the airlock had cycled, and when the door had opened, the group collectively began to move.

_"Commander Shepard is ashore, XO Pressly has the deck." _The VI droned, as the group stepped out of the Normandy, and Chris couldn't help the swell of pride that filled his chest, as he heard the correct statement made by the VI.

_'It's working at least..'_

Before everybody moved away, the Commander checked that everybody's emergency beacons were primed and ready, if they needed to be used. Once done, Shepard simply dismissed his squad-mates, before turning around to address Tali.

"You ready to go, Tali?" Chris said, as he smiled at the young woman.

"Yes, Chris." Tali said as she beamed at the man, glad that she could go with him.

Chris nodded his head, as he walked towards the elevator to C-Sec HQ, Tali moving to his side, close to the man, "First stop, Presidium.. Then, a little bit of shopping in the wards .. and then .. We can go and get something to eat if you want?"

Tali spoke quietly, as she surged with happiness, "I'd like that..."

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

Tali leaned against one of the walls in the Citadel Tower, watching her saviour converse with an elder Human, who was attired in full dress uniform. Chris had already spoke to the Citadel Council privately, and now he had ventured off to speak to an important member of the Alliance military.

She couldn't help but compare the different figures of the two men.

The elder Human had tan coloured skin and brown hair, with streaks of grey. He seemed to be of average height and build for Humans, similar to Lieutenant Alenko, and he had plain grey eyes. Overall, he just appeared to be a regular Human male, nothing special, nothing that peaked Tali's ... interest.

Chris however ... Chris practically loomed over the smaller man, his general body size an intimidating sight to those who didn't know the man, and yet, it displayed the man's power, his position, his confidence... It was .. alluring ... His charcoal black hair blended perfectly with the plain black jacket he wore, his eyes the deep, rich colour of hazel that burned with a hidden passion .. A passion that Tali hoped to become accustomed to ... The scar on his face, three lines crossing his left eye, down to his lips displayed some of the hardships he had been through ... Which was all the more attractive...

_'Yeah.. Definitely the man in my dream...'_

He was simply ... special.

He was ... exotic ...

He was ... her **_Nehya._**

And Tali couldn't help the sudden surge of happiness and pride that filled her very being, combating the sudden surge of disappointment and depression at the logic of him never reciprocating her feelings... But to Tali, although it pained her to see it for what it was.. At least she was here, with him.

_'Hopes and dreams..'_

As Tali continued to daydream about her saviour, Chris had finished his conversation, and had begun to walk over.

Getting closer, Chris spoke up, "Tali, you ready to go?"

There was no response.

Confused, Chris got closer to the young woman, before he spoke up, "Tali!" At this, Tali dragged herself out of her inner daydream and back into reality.

"Did you hear what I said?" Chris said, his tone serious.

Shame racked Tali's body, as her head lowered to regard her feet, her fingers engaging in another panicked frenzy.

"I..I'm sorry Chris... I .. I wasn't paying attention.." Tali said, stuttering due to fear that she had made her saviour angry.

Tears were welling in the corners of Tali's eyes, as she regarded the man, her voice quiet and meek, "Please forgive me.."

Chris exhaled loudly, as he looked down upon Tali, his expression stern.

"I'm not happy Tali.." Chris began, to which Tali cut him off.

"I know Chris.. I'm sorry.. I really am.. Keelah.. I'm ... I'm ... such a B..Bosh'tet.." Tali said, her voice quiet, as her head dipped low once more.

Chris continued to watch the woman, until a massive grin split his lips, his features softening instantly, "I'm not happy Tali, because you didn't let me watch.."

_'What? ... What does he mean?..'_

Tali snapped her head up at this, her entire body displaying her confusion, as she regarded the man, "W.. What.. What are you talking about?.."

Chris winked at Tali, to which her body responded with a fierce blush underneath her helmet, as he continued, "I know what you were doing... Watching a movie without me.. Was it Blasto? ... I bet it was Blasto.."

_'Watching a ... BOSH'TET!' _

Tali was fuming.

Smacking Chris, Tali practically exploded, "What are you talking about?! I... I thought you were mad with me!"

Chris just smirked at the woman, as he wrapped her in his arms, "I'm not mad, Tali.. I was just pulling your leg.."

_'What does that mean?!'_ Tali thought as she continued to hit her Bosh'tet of a saviour, anger clouding her senses.

Tali stopped smacking Chris, after she had eventually deemed it futile. She peered upwards to regard the man, tears streaming as her body began to rack with sobs, her voice choked with emotion. "I..I .. I thought... I .. I .. t..thought I'd d..done s..something .. Done ... s..something w..wrong..."

Chris just held Tali tighter, not fazed in the slightest at Tali's attempts to hurt him, and speaking quietly, he soothed her, "I'm not mad Tali.. I was just teasing is all.. Having a bit of fun ... I'm sorry.. Please don't get upset ..."

Tali simply wrapped her arms around the man, and continued to cry, her emotions flooding out. In truth, a part of her enjoyed the close contact she was sharing with the man, his warmth surrounding her, comforting her. Another part of her wanted to keep hitting the Bosh'tet.. But Tali simply calmed down in the man's hold, until he eventually let her go. She stood, not knowing what to do with herself, as Chris quietly spoke, "I'm sorry Tali.. I won't do it again .. I promise.."

Tali nodded her head as she gazed into his eyes, letting go of him as well. A weak chuckle escaped her, as she replied quietly, "You're such a Bosh'tet, Chris..."

Chris smirked at Tali, as he guided her towards the elevator, that went to the Presidium, "Would you have me any other way, Quarian Princess?"

"I'm starting to regret telling you about the Flotilla.." Tali said, as she began to shake her head and with a smirk, she walked ahead of her saviour, her heart soaring higher than ever before, her soul feeling ... complete.

She felt.. whole, in his presence.

_'I wouldn't have you any other way **Nehya**..'_

Stepping into the elevator, Chris started up, "So.. was it Blasto then, Princess?" Chris said, as he raised his arms to block the incoming attack from the smaller woman.

Tali smacked Chris' raised arms, before with a giggle, she spoke up, "Stop teasing me, Bosh'tet.."

Chris just smiled at the woman, happiness surging through him, as the elevator began to move downwards.

_These were the moments in Chris' life, that he would remember, the moments he would cherish._

_For love ... was beginning to blossom._

* * *

_"Do you have eyes on?" _

"Yes. He's at the Hanar's shop on the Presidium. He's with a suit-rat."

_"Good. You have your orders.. Saren wants him taken care of. Eliminate him. The suit-rat as well. Leave no evidence. You'll get paid once the job is done." _The comm cut out.

Desiree turned around at this, and spoke to her companion, "Orders are in. We're to eliminate Shepard."

The Asari viciously grinned at Desiree, as she adjusted her skimpy, and very revealing attire, making sure her thong was visible, "What's the plan?"

Desiree adjusted her own attire, as she smirked at Alonna, "Simple. Do you think you can _grab his attention,_ long enough for me to deliver the final blow?"

Alonna simply smiled sweetly at Desiree, "Oh yeah.. He won't be able to resist me.."

Desiree smirked as she activated her comm once again, "Orders are in, I want a sniper on over-watch, and I want someone close by, just in case the shit hits the fan. Joran you're on over-watch, Brakin, you're on protection detail, I want you inconspicuous, got it?"

Signs of acknowledgement met Desiree's ear, as she simply disconnected the comm. Facing Alonna, she spoke solemnly.

"Show-time."

Alona said nothing, as she followed Desiree out of the shadow's, and towards the unsuspecting Shepard.

* * *

"This one, acknowledges that the Quarian is a member of your crew, Commander, and would be most delighted to offer our assistance in her purchases." Delan said as he regarded the Human Commander.

Chris smiled and nodded his head, as he turned to face Tali, "Well, alright then.. Here you go Tali." At this, Chris offered Tali a credit chit, to which she hesitatingly took, tilting her head in confusion, as she spoke up.

"But.. Chris, this is your's ..."

Chris smirked at the young woman, humour in his tone as he replied, "You're right, it is my chit.. But, I trust you with it. I haven't got a clue about these electronics.. That's why I'm just going to stand over by the railing.. Have fun!" And, with a wink, Chris turned around and walked away from the pair. Chris could just hear Tali's farewell, causing a smirk to appear on his face.

"..Thank you, Chris.."

Chris walked towards a bench that overlooked the Presidium lake, his gaze being drawn to the shimmering blue water. He wasn't far away from Delan's shop and Tali, but he was on his own, for now.

And that suited him just fine, as he admired the still surface of the sapphire water, his mind simply drifting off into peaceful oblivion, as he rested his arms atop the balcony, surrounding the lake.

* * *

Alonna and Desiree got closer to their target, who had seemingly walked away from the suit-rat, and had positioned himself, so as to overlook the Presidium lake, leaning against the balcony. Desiree had already spotted Brakin; the Turian waiting nearby, blending into the crowds and yet keeping a watchful eye on the situation. She had also been informed by Joran that he was in position and was ready and waiting.

_'We'll need the Salarian if what the file says is true..' _Desiree thought with caution,as the pair continued to move towards the oblivious Commander.

It was Alonna that spoke first, "Stay here. I'll draw him to us.."

Desiree did as instructed, as she slowed to a stop, watching as Alonna carried on forwards, a tempting sway in her shapely hips.

Alonna neared the Commander, but it was Shepard that spoke first, not looking towards the Asari as he simply continued to stare out over the lake, "Can I help you miss?"

_'How.. How does he know?' _Alonna thought as she stopped near the man, with Shepard now turning around to face Alonna.

Alonna released a small volume of Asari mating pheromones. The pheromones were an intoxicating aroma that fuelled the carnal desires within the recipient, essentially preparing them for the melding process.

She simply stood, and displayed herself to her target.

* * *

Chris could sense somebody was getting near to him, a 'sixth sense' he had gained from experience. Chris ran through the possibilities in his head, trying to figure out anything he could about the mystery person. The increasing sound of clacking heels against the floor of the Presidium, told Chris that it was a female, about five foot, maybe eight inches tall, and was either a Female Human, or an Asari. Before the woman, whoever she was, got too close, Chris spoke up, "Can I help you miss?"

The sound of clacking heels stopped, as Chris turned around to regard the mystery woman.

What came next, was simply ...

_'Well... That's not a bad sight I suppose...' _Chris thought, as he gazed upon his visitor.

Stood, just a few feet away, was an extremely attractive Asari, clad in very revealing clothing: a very short white miniskirt, that revealed a thin pair, of what appeared to be pink thongs to Chris underneath, her long, dark blue legs, being readily shown, and a very small, tight white tank-top, stretched across her impressive bust, with most of her body, simply on show. Her features were seemingly natural, with just a hint of make-up on her face, as she smiled, a seductive smile at the Human man.

As Chris regarded the woman, he couldn't help but feel something ... primal.. begin to waken.

The Asari began to speak up, her voice as sweet as honey, that seemingly trickled in Chris' ears, spreading all the way through his body..

"I was just wondering.." At this, the Asari began to move forward, getting extremely close to the man. She placed the side of her hand on the side of his face, and began to stroke gently.

"..My friend and I..." The Asari turned around and pointed out her attractive Human friend, as she squeezed up against the man; a fiery redhead, wearing a short red miniskirt, with a small, tight red t-shirt over her extremely impressive bust simply waved towards the pair, and the Asari continued.

"..We were just wondering.. How would you like to come back with us.." The Asari moved her lips to Chris' right ear, as she sensually whispered, her body pressed up against his, "..And have some fun.. Just us three..."

Chris shuddered in the woman's grip, as her words pierced his primal desires.. The Asari began to walk backwards, her hips swaying side to side, her finger beckoning for the Commander to follow her, as she bit on her bottom lip, desire and lust evident in her sapphire eyes..

Without thinking logically, Chris began to walk forward, following his temptress, like a slave following its master..

But...

Something prevailed ...

Something deep inside Chris warned of imminent danger ...

Something that shouldn't be ignored..

The pheromones continued to spread throughout the Commander's body, as a small flicker of his very being, fought back against the tide, an inextinguishable beacon of hope fighting against the inky darkness that corrupted Chris's mind..

The internal conflict continued, as Chris unwillingly followed his Asari mistress..

* * *

Alonna could feel resistance in the man, and increased the volume of pheromones released..

_'This'll keep him under control.. Filthy primate..'_

And yet... The resistance did not cease.. Rather ... It grew. It flourished within the man ...

Panicking, Alonna's eyes glazed over, becoming as dark as the night, as she established a link with the Human.

"Embrace Eternity.."

* * *

"Embrace Eternity .."

A bolt of pain shot through the man's body, as the Asari forcefully established an organic link with the man, rooting through his very being..

The inner spark inside of Chris did not shrink away, rather, it stood against the tide once more, ready to unleash hell upon the invader.

The corrupting tendrils of the Asari reached into Chris' inner sanctum, and found the spark within, surrounding it, capturing it, hoping to extinguish the last remaining shred of resistance..

That was when the spark launched, attacking the tendrils. Once attached, the spark used the greatest weapon at its disposal..

Chris' memories.

Pain surged through the Asari's tendrils, as they recoiled away in horror and terror. The combined pain of Chris' past experiences, the beacons images.. Everything was simply too much for the Asari's meld.

The corrupting influence left the Commander's body, to which he simply fell lifeless, like a puppet cut from its strings, tumbling to the floor of the Presidium.

Alonna did exactly the same, the pain surging throughout her body, as she writhed in silent agony on the floor, a spectacle of torture and torment..

* * *

Tali walked out of Delan's store, her spirits soaring as she rotated Chris' credit chit around in her hands. She had just bought essential electronic upgrades for the _Normandy_, and for the ground team members, upgrades that would be useful in the field.

With a skip in her step, Tali began to walk towards the railing where Chris said he would be, as she scanned for his figure.

Eventually she found her saviour.. But not how she ever wanted to find him..

Laying on the floor, was her saviour.. Her **_Nehya_**..

Chris was lifeless.

Tali's heart stopped within her chest, an icy-cold grip surrounding her soul..

_'N..No...'_

Tali ran as fast as her legs could go, her hand slapping against her omni-tool, on the distress beacon, tears streaming down her face, her eyes never moving off of the sight of the lifeless corpse of her saviour..

When she was close enough, Tali dropped to her knees, skidding on the floor the last few metres.

She could only look on in horror, as she cradled the man's head in her lap.

He was dead.

Her saviour was dead.

She wasn't there to protect him..

As Tali became racked with sobs, a deep fiery passion burned within her, a rage that she had never felt before. Chris' smell was stronger than ever, clouding her senses..

Her saviour was dead.

But by the Ancestors would she avenge him..

Turning around, she noticed an Asari now leant up against the railing, smirking viciously at the sight before her. The words that came next, simply stoked the fires within Tali.

_"..He's dead, Suit-rat.. Your Human's dead ..."_

Tali bolted up from her position, and stormed across to the seated Asari with unthinkable speed. Tali detached her shotgun from the small of her back, a present from Chris.. From her saviour..

Tali jammed the shotgun into the Asari's head, and without thinking twice, she pulled the trigger.

Purple blood and Asari brain matter splattered against the crystal clear railing of the Presidium. Chunks of the Asari's head crest, and purple blood stained the once immaculate white clothing the Asari had on, as Tali quietly spoke, trembling with rage, tears streaming down her cheeks..

"**_Fre'eg_** you.. **_Det Kazuat_**..."

Tali turned around, and noticed a red-headed Human woman, running towards her, a side arm drawn, as she began to speak into a communicator.

Tali viciously grinned behind her mask, as she faced her next opponent.

She would die as well..

For Chris..

For her saviour.

* * *

Garrus was simply wandering around on the Presidium, his meeting with Executor Pallin done with. Garrus leaned on the balcony that surrounded the Presidium lake, and stared into the shimmering blue depths, his mind clearing, a sense of calm washing over him.

That was, until his omni-tool blared to life, a loud beeping sound resonating from his wrist.

Confusion apparent on his face, Garrus opened up his omni-tool, to read the message he had just received.

What came next, made Garrus panic instantly. Instinct drove Garrus, as he ran to the co-ordinates of the distress beacon.. Tali's distress beacon.

His sniper rifle was in his hands as he carried on running.

According to the co-ordinates, the distress beacon had been activated on the other side of the Presidium to Garrus. Running, Garrus simply barged into the people that didn't move when they saw the charging, armed Turian. Once across the bridge, the sight that met Garrus' eyes, made his heart simply stop.

Crumpled in a heap, was his Commander, lifeless..

Dead.

Next to him, Tali loomed over what appeared to be an Asari, jamming her shotgun into the Asari's face, and firing.

The Asari exploded in a shower of gore, as Garrus' instincts took over once more. Running towards the scene, Garrus only hoped that what he saw wasn't true..

_'Please don't be dead ... Please don't be dead ... Spirits ... Please don't be dead!'_

Getting closer, Garrus stopped, dead in his tracks, as he watched a scene unfold before his very eyes:

Tali had run towards another Human, a red-head in skimpy clothing, her shotgun in hand. Getting close, the red-headed woman had started firing, impacting Tali's shields.. Tali didn't falter in her charge, as she simply carried on towards the Human woman. Once close enough, Tali stopped, and spinning around with the momentum, she slammed her leg into the Human woman, knocking her flat on her back. Tali once more jammed her shotgun into the woman's face, and all that Garrus could hear was a hate-filled whisper.

"_**Fre'eg** _you as well.."

Then Tali's shotgun rang out on the Presidium, completely annihilating the woman's face.. Blood, brain, and bone splattering all over the floor of the Presidium.

Tali stood up from the woman's corpse, and turned around once more, seemingly looking for more enemies. When there were none, she ran back towards Shepard's body.

Garrus spotted a Turian off to the side, draw a side-arm, before pointing it at the crazed Quarian woman, who was now kneeling at the Commander's side.

Without hesitation, Garrus raised the scope of his rifle to his eye, and with his breath held, he fired a round, straight into the side of the Turian's head, just below his head fringe.

Blood shot out the other side, as the Turian crumpled to the floor, dead.

"One less to worry about.." Garrus muttered, as he continued to scan his surroundings.

With no more apparent threats, Garrus ran towards his Commander's lifeless corpse..

* * *

Joran watched the scene unfold before him, through the scope of his rifle. He watched as the Commander was ensnared by Alonna, and began to follow the temptress. He watched as both the Commander and Alonna suddenly dropped to the floor. He watched Alonna be brutally executed by the suit-rat; he watched as Desiree began to run towards the scene. Lining his rifle on the Quarian, his finger grazing the trigger, he watched as Desiree was brutally murdered.. Holding his breath, Joran was prepared to fire..

That is .. Until he watched Brakin be shot, another shooter joining in, seemingly assisting the suit-rat..

With the team gone, Joran did what any intelligent Salarian should do.

He packed up his rifle ... and he ran.

The pay wasn't worth dying for...

* * *

The spark within Chris, began to restart different systems within his body, galvanising it back too life..

Once the spark was in control once more, and the memories had been contained, the spark gave up its life ...

It extinguished itself ... to allow life to begin anew..

A sudden intake of breath surged through the man's body..

He was alive ...

He was conscious ...

He was back.

* * *

_Well... There we have it! _

_How was that one guys? ;)_

_Let me know in the reviews, or simply drop me a message!_

_Cheers guys! :D_

**Fre'eg:** Curse word. Similar to that of Humanities, "Fuck". Literal translation: Clinging waste.

**Det Kazuat:** Term of curse. Considered exceptionally crude. Literal translation: Living sack of excrement.

**Bosh'tet: **Animal. Native to Rannoch. Basically, is the Human equivalent of an extremely stupid dung beetle. The term is primarily derogatory, meant as an insult such as, 'Son of a bitch' or 'Bastard'.

**Nehya: **Term of endearment. Similar to 'Sweetheart'. In Quarian, it translates as, 'Interesting one'. It is usually used at the start of a relationship, and is used to express deep interest within a person.

Based off of Calinstel's concepts.


	10. Devils Jump First

_W.i.t.G_

_What's up guys! :D_

_Hope this reaches you guys well... I just wanted to say, that I hope you all have a Happy Holiday season! :)_

_In the last chapter, Shepard had been mentally attacked by a scantily-clad Asari assassin, nearly killing him. To which, Dextro Force came to the rescue, just in time! ;)_

_Once again, if you have any questions, queries, or general thoughts, don't hesitate in asking me._

_That's what I'm here for. _

_That.. as well as producing an epic amount of fluff! ;)_

_Just to mention: A MASSIVE shout-out for kill-phil and his assistance with this chapter, hope you like it mate! Early Christmas present buddy! ;)_

_Let's get to it! ;D_

* * *

_"Tali ..."_

No response.

_"Tali.."_

Again, there was no response.

"Tali!"

At this, the Quarian twisted her head slightly, just enough to regard Doctor Chakwas, without her eyes leaving Chris' form.

"Are you listening Tali?" Chakwas spoke softly towards Tali.

Tali nodded her head slightly, as to show her acknowledgement..

"He's stable, Tali.. It was close.. But he's going to make it.. But.. I need you to leave.." Chakwas said, as she began to walk towards the door, as if to show Tali out.

Tali got out of the chair she had been sitting in, the chair that had been next to Chris' bed pretty much since he had been brought aboard the _Normandy_. Turning to face the elderly Human woman, Tali hissed just one word..

_"No."_

"Tali ... You have to go and get some rest.. You've been in here since Shepard was brought aboard.. You've had nothing to eat, or drink.. You haven't slept properly, simply remaining in that chair, watching him. You have to rest dear.."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Chakwas deeply sighed, as her annoyance and anger began to surface, "Listen to me! I am the Chief Medical Officer aboard this vessel Miss Zorah, It's my duty and responsibility to care for everybody serving on this ship, including you. When it comes down to medical matters, I have the final say on this ship! I need you to leave Tali!"

Tali simply snorted at the woman, as she folded her arms across her suited chest.

"You need to leave Tali.. For Shepard's sake..." As Chakwas finished saying this, Tali stiffened, and paid rapt attention to the Doctor as she continued.

"... He just needs his rest Tali.. He'll be fine.. I just need you to go and rest as well.. When he wakes up, he'll be fairly weak.. He doesn't need the added worry about whether or not everybody is fine.. So please, go and get some rest.. He'll be fine ..."

Tali stared at the woman behind her mask for a few moments, before she quietly spoke up, her voice full of raw emotion, "I.. I can't leave him on his own.. He's vulnerable.."

Chakwas, strangely, smiled at the distraught Quarian woman, her voice becoming softer as she spoke, "He's safe now, Tali.. He's going to be just fine.. I promise."

Tali stood for a moment, before turning around to face the man in question.

He looked ... peaceful and calm as he lay unconscious.

He looked ... safe.

_'Can I leave him here? ... Without me? ...'_

_'... If he's better because of it ... Then I need to leave..'_

Tali turned around, and with a ghost of a smile on her lips, she quietly spoke, "You promise he'll be fine?..."

Chakwas nodded her head, "I promise.. He'll make a full recovery.. Because of you and Garrus.. He's going to be just fine."

"G..Good.." Tali said, as she began to walk towards the med-bay door.

As she got closer to Chakwas, she spoke up again, "I'll let the others know ... I'll let them know he's going to be fine.."

Chakwas smiled at the woman, before she spoke up, like a mother speaking to their own child, "Okay.. But you need to rest Tali.."

"I will ... But .. Please.. Let me know when he's awake.."

Chakwas smiled knowingly, "I will." And with that, Tali continued to keep walking towards the med-bay door.

As she got to the boundary, she stopped, and turned around to view her sleeping saviour once more, "Get better soon,_** Nehya**..."_

With that, Tali left the med-bay, leaving her saviour under the watchful protection of the motherly Doctor Chakwas.

When she had left, Chakwas could only chuckle softly, as she got closer to the Commander, her omni-tool aglow, as she started another full body medical scan.

"Looks like you do have an admirer, Shepard..."

* * *

Tali walked towards the table in the canteen, intent on sitting and resting for just a moment, to allow her to order her thoughts.

As she sat down, Tali pulled out a sterilised, bland tube of nourishment paste from one of her numerous pockets in her suit, before inserting it into the vocaliser slot in her helmet. As the tasteless mush that constituted Tali's diet slid down her throat, she thought back on the events that had recently occurred...

After the assassins had been dealt with, Tali and Garrus had waited with the Commander for a few moments, making sure that he was alive, before the other squad-mates had arrived. The distress beacon that Tali had activated, had alerted all ground team members to the situation. Once everybody was at Shepard's position, Kaidan had taken charge, due to his position as ground team XO. The Lieutenant had ordered for Wrex to carry the Commander back to the _Normandy_, with everybody else close by, ready and waiting for another attack. Once on the _Normandy_, the Lieutenant had met with Navigator Pressly and Helmsmen Moreau to discuss their next move, based off of the mission essential information on the Commander's omni-tool. Once the data had been scrutinised, and a navigation plot had been drawn up by the Navigator and Joker, the Normandy had set off towards the planet _Edolus. _

The Commander had been placed in the med-bay, under the supervision of Doctor Chakwas, as the Normandy travelled. Navigator Pressly, who had taken temporary command of the _Normandy_, had ordered for everybody to carry on as normal ...

But for the ground team ... It wasn't that simple.

Kaidan had been on edge for a large amount of time, before he had decided to visit the Gunnery Chief..

Ashley had been furious to find that the Commander had been attacked, and was livid with everyone.

She was simply sent to the armoury to cool down.

Wrex had been more dumbfounded if anything else.. He wasn't acting completely differently as to what he usually did, but Wrex did seem a bit more on edge now..

Garrus... Garrus tried to keep himself as occupied as possible, with random jobs such as the calibration of the Mako's guns or internal systems.. He was as dumbfounded as Wrex was..

Liara had gone straight to her room, at the back of the med-bay, after she had spoken with Doctor Chakwas about the Commander's health.

And Tali... Tali had simply walked straight into Engineering, her mind completely else where. Adams had noticed this, and had quickly worked out why. Due to the quality of Tali's previous work and improvements to the Normandy's systems, there wasn't a lot for her to actually do, and so, Adams had allowed Tali to go and 'clear her mind'.

With that objective in mind, Tali had simply walked straight into the med-bay, and had taken a place next to Chris' bedside, saying nothing to anybody as she lost herself in her thoughts..

And now.. Now she was sat at a canteen table, on the Galaxy's most advanced Frigate ... Her saviour's ship ... As he lay unconscious in the med-bay ... Due to Tali's inability to protect him..

Tali simply felt like **_Kazuat_**.

_'I ... I.. I've failed him... It's because of me... I .. I wasn't fast enough...'_

As tears began to stream down Tali's face, she allowed for her pent-up, depressing emotions, to overwhelm her.

Tali withdrew her tube once her 'meal' had been finished, to which she placed the tube in her pocket, to be recycled..

The urge to rest, to sleep, began to creep up on the young woman, as she simply placed her helmeted head on top of her arms on the canteen table.

As Tali began to verge on the edge of mental oblivion, in the bottomless black depths below ... A glimmer of light pierced her inner darkness.

_'H..He's not dead... He's ... He's still a..alive...' _

An inextinguishable passion burned through Tali's veins as a single thought seared itself into her chemical make-up, just before she succumbed to the overwhelming need for rest..

_'He's not dead... And while I still draw breath ... He isn't going too...'_

Only then, did the young Quarian woman succumb to her body's need for rest..

Only when she had made a solemn promise ...

She would watch over him ... She would protect her **_Nehya_ **... Her saviour ...

_Always._

* * *

"Tali..."

"Come on Tali..."

"Tali!"

_'Wha.. What's going on?...'_

Tali gently lifted her head from her position on the table, and turned towards the invasive sound that had disturbed her sleep..

Standing there, was Lieutenant Alenko, a grin on his face as he looked down upon the sleeping Quarian.

"You know... You do have a pod to sleep in.." Alenko said, as Tali started to wake up.

_"_L..Lieutenant!" Came the startled reply from the young woman, as she darted up from her seat.

Kaidan continued to smirk at the woman, until a sudden, serious outburst from Tali, caused the Lieutenant to pay rapt attention.

"Is he awake yet?!"

Kaidan shook his head, before he motioned for Tali to take her seat again.

When they had both sat down again, Kaidan spoke quietly, "He hasn't woken up yet.. It doesn't look like he's going to before we get to Edolus.."

Tali could only speak softly as she regarded the Human man, "W..What does that mean?.."

"It means... It looks like I'm going to be leading the mission to Edolus.. I'm the ground team XO.. It's what Shepard would want." Kaidan said, with no real enthusiasm or pride in his voice, more like dejection if Tali could guess.

Tali could only nod her head, as she gazed towards the med-bay, on the opposite side of the room.

"How long was I asleep?.."

Kaidan softly chuckled before he spoke up, his voice seemingly returning to its jovial self, "I'd say ... About an hour.. That's all.. I suppose you're lucky it's third shift.."

Tali snorted at this, "An hour?! ... That's more than I've had in a long time... The _Normandy_ doesn't help..."

Curious to the Quarian's statement, Kaidan continued the conversation, "Why? What's wrong with the Normandy? .. Have you told the Commander about this?"

Chuckling softly herself, Tali stared back towards the inquisitive Human Lieutenant, "No.. No.. I haven't spoken to Shepard.. He has bigger things to worry about ... I'm not that important anyway.."

Kaidan barked out a short laugh, before he looked towards the self-depreciating Quarian. "Tali.. Do you really believe that crap?"

"Yes. It's true! He's the Captain! ... and I'm just a Quarian.." Tali said seriously and depressingly.

Kaidan could only shake his head, as he stood up from the table. "Yeah well ... Trust me. He cares. I've already told you that.. You've just got to believe it now. You should let him know when you get the chance." As Kaidan began to walk away, Tali spoke up.

"Wait!" At this, the Lieutenant stopped in his tracks, before he had turned around to regard the now standing woman once more, "It's just ... I .. I.. I'm trying to ... To believe your words ... That's all.. I didn't mean to cause offence.." Tali finished, as her hands began to dance at her waist.

Kaidan smiled softly at Tali, before he got closer to her. "I'm not offended Tali.. I'm just trying to help..."

Tali smiled at the end of this statement, before Kaidan continued, "Now.. Shepard isn't going to be up for awhile, and Joker reckons we're getting the drop point on Edolus. I'm going to need you on the mission Tali.."

Tali straightened at this, as if in preparation to argue heavily against her involvement in the mission, and being away from the Commander's bedside, but Kaidan simply continued.

".. I need someone who has experience with the diagnostics and basic functions of the Mako. If the details from the mission briefing are true.. We could be up against heavy resistance. Do you think you can handle that?"

Tali took her time in weighing up the different implications to her decisions.

_'If I go in the Mako, with the Lieutenant, then I'm leaving Chris on his own...'_

_'But.. If I.. If I go, and the mission is finished quickly .. Then.. I can get back to Chris quicker..'_

Hesitantly, Tali simply nodded her head, showing her acknowledgement to the plan.

Kaidan smiled broadly, before he motioned for Tali to walk in front of him, towards the cargo bay elevator.

As Tali began to walk forward, past the Marine Lieutenant, she couldn't help but feel a furious blush break out on her face, as another wide grin was plastered on her lips.

_'Humans are so strange ... Chris does that better though ... Much better..'_

Kaidan spoke up once more, dragging Tali out of the beginnings of another daydream.

"So... Are you and Liara on speaking terms again?"

"No." Tali said abruptly.

"Well.. Do you and Liara plan on speaking to each other again?"

"No."

Kaidan could only softly chuckle, as he spoke to himself quietly, stepping into the elevator with Tali.

"Well... Shepard's going to be just thrilled about that.."

* * *

_"Nearing the drop site now.." _The comm blared, as Tali waited for the elevator doors to open.

Stepping out of the elevator, Tali walked away from Kaidan, and over towards her locker.

Once she had equipped her favourite weapons, her shotgun and her pistol, she walked over towards the Mako.

At that moment, she had only just noticed Garrus and Wrex stood next to the Mako, and yet away from Kaidan.

Getting nearer, she could just hear the end of the conversation that was occurring.

"... I'm telling you Wrex, Tali, Ashley and I will be fine going down to Edolus.. We're only going to go and check up on some Marines .. That's all... If it makes you feel any better, I'm taking Pvt. Green and Cpl. Petrovsky down as well."

"This doesn't feel right... I can feel it in my plates... Something isn't right with this situation. You have to bring me along... If not me, at least take the Turian with you!" Wrex replied, with what seemed like desperation in his voice to Tali.

Garrus spoke just after Wrex, hoping to persuade the Lieutenant, "Lieutenant, I agree with Wrex.. This just doesn't feel right! We should just wait for the Commander to heal, he'll know what to do."

Kaidan replied in his usual, soft tone, "I understand your concern guys.. But the Commander isn't getting up any-time soon.. You said it yourself in your report Garrus.. He was practically dead.. I don't want the added pressure of a combat mission being placed on his shoulders.. He has enough to deal with.. Don't you agree?"

Muted sounds of acknowledgement came from the Turian, where as Wrex simply continued to stare at Kaidan.

Tali meekly spoke up at the end of the this, "Lieutenant?"

Kaidan, Wrex and Garrus spun around at this noise, all observing the sight of the smaller Quarian, armed and ready for action. Kaidan and Wrex did nothing, except watch the younger woman, where as Garrus simply gave a respectful nod towards Tali.

"You feeling any better Tali?" Garrus said.

"I..I suppose I'm feeling better ... Yes.. Thank you, Officer Vakarian.." Tali quietly said, as she regarded her feet.

Garrus simply chuckled, "Tali... If the Commander wants me to be less formal, then that applies to you as well.. You can just call me Garrus."

"Okay.. _Garrus_." Tali softly smiled, as her spirits began to climb.

Wrex shook his head, before he spun around to face Kaidan once more, "You won't take me ... or the Turian ... But you'll take the Quarian?"

The mood that Tali had recently gained, came suddenly crashing down. Tali's deep rooted anger, the anger that she had felt surface when she was on the Citadel, rose once more. Stepping forward, and with a finger jabbed towards Wrex, Tali snarled, "My name, is Tali! ... You Krogan, _Bosh'tet_!"

Wrex merely laughed at the Quarian, before he got closer to her, "Hah! You've got a quad _little one_.. Not many would try and shout down a Krogan warrior..."

Tali stiffened as Wrex got closer, just close enough so that the others couldn't here, to which, Wrex quietly spoke.

"I heard about what happened on the Citadel... The Turian told me about how you acted... Sounds about right for your kind.."

"What are you implying?! What do you mean _my kind_?!" Tali angrily hissed, her voice low, just so Wrex could hear.

Wrex softly chuckled as he looked down on the furious Quarian, "Don't get worked up, _little one_... I meant no offence. I was just saying, that what happened on the Presidium, is about right for someone going through what you are.."

_'Wait... What?! ... What did he just say?'_

Wrex noticed the subtle shift in Tali's body stance, the shift that displayed confusion, but most of all...

Fear.

Wrex placed a large meaty hand on Tali's shoulder, to which she suddenly tensed, as if her body was rejecting the contact. Wrex leant down, so as to address Tali properly.

"Don't act dumb _little one_... I can see it clearly now. I remember a time when your people didn't have to wear those suits.. I know about your people. I know.. Nobody would have gone to the degree that you did, when you noticed Shepard injured... Tell me ... Did you feel like you had lost control of your body? As if.. You weren't fully there?"

_'How... How the **Fre'eg** does he know that?!'_

The confusion that had lingered in the back of Tali's mind about the events, came crashing to the forefront of her mind, as she stuttered out her reply.

"I..I... Yes. I..I.. Suppose.. I just lost control.."

Wrex's face split into a toothy grin, as he slowly nodded his head at the woman, "I thought so." Wrex suddenly turned solemn, and serious as he spoke next, "When you're down there... If anything happens ... I want you to remember the image of Shepard injured on the Citadel... Use that anger you have ... you may need it."

Tali nodded her head, before she began speaking nervously, "I will, Wrex.. It's just... I need to... But.. Could you... Please..."

Wrex suddenly cut Tali off, before he replied seriously, "Don't worry _little one_ ... I'll watch over him ..."

"Thank you.." Tali said, her voice meek, as her body erupted into a nervous blush.

_'Maybe ... Maybe I was ... Wrong about the others... They seem nice enough...' _Tali brightened at the thought, at the kindness shown towards her by the Krogan warrior, by the Marine Lieutenant, and by the Turian C-Sec Officer.

Wrex stood up, and walked away from Tali, towards the Marine Lieutenant.

Wrex nodded his head at Kaidan, before moving to the side of the cargo bay, Garrus next to him.

Kaidan simply nodded his head in silent acknowledgement.

At that moment, two other Humans arrived at the Mako. One was female, where as the other was male. The male was taller, and stockier than the female, with an assault rifle in his hands. The smaller Human woman carried a sniper rifle however, and didn't seem perturbed in the slightest at the size of her weapon compared to her body size.

They both spoke to the Lieutenant, asking for permission to fall in. Once given by Kaidan, they entered the Mako, saying nothing to the aliens present.

Once the other Marines had entered the Mako, Tali stood next to Kaidan as they waited for Ashley.

A few moments later, Ashley came bolting out of the elevator to the cargo bay, and ran straight towards the Mako. No words were passed between them, as Kaidan and Tali simply loaded up, into the Mako.

Wrex and Garrus stood to the side, and watched as the cargo bay doors lowered, and the Mako shot out.

It was Garrus that spoke up first, "What was that all about with Tali?"

Wrex simply smirked, as he turned around to regard the Turian, "None of your business Turian. I just wanted to let her know about something is all..."

Garrus smirked as well, as he began to walk towards the elevator, "Yeah well.. You would think she was part Krogan with how she killed those assassins.."

Wrex began to walk towards the elevator as well, as he replied, humour lacing his words, "What's the matter Turian? Did you get scared of the Quarian?.."

Garrus simply chuckled, before he spoke up.

"Yeah well.. You would have been shocked with how she acted.."

"No ... I wouldn't have."

Garrus tilted his head, showing his confusion, as the elevator began to ascend. "What? ... Why wouldn't you?"

Wrex continued to stare at the elevator wall, as he cryptically replied, "I know what happened... I've seen it before..."

As the elevator doors opened, Wrex exited first, and started off for the med-bay. Garrus quickly caught up, and began speaking hurriedly, confusion lacing his tone, "What.. What are you doing Wrex? The Commander's unconscious ... We can't go in there."

Wrex suddenly stopped, and turned to face Garrus, before he detached his 'shotgun'. With a toothy smile, Wrex simply sat down, and leaned against the bulkhead, opposite the med-bay.

Garrus was completely confused.

"What... Wrex, why are you up here?... You never come up here." Garrus said, as he walked closer to the seated Krogan.

Wrex simply closed his eyes, as he leant backwards, shotgun resting in his lap.

"I made a promise to a warrior once... A long time ago... I mean to fulfil that promise."

"What in the name of the _spirits_ are you talking about?! What do you mean, 'a long time ago'?! How old are you?!"

"You talk too much Turian.." Wrex said, as the memory from so long ago, came back at full force.

* * *

_Time simply passed, as the Krogan warrior remembered the sight of slaughter... of death. _

_He remembered the sight of an ally.. _

_A fellow warrior..._

_Crying._

_He remembered the warrior sitting on the haunches of his knees ... as he simply wept._

_A fire-fight raged around him, and yet he was not fazed.._

_For his **Saera** was dead._

_Wrex could remember clutching onto his assault rifle, stood in front of his HVT's, as their protector.. _

_What he had been paid for.. Along with the others.._

_Wrex could remember watching the corridor, as the broken man ran towards him, his left arm completely shredded, and in his right hand, his three fingers were wrapped around an object..._

_A dead-man switch._

_Wrex involuntarily shivered as he remembered what the man had said to him.. What the man had explained to him.. Wrex couldn't help but stir in his memory, as he remembered climbing into an escape pod, watching as fires raged within the ship, bodies littering the floor..._

_And the sound... The agonising howl that rang throughout the ship.._

_The sound of a lonely man.._

_A broken man..._

_A man that had lost his one, and only love._

_His **Saera**..._

_As Wrex sat in the pod, floating in space, watching as the ship exploded into nothing but debris... He couldn't help but remember what he had been told..._

_"I have nothing left ... My Saera... I.. I must go to her. You must remember what happened here Krogan.. Remember my pain.. My anguish.. I have no control... My senses have broken through for now... My mind... It is clouded.. It is surrounded in an inky black darkness... I feel no pain ... I.. I.. must go to her... You must promise me... If you ever see ... See this happen.. To a fellow Quarian... If they require your assistance.. Then you must help... Please... As a warrior asks another... Help me.."_

_And that.. Was why Wrex was currently sat on the floor, leaning against a bulkhead, watching the med-bay._

_He had made a warriors oath.. A sacred Krogan tradition.._

_When a warrior, a fellow ally, requires aid, when they call for help... Then a Krogan warrior will answer that call._

_Tali had nearly lost herself, like Xant had on the freighter.. four hundred years ago..._

_Wrex would honour the promise he had made to the fallen Quarian warrior._

_If Tali needed to make sure Shepard was safe.. Then Wrex would answer that call._

**_As a true Krogan should._**

* * *

"Anything on the scanners Tali?" Kaidan said, as he continued to navigate across Edolus' sandy and barren terrain.

"Negative Lieutenant. The only thing in range is the Marine encampment." Tali chirped, as she continued to watch the interface.

Kaidan simply said nothing, as he continued to drive the Mako.

They had made it down to the planet, and had immediately set off for their objective, with nothing being said within the armoured personnel carrier. That didn't stop Tali's internal worrying however..

_'I hope Chris is okay.. I don't really want to be too far away... I shouldn't even be on this bosh'tet of a planet.. I should be up there, on the Normandy!'_

After a while, the Lieutenant stopped the Mako, to the surprise of everybody else.

All that could be heard, was a quiet mumble from Kaidan.

"Oh fuck.."

It was Ashley that spoke up first, for the rest of the squad.

"What's the matter LT? What do you see?"

Kaidan didn't turn around to regard any of the Mako's inhabitants, as he simply continued to stare at his forward monitor, his face becoming a deathly pale colour..

Ashley got out of the gunners position, and moved across to the Lieutenant, her voice betraying her worry and concern as she spoke to Kaidan.

"LT, what's wrong? .. You look like you've seen a ghost or something..."

Kaidan continued to watch the screen, before he spoke, a hallowed whisper escaping his lips.

"I should have listened to them.."

Tali became extremely worried at this, as she regarded the seemingly terrified Human man.

"What do you mean Kaidan?... 'Should have listened to them' about what?.."

Kaidan turned, and looked straight into Tali's face plate, his eyes full of sorrow and an unnerving terror that caused Tali to shiver involuntarily..

"Wrex and Garrus.. They both said that something wasn't right.."

Cpl Petrovsky, the female Human, spoke up next, her tone Slavic, similar in a sense to Tali's.

"What do you mean Lieutenant?!_ What the ебать _is going on?!"

Ashley didn't wait for the answer, as she simply tapped her helmet, a sign for the others to equip their own.

Once everybody had complied, Ashley moved towards the door, and opened it, allowing for the harsh sandstorms of Edolus, to be viewed by the squad members.

Ashley jumped out first, with the Cpl, and the Pvt moving out next. Kaidan moved out as well, hesitating at the door, before he forced himself out.

Tali followed last, confusion evident in her posture.

_'What is going on?! Why is the Lieutenant suddenly afraid?!'_

The sight that met Tali's eyes, summed that up quite perfectly, in one grotesque, morbid scene of death and destruction.

"My god..."

"The fuck..."

"Вот дерьмо ..."

"Keelah.."

Before the squads eyes, was a scene of pure carnage.

What was once the Marine encampment, under the command of Rear Admiral Kahoku, was now a morbid image or mangled and mutilated corpses, limbs strewn about everywhere, overturned and completely destroyed pieces of Alliance equipment... An M-29 Grizzly lay on its side, a giant hole being made through its side.. The stench of burnt flesh stung the nostrils of those present, as well as the smell of raw waste and excrement..

Puddles of blood, skin and what look liked yellow acid, lay about in the once golden brown sand of Edolus..

It was a scene straight from the depths of hell itself..

As the squad stood, and viewed the spectacle, a bestial roar filled the area, causing the beating hearts within their chests, to suddenly freeze as if captured by an icy-cold grip. As panic began to surge through every member present, the ground began to shake underneath their feet..

The tremors began to increase, as if something was heading their way... Whatever it was.. Tali would bet any amount of credits, that it was responsible for the gruesome sight before her very eyes...

As the tremors reached their climax, the sound of cracking earth could be heard, in the distance...

It was Kaidan's voice, that dragged Tali and everybody else, out of their dazes..

"GET IN THE FUCKING MAKO! NOW!"

Nobody had to be told twice, as they all scrambled into the gleaming white APC.

As soon as everybody was in, the door was shut, and Kaidan spoke only one statement, whilst he slammed the Mako into a sudden reverse. His statement simply summed up everybody's opinions at that moment in time..

"Tali.. Radio the _Normandy_.. Tell them we're in deep shit... _Real deep shit.."_

* * *

Wrex continued to watch the med-bay, his shotgun in his hands. Garrus had sat down with the Krogan as well, having nothing else to do with the Mako gone.

The crew members had already woken by now, due to Third shift ending.

As both sat waiting, a blaring sound overhead, from the internal comm systems aboard the Normandy, pierced the silence that had set in between the two.

A hurried metallic-tinged voice, caused Wrex to stand up immediately, Garrus joining him quickly thereafter..

_"This is Tali'Zorah to Normandy.. We've encountered extremely heavy resistance... We don't know if we can handle the situation.. We need help! Please! ..." _At this, a bestial roar filled the comm, causing a growl to emanate from deep in Wrex's gut..

Every experienced Krogan knew that sound ...

Every Krogan knew to experience some amount of terror at the sound ...

The sound of the Galaxy's Apex Predator...

A Thresher Maw...

_'How are we supposed to put down a Thresher Maw?! ... Not many Krogan survive a Thresher attack... And no alien can surv-... Wait...'_

It was then, that a miraculous thought struck Wrex like a bolt of lightening striking a tree.

_'Shepard! Shepard survived Akuze!'_

Without caring about the consequences, Wrex started to walk straight for the doors of the med-bay, not noticing the panicking scrabble of servicemen, as they rushed for their stations.

That is, until Garrus moved in front of Wrex, and spoke up, "What are you doing Wrex?! We need to get down to the planet and help!"

Wrex stared down the Turian, as he spoke with venom, fuelled by his primal instincts triggered by the sound of the Thresher Maw's cry.

"They won't survive against a Thresher Maw! ... We won't survive if we go down there, alone!" At this, Garrus physically recoiled, as if hurt by the mentioning of the Apex Predator.

Wrex didn't let up however..

"What?! Do you think you can take it down, all by yourself?! With that puny rifle?! ... I knew Turians were stupid, but that's just ridiculous!" Wrex finished, as he shoved Garrus in the chest, moving him out of the way.

Garrus didn't back down either..

"What?! And you think you can do a better job?! What are you doing?! We need to get down and try and help!"

Wrex turned around, and smiling viciously, he replied, "Do you want to help Turian?"

Garrus simply nodded his head.

"Then you'll let me get the only other person in this entire Galaxy who has fought against a pack of Thresher Maws.. And has lived... Shepard is there best chance at survival.."

Garrus stood, his head tilted downwards, as he began to understand what Wrex was doing.

Wrex simply continued, "Get Shepard's armor and weapons out of his locker... He's going to need them."

Garrus began to speak up at end of this, "How am I supposed to do that?! You're not suggesting I break into my Commanding Officer's locker, a locker that stores his personal possessions, are you?!"

Wrex grinned, as he nodded his head, "That's exactly what I'm saying. Get to it, Turian."

Garrus stood for a moment, before he sighed heavily, and nodded his head. "Fine.."

At this, Garrus walked away from Wrex, and towards the Commander's locker, his omni-tool and hacking commands active.

Wrex smirked, as he turned around to face the med-bay door, and with no hesitation, Wrex smacked the Holo-graphic panel for entry.

As the door opened, Doctor Chakwas immediately stood up, and rounded on the large Krogan.

"What are you doing in here, Wrex? The Commander needs his rest!"

Wrex simply ignored the elderly Human woman, as he moved towards the Commander's bed.

Getting close to the bed, Wrex didn't turn around as he replied to Doctor Chakwas, "Shepard needs to wake up. Now."

Chakwas snorted, as she folded her arms across her chest, "I just said he needs his rest.. Didn't you hear that?"

Wrex turned around at this, and snarled, "And I said, Shepard needs to wake up. Now!"

"Give me one good reason why I should disturb the man's rest!"

Wrex grinned viciously as he continued, pointing towards Shepard with an outstretched stubby finger, "... I don't know if you heard the announcement on the comm just now, but they're under attack from a Thresher Maw down there! They can't fight it off! They don't have the experience.. I've killed one before.. One of the toughest fights in my life... But, the only person I know, who has fought against, not just one, but a pack of Thresher Maws, is Shepard! He needs to wake up! Now!"

Chakwas stood for a moment, contemplating the scarred aliens words, before she nodded her head in acceptance.

Without another word being said, Chakwas moved to a cabinet next to her desk, and removed a brown bottle. She methodically placed a sterilised syringe into the solution, before drawing it back out again. The Doctor moved to Shepard's side, before placing the syringe at a point on his right arm. Chakwas looked to Wrex, to which, when she received no complaint, she stuck the needle in, ejecting the murky brown contents into the man's blood stream.

Nothing happened for a few moments, until suddenly Shepard bolted up from the bed, wide awake now, but heavily breathing.

Wrex nodded his head towards the elderly female, before he turned towards Shepard, speaking hurriedly.

"Shepard! We need to go! Now!"

Shepard looked towards the Krogan, his tone displaying his confusion, "What the hell are you talking about Wrex?!"

Wrex sighed as he turned to face the med-bay door, "The Mako's in trouble on Edolus... They've run into big trouble.."

A thousand thoughts darted through Shepard's mind at this statement, but it was the most logical one that won out. Clutching his head, due to a sharp spike of pain, Shepard replied.

"What .. What kind of trouble?"

Wrex looked towards the Human Commander once more, before he sighed, his eyes downcast.

"The Mako's come across a ... a ... Thresher Maw."

At the words, 'Thresher Maw', the painful and gruesome images, that lay dormant and lingering in the back of Shepard's mind, came rushing forth, clouding his senses.

The sounds of people dying, of sizzling acid.. The smell of blood, and scorched skin.. The sounds and smells of death and destruction.

Akuze.

As Shepard's memories threatened to overwhelm him... something prevailed.

Something took control of Shepard.

To which, he stood up from his position on the bed, a changed man for the moment.

Wrex merely watched the Human man stand up, before he spoke to Wrex once more.

"Let's move Wrex, fill me in on the details on the way."

Wrex could only grin, as he nodded his head, following the man out of the med-bay.

"Doctor."

At this, Chakwas paid full attention to the Commander, "Make sure Liara stays on the ship. Make sure she stays safe. I'm only taking Wrex and Garrus with me on this one."

"Understood, Shepard." Chakwas said, as she watched the pair walk out of her med-bay.

Once outside, Shepard, passed a running servicemen, before he spoke into the air, addressing Joker.

"Joker?"

_"Commander?! What the hell are you doing up?!"_

Only three words were uttered by the man, but the significance of those words, could be felt in the air that surrounded him.

"Devils. Jump. First."

The Comm was silent for a moment, before a weary sigh could be heard, followed by the reluctant voice of Joker, "_Aye aye Commander_... _Informing them now_.."

As Shepard and Wrex moved towards the elevator, Joker spoke up again, _"For the record? This is a pretty dumb idea.. Jumping straight towards a massive, man-slaying, space-worm and all..."_

All that could be heard in the elevator, was the Commander's reply.

"Noted."

Once the elevator was under-way, Chris spoke to Wrex, without looking towards him.

"You jumped out of a ship before?"

"Yes."

"Good."

That was all that was said between the two warriors.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Chris could make out his Devil Jumpers.

Stood at attention, the group of five all wore sleek, black, armored jump-suits, their weapons attached to specialised cases on their persons, and each were equipped with fully enclosed helmets, for atmospheric entry.

Chris moved closer, as Wrex moved towards his locker to retrieve his helmet. Before Chris got too close, the lead Devil Jumper stepped forwards, saluting to his superior.

"Sgt. Rohan, sir. Devil Jumpers ready, and willing for a fight."

Chris nodded his head, before he spoke, "Where's my armor Sergeant?"

Rohan stood to the side, and pointed towards a seated, blue armored Turian.

Garrus.

Chris simply nodded his head once again, before he spoke up, "Which one of you has the heavy explosives?"

The Devil Jumpers all turned around at this, to regard one another, before Rohan spoke up.

"Sir.. Nobody told us, you would need HE's.."

Chris viciously grinned as sarcasm laced his words, his tone icy cold and serious, "Well that's alright then Sergeant.. We'll just throw rocks at the Thresher Maw.. That'll fucking work.." Chris' face became serious and stoic once more, as he regarded the Sergeant.

"We need those explosives Sergeant.. We're not going to be able to put it down otherwise.."

Rohan nodded his head, as he turned around to face one of the suited soldiers.

"Ramirez! Go fetch the launcher out of the armory! Grab the HE rounds with it as well!"

At this, the suited soldier at the end of the row, saluted towards the Sergeant and the Commander, before they rushed off towards the armory.

Chris just nodded his head towards the Sergeant, to which he received a respectful salute. Chris returned the salute, before he walked off, towards the now standing Garrus.

As Chris got closer, Garrus started to speak up, "I..I'm sorry Commander.. I didn't have a choice but to hack into your locker..."

Chris smirked at the Turian, as he was shown his armor.

All Chris said was, "Is it fit for purpose?"

Garrus nodded his head, before he pointed to a neat pile of weapons on the crate behind him.

"The Sergeant said he had made the necessary modifications... He did my armor as well.."

"You done something like this before?" Chris said, as he regarded the Turian.

"Yeah.. Once, with the Turian Military."

Garrus' voice became nervous, as he spoke next, "W..What's the plan Commander? H..How are we going to deal with the Thresher Maw?"

Chris softly smiled as he slid his under-suit on, "We go in. We kill the Thresher. We get out. That's the plan."

Garrus was simply baffled as he replied, "That's it?.. That's the plan?"

Chris smirked as he slid the pieces of his armor on, with practised ease, before finally slipping his charcoal black helmet onto his head, "Yeah.. That's the plan."

With that, the Commander walked towards his weapons, before placing them in their containers. Once done, he slapped Garrus on the back, before he moved off, towards the cargo bay doors.

Garrus could notice that the other Humans had followed the Commander, and were stood behind him, in what appeared to be an arrow shaped formation, but with two of the back ranks missing and with two spots open, just behind the Commander.

"Good plan.."

* * *

Garrus got up from his position, and secured his own helmet to his body, before he checked over his own equipment. Once done, Garrus moved towards the Commander's right-hand side, preparing himself for what was about to come.

Wrex came up to the Commander's left-hand side, before he spoke on the internal comm system to Garrus.

"You feeling queasy yet, Turian?"

Garrus smirked behind his helmet, before he responded, "I'm good. You made sure your armor's ready? Be a shame if it wasn't..."

A bark of laughter could be heard from the Krogan, as he replied, humour in his voice. "I'm fine Turian... One of the Humans checked my equipment... They seem to know what they're doing at least.."

Garrus could only silently agree, as he viewed the silent Human warriors. He could only ponder, on how many of them thought that this was the end for them, that this would be there final jump...

Garrus banished those depressing and morbid thoughts, as he paid attention to the Commander.

Chris stood, the one closest to the cargo bay doors, as he viewed his 'troops'.

The cargo bay had been emptied, except for the Flight Chief, who was stood at the side of the cargo bay doors, his hands hovering over the controls.

Once everybody had seemingly loaded up, Chris spoke into the squad-wide comm.

"Check in!"

The different responses met Chris' ears, to which, he could only smile at the efficiency of the small squad.

"Devil One, ready!"

"Devil Two, good to go!"

"Devil Three, ready to kick ass!"

"Devil Four, itching for a fight!"

"Devil Five, locked and loaded!"

"Garrus, on your mark, Commander!"

"Wrex, let's just get on with it.."

Chris smirked, as he spoke once more, "Equipment, sound off!"

Again, the responses came thick and fast.

"Devil One, equipment is sound!"

"Devil Two, gears good to go!"

"Devil Three, everything checks out!"

"Devil Four, gears good!"

"Devil Five, all green!"

"Garrus, everything is operational Commander!"

"Wrex, damn grav-belt's a bit tight..."

Chris nodded his head, as he turned to face the Flight Chief.

The elder Human's voice, a Texan accent, filtered into everybody's helmets.

"Now... Y'all gonna be flying in fast 'nd low.. We're 'bout ten thousand feet up in the air... Keep your thrusters ready, and your grav-belt tight... Watch out for flying spit, Maw's like to spit a little.. Keep the formation tight, keep together, and follow the Commander, he'll show you where to go.. If you aliens don't know what your doing, just keep your arms and legs in, like a bullet. Just pretend your flying like a birdie.. Or whatever the hell you fuckers have..."

The Flight Chief nodded one more time, before he regarded the Commander, "God-speed you crazy Motherfuckers! ... Now! ..."

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY SHIP!"

With that, the Chief slammed his fist into the controls of the cargo bay door controls. Once the doors had opened, the old man began hollering again.

"MOVE! MOVE! GET GOING! YOU LAZY SACKS OF SHIT!"

Chris smirked, as he charged out of the cargo bay doors, his team right behind him.

Always first out.

He couldn't help what came out of his mouth next..

"Bat-shit crazy Commanders, lead the way!"

Laughter could be heard on the comm, as the Devils began their descent, towards the Thresher Maw, and the Mako.

* * *

"Keep firing Ashley! Don't let the Maw rest!" Kaidan barked, as he dodged another flying projectile of acid.

Ashley couldn't help the frustration that filtered into her reply, "Well... If you could drive the Mako properly, then I wouldn't be missing my shots so much! Hell, Shepard's a better driver than this! And I felt ill after Therum!"

Kaidan barked out a laugh, as sweat dripped down his face.

Tali simply remained quiet, as she continued to monitor the shields of the Mako, distributing the auxiliary power when needed, as well as keeping an eye on the scanning system.

The other two soldiers were simply sat in the back of the Mako, terrified, and saying nothing.

Tali began to lose the last shreds of hope she had remaining, as the acid projectiles began to whittle the Mako's dwindling shields even further..

"Shields at twenty-two percent! We can't take much more of this!" Tali stated, her voice hurried due to the fear gripping her stomach.

Kaidan simply said nothing, as another projectile impacted the Mako.

"Shields at fourteen percent!" Tali stated once more.

All that could be heard in the ensuing silence, was the Lieutenants silent cursing, Ashley's not so silent cursing, and now the panicked voices from the two soldiers in the back of the Mako..

Another projectile hit the Mako, proving too much for the struggling machine..

"Shields gone! We won't survive another hit ... This is it... We're done for.." Tali said, as her fear reached its apex.

Laying her head against the interface, Tali closed her eyes, as tears streamed down her cheeks...

She was to die on this planet.. Of that she was certain.

They had discovered from garbled transmissions that the Marines had been drawn to the planet, due to a hoax emergency broadcast on Alliance channels..

They had completed their mission...

_'I..I'm going to die here... C..Chris isn't here to help ... He's on the Normandy...' _Tali thought, as she lifted her head to regard the blaring terminal.

But.. It was that same thought, that brought refreshed Tali's sense of hope and happiness..

_'Safe. He's safe on the Normandy...'_

A fire began to be stoked in Tali's heart at these thoughts, as she continued to cycle the same thought in her mind.

Chris was safe.

Tali realised, _'That's all that matters... I made a promise... My life, in exchange for my saviours...'_

_'I stand by that promise.'_

As time slowed down, and the sounds within the Mako began to blur, Tali began to make peace with her Ancestors.

That was, until the fire within her, provoked a sense of defiance.

_'No... I'm not dying here.. I'm getting back to my **Nehya**... I'll be damned if I leave him on his own! Especially with that blue Bosh'tet!'_

Tali viciously grinned as she activated her interface, time still seemingly slowed down, before she selected the Mako's turret energy supply. She pressed a combination of buttons, her three slim fingers working at tremendous speed, as she provided herself and her crew-mates, and opportunity,

An opportunity to live.

Re-routing the power from the turret, Tali placed the extra energy in the shielding systems, as well as the basic functions of the Mako.

The Mako roared to life, as power surged within it.

Kaidan could only shout in celebrated exclamation, before he rammed the Mako into reverse, away from the Thresher Maw.

A few projectiles impacted the shields, but due to the extra power boost, they did little to no damage.

Once the Mako had driven far enough away, Kaidan parked it behind a sand dune, before he turned the Mako's engine off, giving everyone a chance to catch their breaths after the tense ordeal.

Kaidan rounded on Tali, speaking in disbelief, "Tali... What just happened?"

Tali quietly replied, "I.. I used to turrets power supply, and I re-routed it to the Mako's shields and basic functions..."

Ashley was the first one to speak, her voice elated, "Tali! You're a fucking genius! That was amazing!"

Kaidan could only nod his head, as similar compliments could be heard from the back of the Mako.

Tali blushed, as she simply replied, "It was nothing... Anybody could have done it.."

Kaidan smirked, as he spoke up, "I seriously doubt that.."

At this, Kaidan got out of the drivers seat, before moving over towards the door of the Mako. He tapped his head once he had equipped his helmet, making sure everybody was protected.

Once done, Kaidan opened the door, before he spoke on the internal comm. "Now... I think we need to get the Mako fixed before we take the Thresher Maw on again.. Anyone got any omni-gel?"

Ashley wordlessly opened up her omni-tool, to which she sent across the sufficient amount of omni-gel to the Lieutenant.

Kaidan nodded his head, before he stepped outside. Everybody followed after this, wanting to get outside for a few minutes.

It was only when Kaidan had begun to apply the gel to the damaged areas of the Mako, did the miracle that they had all been hoping for, occur.

Ashley spoke, disbelievingly, as she zoomed her helmets view on the approaching targets.

"My god... I can't believe it.."

"What is it Chief?" Kaidan said, not bothering to look up from his work.

"You'll need to see for yourself LT.." Ashley breathlessly said.

Kaidan stood up, and looked towards the area Ashley was pointing to.

As the others zoomed in on the targets, Tali included, Kaidan could only mumble out a joyful sentence.

"The crazy bastard ... Has to take all the spot-light.."

Tali spoke up at this, not fully understanding what was going on, "What is it? What's going on?"

Ashley answered Tali's question, happiness flooding her words, "That Tali, is one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen... The _Normandy's_ very own _Devil Jumpers._. Lead by our very own hero of the Alliance... The Commander."

Tali's jaw dropped behind her mask, as a thousand emotions rushed through her body, before finally resting on two, relief.. and anger.

_'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that Bosh'tet! I asked him to watch over him, not wake him up to fight!'_

Kaidan smirked, as he jovially spoke up, as he noticed two Devils were heading for the Mako.

"I think you're going to want to watch this one ladies and gentlemen.."

* * *

"This is Flight Leader, how we doing back there?" Chris said, as he continued to soar through the skies.

The collective responses were positive, and everybody continued on their current course.

Once close enough, the Commander began to relay orders, "I want two soldiers down on the ground, with the Mako. Get them escorted to a safe distance, where the Normandy can rendezvous for pick-up."

"Devil Three, on it."

"Devil Five, acknowledged."

Chris simply continued, as the two Devils broke off from the formation, and journeyed towards the Mako.

"I want the rest of you to land on the cliff ridge, overlooking the Thresher. I want you to give it everything you've got, understood?"

"Devil One copies."

"Devil Two, ready to unleash hell!"

"Devil Five, I've got a rocket with that _Puta's _name on it!"

"Wrex, Garrus, with me." Chris finally said.

The formation broke up, as Chris, Wrex and Garrus split off from the other three Devils.

Once the trio were close enough to the ground, their grav-belts engaged, along with their thruster packs, sharply decreasing their speeds as well as their trajectory's. Once on course, and slow enough as well as only being ten feet from the ground, the trio simply dropped to the planet, tucking and rolling as they impacted the sandy terrain of _Edolus_.

Once everybody had recovered from their own individual impacts, the Commander continued to move forwards, towards the Threshers position.

Once close enough, Shepard stopped the group, as the traditional tremors that pre-cursed a Thresher attack became apparent to each of them.

Although the tremors brought back horrible memories, Chris suppressed them, focusing on the mission at hand.

"Devils, are you in position?" Chris said, as he spoke via the internal comm system.

"We're in position, sir. Waiting on your order." Rohan said, as he prepared the launcher that Ramirez had been carrying.

"Good, Shepard out."

Chris turned to face his two compatriots, a wicked grin on his lips as he detached _'Lucy', _an explosive round mod engaged.

"Ready to kill a Thresher Maw?"

"I was born ready Shepard!" Wrex gleefully replied, as he slammed his fists together, before pulling out his shotgun.

Garrus simply nodded as he raised his sniper rifle.

The tremors reached their apex, before a bestial roar echoed in the area, as the planets crust began to splinter and crack, when suddenly, the form of a large, ravenous predator appeared before the trio.

The Maw looked like an ordinary brown earth-worm, just a thousand times larger, with fangs that could rip through a tank, and scales as hard as starship armor, as well as having the ability to spit volatile and extremely corrosive acid.

Thresher Maws were not too be taken lightly.

Luckily, Shepard never underestimated his opponents.

"Devils... Light the fucker up!" Chris roared, as he aimed his rifle towards the head of the humongous creature.

All at once, a cacophony of gunfire and explosions rang out in the area, as the explosive mods in everybody's chosen weapon, transformed the usually ordinary projectiles into mini artillery rounds.

The Thresher Maw began to spit acid towards the trio on the ground, in its own form of attack, trying to deflect the impacting explosive rounds upon its scaly hide.

The projectiles were not doing too much damage towards the Maw, as the trio on the ground continued to attract the giant space-worms attention, dodging the hazardous piles of corrosive goo being fired at them.

That is.. Until Ramirez's rocket joined the melody.

With an almighty thud, the rocket impacted the Thresher Maw's back, blowing a large chunk out of the Maw, exposing the yellow tissue underneath, as well as showering the ground in a flood of yellow blood, acid being intermingled in the puddles that were now forming.

Seeing that the Thresher was severely injured, Chris barked out a final order.

"FINISH IT OFF! NOW! DO IT BEFORE IT CAN ESCAPE!"

With that order given, the rate of rife seemed to increase tenfold, as rounds from two different directions, up high, and down low, poured straight into the Thresher Maw's damaged hide.

Seeing that there was no chance for victory, the Maw began to burrow underground, in an effort to escape.

Once burrowed, the Maw had left a massive hole in Edolus' surface, as it crawled away from its attackers...

Chris sighed, dejected as he watched the Maw escape from the battlefield..

That is, until Ramirez piped up on the comm..

"Sir! Get clear of the area! I've got a little present for the _bastardo!" _

Chris motioned for the others to move away, before he signalled for Ramirez to commence the attack.

What came next, would help to combat the nightmares of Akuze that would later occur in Chris' life.

A tiny device.. A device that couldn't be considered lethal in the slightest... Was fired straight into the Maw's hole.

Moments later, a baptism of fire swept the immediate area, as the device exploded... Flames burst out of the hole, and the shrieks of the dying Maw could be heard as the flames engulfed the wounded predator.. The area was scorched black, and a terrible smell emanated from the Maw's hole, a smell that repulsed most...

Except for Wrex, and for Chris..

The two warriors breathed in the smell of scorched Thresher Maw, enjoying the feeling of conquering the demonic beast..

_'Napalms a bitch...' _Chris smirked as he opened up his comm channel, whilst motioning for Garrus and Wrex to move ahead of him.

"This is Shepard. Rendezvous at the Mako's position. I'm requesting for evac ... Let's get off this rock..."

* * *

_Well... There we go then! _

_Bet you've not seen the Edolus mission done like that, have you? ;)_

_Let me know what you think of the chapter guys, always love to read the reviews! _

_Don't want to review? ... Well send me a message if you want to! Ask anybody who messages me, I always answer back fully! :)_

_Just reiterating, A massive shout-out to kill-phil for his assistance, as well as Tali Zorah Fan... These guys have been extremely supportive of me, and I'd just like to show how much I appreciate it :)_

_Happy Holidays! :D_

_Cheers guys!_

**Fre'eg:** Curse word. Similar to that of Humanities, "Fuck". Literal translation: Clinging waste.

**Bosh'tet: **Animal. Native to Rannoch. Basically, is the Human equivalent of an extremely stupid dung beetle. The term is primarily derogatory, meant as an insult such as, 'Son of a bitch' or 'Bastard'.

**Nehya: **Term of endearment. Similar to 'Sweetheart'. In Quarian, it translates as, 'Interesting one'. It is usually used at the start of a relationship, and is used to express deep interest within a person.

**Saera: **Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: "My souls soul".

**Bastardo: **Spanish for "Bastard".

**Puta: **Spanish for "Bitch".

**Вот дерьмо: **Russian for "Oh shit".

**ебать: **Russian for "Fuck".

Translations courtesy of Google translate ;)


	11. Memories and Failures

_W.i.t.G_

_What's up guys!_

_Last time, Kaidan led the squad down to Edolus to save Shepard, to try and prevent any more added pressure ... except... He didn't expect a giant man-eating space worm to show up xD_

_Shout-out again to kill-phil, who has helped me out once more! That's two I owe you now! ;)  
_

_Let's get to it!_

* * *

_"We're at the Mako now, sir. Just waiting on you."_

"Alright Sergeant. We're a while away yet.. We'll get there when we get there."

_"Aye aye sir." _With that, the comm cut out.

_'Gotta give it to him.. The Sergeant's efficient..' _Chris thought, as a smirk broke out underneath his helmet.

Rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the tension in his body and shifting _'Lucy'_ in his hands, the Commander turned around to acknowledge his Turian companion on the internal comm system.

"You alright Garrus? ... You seem a little shaken.." Chris couldn't help the concern that laced his words.

Facing a Thresher Maw was idiotic in itself... Never mind, hurtling at it at speed...

Garrus perked up a little, at the chance to make conversation with his Commander.

_'Must be what Humans do once a mission was successful ... Make's a nice change I suppose..'_

"I'm alright Commander... I just didn't picture fighting a Thresher Maw any time soon is all... 'First time fright' I suppose.."

Wrex barked out a laugh on the comm system, before he spoke up, his tone elated, "I knew Shepard would find some good fights... It's even better knowing the Maw was burned alive... You know how to do things in style Shepard.."

Chris smirked under his helmet, as he climbed up another sandy dune, on their way back to the Mako.

"Yeah well.. I'm glad you had fun Wrex... And, don't worry about it Garrus.. You were fine out there ... Don't worry about it, we've all been there. I know I definitely have.."

Garrus smiled at the Commander's reassurance, his grip tightening on his sniper rifle, as he nodded his head to the mans words, before Wrex spoke up.

"Shepard."

"Wrex."

"On Tuchanka.. Once a Maw has been defeated, it is customary for there to be a celebration..." Wrex paused, allowing for a vicious grin to split his lips, before he continued.

"... The one who actually killed the Maw, also has their own _pick_.."

Chris' face was serious, as he replied, "What do you mean _'pick'_ Wrex?"

"The 'Maw slayer' gets their own pick... Of the women in the clan.." At this, Chris' eyes visibly widened behind his helmet, whilst his face broke out in a reddening blush.

Wrex finished his explanation, his grin not abating, "... What do you say, Shepard?"_  
_

Chris remained quiet for a few moments, his memories hitting the mental barriers he had erected to contain them like raging waters crashing against the flood gates. The memories of finding Lucy ... Lucy having been used...

_'**They** had their **pick**...' _Chris bitterly thought, as his body was overcome with his emotions. He continued to be silent for a few more moments, before he replied, his voice quiet.

"We're not _celebrating_ in that _way_ Wrex... _We'll_ _n__ever celebrate in that **way**_..."

Wrex snorted in amusement, unaware of the hidden meaning in his previous words. "Fine... Can we at least get some Ryncol? I need a proper drink to celebrate with.."

Chris dragged himself out of his inner melancholy, and nodded his head in acknowledgement whilst speaking up, tired all of a sudden due to the rush of emotions, "We're heading back to the Citadel anyway.. You can get some there.."

"Good." Wrex simply said.

Garrus could only chuckle, as he spoke under his breath..

"Krogans.."

* * *

They continued for a few more minutes, before Chris spotted the Mako.

The squad remained silent, as they continued to approach, not relaxing in the slightest. Rather.. They prepared themselves.. Wrex scanned the horizons, his shotgun following his gaze, and Garrus scanned the surroundings every so often with his sniper rifle. Chris simply walked ahead, assault rifle in his hands.. Ready.

Once close enough, Chris could distinguish the different members waiting at the Mako. The _Devil Jumpers_ had set up a perimeter around the Mako, their black armor gleaming in the harsh sunlight as they stood, facing away from the other squad members, their respective weapons poised and ready.

They weren't clear of danger yet...

Chris could also notice his squad mates, sat near the Mako. Ashley was furiously pacing near the APC, with Kaidan sitting down in the entrance of the Mako, trying to talk to the Gunnery Chief..

There was one missing however..

With a bolt of panic surging through his body, the Commander began to scan the 'encampment' to find the final squad member.

_'Come on Tali... Where the hell are you?! ...' _

It was only seconds later, did the answer to his question hit him.

Literally.

With no time to react, Chris was attacked...

* * *

_Five Minutes Earlier.._

_'Come on **Nehya**.. Where are you?!..'_

Tali continued to wring her fingers at her waist in another furious dance, as she once more watched the horizon, waiting for Chris to appear.

_'What's taking so long?...' _Tali thought, as her anxiety suddenly flared up.

_'What if... What if he's injured?! ... What if he's ... D...De..' _The word became lost in Tali's mind, as she got up from her position, and rushed towards Lieutenant Alenko.

Without stopping for a pause as she got closer to Kaidan, Tali spoke up, her words laced with a hurried worry.

"Lieutenant!"

Kaidan turned his head around to regard the young Quarian woman, a smile on his lips beneath his helmet.

"What can I do for you Tali?"

"Do you know where Chr.. Shepard is?!"

"He's on his way back now.. Why?" Kaidan said, as a smirk broke out on his face.

Tali continued to worry..

Until... Something deep inside of her spoke up... Something within her very being urged her... The smell of the Captain began to fill her body up..

She turned to face the sandy horizon once more.

_'He's close... He has to be...'_

"Permission to go and find the Captain, Lieutenant?" Tali said, her voice completely serious, as her body had a single purpose in mind.

Kaidan sat back, before replying, his tone incredulous. "Why do you want to do that Tali? .. The Commander said he was on his way.."

"Do I have permission or not?" Tali said, her tone clipped as she rounded on the Lieutenant.

Kaidan chuckled, before replying, "Sure.. Whatever... Just don't get too far."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Tali said, as she turned about face, and walked towards the perimeter that had been set up around the Mako.

Getting closer to the perimeter, one of the black armored soldiers spoke to Tali.

"Hey _Chica_.. Where do you think you're going?" The soldier said, as she turned around to face the Quarian.

_'He's close... I can ... I can **feel** it..' _

Without thinking, Tali replied. "The Lieutenant has given me permission to go and locate Shepard."

A chuckle emanated from the soldier, as her eyes behind her visor continued to focus on Tali.

"He did, did he?..." The soldier shouted to another soldier on the perimeter.

"Sergeant!"

A gruff reply was heard, as the other soldier continued to watch the horizon.

"What is it Ramirez?"

"The Quarian wants to go out and look for the Commander... Apparently, she's got permission from the Lieutenant.." The soldier called Ramirez said, her accent different to that of the other Humans that Tali had spoken to.

_'I should ask Chris about that...' _Tali mentally noted, as she continued to watch the conversation occurring before her.

The older male soldier turned around at this, and spoke to Ramirez.

"Then let her out."

Ramirez turned around at this, and replied, her tone incredulous. "What? Why should we let her out?!"

"Because she's got permission_ Private_... What? Have you forgotten how to follow orders?"

_'I haven't got time for this..' _Tali thought, as she watched impatiently, as Ramirez turned around to face Tali once more.

"No Sergeant." Ramirez said, as she stood to the side out of the path of Tali.

"Thank you.." Tali said, as she walked past the Marine.

As Tali walked away from the makeshift perimeter, she continued to walk in a single direction... A direction that she instinctively followed... As if it were already there... In her biological make up...

After only a few moments, Tali's spirits soared at the sight before her.. Her body was flushed with relief, with a warmth taking the place of her worry.

_'I've found him..'_

About one hundred yards away was her target.. Her **_Nehya_**..

And yet... He hadn't noticed her..

That's when primal instinct took over.. A small glimmer of her mental state remained ...

_'What in the name of the Ancestors has come over me?! ... I need to ask someone, anyone who might know..'_

_'Aunt Shala! She can help!' T_he part that remained made a mental note to message Aunt Shala, whilst her primal side continued to run rampant, and in control..

Without thinking, Tali began to run towards Chris..

_'**Nehya**...'_

Opening her arms as she got close ...

Tali pounced.

* * *

_'What the fuc...'_

Chris regained his composure, as he looked downwards, towards the sight of his supposed 'enemy'.

In the place of what Chris had thought was a life-threatening and vicious pouncing enemy.. was Tali.

Tali had wrapped her arms around the mans waist, and had nestled her helmet into the mans chest plate, squeezing her body up against his.

All that could be heard was the soft mumbling of the attached Quarian.. Chris dropped his rifle to the sandy earth of Edolus, as he continued to regard the clinging Quarian.

_'I thought... Huh... Not going to lie... This is actually kind of nice... Not happened for a long time.. I haven't been hugged first for a while... Not since Lucy..' _A smile broke out on the mans face for no other apparent reason, as he wrapped his arms around Tali.

"You alright Tali?" Chris said, as he spoke softly to Tali.

"...Yes.."

With a chuckle that Tali could feel as she nestled against his chest plate, Chris turned around to regard the bewildered Turian and the amused Krogan.

"Looks like they sent us a welcome party then..."

Garrus chuckled unbelievingly as he continued to walk towards the Mako. Wrex just nodded his head appreciatively towards the pair, before he hefted his shotgun in his hands, and relaxed it against his shoulder.. Once done, Wrex beckoned for the pair to move in front of him.

Chris nodded his head, before he turned towards Tali once more.

"Tali."

"...What?.."

"You can let go now." Chris said, as his face began to break out in another reddening blush.

"Right! Sorry! I .. I .. I didn't.. m..mean.. too..." Tali stuttered as she released her grip from her Human, turning her head downwards as she bit her lower lip.

_'Stupid Bosh'tet! Of course he doesn't want you to hug him!' _Tali silently berated herself, as Chris smiled behind his visor, before picking his rifle up, and walking towards the Mako..

Wrex chuckled at the sight, before he spoke up quietly, "If that hasn't told him anything.. I don't know what will.."

"Don't you start _Bosh'tet_! You said you would look after him! Not let him get up to fight!" Tali replied, equally quiet except for the anger that laced her words.

Wrex smirked behind his helmet, before he spoke up once more. "You're welcome." And with that, Wrex walked past the angry young woman.

"Nice going Tali.. Now you just look like a Bosh'tet.. Especially in front of Chris.." Tali said softly to herself, as she began to follow the others back to the Mako.

But...

Although Tali's mind was clouded in a depressing melancholy, a spark of hope remained.

This spark began to grow and multiply within her very being, instantly lightening her mood.

_'If he didn't want me to hug him... Why did he hug me back?..'_

With a sudden skip in her step, Tali began to catch up to the others. Running past Wrex, Tali caught up to her Human, getting close to him as she usually did.

Chris turned his head, and nodded appreciatively at her before he spoke up, "You sure you're okay Tali?"

Tali turned her head to regard the man in question, and couldn't help the bubbly feelings that surged through her every time he was near.

"Never better..."

* * *

"Shepard to _Normandy_."

_"Normandy here. What's up Commander?" _

"Joker, we're all ready for extraction. Where the hell are you?"

"_Just look upwards in a few seconds, Commander." _

"Acknowledged. Shepard out."

Chris cut the comm channel, and looked upwards into the light brown skies of Edolus.

True to Joker's word, a few seconds later, a loud roaring could be heard over-head as the _Normandy_ appeared.

As everybody had stopped whatever they were doing to look upwards at the roaring sound, all that Chris did was to ping everybody's omni-tools, and raise his hand. He circled it in traditional military fashion, indicating for the squad to form up on him.

Wrex was the furthest away, cleaning his shotgun; Garrus was sat down, similarly cleaning his sniper rifle, with Tali being the closest to the Commander, doing something on her omni-tool. Ashley and Kaidan were just stood around, before they saw the signal, and moved over towards their Commander, with the other alien members of his squad staying where they were, looking at the man bewildered.

The _Devils_ had already been tasked with loading the Mako onto the _Normandy_ when the Commander had arrived, and so were not present to form up on their superior.

Chris sighed, whilst a soft smile broke out on his face.

_'Of course they don't know what it means..'_

Activating his squad wide comm once more, Chris spoke up, his tone full of good-natured humour, "Garrus, Wrex, Tali, get over here! If you want to stay on Edolus, that's fine, but I'd prefer it if you came back with me onto the _Normandy_!"

At this, Wrex put his shotgun away, and began to slowly lumber over to Shepard's position.

Garrus instantly got to his feet and rushed over to his Commander's position.

And Tali... Tali was already near Chris, so she didn't have to rush..

Once everybody was near, Chris simply nodded his head, before turning around to acknowledge the descent of the _Normandy_.

Once the ship had descended far enough, and the cargo bay doors had opened, the Commander beckoned for his squad to go before him, activating his comm to Sgt. Rohan in the process.

"Sergeant."

An instant, gruff reply met the Commander's ears at this, _"Yes sir?"_

"Are you guys alright in the Mako?"

_"Yes sir. We're fine. I'll get the Mako on board as quickly as possible."_

"I know Sergeant. We're not in a rush, so take your time.."

_"Aye aye sir."_

With that, the comm cut out, and Chris smirked behind his helmet.

_'Like I said, efficient..'_

It was at the end of this thought, that the Commander opened his omni-tool to send a message to all ground team members. His squad members to be precise... He would give the Devils debrief later.

Once the message to meet in the comm room was sent, the Commander simply stepped into the cargo bay, past the inner shielding that protected the cargo bay from atmospheric de-pressurisation and other technical things that Chris had absolutely no knowledge of ...

Once inside, Chris removed his helmet, allowing for his head and face to be free once more.

_'I really, **really** don't like wearing helmets..'_

With his helmet in hand, the Commander strolled towards the cargo bay elevator, a joy-filled tune emanating from his lips in the form of a whistle, once more.

_'Let's see what the Lieutenants got to say for himself..'_

* * *

"Good. We're all here then.. Let's get started.."

At this, everybody in the comm room paid attention to their Commander, who once again was stood in the middle of the room. Tali, Wrex, Garrus, Ashley, Kaidan, even Liara was there!

"First things first..." Chris said in a relaxed manner, as he continued to look at his squad mates..

"... What the fuck just happened Kaidan? ... What the fuck was that?! .." He finished, his tone suddenly icy cold and sharp, as he looked at each of the members individually..

At this, there was a commotion of noise within the room, as the ground team members began to speak at once.

"HEY!"

At this, everybody went silent, as their Commander stared down at each and every one of them, his face impassive..

"Kaidan."

"Y..Yes Commander?"

"You can speak first. Then Ashley afterwards; then Wrex; then Tali; then Garrus, and then finally Liara. Go."

"I'm sorry Commander... I .. I thought that's what you would have wanted.. I.. I've failed.." Kaidan said, as he spoke up, under the scrutinising gaze of his Commander.

"We just tried to help skipper.." Ashley's contribution, again under the solemn gaze of the Commander.

"I was told to stay aboard the ship Shepard. That's it." Wrex's definitive answer.

"Keelah Chr..Shepard.. I.. _We, _just wanted to make sure you would be okay.." Tali's input.

"I wanted to help Commander, but I wasn't chosen for the mission.. I was left aboard the ship with Wrex." Garrus' contribution.

"I did not know what was happening Commander.." Liara meekly finished...

Chris continued to glare at everyone in the room, everybody except for Wrex, melted within their seats under his gaze..

With a heavy sigh, and a large hand being brought up to rub his weary eyes, Chris finally spoke up..

"Do you guys know how reckless that was?... Do you know how close you came to being killed?.."

The question lingered in the room, like an extremely bad smell, as everybody's eyes turned to face the Lieutenant.

With a throaty gulp, Kaidan nodded his head, before nervously speaking..

"Sir.. Permission to ..."

"Cut the 'sir' crap out Kaidan, and don't get formal with me." Chris said, as he continued to look at the Lieutenant.

With a shaky breath, Kaidan looked upwards, towards the mans hazel eyes..

Eyes that were once full of warmth and comfort, were now what could only be described as full of ... Pain.

Pain, and hurt..

"I.. I wanted to try.. to try and lead the squad down Shepard... I wanted to try and take some of the added stress away... You weren't even conscious then... I ... We were worried... I .. I just wanted to help... And... And I failed... I'm ... I'm sorry.."

Once Kaidan had finished, he looked down towards the floor once more, as the others turned their attention back to their Commander.

Chris stood for a few moments, not moving from his place, as he continued to look at the Lieutenant..

"Kaidan.."

Kaidan looked up from his position, his countenance displaying utter remorse and guilt, as he looked towards Shepard once more..

Chris moved over at this, and placed a hand on the mans shoulder, as he spoke. "What are you sorry for Lieutenant?"

Kaidan was silent for a few moments, his head hung low, before he replied, his voice subdued.. "Because.. I failed sir. I failed."

"Congratulations Kaidan."

At this, everybody in the room looked towards Shepard, most of them bewildered..

"You've just learnt what it means to be in a position of power."

Kaidan looked towards his superior, surprise evident in his tone, "Commander?"

Chris smiled down at the man, a genuinely warm smile, as he spoke up, "You failed Lieutenant.. That isn't something to be sorry for.."

"I.. I don't understand sir.. I failed! S...Shouldn't I be reprimanded? I endangered lives!" Kaidan said, as he stood up from his position to face his superior, anger and confusion racing through his veins..

Chris folded his arms, as he continued to have a traditional shit-eating grin on his lips, "You think you should be reprimanded?"

"Yes!"

Chris smirked, as he nodded his head, before he turned away from the Lieutenant, and moved towards the door.

"Answer me this Kaidan... Should I be reprimanded?"

Everybody looked at each other with confused expressions, at the behaviour of their Commander.

Kaidan shook his head, before he spoke up, "No sir... Why would you be reprimanded?"

Chris turned around at the end of this, his smile now full of sadness, as he simply pointed to a position on his chest plate, just above his heart. Tali shifted uncomfortably in her seat, whilst the others continued to simply watch the spectacle before them. It was if, when she viewed his pained expression, his sadness brought her pain...

"Do you remember what I told you Kaidan?"

The sudden realisation of the situation hit Kaidan like a tonne of bricks, as he registered to what the Commander was pointing to..

"I couldn't save her.. She was under my command... And I couldn't save her from the Batarians ... Should I be reprimanded, Kaidan?"

"B..But that's different!"

"Is it? ... I've endangered lives in my career.. I've failed... By those standards, you would have me reprimanded then?"

"No.."

"So then.. I've failed as well then?.."

"I don't understand sir.."

"I've failed as a Commander.. I wasn't able to lead the squad down.. Does that make me a failure?"

"No.."

"Do you know why I carry them around with me Kaidan?"

By this time, everybody was looking at each other, completely lost, as Kaidan continued to look at his Commander..

"No sir.. Not entirely.."

With a soft smirk, Chris quietly replied, "I keep them around with me Kaidan, to remind me. To remind me of what I've lost.. Of what I fight for... Of my failures.."

Chris looked towards the floor, before he spoke up once more, "Yes Kaidan.. You failed... You tried to lead the team.. And you failed.."

With a sudden burst of passion, Chris looked upwards, a fire in his eyes as he pointed at himself, "You're wrong Lieutenant when you say that I am no failure... I am a failure... And yet.. I work towards correcting them. My whole life is full of bad decisions and failures... If you think your actions on Edolus should be classed as failures, then I am at a loss to the definition of what a failure is... Nobody is dead, we're all here! Look around Kaidan! You've fallen down!.."

With this, Chris turned around to face the door, his armored fist hovering over the Holo-panel for the door, before he solemnly spoke..

"So what are you going to do?... Are you going to wallow in your own self-pity? Or.. Are you going to pick yourself up, and call this one a learning curve?"

Kaidan was silent for a few moments, before he finally spoke up, his voice passionate, "It was just a bump, Shepard.. I'm going to get back up.."

With a smirk, Chris hit the Holo-panel before walking through the door, speaking as he did so, "Squad dismissed."

Chris walked straight from the comm room, and towards his cabin, saying nothing to anyone, as he intended to rid himself of his armor, and relax for a few hours, before the squad arrived at the Citadel..

* * *

Kaidan stood in the comm room, and watched as his superior walked out.

All eyes in the room fell on Kaidan, before a meek voice spoke up in the background, "Should we go and see if he's okay?... I'm going to go and check to see if he's okay.." At this, Liara stood up from her seated position, and moved towards the door.

It was Wrex that replied first, his usual gravelly tone firm, as he stood as well. "He's fine. He just needs some rest."

Liara began to protest, "I just think that we should make sure he's okay... He sounded extremely upset and distressed... Maybe... Maybe I can meld with him and try and help..."

At this, Tali jumped up from her position, and glared at the Asari, all the hate and venom she could muster was portrayed straight through her eyes... Before Tali passionately argue, Kaidan rose his hand for silence, before he spoke.

"He needs his space... He'll be fine... I'm sure of it.."

Ashley stood up as well, before she moved over towards the Lieutenant, "Are you going to be okay LT?... Skipper gave you one hell of a grillin'.."

Kaidan had a soft smirk on his lips, as he replied distantly, "I deserved it.. I just needed to be reminded is all..."

Garrus spoke up at this, "What was that about, with his chest Lieutenant? ... He seemed extremely upset at the mentioning of it.."

Before Kaidan could speak, Wrex simply spoke up as he exited the comm room, "Don't pry Turian... Might be bad for your health.."

Garrus simply smirked, as he followed after the large Krogan, out of the comm room..

Liara simply nodded to herself, before she too exited the room..

Ashley gave Kaidan a pat on the shoulder, before she left as well, leaving just Kaidan and Tali in the comm room.

Kaidan began to move towards the door, before Tali spoke up, "K..Kaidan?"

Kaidan stopped in his tracks, before he turned around to face Tali, "Yes Tali?"

"I..I don't mean to pry... B..But.. Why.. Why was Chr..Shepard so upset?" Tali said, as her fingers engaged in another furious dance, her head swimming with different emotions at the sight of her distressed **Nehya**..

_'It ... **Hurt**... To see Chris upset like that..' _Tali thought, remembering the pain that shot through her when she saw the upset, pained expression of her saviour.

Kaidan sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with his right hand, before he spoke up, "Do you remember that talk we had?"

"Y..Yes.. I .. Think so.."

"The one where I said he was 'broken'?"

"Yes.."

Another heavy sigh, displaying his hesitation in explaining the Commander's personal business..

Tali picked up on this, "You don't have to tell me Kaidan... I .. I just want to try and help is all.."

With a soft smile Kaidan nodded his head, "It's okay... You want to help him after all.."

Kaidan looked straight at Tali, as he spoke, "When Shepard was pointing to his chest, he was indicating something he carries on his person... Something extremely special.. I..I'm not going to tell you what it is Tali... If you want to know, you can ask Shepard himself.. I shouldn't even be telling you this anyway.."

Tali simply nodded her head, indicating for Kaidan to continue.

"So.. When he mentioned about being 'reprimanded'... There was an event in his life, that only a close few know of... I only know, due to that fact that I used to be apart of his squad, back when we were the 'Wolf-pack' ... We were all warned that he could be mentally unstable, but we found out from the man himself... We were tasked with locating the key organisers of the 'Skyllian Blitz', specifically the attack on Elysium by Batarian pirates and slavers.. With me so far?"

Tali nodded her head, understanding what the Lieutenant was saying so far.

"Okay... Well.. A major part of Shepard's life was taken away from him during the Blitz... She was taken by the slavers, after Shepard had gone on his own to protect a group of civilians.. The slavers had taken Shepard's _girlfriend_... The Batarians had taken Lucy from him, when he wasn't there to defend her... That's why the Commander was passionate when he speaks of failures... He sees his inability to defend others as a failure... At least.. That's what I think he meant.." Kaidan finished.

Tali stood for a minute, saying nothing. Her head was swimming with different emotions and thoughts...

Sadness..

Anger...

Remorse..

Guilt...

Tali stood, and looked towards the Lieutenant, before speaking quietly, "Keelah ... The Batarians... They stole his ... m..mate?..."

Kaidan looked puzzled, before he replied, "Yeah... If you want to call it that..."

Tali hated herself for what she was about to say next, but it wasn't as if she could control herself, "..Whatever happened to Lucy?.."

Kaidan looked blank for a moment, before he solemnly spoke up, causing the tension in the room to increase ten-fold.

"She's dead."

They both stood in silence for a moment, before Kaidan simply walked out of the comm room, leaving Tali on her own.

Tali stood for only a moment longer, before she too left the comm room, heading towards Engineering, intent on mulling over what she had been told...

The message to her Aunt could wait.

* * *

_"Commander."_

Nothing.

_"Commander.. Come on Commander"_

Again, nothing.

_"Commander! Get up! This is important!"_

At this, the Commander woke up immediately, before reaching behind his pillow, his hand wrapping around his combat knife.

"Joker?!"

_"Commander! You're up!"_

"What.. What is it Joker?" Chris said, as he relaxed back onto his pillow, his hand letting go of the knife..

_"We've picked up a distress signal sir!"_

Chris bolted up from his bed at this, before standing up, his sleepy daze completely abated, with 'Commander Shepard' mode in place.

"What's the situation Joker?"

_"We received an incoming distress signal on Alliance channels ... It was all garbled, but we managed to decipher most of it. It looks like it came from the Asgard system, not far from Widow.."_

_'I haven't got time for this..'_

"Get to the chase Joker!"

_"Yes Commander! It appears that an Alliance research station on one of the neighbouring asteroids around Terra Nova has been captured by terrorists. Should I change course for the Asgard system?"_

"What kind of stupid question is that?! Yes! Change course for the Asgard system!"

_"Aye aye Commander..."_

Chris moved over towards his armor locker again, before he spoke up once more, "Do we know what the asteroid's called?"

The reply over the comm was immediate, _"Yes Commander... It's called Asteroid X57."_

Chris remained silent for a moment, as he began to equip his armor once more.

It was Joker that spoke first however, _"Should I inform the other ground team members, Commander?"_

Chris simply smirked, before he replied.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked, Joker..."

_"I'll take that as a 'yes' then..."_

* * *

_So there we have it! _

_Bit shorter than the other chapters, simply because this is a filler chapter! ;)_

_X57 and some Batarian ass-whooping up next! ;)_

_Like what you see? _

_Leave a review, or send me a PM! :)_

_Happy New Year Guys! Hope you've had a good holiday season! :D_

_Come on 2014... Be good to me! ;)_


	12. X57

_W.i.t.G_

_What's up guys! :)_

_Hope you're all well! Getting back to school, or work and whatnot.. Ah well! I'm here with my chapters for you! ;)_

_Last chapter, we saw a fairly emotional scene between Chris and Kaidan, to which Chris went away to rest, before being informed of an emergency transmission on Alliance channels, from the Alliance outpost on Asteroid X57..._

_Just wanted to clear some things up: The characters that are portrayed in this story, are different to what you expect. _

_This is not a novelization of the Mass Effect trilogy. I am using the story of Mass Effect, but I am 'tweaking' it, so to speak, into something a bit better in my own personal opinion. If you don't like the changes I have made to the story, or you are unsure of what I was thinking when I wrote a particular part, then please message me and let me know!_

_Final thing to mention, another MASSIVE shout-out to kill-phil for his assistance with the chapters thus far, as well as his determination in helping me. He has pretty much become the co-author to this story, so here's to you bro! ;)_

_Anyway! Enough of that stuff! Time to get our Batarian killing boots on!_

_Manic Shepard's going to have a field day... Along with Primal Tali ;)_

_You wanted gore, emotional scenes, and epic music?_

_You've come to the right place ;)_

_Be warned! Manic Shepard will be extremely gruesome in places! _

* * *

"Shepard." A gravelly tone, pierced the silent air of the cargo bay.

"Wrex." Chris simply replied, as he stood, facing the elevator, fully kitted out in his armor.

"I thought we were getting Ryncol..." Wrex said, his voice serious, and yet laced with good natured humour, as he walked closer to the solemn Human.

"Change of plans." Chris said, not moving his eyes away from the elevator.

Wrex snorted, before speaking up once more, "What's the problem?"

"Terrorists."

Wrex nodded his head at the mans brief answer, seemingly satisfied, before he moved over towards his locker.

After a few moments, Wrex came back across to Shepard's position. The two warriors said nothing to each other.

For there was nothing else to be said.

It was after a couple of minutes, did the rest of the squad appear. Chris tracked every one of them with his eyes.

Ashley and Kaidan were first out of the elevator, and both simply saluted their superior before moving towards their lockers, no panic or hesitation in their movements.

Garrus came out next, armored as usual. With a brief nod at his Commander, Garrus moved over towards his own locker, to retrieve his equipment.

Liara followed after Garrus, her movements fairly hesitated, as if worried about what was going to happen.

She stopped just before her locker, and viewed her Commander.

Chris had seen that look in soldiers many times.. The look of hesitation, the look of panic..

The look of fear...

Chris focused on Liara for a few moments, his hazel eyes sending a message into her electric blue ones...

A message of reassurance...

The Commander smiled softly and warmly at the scared Asari, before he simply nodded his head, moving his attention back to the elevator.

Liara smiled back in response, and with a nod of her head, to reassure her self of her decision, she moved forwards, to gather her equipment.

The Commander became stoic once more, as he waited on one more ground team member.

By this time, Ashley, Kaidan and Garrus had already suited up, as well as being equipped with a full load out of weapons.

The ground team members had simply been sent a message to assemble in the cargo bay, with full armor for space capability.. But, nobody had been informed of what was happening.. However, everybody still did as they were ordered to..

Ashley, Kaidan and Garrus moved over towards Wrex and their Commander, in the middle of the cargo bay. When they got there, they began to check over their equipment and weapons, alongside the large Krogan warrior. It was only the Commander that wasn't checking his weapons.

Ashley picked up on this first, and spoke up, trying to relive some of the tension that emanated from her Commander.

"Aren't you going to check your weapons sir?"

Without turning around to address the Gunnery Chief, Chris simply continued to look forward, "No need to."

"Oh.." Ashley said, as she looked towards the Lieutenant, confused.

Kaidan noticed the look, and simply shook his head.

It was obvious that the Commander was fairly tense...

And that, was never a good sign..

_'No reason to get any further in his bad books..' _Kaidan thought depressingly, as he checked the heat sink in his assault rifle for a second time.

Everybody remained silent in the cargo bay.

Liara came across after some time, and stood awkwardly with the group, her armor or weapons not present. She spoke up meekly, "I.. I apologise.. B..But I can't seem to put.. m..my armor on..."

All those who were working on their weapons, stopped at the sound, and looked towards the source.

Once the Asari's words had sunk in, everybody continued to remain silent.

Chris didn't turn around, as he continued to watch the elevator.

From a glance by Ashley, Kaidan stepped forward from the group, ready to help Liara.

He didn't get the chance however, as Chris simply spoke up, not even looking at the group.

"Kaidan, stay where you are. Ashley, help her get her armor on. Garrus, you can help as well. Help her with her weapons. Everyone understood?"

The assembled group simply looked at each other in confusion, most of them not comprehending how their Commander could see what was happening..

It was only when their superior spoke once more, did they move into action.

"I said.. Is that understood?"

Kaidan stepped back into the group, at attention as he replied to the order given, "Yes sir!"

Ashley stood forward however, replying similarly, "Yes sir!"

Garrus moved forward as well, simply stomping a foot on the ground, before he spoke up, his voice loud and clear.

"Yes, Commander!"

"Good. Get to it."

Ashley moved towards Liara, and beckoned her over towards her locker, with Garrus following suit at a distance.

Wrex simply chuckled at the sight, before he spoke up, his voice heavily drenched in a mocking tone.

"What do you want me to do 'Commander'?"

Chris finally turned around at this, and smirked at the larger warrior, his tone sarcastic, "You can stop being a smart-ass for starters.."

Wrex guffawed at this, before he slapped Shepard on the shoulder, "I make no promises.."

Chris smiled at this, before he noticed the nervous Lieutenant, still seemingly standing at attention.

"Kaidan, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for orders, sir." Kaidan said, as he focused on his superior.

Chris sighed, before he softly chuckled, "I didn't say stand there like you have a stick up your ass.."

Kaidan stood at ease at this, before stuttering out his apology, "I..I'm sorry sir... Won't happen again.."

_'Oh for the love of..' _Chris thought in irritation, as he moved towards the Lieutenant.

"What's the matter Kaidan? What are you apologising for? ... Am I really that scary?"

"You said... I thought... Wait.."

At this, Kaidan's face changed from confusion, to understanding, whilst Chris' lips curled into a mischievous smirk.

"You were joking... I.. I thought you were still mad at me..."

"Geez... Why would I still be mad at you Kaidan? You learnt your lesson.. And for the teasing? ... If that wasn't obvious, I should really spell it out beforehand.." Chris said comically, as he turned around to face the elevator once more, not before his omni-tool pinged to inform him of something crucial.

Shepard's spirits brightened ten-fold.

Wrex simply grinned.

It was a few moments later that Chris seemed to relax a little bit more..

Running out of the elevator, was the final member of the ground team.

Tali.

Tali made a mad dash straight for the Commander, before she stopped, just a foot away from him.

Panting with the exertion she had just brought about on her body, Tali spoke quietly, but hurriedly to Chris, as her fingers began to dance at her waist again in another one of her furious dances of nervous energy when she was around the man.

"Keelah! I'm so sorry Chris! I got your message, but there was a problem with my suit filters all of a sudden. I think some of the..."

"Tali." Chris said.

"Sand from Edolus got into the filters or something, it's the only thing that I can think of that would have possibly clogged them ..."

"Tali.."

"Unless my suit's had a malfunction, but it shouldn't do that, because if it did, then I would be in serious danger, so I went to Chakwas to try and get my filters cleaned, and I just.."

"Tali!" Chris exclaimed, grabbing onto her fingers at her waist, within his own, stopping them from wriggling about.

Tali abruptly stopped her speech, before she slowly looked downwards towards her waist..

Where they were...

Joined...

Her face broke out in a furious blush, as she began to softly mumble incoherently behind her mask, her stomach doing somersaults due to his touch..

Externally, she seemed to shut down... Internally, she had already turned into a puddle of Quarian goo...

Chris leaned closer to Tali, before he spoke softly, "It's alright Tali.. You don't have to panic.. I was just wondering where you were.."

Tali continued to mumble a bit more, before something coherent filtered out, "Oh.."

Chris was oblivious to what his presence and touch was doing to her, "Are you alright now?.. I don't want you coming on the mission if you're not well enough.."

Tali's mind simply shut down, as the additional caring from her _**Nehya**_, nearly tipped her over the edge..

It was after a few moments, that Tali's brain started back up again. After she had digested what he had said, she quickly set about ridding him of his worries.

"Oh! ... K..Keelah C..Chris! I'm fine.. I'm ready to fight, I can still go on the mission!" Tali exclaimed, not removing her hands from his.

Chris simply smirked, before giving her hands a squeeze, and then withdrawing them.

Before he could go, Tali noticed something peculiar..

"Chris! Your eyes! You need to see Chakwas!" Tali said, her voice panicked, as she grabbed onto Chris' arm.

Chris was extremely serious, as he replied, "What's wrong with my eyes Tali?"

Tali said nothing, as she leaned a bit closer towards Chris' face.

"They're... They're... A different colour..." Tali said softly, as she continued to examine Chris' face, placing a hand on his cheek to support herself.

The position was rather telling for those who could see...

Chris softly chuckled, as he took Tali's hand, and moved it away from his face. "Don't worry Tali.. They do that every now and then... I have a mutation.."

Before he could continue, Tali visibly tensed.

Chris noticed this, but simply continued, "Don't worry! It's not a harmful mutation, and it's not infectious... My iris' just change colour is all... Probably green, right?"

Tali numbly nodded her head after a moment, before she slowly stepped closer to the man..

Chris softly smiled, and reassured the woman, "It usually happens after a while, and then they'll change back again."

Tali nodded her head in understanding, allowing for a comfortable silence to settle in.

Chris noticed the silence, and placed a hand on Tali's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, before moving it away.

Once he had broken the link, he moved towards the Mako, away from the bubbling Quarian.

Tali simply looked towards her hands once more, feeling the tingles spreading through her body due to the sensory receptors within her gloves sending a similar feeling from Chris' grip, as well as the contact she had felt in her shoulder..

Her body warmed considerably, as her face continued to burn with a renewed blush..

It was the sound of her Human that dragged her out of her pleasurable drifting ...

"Tali! Get your stuff! If you're coming down, then we're leaving soon!"

_'Don't you worry **Nehya**... I'm coming with you..'_

"I'll be there in a moment! I'm just going to get my equipment!" Tali said, as she ran to her locker.

"Hurry up then, Princess! I'll die of old age soon.. That, or Wrex will eat me!" Chris wickedly grinned, as he stood near the Mako's door.

Wrex barked out a laugh, before he simply shoved the man, as he entered the APC.

Tali simply smiled behind her mask, as she could hear Chris telling the others to load up.

_'I knew I shouldn't have told him that much about the fleet.. Then again.. He did seem genuinely interested...' _Tali mused, as she placed her shotgun in the small of her back. Once Tali had her equipment sorted, and she had done the necessary checks, she walked over towards the Mako.

"Finally! Any longer, and I would have had a beard.." Chris said, as he beckoned Tali to go in front of him.

_'Teasing are we?... Two can play at that game...' _Tali thought, as she smirked behind her helmet.

"I think you'd look better with a beard, Chris..." Tali said, as she stepped into the entrance of the Mako, before stopping. Whilst biting her lower lip, she hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way..

Chris smirked as he stared at Tali for a moment, before he replied, "Really? ... Hmm.. Now that you mention it..."

Tali chuckled softly, before she entered the Mako, giving a shake of her hips as she entered..

_'My oblivious Human ... If he was Quarian, he would be able to see what I was doing as clear as day...' _Tali thought, as her face erupted in another blush, whilst a smile crept onto her face.

Chris climbed in finally, and took his position in the drivers seat. With a joyful whistle emanating from the man, the Mako started up.

It was Ashley that spoke up from the back of the Mako.

"What's up Skipper? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Ashley asked, almost in disbelief.

Chris turned around in his seat, before replying, "Well Ashley.. I've just gotten some terrific news! ... We're going to go and kill some terrorists, on an asteroid hurtling towards Terra Nova..."

It was Garrus that spoke up next however, cutting into the Commander's explanation. "How is fighting Terrorists good news, Commander?"

"It's not. I have better news than that, but at least this way, we can do some good, and then we can go and rest on the Citadel!" Chris said with a wink.

Tali simply shook her head, chuckling softly to herself.

"Are there any more burning questions? Or can I get this tub rolling?" Chris said, a smile on his lips.

Nobody said anything.

"Well then.."

It was Wrex, of all people that spoke up, "What was the good news?"

Chris turned around to face the driving controls, before he cheerfully replied, "You'll see.."

Tali chuckled softly once more, before she quietly spoke up, "Why is it, I panic when you say that?.."

"Hey! When have I ever done you wrong?!" Chris said, as he switched on the comm channel to Joker.

Tali simply held her tongue, as she grinned at her Human.

Joker's voice filtered into the APC.

_"What's up, Commander?"_

"Joker! We ready to go?"

_"We should be over the drop zone now, Commander."_

"Alright Joker! Let's hit it!"

_"Aye aye sir! Have fun!"_

"We'll try!"

With that, the comm cut out, and the cargo bay doors opened.

Chris turned around before he comically spoke up, "So, anybody want to stay aboard the ship? Anything anybody wants to know?"

Nobody said anything.

It was Liara that softly spoke up however, "When are we going to land Commander?"

Chris said nothing, as he simply put the Mako into gear.

It was Wrex that answered her question, grinning down next to the Asari wedged next to him.

"You'll see..."

* * *

"Commander!" Garrus shouted over the roar of the music within the APC.

_"Don't need reason, don't need rhyme... Ain't nothing I would rather do..." _

"Commander!" Garrus tried once more, to no avail.

_"I'm on the Highway to Hell! On the Highway to Hell! On the Highway to Hell! I'm on the Highway to Hell!"_

"COMMANDER!" Garrus roared.

The music suddenly stopped.

"What is it Garrus? I'm kinda busy here.." Chris said, feigning mock annoyance...

"What is this?! I can't think straight, and it's making my head hurt! Can we not listen to it, please?! This is an important mission!"

The Mako suddenly stopped as well.

Slowly, Chris turned around in his seat to face the Turian. When he spoke, his voice was nothing more than a whisper..

"I know we're on an important mission, and I'll turn it off when we reach the objective. But, this song is over two hundred years old... Older than anybody in this Mako..."

"Not quite." Wrex butted in.

Chris glared at the Krogan, to which Wrex smirked back.

"Not helping.." Chris said in Wrex's direction.

Wrex simply grinned.

Chris turned back around to face Garrus once more, "..It has taken me days to find this song... I'd learnt about old Earth culture when I was younger, and 'Rock' was apparently very popular. I like it. And, I'm driving. The day you drive the Mako Garrus, is the day you get to choose the songs. Now man up, Vakarian!" Chris said, and with a wink, he turned back around once more.

"Where were we?.." Chris said to himself, as he started the Mako back up again.

_"No stop signs, speed limit. Nobody's gonna slow me down..."_

Garrus simply groaned, in conjunction with the snickers coming from the Human marines next to him.

* * *

"Spirits help me.." Garrus groaned, as the Commander continued to sing to his infernal Human song..

Nobody else in the Mako seemed to be affected by the song... The two Human marines were simply talking amongst themselves... Something to do with the advantages of Biotics over standard infantry.. Liara was sat next to Wrex, watching her Commander intently.. Wrex was sat, cleaning his shotgun, seemingly ignoring the Human's singing...

And Tali?

She was sat in her usual place..

Gazing upon Shepard..

_'Spirits help the man...'_ Garrus internally chuckled as the Mako clambered over a rocky patch of terrain on X57's surface.

_'I don't know what's worse.. His driving, or his singing..'_ Garrus thought, as the Mako began to climb up an incredibly steep hill.

They had been driving like this for the past five minutes, on their way towards there objective. The Commander had only informed the squad that they were journeying towards the last known location of the Terrorists... Their landing zone.

Suddenly however, the comm began to crackle into life.

The Mako reached the top of the hill it had been climbing, with the Commander stopping once at the top. With the Mako stationary, the Commander turned his music down, in an effort to hear the incoming comm transmission...

It was to no avail however, as the incoming signal was too garbled for anything to be discernible..

Shepard began to alter the communication settings within the APC, in the hope of clearing the signal up.

After a few minutes of failed attempts, the Commander simply sat at his station, staring at the communication controls, before he spoke up, dead-panning. "Could someone help me please? I have no idea what the problem is.."

Before anybody else could offer their assistance, Tali replied immediately, "I'll help you Captain!"

Chris simply chuckled, as he looked upon the eager Quarian woman, already poring through her omni-tool, "Well alright then ... Good luck! I think it might be a bit too tough .."

"Done!" Tali cheerfully chirped, as she closed her omni-tool down.

"For you..." Chris finished meekly.

"How the hell?.."

Suddenly, the comm crackled back into life, cutting the Commander's question off. This time, the words were clearer, due to the signal being stronger.

_"Hello?! ... Can anyone hear me?!.. Please! We need help! Please! Someone respond!"_

The response was immediate from the Commander, as he began shouting out his reply, "Hello?! This is Commander Shepard, Alliance Military! What's the situation?!"

There was no response.

The comm crackled once more, "Please! If anyone can hear me, we're all in major danger! T..these... _Terrorists..._ These... _**Batarians**... _They're going to send the asteroid straight towards _Terra Nova_! **_Millions will be killed_**! You have to shut down the torches! Please! Help us!.."

The comm cut out.

Everything was silent in the Mako, as everyone looked towards their superior.

When the Commander did nothing, but sit, staring at the communications console, Kaidan spoke up quietly, "What are your orders sir?"

Silence..

An eye began to twitch, until it finally stopped... Stopping on one memory... On one final memory...

Then suddenly, Chris turned around in his seat to face Kaidan and the others.

Three throaty gulps could be heard in the back of the Mako.

The Commander spoke quietly, but with the same passion and madness that he possessed on the Citadel, when the squad was searching for evidence against Saren.. "They did just say Batarians... Right?"

"Y..Yes sir.." Ashley said, as she stared at the insanely smiling face of her Commanding officer..

Shepard's face grew wider, as his grin became even more sinister..

"Good! That's what I thought... So.. What are my orders? ... My orders are.. Any Batarian you find.. You put down. Like the scum that they are. No quarter. No mercy. Gut the fuckers if you get the chance... Everyone got that?.."

All that met the Commander's ears was silence..

With another wicked grin, the Commander turned around in his seat, before starting the Mako up once more.

All that could be heard was the Commander speaking up, a Texan accent in place.

"Let's go kill us some four-eyed fuckers!"

Nothing was said by anyone else.

As the Mako roared across the terrain of X57, the Commander's song still blaring out, Tali began to look at the man sat next to her...

He wasn't the same man...

He was..

Different...

His posture still displayed power, but it wasn't protective or defensive power like it usually was..

No...

His posture displayed anger, aggression, and authority...

He was on the offence.

He displayed an almost savage or raw power in his posture, something which made Tali's knees go weak..

She didn't know if it was a good thing, or something that should be feared..

But then ... Everything began to make sense..

_'Batarians... The transmission said there were Batarians...'_

Everything Tali had been told about Chris and the Batarians hit her at full force...

_'He lost something important to him because of them..' _

Then his smell began to fill her nostrils once more... Meaning only one thing...

She was losing control of herself again.. Just like on Edolus..

_'He was hurt because of the Batarians... My **Nehya** was hurt!'_

Her self control began to waver, as a primal side took over..

_'THE BATARIANS HURT MY **NEHYA**!'_

In Tali's eyes... The Batarians needed to die...

Now.

Not because of what they had done to Lucy...

But for what they had done to her _**Nehya**_...

For what they had done to her**_ Mate_**...

The progress on the path of bonding, leaped forwards.. Tali was getting closer..

Closer to the second stage.

"Alenko, get me the co-ordinates for the first torch on this rock." Chris said, after Tali's transformation had completed..

"Aye aye sir!" The Lieutenant said immediately.

With that, there was simply silence, as the Mako continued to travel across the barren, rocky terrain of X57...

_'Nobody hurts my **Nehya**... Nobody!' _Tali grinned viciously behind her mask, as she activated her omni-tool, placing her offensive applications in the short-cut section..

A terrain that would be the final resting place of many Batarians...

The '_Highway to Hell' _was fitting, for manic Shepard, had finally found his offensive partner...

* * *

"The first torch is just ahead sir.." Kaidan said, as a large building came into sight.

A large 'torch' came into view as well, with red flames erupting outwards, licking the edges of the inky blackness that surrounded them...

The Commander said nothing.

His only response, was to speed up in the Mako.

As the Mako roared ahead, automated turrets began to spring up, all around the area.

High-velocity bullets began to hammer the Mako's shields, as it continued towards its objective, its driver simply ignoring the incoming fire...

Rockets began to hurtle towards the APC, to which, the Commander simply dodged them..

Everybody else in the Mako held their collective breaths, as Shepard put the Mako through evasive manoeuvres..

"Williams, get on the.." Shepard was about to say, before Ashley cut him off.

"Already on it sir!" Came the Gunny's reply, as the Mako's turret began to spit out its own form of punishment..

"Fine.. Tali, boost the.."

"Done." Tali said, as she re-routed the auxiliary power supply to the shields, not lifting her eyes up from her stations controls.

The Commander simply remained quiet, as he continued to dodge the incoming fire..

A few minutes later, the last of the turrets in the area exploded in a shower of sparks and rending metal, as the Mako's turret powered down.

"All hostiles in the vicinity have been dealt with sir." Ashley said formally, hoping not to draw any of the Commander's wrath for incompetence.

The Commander remained silent as he parked the Mako outside of the torch facility.

Once done, Shepard climbed out of his seat, before nearing the Mako's door. Once near, he simply looked at the others, and spoke one word.

"Helmets."

At this, everyone put on their helmets, with Shepard simply slipping his temporary one on.

Once done, the door was opened, and Shepard stepped outside, into the vacuum of space..

* * *

Before Shepard could charge off towards the door of the facility, Tali placed her hand in his, as she stood very close to the man.

The Commander simply looked down towards his companion, before she smiled, a twinkle in her eyes...

A simple, genuine twinkling smile fuelled the little spark within the Commander, letting a bit of the old Commander regain a bit of control ... As well as making him feel emotions he hadn't felt for a long time..

Bubbly..

Giddy...

Almost, weak in the knees...

He was beginning to feel...

Almost...

Whole again...

An old emotion, one that had been locked away deep in his inner sanctum, began to resurface...

The stars witnessed a rebirth..

* * *

Tali began to walk forward, an unconscious sway in her hips, as she guided Chris, her body instructing her to protect _her_ Human..

Shepard instantly picked up on what was happening, and followed suit, as he equipped his own shotgun.

Once done, he began to run forwards, Tali close at his heels. A vicious grin split his lips, as painful memories surged through his mind, fuelling his movements and actions..

When the two had ran ahead, on their own, Kaidan spoke to the remaining squad members..

"Let's just hope we can get this over and done with, easily and painlessly.."

Wrex snorted, as he hefted his own shotgun, "That's not going to happen. They both want blood... I can see it in their stances.. They want a fight, and so do I!"

With this, the large Krogan ran after Shepard and Tali, as fast as his legs could carry him.

Garrus simply looked at Ashley and Kaidan, before he spoke up, "I'll stay on over watch.. I'll try and cover them the best I can." With that, Garrus equipped his sniper rifle, as he too, ran towards the facilities entrance..

Ashley looked towards the Lieutenant, before sighing heavily. "Looks like we're covering the rear then LT?"

"More like clean-up Chief.." Kaidan said depressingly, as he equipped his assault rifle, and began to walk towards the entrance, Ashley at his side.

Liara simply stood, for a moment, before she shakily equipped her pistol and ran after the marine duo.

"W..Wait for me!"

* * *

**2169:**

_The starlight filtered through the windows of the observation room, providing the only light in the room, piercing the bleak, overwhelming darkness that surrounded the rooms only occupant. _

_A young man, lay on the floor, his knees huddled to his chest, as tears continued to trickle down his cheeks, blood intermingling with his sadness... His body was racked with silent sobs, as his left hand covered his recently bruised left eye.._

_He had been beaten up once again... _

_Because he was different.. _

_Because he was Earth-born... _

_Because he had no family.._

_Because he had nobody to defend him.._

_The young man huddled his knees in closer, as he continued to weep.._

_After some time, the young man sat up from his foetal position, before wrapping his arms around his knees, as he lost himself in the stars that surrounded him.. _

_He had only been on the station for six weeks, and yet nobody was kind to him... Rather, everyone seemed to despise him.._

_He may have a room to himself on the station, but that meant nothing if he had nobody to share it with... _

_As the young man began to lower his head onto the floor once more, his emotions beginning to churn within him, a set of footsteps could be heard approaching... _

_Due to the skills he had learnt back on Earth, the young man pretended to be asleep, hoping to avoid any more confrontation or hassle.._

_A light set of footsteps made their way over to him, to which he shut his eyes even tighter, his tears beginning to leak out.. _

_But then... The young man's depression and emotions began to be held back, as an extremely strange thing happened.._

_The person who had entered, sat down next to the young man, in fairly close proximity.. The young man continued to pretend to be asleep, as the person next to him continued to move even closer..._

_That was when the young man's head was gently lifted off of the ground, and into the person's lap..._

_As five fingers began to stroke the young man's hair, along his fringe, the other hand moved to the back of his head, those fingers dancing within his black curls..._

_A gentle humming could be heard from the person... A melodious humming; soft, gentle, peaceful humming... Like a mother humming to a child..._

_They sat like that for a long time, the young man pretending to be asleep, as the other person was just content to sit and hum, with the young man's head in their lap.._

_After some time, a soft, feminine giggling could be heard... A beautiful sound to the young man's ears.. _

_"You know.. You can stop pretending you're asleep..." _

_At this, the young man's eyes slowly opened, hazel orbs staring out into the inky black darkness..._

_A pair of striking green ones met his, as the star light illuminated the mystery person's face.._

_A beautiful young woman met the young man's eyes, an angelic face gracing his presence, with raven black hair, cascading over her pink, pyjama-clothed shoulders.._

_The young woman brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, before she softly smiled down at the young man.._

_"I used to sit like this, with my brother ... When he was still alive... We would just sit for hours.. I hope you don't mind that I came in here, I just wanted to see the stars..."_

_The young man remained silent, as he continued to regard the angel in his presence.._

_"What's the matter? Turian got your tongue?" The young woman smirked, as the young man's cheeks reddened.._

_"No.." A soft mumble came from the boy's lips.._

_"Why are you in here, if I may ask?" _

_"I ... I... I don't have anywhere to go..." _

_"You must do! What about your parents? They must be worried about you..."_

_"They're dead."_

_"Oh.."_

_With that, the pair sat in silence once more... Until, the young woman started up once more, "What happened to your face?"_

_"I.. I got into a fight..."_

_"Oh... Did you win?"_

_"No.."_

_"Oh.."_

_A silence settled in once more, before the young woman silently removed something from a pocket in her pyjama bottoms.._

_The young boy started up at this, as he raised his head from her lap in panic.._

_"What are you going to do to me?!" The young man said, as he tried to get up._

_A gentle shove from the young woman, pushed the young man back down, as she softly cooed.._

_"I'm just going to help..." _

_With a couple of fingers, lathered in a cream of some-sort, the young woman began to slowly rotate her fingers in circles around the young man's eye.._

_After she had seemingly finished, the pair sat in silence.._

_"What was that stuff?" The young man asked quietly.._

_"It's just a cream from my junior nurse's kit.. I got it as a present from my parents... I want to be a nurse when I'm older you see, I want to help people." Came a cheerful reply._

_"Oh.."_

_Silence continued to reign over the pair, before the young man began to slowly get up._

_Once he was up, and on his feet, he stood for a moment, unsure of what to do..._

_"Are you going to help me up?" The young woman said, as she stifled a giggle.._

_"Oh! I..I'm sorry.." The young man said, as he offered a hand down to the young woman._

_She gratefully accepted the offered hand, and was hoisted to her slippered feet.._

_The two simply stood, viewing the other.._

_The young man was turning to leave, before a hand gently gripped his arm, "Do you want to be my friend?... I don't have any friends you see... People say I'm weird..." _

_The young man stood for a moment, his mind drawing a blank..._

_"Okay. I..I'll be your friend." The young man replied slowly, hoping it wasn't a trick, even though his spirits started to soar with happiness.._

_"Okay!" The young woman cheerfully chirped, before she stuck her right hand out._

_"I'm Lucy, Lucy Staffordson."_

_The young man clasped his hand in her's before he simply replied, "I'm Shepard."_

_Lucy softly giggled, as she spoke up, "That's not your full name silly! What's your first name?"_

_The young man hesitated, before Lucy excitedly spoke up again, "Is it a secret? I love secrets! Can you tell me? Please? Pretty please? I promise not to tell anyone!"_

_Silence.._

_"Please! I really want to know! Friends tell each other everything!" Lucy pleaded.._

_"C..Chris.. My name's Chris Shepard.." The young man quietly said, as his cheeks reddened with an almighty blush, and his hand reached around to rub nervously at the back of his neck.._

_Lucy squealed with delight, as she took Chris' hand in her own._

_"We're going to be best-friends Chris!" Lucy said, as she guided them towards the door..._

_"So, because we're friends, I'll tell you about myself, and then you can talk about yourself, okay?" Lucy said cheerfully._

_"Okay.." Chris said, as he was guided out of the room.._

_"Well, first things first, I really like..."_

_The end of the conversation drifted off, as the pair left the observation room, with the stars continuing to shine... _

_Only those stars saw a wondrous sight... _

_The birth of a friendship._

* * *

"And you ... Can have that ... You ... Fucker!" Chris roared, as he jammed his shotgun barrel into the helmet of another Batarian, before pulling the trigger, watching with glee as yellow blood splattered outwards, staining the barrel of his shotgun..

Once done, he shoved his weapon against another area, before firing as well...

As smoke raised from his weapon, the Commander stood atop his recently dispatched foe, looking at the carnage present in the room, as he began to laugh...

As soon as Chris and Tali had entered the facility, the Batarians responded ferociously, sending their heavy troops in, as well as attack Varren to 'clean-up'..

That assault had been met with an insane Human tank, and a pissed off Quarian female, before a Krogan warrior joined the fray as well...

Blood and tissue was plastered across the walls, as Human and Quarian charged through the feeble Batarian defences.. Shotguns boomed within the small space, as their foes were taken down in large numbers... The Commander had simply adopted an offensive strategy, that he found very fitting, whilst Tali simply steam-rolled the enemies in her path, firing her shotgun point blank into the guts of the Batarian Terrorists, or overloading their suits of armor, to make them freeze in combat...

Once they were frozen, they were easy prey for the Commander's shotgun..

Wrex simply did what he did best.. He jammed his shotgun in one hand into the faces of his terrified opponents, whilst he crushed another's skull in his other hand...

Chris could remember reading about Humanities leaders in his 'Ancient Earth' history course.. There was one in particular, that caught Chris' eye...

President Eisenhower, the leader of the old, 'United States of America', stated in 1954 about the nuclear armaments the United States possessed, during the Cold War..

_"More bang for your buck."_

With that idea in mind, the Commander had simply let loose with his cluster grenades..

Bits and limbs of Batarians were sent flying, as the grenades exploded, sending pieces of shrapnel and explosive energy, hurtling towards the dumbfounded Batarian Terrorists..

As the wounded Batarians lay on the floor, some screaming in agony as they clutched their recently acquired stumps, as blood spurted outwards, staining the crisp white floors, others screaming for their loved ones...

The Commander made sure their screams were heard, after there was a lull in the fighting..

He simply jammed his shotgun into the individual faces of every Batarian in the room, before pulling the trigger, obliterating any last chance of facial recognition there families could have.. He also gave his own mark on his foes...

He jammed his shotgun into the crotches of his Batarian victims, before pulling the trigger, eliminating any last shred of dignity they may have had in the afterlife..

"Disable the torch, Tali.. We've still got more to do.." Chris said, as a smirk broke out on his face, underneath his helmet.

Tali said nothing, as she simply walked into another room.

A few moments later, the roar of the torch outside had cut out, leaving a comfortable silence to settle in..

Tali came back outside of the room, before she walked over towards her _**Nehya**_..

"It's done.." Tali said softly, as she stood closer to _her_ Human..

Chris smiled down at the woman, before he simply nodded his head, whilst placing a hand on Tali's shoulder..

"Good work Tali.." Chris said, as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze..

Tali shuddered in her suit, whilst Chris turned around to face his Krogan squad-mate..

"Come on Wrex! There's plenty more where that came from!" Chris said enthusiastically, as he patted the Krogan on his armored shoulder..

Wrex beamed at the Human man, before he fell in behind him, "I knew you would find me some good fights Shepard.."

At that moment, Kaidan came rushing in, with Ashley and Liara in tow..

"What took you so long Lieutenant?" Chris said sternly, as he viewed his second-in-command..

Kaidan remained speechless as he simply surveyed the carnage in the room..

It was after a few moments of staring, that the Lieutenant finally spoke up, "I..I'm sorry sir.. W..We found a Non-combatant outside..."

"Was he Batarian?" Chris interrupted, as he hefted his shotgun in his hand..

"No sir.. H..He's the Chief Engineer on the Asteroid.. His name's Simon Atwell... He wants to talk to you.." Kaidan said, as he stood rigidly at attention, whilst Ashley said silent prayers underneath her breath, and Liara tried not to vomit..

"Where is he?"

"He's outside sir.. In the entrance to the facility.."

"Fine." Chris said, as he moved past the Lieutenant.

Kaidan simply stood there, dumbfounded, before Tali and Wrex moved past him as well, saying nothing to him.

A few minutes later, the Lieutenant turned around, and followed his Commander, saying nothing to anybody else, as he tried to avert his eyes from the death and destruction that littered the torch facility..

* * *

As soon as Kaidan passed the threshold to the facilities entrance, he could just hear the end of the conversation between his Commander, and Chief Engineer Atwell..

"... Please! You have to look! I need to know if anything's happened to my Engineers! I.. I'm worried about them.. They have families.. Kids.. I need to know if the Batarians have taken my friends from me! Please! Kate's missing as well! You have to find her! Please! I beg of you!" Simon said, as tears began to well in the corners of his eyes, his hand clasped out in front of him as if he was praying to Shepard.

The Commander was silent for a moment, evaluating and contemplating everything he had been told..

_'Now what do I do?... Do I send the Lieutenant?...'_

That idea was quickly thrown away..

_'No.. No.. I might need the Lieutenant.. But who could I send?! Who can follow orders to the letter? ...'_

It was at that moment, that Garrus appeared at the base of a set of stairs, his sniper rifle resting in the crook of his arm..

_'That's it!'_ Shepard thought, as he viewed his Turian squad-mate..

"Vakarian, come over here."

At this, Garrus stepped forward, next to his Commanding officer, before standing at attention.

"Commander." Garrus said, as he viewed Shepard.

"Here are the co-ordinates to the last known locations of the Engineers.." The Commander said, as he raised his omni-tool to send across the necessary information.

"Take T'Soni and Williams with you in the Mako, and scout out the locations ... Try and find something useful.."

Garrus' heart swelled with pride and determination, as his new responsibilities were placed squarely on his shoulders, before the Commander spoke up once more.

"I'm trusting you Garrus... Don't fuck this up." Shepard said quietly, as some of his usual personality leaked through Manic Shepard's exterior..

Garrus simply nodded his head, before doing an awkward Human salute, "I won't let you down Commander!"

Shepard merely nodded his head in acknowledgement, before moving towards the door of the facility, Tali and Wrex close on his heels.

"Lieutenant!" Chris said, as he continued to walk towards the door..

"Sir!" Kaidan said, as he rushed forwards..

"Think you can keep up?" The Commander said seriously.

"Yes sir!"

"Then send me the co-ordinates for the second torch, and let's move!" Shepard said, as he slammed his fist on the Holo-graphic lock of the door...

As soon as he was outside, the different squad mates went their separate ways, with the Commander leading the charge for the second torch, Tali running at his side, close to her Human...

"According to Atwell, the exterior of the second torch has been mined... Keep an eye out, and try to find a safe path.. There's also supposed to be turrets in this area, but Atwell believes that they only fire on vehicles... We should be safe on the ground.." The Commander said, as he ran towards his objective..

Nobody said anything at this, until a few moments later, Tali quietly spoke up on a private comm channel to Chris..

"You take me to the nicest places Chris.." Tali chirped, as she let her defensive barriers down, only for her _**Nehya**_..

Chris simply smiled.

* * *

**2174:**

_"I thought I'd find you in here..." _

_Chris turned around at this, soft smile on his lips as instantly recognised the speaker.. His best-friend, and secret crush.._

_"Yeah well.. No where else to go really, is there?" Chris said, as he turned back around to stare out of the observation port's window, watching the stars glisten.._

_"No.. Not really.. It's good here though.. I'll give you that." Lucy said, as she stepped into the room, in the direction of her best-friend, and secret crush.._

_"The best." Chris softly mumbled, as he continued to watch the stars twinkle.. _

_Lucy quietly moved, closely to Chris' side, as t__he pair stood in silence for a long time, with Lucy resting her head on Chris' shoulder and Chris wrapping an arm around her waist.._

_It was different now.. Chris had become taller.. A lot taller.. And wider... He had generally become bigger than Lucy... But that suited Lucy just fine.._

_After a time, Lucy sighed heavily, but contentedly.._

_"What's up, Lucy?" Chris asked, not moving his eyes away from the stars outside.._

_"I was just thinking.." Lucy mumbled.._

_"Don't do that too much.." Chris said quietly, as he tensed his left arm.._

_Right on cue, a heavy smack landed on his arm, to which Chris softly chuckled, whilst Lucy grinned at him.._

_"I thought I told you not to tease me?" Lucy said, as she secretly cradled her stinging hand.._

_Chris chuckled, "You love it really.." _

_Lucy blushed, before she continued, "I was just thinking... We're not going to get moments like this any more, are we?"_

_The pair were silent, as Chris contemplated the question, before he quietly replied, "I'm not sure ... What makes you say that anyway?"_

_Lucy sighed once more, as she continued to lean on Chris, "I don't know.. Probably because I'm going to miss these moments when you're gone.. Off fighting in the Alliance, saving exotic women no doubt.. We're both eighteen now.. We have to do something useful.."_

_Chris chuckled once more, before he replied, his face reddened after a furious blush had broken out, "Sounds to me as if you're fairly jealous ... I'll be with exotic women and all .."_

_Lucy moved away from Chris, before folding her arms across her chest, "Me? Jealous? Of them?!" _

_"Yeah.." Chris said, as he finally turned to face Lucy, a massive grin on his lips.._

_He could never control the feelings in his stomach when he viewed her face.. Especially in the star light.. She was simply radiant.._

_Lucy simply stood, watching Chris, before she finally spoke up, sombrely.. "This is what I mean... We won't be able to have fun like this.. I... I.. I can't believe I'm saying this... But... I think I'm going to miss you, Chris.."_

_Chris sighed as well, before he stepped closer to Lucy, "Well.. You're joining the Alliance as well.. You're finally going to be a nurse, just like you wanted! We won't be that far apart!"_

_Lucy giggled, before she stepped closer as well, "I told you, I can't be a nurse.. I'm training to be a medic.. And, I think that might be truer than you think, what with you habit to get into fights an all.. You're going to need someone to patch you up."_

_Chris smiled, as he replied, his tone laced with humour, "I have no idea what you're talking about.."_

_Lucy simply giggled._

_"Anyway! What's the difference between a nurse and a medic? Do you get to where a hotter uniform?" Chris teased, a wicked grin plastered on his face.._

_"Of course the **grunt** wouldn't know the difference.. And I bet you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Lucy said, as she moved even closer.._

_"Can I take that as a yes?" Chris said, as his heart began to race.._

_Lucy sighed, before shaking her head, a smile on her lips, "Men.."_

_The two stood in silence for a moment, before they both realised where they were standing.._

_And yet, the pair made no effort to move away.. In fact, they tried to move even closer to each other.._

_Once close together, Lucy took Chris' hands in her own, before she gently whispered, "Do you remember when we first met Chris?"_

_Chris silently laughed, as he nodded his head, before releasing a hand from Lucy's grip, before reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind Lucy's ear. "I do.. I'd just been beaten up, and I wanted to be alone... And then all of a sudden, this strange young woman came into the room, and began to stroke my hair.." _

_A giggle escaped Lucy's lips, as she began to blush heavily, whilst she stared into Chris' eyes.._

_Chris simply continued, as he to looked into Lucy's eyes. ".. And then.. Out of nowhere, when I needed a friend the most, one was given to me.. It was one of the best days of my life.."_

_"What about you?" Chris asked, as his breathing rate began to increase, his heart pounding within his chest._

_Lucy giggled again, a beautiful sound to Chris' ears, as she softly replied, "I remember wanting to see the stars... I'd been mulling over what had happened that day at school.. I'd been called weird by the other girls, before they simply left me on my own... I never felt more alone..."_

_With a sigh, Lucy continued, "And then... I found you. Probably the only other person on this station who would know how I felt at that specific moment.. I just needed someone to be my friend... I needed someone to be there for me.. Like you were.. That was the best day of my life.. I had finally found a friend.. A partner..."_

_The two continued to stare at one another in silence after Lucy finished, before she slowly moved forward, onto the tips of her toes, her lips pursed, and her eyes closed.._

_Chris simply closed his eyes as well, as he too leaned forward..._

_Their lips met for just a second, before they pulled apart once more... The two opened their eyes, to look into each others.._

_No words were shared between them, but their eyes told them everything they needed to know.._

_They were in love with each other.._

_As their lips locked together once more, and their passions grew with every pent up emotion escaping at once, the stars beheld another wondrous sight..._

_The flowering of love.._

* * *

"How are we coming along with that torch Tali?" Chris said, as he kicked the corpse of a fallen Varren, orange blood leaking out from bullet holes in it's scaly torso, onto his armored boots..

There was no response at first, until the enthusiastic young woman popped her head out of the terminal she was busy working on..

"Not yet.. I should be done soon.. It would have been a lot easier if the terminal hadn't been destroyed.." Tali chirped, as she tiredly smiled at her Human.

Chris nodded his head, content with the answer, as he activated his medi-gel dispensers... His body was taking quite the beating, but Manic Shepard didn't care..

There were more Batarian scum-bags to kill.

A few moments later, the roaring sound of the torch outside cut out, leaving another silence.

"Good work Tali.. Two down, one more to go..." Chris said, as he turned to face the other squad members, with Tali pulling herself out from underneath the control's terminal.

"Rally up! We're moving!" Chris bellowed, as he turned to face the exit to the facility.

Wrex and Kaidan stopped what they were doing in the carnage filled room, and began to move towards their Commander.

Tali ran forwards, to catch up with her Nehya, before he could leave without her.

As she got closer to her Human, she was suddenly stopped...

A wounded Batarian sat on the floor, his legs both bloody stumps, yellow blood spurting out at an alarming rate, whilst his hand gripped onto Tali's leg, with all the strength he could muster..

"P..Please... Y... You have... Have to... To help.. M..Me..." The Batarian laboured, as his face broke out into a pained grimace, inky black tears rolling down his cheeks from his four eyes..

Tali simply stood, looking down at the Batarian, her hands balling into fists, as her body urged her to end him..

Tali crouched down, so her helmet was level with the Batarian, before she hissed venomously..

"You hurt my _**Nehya**_! Why should I help you?!... Why should you be allowed to ask for help, after what you did to him?!"

The Batarian's eyes widened in fear, as his breathing rate increased rapidly..

"That's right.. He's my **_Human_** ... And the Ancestors shall damn me if I let you hurt him.." Tali said, as she stood up again..

"T... This.. W...Was supposed ... Supposed to be... A... Sla...Slave... Gra..." The Batarian couldn't quite finish his words, as the pain of his wounds became too much.. The slaver slumped down to the floor in death, his eyes becoming lifeless...

Primal Tali snorted in disgust behind her mask, as she viewed the Batarian slaver, her Nehya's enemy..

_'Any enemy of his, is an enemy of mine...' _Tali thought, as she walked towards the exit of the facility, before she stopped once again, her mind trying to understand something..

_'I remember learning about the stages... I shouldn't be acting like this... He's only my Nehya..' _Tali thought, as her brain became suddenly conflicted.

Her heart had no response..

_'Maybe... Maybe I'm not actually in the first stages with him... Maybe... Maybe I don't love him...'_

Her entire system froze.

_'Can.. Can I really go through the path with a Human? A Human who has done so much for me?'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'... Yes...'_

Her brain simply froze at this point, as her heart warmed, already knowing the answer..

_'I.. I'm... I'm in love with him... I'm in limbo... I'm in between the stages... That's why I'm acting like this... Because I know what I want.. Everything is becoming clearer..'_

Her heart soared, whilst her soul cheered.

Her brain had finally caught up with the rest of her...

That was all that was needed for the process to continue..

With a spring in her step, and her heart fluttering for joy, Tali raced towards the exit.

* * *

Once outside, Tali could just hear the end of a conversation Chris was having over the comm..

"... We've located two bodies Commander, both murdered viciously.. We're moving onto the third now." Garrus said, over the comm.

Chris nodded his head in acknowledgement as he replied, "Good work Garrus. The second torch has been defused. We're moving onto the third now. Shepard out."

The comm cut out at this, to which the Commander turned around to face Tali, his Manic persona gone for the moment, as he spoke to Tali..

"You ready to go, Tali?" Chris said softly..

"Yes, Captain." Tali said, as her face warmed..

"Good." Chris said with a smile, as he turned to face Kaidan and Wrex, his Manic persona back in place.

"Let's move! I need those co-ordinates for the third torch Lieutenant! And Wrex, keep an eye out for enemies!" Chris said, as he began to run forwards, in the direction of the path the squad had taken in getting to the second torch.

"Already been sent Commander." Kaidan said, as he tried to keep up with his Commander.

"On it, Shepard." Wrex grunted.

"Good, let's get to it! We need to save those civilians!" The Commander shouted, as he continued to run forwards..

Nobody said anything at first, except for Wrex a few moments later..

"And kill slavers." Wrex said, with what appeared to be glee in his voice.

"Especially that." Chris said, as a vicious grin crept its way onto his face.

* * *

The Commander wiped his blade clean, with the under-layer of a Batarian slaver's armor, thick yellow blood staining the clothing, as he four black, soulless orbs stared back into Shepard's...

Shepard simply grinned at the Batarian's lifeless face, before he stood back up again, pain shooting up his left leg as he stood up..

With a quick application of medi-gel to soothe the pain, where a Varren had bit him, the Commander walked over towards Wrex.

The Krogan warrior was kneeling on the floor, next to a dead Batarian Shock Trooper, his hands rummaging about in the pockets of the slaver's armor...

"Anything useful?" The Commander approached.

"No. Just a couple of credit chits... That's about it." Wrex grumbled, as his hands retreated from his pillaging of the corpse.

"Don't worry, Wrex. You'll get paid." Chris said, as he walked past the Krogan.

"I should hope so.." Wrex said, as he followed behind Shepard.

The duo walked towards the Lieutenant, who was leaning against a wall, next to a set of stairs, his eyes closed.

"Wake up Lieutenant. We've got work to do." Chris said, as he continued to walk past the Lieutenant.

Kaidan said nothing, as he simply fell in behind his Commander, stepping over a mutilated slaver's body, that was missing its face, groin and left leg..

The trio kept climbed the set of stairs, and kept walking towards the control console that would deactivate the torch, and would save Terra Nova from a terrible catastrophe.. Where Tali was waiting..

"Let's do this. Flip the switch Tali." Chris said, as he hefted_ 'Lucy'_ in his arms, once they had neared.

Tali said nothing, just merely nodding in acknowledgement, as she moved towards the controls.

As Tali got to work, the trio simply stood around, waiting..

"Done, Captain." Tali said with joy and relief in her voice as she turned around to face Chris..

The Commander smiled softly, as he replied, "Did I ever mention how much I'm glad you came along Tali?"

Tali blushed fiercely underneath her helmet, as her feet began to shuffle, and her fingers began to dance at her waist, "N..No.."

"Shame.. I think I'll need to change that.." Chris said, after he had sighed, and turned around to lean on the balcony, that looked down to the floor below..

Wrex merely nudged the Quarian, as a smile split his lips..

Nobody said anything for a moment, before the sounds of doors opening brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

The Commander simply nodded his head at the others, as he raised his hand to tell them to wait where they were, "Lieutenant, eyes on me.."

Kaidan simply nodded his head, as he hefted his assault rifle in his hands.

The others took up position behind the railing, as the Commander walked down the stairs, ready to investigate.

All that met him, was a trio of Batarians, two clad in regular slaver armor, with another clad in heavier and bulkier red armor. The armor that represented a position of authority.

As the Commander moved forwards, Kaidan instructed for assault rifles to be drawn, and for them to be ready..

Shepard stopped a few feet away from the Batarians, his assault rifle pointing downwards.

"You haven't started shooting yet... I suppose some Batarians have brains then.." Chris said venomously, as he eyed up his foes.

The red armored Batarian was the one to answer for the trio, "My name is Charn.. I come in the name of peace.."

"Peace?! You have got to be kidding me... You stupid four-eyed fuckers have been trying to kill me! How does that represent peace?! Are you the leader or something?!" Chris said in disbelief, as he shifted his shoulders..

"No, I am not in command.. We never wanted this... It was just supposed to be a _simple slave grab_..."

_'Simple slave grab?...' _

The Commander's left eye began to twitch at this, but 'Charn' simply continued..

"... We never wanted any of this.. I just ask for peace! Please! Spare us, so we can go! If you let us go, I will give you a pass to the main facility, where my leader is... Maybe you can make him see sense.." Charn finished, his voice holding a pleading quality...

The Commander's eye stopped twitching, as his fires were simply stoked further...

"Fine." The Commander bluntly said, as he placed _'Lucy_' on his back, before placing his hands behind his back...

"W..Wha?" Charn said in disbelief, turning around to view the shocked expressions of his compatriots..

"You want peace? You got it." Chris said, as he stood at ease.

"W...Well... This is unexpected.." Charn mumbled.

"But, the only way we will guarantee this peace, will be on my terms, understood?" Shepard said.

Charn nodded his head enthusiastically, "Of course! I expected nothing less!"

"Good. We'll do an old, traditional Human acceptance of agreement.. A hand-shake will suffice." The Commander replied.

Charn nodded his head once more, before he began to move forward..

"Woah! Not yet!" Chris exclaimed, as he raised a hand to stop Charn's advance..

Charn was bewildered, but stopped nonetheless..

"Now, remove your torso piece. I'll do the same. It shows that I'm willing to be without defence in front of your men, and that you're genuine about the deal.." Chris said, a ghost of a smile on his lips..

"Of course!" Charn replied, as he began to remove the piece of armor that protected his torso, unlatching seals and catches..

As he was doing this, the Commander kept his hands behind his back, before he started to signal to Kaidan. Once his message was finished, the Commander removed his own piece of armor that would protect his torso, revealing a bloodied under-shirt...

Kaidan saw the message his Commander had given him, and told Wrex and Tali what they were to do..

When both soldiers had removed their armor pieces, they stepped closer together, before Chris offered his left hand.

Charn looked quizzically at it, before the Commander explained, "I'm left-handed you see.."

Charn nodded his head in understanding, before he clasped his forearm with Shepard's.

"I'm glad we could reach an understanding.. I can't wait to leave this rock, and see my children-" Charn was saying, his eyes closed as he savoured the feeling of sudden relief ... Before he was suddenly interrupted...

Eyes wide, and looking downwards, Charn could see that he was still holding forearms with the Human Commander ...

But something else had been added...

A combat knife...

The Commander's combat knife...

"Light 'em up!" The Commander roared, a wicked grin on his lips..

At this a cacophony of gunfire reigned down from the balcony above, straight into the oblivious Batarian soldiers, killing them quickly and efficiently... Leaving Charn, on his own...

With a sudden jerk of pain, Charn tried to draw away from his sudden attacker and betrayer, but it was to no avail.. Shepard pushed the blade further into Charn's gut, before he came even closer to the Batarian..

Once close enough, he rested his head on the Batarian's armored shoulder, before he softly whispered into Charn's ear.. A terrifyingly cold, and emotionless whisper...

The whisper of death...

"You're not leaving this rock Charn.. You're not going to get your peace... You're too far gone for that..."

With a stiff grunt, the Commander began to cut upwards, yellow blood spilling out, as the Commander's blade tore through flesh and tissue..

"You deserve this, you four-eyed fuck..."

Another grunt, and the blade was sent even further up, into the Batarians unprotected chest.. Tears leaked from Charn's four eyes, as he screamed in agony..

The Commander paid no attention, as he let go of his knife, to apply just enough medi-gel to allow Charn to hold on a little longer, as he rammed the knife upwards once more, completely opening the Batarian's torso...

"You deserve this... You deserve this and much more..." The Commander finished, as he let go of his combat knife..

In Charn's final moments, he watched as the Commander took off his helmet, showing his face to the dying Batarian..

Shepard's final words, were hissed through clenched teeth..

"That.. Was for Lucy.."

With that, Shepard gripped his combat knife one final time, before roughly shoving and ripping his blade out of Charn.. The Batarian stood for a moment, before being pushed over by Shepard..

The Commander stood over the dead Batarian for a moment, before he reached down, into Charn's pockets, kneeling in a pool of yellow blood..

After a few moments of searching, Shepard located the key-card he required.

Once found, he simply stood up, and placed his helmet back on his head..

Kaidan, Wrex and Tali stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching their Commander.

"Come on, let's go."

That was all that was said, as the trio stepped over the lifeless corpse of Charn, one by one, nobody stopping to look into his black, soulless orbs..

* * *

_"Commander." The comm blared, in Chris' ear._

"Go ahead, Garrus." Chris said, as he slowed to a stop at the entrance to the main facility.

_"We've located the Engineers... It's not good.. They were all brutally murdered."_

The Commander sighed, before replying, "Fine.. At least now we know.."

_"There are no other points of interest, Commander, so what are your orders?"_

"Regroup at the main facility. Watch out for any turrets or anti-vehicular weaponry. We'll be inside."

_"Yes, Commander." _The Turian said, to which, the comm cut out.

The Commander turned around, to face his squad mates once more.

"Everybody ready to go?"

Tali, Wrex and Kaidan simply nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Okay then.. We go in fast and hard, put any hostiles down quickly, and cover each other's backs. Everyone clear?" Chris said, as he swiped the key-card he had looted from Charn's corpse.

Wrex and Kaidan nodded their heads, whilst Tali spoke up.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Captain?" Tali said, hoping the answer would be yes.

A small smile was placed on Chris' lips, as he nodded his head in response.

"Let's bust some heads!" Chris exclaimed, as he pulled _'Lucy'_ off of his back, before hobbling into the facility, his body tired and injured, whilst his soul continued to burn with revenge..

Wrex grinned as he equipped his shotgun, with Kaidan remaining neutral, his assault rifle already in his hands, and Tali simply continued to focus her attention solely on Chris, her bloodied shotgun in hand..

* * *

The squad made it into the main hall of the facility, a dome like structure with rooms splitting off to the sides, as well as what appeared to be an elevator in the middle of the room, leading down to a lower level..

Chris lifted his rifle up in preparation, as he limped into the room. Tali was close to his side, just in front of him, and to the left. Kaidan stayed to the right, not as close as Tali, but close enough to allow for a tactical formation to be established...

Wrex just stayed at the back, his shotgun daring anything to try and attack..

When the group made it to the back of the large room, where a set of stairs were set before them, they stopped. The Commander spoke quietly, as he scanned his surroundings.

"Something doesn't feel right.."

Wrex was quick to reply, "I agree. Something's wrong.. My instincts tell me we are not alone.."

The group remained where they were, covering all aspects of approach with their weapons, before the Commander silently cursed..

"Come on you fuckers... Stop hiding.. Show yourselves.."

At that moment, a dozen heavy security drones raised from the lower levels, their weapons pointing directly at the small squad, in conjunction with a dozen more Batarian soldiers filing into the balconies above..

"Fuck.." Chris said, as he lowered his rifle..

Even Manic Shepard could tell when he was outnumbered and out-gunned..

"What do we do Captain?" Tali said, as she moved closer to Chris, her shotgun not lowering..

"Yes, what shall you do Captain?" A deep, ominous voice called from the shadows, as Wrex and Kaidan lowered their weapons.. It was only Tali that was ready to fight..

"Who are you?! Show yourself, you fucking coward!" Chris shouted, as he continued to appraise his situation..

"I am a member of the Batarian Hegemony, your master in every single way, you filthy primate. You should learn to respect your superiors.." The voice boomed, as the drones and enemy soldiers continued to watch the squad attentively..

"I have no respect for slaver trash!" Chris said, as he ripped his helmet off, drawing the attention of his captors..

"Slaver trash?.. My, my.. The Human believes himself superior.." The voice mocked, as it continued to remain in the shadows..

"At least I am willing to show my face, unlike you.." Chris said.

"You wish for me to reveal myself?... Very well." The voice, said, as a figure began to step out of the shadows, at the top of the set of stairs..

"Are you happy now, Huma-" The Batarian said, as he stood at the top of the stairs, his voice trailing off as he looked upon his enemy..

There was silence in the room, as the air became thick with tension, both Human and Batarian staring at the other, in disbelief..

It was the Batarian that spoke first.

"**_Y..You!_**" The Batarian roared, as he began to dig for something within his pockets..

Chris' mouth remained agape, as his mind tried to process this new revelation..

Stood in front of him, was the one person in the entire Galaxy that Chris reserved every last ounce of his hatred for, the one being in the Galaxy he _detested _... The one being he wished to see dead..

"_**Balak**_!" Chris roared in primal anger, the little spark within him, transforming into a physical representation of hate itself..

"That's right! ... Do you remember primate?! Do you remember what you did?!" Balak roared.

"Yeah.. I remember... Your face still hurt?" Chris wickedly grinned, as he rememberd slicing the Batarian across his face, in their last encounter... On Elysium...

"No primate... Not that... Do you remember?! Do you remember what you did when you found the camp?!" Balak said venomously..

Chris began to lose himself in his memories, as he tried to understand what Balak meant..

* * *

**2180:**_  
_

_"Are you alright Private? You seem a little tense..." Lieutenant Shepard said, as he looked across at the new recruit._

_Private Alenko sat back into the shuttle's seat, trying to relax as the shuttle entered the uncharted planet's atmosphere. He closed his eyes before replying. "I.. I'm alright sir! .. I.. It's just my first combat mission is all.."_

_"You'll be fine, Private!" The Lieutenant said with a grin, before he continued, "There shouldn't be much action anyway.. It's only a small camp we're investigating."_

_"Understood sir!" Private Alenko said, as he viewed his superior for the mission.._

_'He looks exactly like he does in the commercials.. With the scar and everything' Private Alenko thought with amusement, before the Lieutenant spoke up again._

_"Take a picture Private, It'll last longer."_

_Kaidan's eyes went wide with shock, as he stuttered out his reply, "I... I'm sorry sir! I.. It won't happen again!" _

_"Calm down Private, I was only joking." The Lieutenant said with a wink, before he leaned back into his seat as well._

_"Oh.." Alenko said, as his face reddened with embarrassment.._

_The squad continued their journey in silence, before the shuttle began to shudder and rock._

_The Lieutenant stood up, before looking at his sub-ordinates, "Alright! Get your asses up! We've got another camp to clear!"_

_The response was immediate, as every soldier got to their feet, some groaning in mock-annoyance.._

_A voice was heard from the back of the shuttle, "Hey Lieutenant! Why can't you go down there on your own! You did fine on the last one! I've got a date to get ready for when I get back!"_

_A few chuckled could be heard from the Marines, before silence ensued.._

_Everybody looked to their Lieutenant, trying to gauge his reaction.._

_Shepard simply grinned, before he replied, "Your hand, and a copy of this month's Fornax doesn't count as a date, Private Hastings!"_

_There was an eruption of laughter at the Lieutenant's comment within the shuttle, some even going as far as to giving Shepard a respectful nod.._

_"Listen up!" Shepard said, as the shuttle continued to hurtle towards the slaver camp.._

_Once silence had been achieved, the Lieutenant continued, "Alright.. We're heading to a small slaver camp, something you should all know... What you might not know though, is the fact that one of the key organisers of the Skyllian Blitz is supposed to be here.."_

_Activating his omni-tool to show a Holo-graphic representation, the Lieutenant continued, "The leader goes by the name of Nottus.. A Batarian slaver.. He's our target. We go in, we take him out, and we get to go home again. Sound good?"_

_"OORAH!" The Marines bellowed, causing the Lieutenant's face to erupt into a large, shit-eating grin._

_"Well alright then!" Shepard said, as he turned around to speak to the Pilot._

_A few moments later, the shuttle touched down onto the planet. _

_"Ready up! Let's move it!" Shepard said, as he picked his own assault rifle up, a memory from the Skyllian Blitz.. _

_Once the Marines were ready, the shuttle doors were opened, allowing for the star-light to filter into the shuttle.._

_"Secure the camp! Take prisoners if you can! If not, put them down!" The Lieutenant roared, as he ran out of the shuttle first._

_There were a few chuckles from the other Marines, as Private Alenko followed his superior out into the night.._

_When Private Alenko had rushed out of the shuttle, he was expecting to be met with the thunderous cacophony of gunfire, and the sounds of dying Batarians... _

_Instead ... The squad was brought to an immediate halt, stopping their charge.. _

_All that met the squad, was a single Asari, clothed in nothing but dirty rags that did nothing to hide her body.. Her legs, breasts, ass and vagina were on show, with the rags covering just her stomach.. Her blue skin contrasting with dirty brown clothing.._

_"P..Please.. I.. I.. I.. I just want... Want to ... go... H... Home..." The Asari said, as tears streamed down her cheeks.._

_The Lieutenant moved ahead of the others, dropping his rifle, as he moved to comfort the Asari, "Hey! Come here! You're safe now.. Don't be scared.. What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"_

_Shepard turned around, before he shouted, "Come on you bunch of idiots! Someone get a blanket or something!" _

_At this, a few Marines took off their battle-packs, before one removed a plain blue blanket, the Alliance symbol printed in the corner.. _

_When it had been passed to the Lieutenant, he spent no time in wrapping the young woman up.. _

_The Lieutenant stood for five minutes, holding the woman, as she cried into the blanket... In this time, the other Marines had already moved ahead to secure the camp, leaving only the squad's medic behind.._

_Once she had been calmed down somewhat, he turned to address the squads medic._

_"Rawlinson, take care of her.. See what you can find out."_

_"Aye aye Lieutenant." The medic said, as she moved to take the Asari's arm.._

_The Asari flinched, clinging onto Shepard._

_"W.. What ... What is .. She going to do ... do to me?..." The Asari said, as she peered upwards, to stare into the Lieutenant's eyes.._

_Shepard simply hugged the woman once more, before he spoke softly, "She's going to help you.. I promise. She's here to help."_

_"D.. D.. Do you ... Trust her?" The Asari said, as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.._

_"Yes. I do. She'll look after you, I promise.." Shepard said, as he moved a finger to wipe away a tear from the Asari's face.._

_"O..Okay.." The Asari said, before Rawlinson moved forwards once more. The Asari did not flinch, as Rawlinson placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, to guide her to the squad's shuttle.._

_The Lieutenant took a moment, before he picked his rifle back up, off of the floor. Once done, he moved towards the camp._

_When he got there, it was the Master Sergeant that met him._

_"Lieutenant." _

_"Master Sergeant Stevenson." Shepard said._

_"Something's not right LT.. We came in, and the Batarians simply gave up.. They laid down their arms, and spoke of surrender.. Some of them are saying that we have to take them as Prisoners of War.." Stevenson said, his voice confused._

_"Don't worry about it Master Sergeant.. They play this game sometimes.. They know they're in serious danger, so they exploit the Alliance's policy of keeping Prisoners alive to face trial.."_

_"Stupid fucking policy in my opinion LT.." Stevenson said, with a snort._

_"I agree... Ah well! At least it means that we may be able to gain some intelligence from them.." Shepard said, as he began to move away from the Master Sergeant._

_"Stevenson, round them up in the centre of the camp, make sure they don't have any weapons.. I want to talk to some of them.." The Lieutenant said, as he moved towards a Marine that appeared to be injured.._

_"Aye aye Lieutenant." Stevenson said, as he turned around, before barking out orders to round up the prisoners.._

_When Shepard got near to the Marine, he spoke up, "What's the problem? Are you injured?"_

_The Marine was Private Alenko. He looked upon his superior, his face a deathly pale colour, his cracked voice betraying his emotions, "It's... It's the... The tents ... They have ... Slaves in them sir.. They've been tortured! Some... Some are dead.. Some are dying.." _

_Shepard's face became pale, as he looked upon the young Lieutenant. A few tears seemed to be streaming down the Private's face, as he looked at the Lieutenant._

_"Which was the first tent you went in, Private?" Shepard said quietly, as he rested a hand on Alenko's shoulder._

_The Private pointed towards a tent, the farthest one away from the camp, overlooking a cliff._

_"Th..That one sir.." Alenko said shakily._

_"Alright Private, go and find Master Sergeant Stevenson, go and assist him with something.."_

_"A.. Aye aye L.. Lieutenant." Alenko said, with a shaky salute._

_Shepard gave his own salute, before he moved towards the indicated tent._

_Getting closer to the tent, the Lieutenant suddenly felt sick with worry and nerves... _

_Waiting for just a moment, to get his emotions in check, the Lieutenant finally entered the tent.._

_"N..No... No... No! No! No! No! No!" _

_The Lieutenant dropped his rifle, as he sank to his knees, his heart suddenly overcome with a piercing agony.._

_"No... No... Please God no..." The Lieutenant mumbled, as tears began to trickle down his cheeks.._

_Fumbling with the catches to his helmet, Shepard shakily took it off, before crawling closer to his agony.._

_Suspended in the air, by harnesses and other such devices, lay his one, final sliver of peace and happiness in the universe..._

_Lucy..._

_She was naked, her body covered in scars, her once beautiful face, was now an image of pure agony and sorrow... A set of dog-tags continued to hang around her neck.._

_There was a hole in the roof of the tent, where a patch of star-light filtered through.._

_She had been degraded, used... Condoms and other such preventatives lay around her body, other such sick devices lay near her suspended frame as well..._

_"L..Lucy..." Chris mumbled, as his tears did not abate.. He moved towards her body.._

_"P...Please... *Cough* ... No... No more..." Lucy softly groaned, as blood escaped her mouth.._

_"L..Lucy.." Chris said, his tears flowing freely now.._

_"C... Chris?..." A soft tremble could be heard in Lucy's reply.._

_"I.. It's me baby.. I'm here.." Chris said, as he unsheathed his combat knife.. Chris stood up, before he began to cut the leather binds.._

_Once he had cut her down, he rested her in his arms, where the star-light could glance across her features.._

_"I.. I.. I knew you would .. C... Come.. Y... You always... A.. Always were l.. Late.." Lucy said, as a ghost of a smile spread across her lips.._

_Chris' tears did not stop, as he began to brush Lucy's raven locks, like he had done so long ago... She had held him when he needed someone the most, and now he held her, before she would leave him.. Forever.._

_"I.. I..." Words failed the man, as he began to sob..._

_Violent coughing from Lucy could be heard ... Blood being coughed up..._

_She was dying.._

_Chris continued to sob, as he laid his head against Lucy's forehead.._

_The two looked each other in the eyes, the star-light illuminating them once last time.._

_"I.. I... I'm sorry..." Chris stuttered out, as snot inter-mingled with his tears.._

_"Hush.." Lucy softly cooed, as she stroked the man's face, her own eyes brimming with tears.._

_"W... W... We were supposed to be m.. M... Married... H.. Have... K.. Kids..." Chris stuttered out, as he laid his head once more against Lucy's.._

_"I.. It's ... *Cough* T.. T... Too l.. Late.. F.. For that..." Lucy said, as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.._

_"F.. Find.. Find some... Someone.. S.. Someone who.. Who will.. W... W... Will.. Love.. Lov... Love.. you... As.. M.. M... M... Much... A...A...As... I... Do..." Lucy said, as she began to wipe the tears from Chris' face.._

_Chris continued to sob, clutching onto Lucy for dear life..._

_With one final push, Lucy gave her final words, a deathly whisper as she clutched onto Chris..._

_"K... Know that... Know that I .. I... I will ..."_

_"... A... Always..."_

_"...L ... L... L... Love..."_

_"... You..."_

_Lucy gave her last breath, with her undying love, a gentle smile on her lips as she passed on, to a better place..._

_The stars had witnessed the birth of a friendship, the flowering of love, and now..._

_They had witnessed the death of true love.._

_But, in it's place... They witnessed something else..._

_The birth of a never-ending hatred... _

* * *

_"_I .. I remember.." Shepard said, as a single tear rolled down his cheek..

"You remember now?! .. You remember how you butchered my friends?! How you butchered my own brother?!" Balak snarled, as he finally withdrew the object he was searching for, from a pocket.

"Maybe this will help!" Balak roared, as he chucked the object to the Commander's feet.

Without a moment's pause, a Holo-graphic image appeared of a bloodied landscape..

Bodies littered the scene, yellow blood staining the ground, weapons stacked in a pile, away from the bodies..

And at the centre.. A single, solitary head, sat upon a pile of bodies, its eyes having been removed.. The skull simply remaining..

A husk of a living being..

"YOU BUTCHERED THEM! TO MAKE AN EXAMPLE!" Balak screamed, his face becoming flustered.

"And I'd do it again.." Chris quietly said..

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Balak snarled.

"I said.. I'd do it again if I had the chance... A thousand times over!" Chris declared, a vicious grin on his lips..

Balak remained speechless.

"That's right! Nottus boasted about how Lucy 'screamed and moaned like an Asari whore..' ... Let me tell you.. Your brother screamed a hell of a lot harder when I gouged his eyes out!" Chris roared at the top of his lungs, so the other Batarians could hear..

"Y.. Y... You monster! I would kill you where you stand if I had the choice!" Balak screamed, as he began to turn away.

"Where are you going you four-eyed fuck?! I haven't finished with you yet!" Chris declared once more, as he began to climb the stairs..

Balak turned around, his eyes wild, as his hand clutched a detonator.

"One more step you bastard primate, and I kill the Engineers!"

"What Engineers?! You've already killed them all!" Chris shouted.

"No... You naive Human... I kept most of the Engineers alive, to be used as hostages! Because of you, I can't gain my revenge against Humanity! The Alliance will be here soon, and I don't plan on staying around! Now, I can't honour my dead brother's name!"

"He didn't have any fucking honour to begin with!" Chris declared, a vicious grin on his lips..

"Curse you Human.. Curse you and your whore of a dead mate.." Balak spat, as he turned about once more..

"On no you don't!" Chris said, as he raised his rifle to point at Balak's head.

Balak slowly turned around, before he spoke softly and seriously, "If you kill me Human, then innocents die! Everything you stand for, will mean nothing! Kill me! Put me out of my eternal grief!... Or let me leave, and innocents shall be spared... Your choice primate..."

"Chris!" Tali screamed, as she moved towards the man...

"Don't let them die! Let him go! He can't run forever!" Tali pleaded, her primal side having disappeared..

"Fuck that! He deserves to die! I'm not going to let him walk away!" Chris roared in anger, before he softly spoke, "He... He.. He killed Lucy..."

Tali moved close to Chris' body, her helmet coming close to his face, "Let him go, Chris... Lucy wouldn't want this... She would want you to live... Live and remain yourself.. She wouldn't want you to kill in her name.."

"What would you know?!" Chris hissed in the Quarian's direction..

Tali's response was quiet, but the power of her words hit Chris like a freight train..

"It' what I would have wanted you to do.."

Chris stood for a moment, his mind arguing over a thousand possible outcomes...

That is, until he looked upon Tali's form once more..

_'She.. She's right...'_

With another tear streaming down his cheek, Chris turned to regard Balak once more, "Get out of here.. You owe your life to Tali.. But, I swear.. The next time I see you, I shall rip your eyes out of your skull with a rusty blade.."

Balak smirked, "Til we meet again, primate.."

With that, Balak began to walk out of the room... Before he stopped, and called over his shoulder.. "Kill them, and detonate the bombs. Leave no traces. Give it ten minutes.." With that, the Batarian left the room..

_"Acknowledged.. Ten minutes til detonation." _

The drones began to power up, as the Batarians aimed their rifles downwards, the mass effect generators in the weapons beginning to spool..

"I guess this is it then." Wrex said, his tone neutral, as he raised his own rifle.

"Looks like it.." Kaidan murmured, as he too raised his own rifle.

"It was a pleasure serving with you Commander!" Kaidan said, as he aimed his rifle at the nearest drone..

"It was a good run Shepard." Wrex said, his tone holding no emotion..

Chris remained rooted to the spot, as his face remained blank...

Tali placed her hand in Chris', as she raised her pistol.

"Thank you Chris... For everything..." Tali said softly, her eyes brimming with tears..

"There's so much I wanted to tell you.." She said quietly to herself, as she aimed at the nearest Batarian.

"No..." Chris mumbled, as he took his hand out of Tali's..

"No!" Chris shouted.

"IT'S NOT ENDING LIKE THIS!" Chris roared, as his body suddenly became surrounded in blue energy...

His eyes changed to an electric blue, as his body surged with raw biotic power.. His hand gripped onto the handle of his combat knife, before he began to rise up off the ground..

Kaidan's eyes went wide, as he realised what was happening..

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Kaidan screamed, as he hit the deck..

Wrex followed suit, not asking any questions, as did Tali..

The trio watched as their Commander began to rise up into the air..

"What's happening to him?!" Tali shouted, over the crackle of biotic energy, emanating from Chris.

"HE'S PISSED IS WHAT'S HAPPENING! I'VE SEEN THIS BEFORE! STAY DOWN!" Kaidan roared, as he tucked his head into his arms..

Tali had only moments to spare, as she too tucked her head into her arms, before the sound of crackling electricity pierced the air.. Biotic explosions could be heard, along with the screams of Batarians, and the electronic warbles of the drones..

Tali peaked her head out for but a second, but what she saw, took her breath away...

Chris had become enveloped in blue, biotic energy.. He was essentially, a massive biotic projectile, hovering above the ground.. Biotic lash's were sent from his hands, snapping around any poor Batarian's in his path, some having limbs ripped off, as the Commander went on a homicidal rampage..

"What's wrong with him?!" Tali screamed in horror..

"HE'S OVER-CLOCKING HIS AMP! HE'LL FRY IF HE KEEPS IT UP!" Kaidan shouted back.

"We have to stop him! We have to defuse the bombs!" Tali screamed, as she began to get up.

"No, little one! Leave him! He knows what he's doing! It's too dangerous!" Wrex said, as he grabbed onto Tali.

Tali stopped struggling immediately, as she continued to watch.

The Commander had annihilated the Batarian troops, to which, he was now attacking the drones.. The man couldn't tell friend from foe..

"We have to defuse the bombs! People will die!" Tali said, as she began to get up once more.

Wrex wasn't fast enough this time, to stop Tali from getting up.

Tali began to run towards her Human..

Manic Shepard turned around, and simply stared at the Quarian woman, not attacking straight away..

Tali noticed this, as she began to move even closer, "Chris! You need to stop! You'll die if you keep this up!"

There was no response, as Chris continued to watch the Quarian woman..

"Please! You need to stop this! You can't die! We need you! ... I need you!" Tali shouted, just loud enough for Manic Shepard to hear..

The Manic Shepard hovered above the ground for a moment, before his biotic field died out, sending him falling to the ground.

With a thump, the Commander hit the ground..

Tali rushed to his side, kneeling down as she cradled his head in her lap, "Chris!"

"T.. Ta..Tali.. T... Thank... Y.. You.." Chris whispered weakly, as he raised a hand to rest against the side of her hood, before falling unconscious, the fight leaving him..

"I'm here, Chris.. I'm here.." Tali said, as she cradled her Human..

Kaidan and Wrex came rushing over, before Tali shouted, "Defuse the bombs! I'll look after him!"

Kaidan simply nodded his head, as he ran towards a control panel at the other side of the room..

Wrex stood for a moment, before he got to his knees.. "I'll take it from here, little one.." Wrex said quietly, as he placed his arms gently underneath Shepard..

With a grunt, Wrex lifted the man into his arms, before he began to walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Tali said, picking Chris' helmet up off the ground as she got up..

"I'm taking him back to the ship.. He needs medical attention.." Wrex said quietly, as he hefted the heavy Human in his large arms..

"I'm coming with you!" Tali shouted, as she ran towards Wrex.

"You need to stay here, little one.. You have to defuse the bombs with the Lieutenant.."

"I'm not leaving him! You can't make me!" Tali hissed, as she took Chris' hand in hers, before releasing it..

Wrex silently chuckled, as he continued to walk towards the exit..

Suddenly, Garrus, Ashley and Liara burst through the doors..

It was Garrus that spoke first, "What in the name of the spirits happened?!"

"You're late Turian, go and help the Lieutenant with the bombs.." Wrex said, as he continued to walk past them.

"Bombs?! ... What do you mean bombs?!" Garrus said, his voice panicked.

"You've got 5 minutes Turian.. Get on with it." Wrex said, as he exited the room.

"Do you think they need my help?" Tali said, as they continued to walk..

"No. They'll be fine. I know Batarian slavers, and the equipment they use... It shouldn't take them more than a minute to defuse the bombs." Wrex said, ending the conversation..

Tali placed the helmet on her Human's head, before she nodded to Wrex.

Wrex simply nodded his head as well, as he walked outside, into space, Shepard in his arms, and Tali at his side..

_The stars continued to watch over the Human Commander..._

_Specifically, over the Human, and the Quarian..._

_For it appeared to the stars, another bond was being formed.._

_Two souls were beginning to bind.._

* * *

_There you have it!_

_Man that was long! And dark ... xD_

_Rate and Review guys! Or just leave me a message, I don't mind either way!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Thanks guys! :)_


End file.
